Una lectura distinta
by edwinguerrave
Summary: 1 de Septiembre de 2019... 21 años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, quienes vivieron esas aventuras son convocados a la Sala de los Menesteres para recordar, de manera especial, ocho años en la vida de muchos de los presentes. Una forma distinta de leer los libros, enmarcada en la idea del "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final". Diseño de la portada disponible en Pinterest
1. Prefacio e Introducción

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

**Prefacio del autor: **Luego de retomar el "noble arte" de convertir mis versiones electrónicas de "Harry Potter" en versiones ilustradas, y de retomar la lectura tanto de estas versiones como de algunos "fan-fics" relacionados a las lecturas de los libros por la generación original, sea como medio de conocimiento del futuro tanto como de correcciones del pasado, y a partir de las variopintas formas en que la saga llega a las manos de un grupo seleccionado (como en _"Cambiando el futuro: leyendo Las Reliquias de la Muerte"), _o de la escuela en pleno (como en _"Hogwarts lee la saga de Harry Potter"), _generalmente en un momento "bisagra" de la saga, como fue el quinto año; se me ocurrió un ejercicio mental que quiere retomar ese concepto: algunos personajes leen los libros (espero que puedan ser los **ocho** libros… sí, los siete originales y el que escribí como "continuidad" del canon original (1) y que reposa publicado en ffn).

Pero (porque todo en la vida tiene un "pero"), quiero darle una "vuelta de tuerca", un enfoque distinto. Por eso se llama _"Una lectura distinta": _no será alguno o todos los integrantes de la "tercera generación" quienes envíen al pasado los libros y reunan (en un alarde de magia digno de los más grandes magos del universo) de "golpe y porrazo" a los lectores o los obliguen a permanecer en la lectura, sino que éstos se reunirán mediante otra magia… Esperemos que el ejercicio que voy a llevar a cabo rinda sus frutos y permita homenajear a una saga que, 20 años después, sigue impulsando a soñar, a leer, a imaginar y a escribir…

_**Para ti, anónimo lector, si llegas a leer esta descabellada idea…**_

* * *

**Introducción**

Se sentía extraño. Sí. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny Weasley estarían, por primera vez en quince años y fracción, solos en la casa que él había heredado de su padrino. Temprano habían despedido a sus tres hijos, quienes comenzarían un nuevo año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el primero para la más joven de los tres, Lily. Mientras dejaba sus capas en el viejo perchero del pasillo, y Ginny encendía las lámparas que le dieron un color ambarino a éste, Harry recordó la primera vez que había cruzado esa puerta, hacía ya tanto tiempo que le parecía una eternidad.

Habían llegado algo tarde, puesto que habían estado de visita en el apartamento de sus amigos y excompañeros Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, quienes también habían despedido a sus hijos, quedándose también solos. Habían estado recordando anécdotas de su época estudiantil, como siempre que el trabajo de aurores de los magos, el de Jefa del Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas de Hermione, o el de redactora jefe de _La Bludger Loca, _un diario especializado en el _quidditch, _de Ginny, les permitía. Este había sido uno de esos días, en el cual, entre la heladería de Florean Fortescue y el antiguo hogar de los padres de Hermione, habían recordado las más variopintas y absurdas situaciones, entre la nostalgia de aquellos años y las dificultades de recordar vívidamente esos momentos.

—Necesitaremos un pensadero para poder volver a vivir esos momentos —mencionó Ron cuando intentaba traer a su mente más detalles del escape de sus hermanos Fred y George en quinto año…

Harry suspiró ruidosamente, lo que llamó la atención de su esposa.

—¿Te sientes bien, amor? —le preguntó, mientras se devolvía y le acariciaba el rostro, en el cual apenas se adivinaban las primeras arrugas.

—Sí, Ginny… Sólo recordaba el comentario de Ron sobre el pensadero… Pareciera que la memoria no es tan buena hoy como antes.

—O que estos últimos días has estado muy ocupado en la Oficina de Aurores.

—Puede ser también —aceptó mientras se sentaba ante la gran chimenea del salón-recibidor, y con un golpe de su varita, hizo encender un fuego que llenó esa habitación de luz y calor. Luego, estiró los brazos, invitando a su esposa a que se uniera a él en el sofá. Así hizo Ginny, aceptando el abrazo de quien la había impactado desde el primer día que lo había visto en el andén 9 y ¾. Así permanecieron, en silencio, contemplando las llamas, evocando tiempos pasados, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

Con sorpresa, se vieron en _ese_ pasillo. Estaban tomados de la mano, frente a un gran cuadro en el cual unos trolls la emprendían a golpes contra un brujo algo torpe.

—Ginny —se sorprendió Harry al verla, con la edad actual, en _ese _pasillo—, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—No sé —se mostró igualmente sorprendida—. ¿Este no es el cuadro de Barnabás _el Chiflado?_

—¡Hey! —oyeron la voz de Ron, que los sorprendía nuevamente—, ¿ustedes también?

—¡Ron! —reclamó Hermione, mientras le halaba de la mano—, ¡no necesitas gritar! —para luego saludarlos—, ¿cómo están? ¿y qué hacemos en el pasillo de la Sala de los Menesteres?

Ninguno supo responder, pero los cuatro se sorprendieron cuando vieron llegar a los esposos Weasley. Molly, rolliza y cariñosa como siempre, abrazó primero a Ron y después a Ginny, para posteriormente brindarle una enorme sonrisa a Harry, como siempre que lo veía hacía, antes de abrazarlo. Arthur, ya totalmente calvo y con sus lentes torcidos, veía la escena sonriendo.

—Ustedes también están acá —exclamó George, el gemelo Weasley sobreviviente de la segunda guerra mágica, mientras sonreía ampliamente, tomando de la mano a Angelina. Abrazó a su padre, luego a Ron, a Ginny, a Harry y a su madre, luego de saludar a Hermione. Una nueva tanda de abrazos se generó cuando Bill y Fleur, Charlie, y Percy con su esposa Audrey, llegaron.

—Muy bien —indicó Bill, mirando el pasillo—, ¿por qué estamos acá?

—No lo sabemos… —comenzó a responder Ginny cuando la pared vacía comenzó a abrirse sin que nadie hubiera invocado _la Sala que viene y va. _Luego de formarse la puerta, ésta se abrió, y Harry, extrañado, se acercó y observó. No le pareció ver algo fuera de lugar, pues luego de unos segundos, dijo:

—Está vacía. ¿pasamos?

—¡Un momento, Harry! —exclamó Hermione, como tantas veces en el pasado había hecho—, ¿de verdad crees que es seguro que entremos?

—¡Vamos, Mione! —bufó Ron—, estamos en Hogwarts, ¿qué malo nos puede pasar?

Todos sonrieron en distintos grados, y entraron a la sala, que les recordaba a quienes habían estado allí, a la sala de prácticas del Ejército de Dumbledore, aunque en lugar de almohadones había butacas y sofás, frente a una chimenea que crepitaba debido a un fuego que daba al lugar un calor muy hogareño. De hecho, no se dieron cuenta al entrar que detrás de ellos habían entrado Neville Longbottom y su esposa Hannah Abbott, el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y la dueña de "El Caldero Chorreante", también sorprendidos. Por supuesto, al verlos se renovaron los saludos y abrazos, para después caminar hasta el centro de esa improvisada "sala de reunión".

—Buenos días —el saludo hizo voltear a todos hacia la puerta. Quien saludaba miraba a los reunidos con mucha emoción, aunque sólo sus ojos lo reflejaran.

—¿Buenos días, profesora McGonagall? —respondió Harry con dudas, adelantándose a todos. Minerva McGonagall se veía exactamente igual a como la generación de Harry y luego Ginny la habían dejado, altiva pero cálida, aunque su cabello ahora era totalmente blanco. La profesora caminó hacia el grupo, detallando el mobiliario de la sala. Inmediatamente entraron los profesores Flitwick y Sprout, a quiénes saludaron con cariño, especialmente los esposos Longbottom a la antigua jefa de la casa Hufflepuff. Enseguida, otro saludo retumbó en la entrada.

—Buenos días… ¡Harry! —la puerta de la sala se había ensanchado y alargado lo suficiente para permitir a Hagrid, el semigigante que aún permanecía como Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, entrar y cubrir en tres zancadas el espacio entre ésta y a quien había llamado. Lo cubrió en un abrazo que inmediatamente completó con Ron, Ginny y Hermione—. ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Sus hijos tienen tanto de ustedes! ¡Ya casi no caben en mi cabaña! ¡Y este año recibimos a dos más! —sonrió, pero luego de soltarse preguntó seriamente—. ¿Y la otra chica? ¿La que venía de Humstall? —Todos se quedaron extrañados, aunque la recordaban por lo extrovertida y agradable que era—. La que vino el año después de la caída de _Ustedes-saben-quién._

Un chispazo llegó a la memoria de Harry, al mismo tiempo que a sus amigos más cercanos y a Ginny:

—¡Claro! ¡Dil! ¡Dil Sadjib! —sonrieron los cuatro, y con el nombre, George y los esposos Weasley hicieron gestos de recordarla. De pronto otro saludo provino de la puerta. Dil, mostrando un embarazo de unos seis meses, se acercaba sonriendo al ver a los chicos. Un nuevo abrazo grupal y la hindú, emocionada, decía:

—¡Muchachos, que emoción! ¡Sí, va a ser mi segundo hijo! ¡De verdad me alegra verlos! Pero —luego de separarse, dio una vuelta completa, mirando todo el salón, para preguntar—… ¿y qué hacemos aquí? ¿No se supone que estamos durmiendo? ¿Estamos soñando, o qué, profesora?

Antes que la profesora McGonagall pudiera responder, la puerta por la que habían entrado, la que daba hacia el pasillo, se había cerrado, e inmediatamente una segunda puerta se abría, justo al lado de la chimenea. A medida que se abría, un brillo blanquecino, muy limpio, que le recordó a Harry _ese_ encuentro con Dumbledore justo después del sacrificio del último horrocrux, se dejaba ver. Cuando esa puerta estuvo totalmente abierta, el primero que salió de ella dio cumplida respuesta:

—Ustedes están haciendo un viaje astral a un espacio donde podamos reunirnos, por lo que entiendo.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! —el coro general, a excepción de Dil, hizo sonreír al anciano profesor, vestido en su ya clásica túnica color azul medianoche. Inmediatamente siguió.

—Creo que hay otras personas que me acompañarán en esta reunión.

Luego de entrar Dumbledore, Harry se sorprendió hasta las lágrimas al ver a sus padres entrar. Soltando a Ginny, corrió a abrazarlos, sintiendo como James le acariciaba la cabellera, mientras Lily le besaba y le decía _"estamos tan orgullosos de ti, mi niño"._

—¡Cachorro! —gritó Sirius, emocionado de volver a ver a su ahijado—. ¡Ya eres todo un señor, por los báculos de Merlín! —y lo envolvió en un abrazo como el que Harry recordaba que le había dado ese día de llegada a la casa que le dejaría en herencia.

Mientras tanto, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dil, Neville y Hannah veían sorprendidos la exactitud en el parecido de James y Harry, cuando los suegros de la pequeña Weasley saludaban a McGonagall. Apenas Sirius dejó a su ahijado, éste vio entrar a Lupin y Tonks, los padres de Teddy. Por supuesto, no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlos y emocionarse al verlos:

—¡Lupin, Tonks! ¡Si vieran cómo ha crecido Teddy! ¡Es un gran auror!

—Lo sabemos, Harry, y gracias —Remus sonreía, mientras Tonks, con su cabellera violeta encendido, asentía—, no nos equivocamos al escogerte como padrino de Teddy.

Inmediatamente después de los Lupin-Tonks entró Fred Weasley, lo que provocó un pequeño tumulto: Molly, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apartó violentamente a Harry para abrazar a su hijo, seguida por el resto de los Weasley. Fue un abrazo familiar que se tomó un buen rato deshacer, especialmente porque Molly no quería soltar a Fred, al igual que George y Ginny, mientras que los demás permanecían cerrando un círculo como el que los jugadores de algún juego _muggle, _como el rugby o el fútbol hacían colocando sus manos en los hombros de sus compañeros.

—Creo que sólo esperamos a una persona más —mencionó Dumbledore como quien comenta el clima—, y supongo que ya llega.

Efectivamente, por la puerta blanca entraba Severus Snape, vestido con una túnica idéntica a la que usaba permanentemente, aunque esta era totalmente blanca, y a quien Harry saludó con respeto, ante el silencio de los demás asistentes:

—Profesor Snape, buenos días —no había rencor, molestia o dolor, sino un profundo reconocimiento.

—Buenos días, Potter —a pesar del formalismo en el saludo, el tono de voz de Snape estaba libre de cualquier resquemor—, me alegra que estés bien.

—Gracias a usted, profesor —lo había dicho con sinceridad, tanto como ese discurso en su séptimo año, en el homenaje a los caídos en la batalla. Snape no dudó en mencionarlo:

—Fuiste muy honesto en tu discurso al hablar de mí. Gracias.

—Lo merecía, profesor, usted hizo lo que hizo por …

Pero Harry se vió interrumpido por una voz que venía de cualquier parte del salón. Aunque los sorprendió, no era una voz que infundía temor, sino paz:

—Bienvenidos. Algunos de los presentes ya conocen esta habitación; para quienes no la conozcan, es la _Sala de los Menesteres, _o _la Sala que viene y va, _en el colegio Hogwarts_. _Como verán, se encuentran reunidos acá quienes se encuentran actualmente a ambos lados del velo, en un viaje astral que les va a permitir conocer de primera mano ocho años en la vida de uno, y de varios, de quienes están sentados acá —Harry sospechaba, de alguna forma u otra, que podía tratarse de él. La voz le dio cumplida respuesta—, Se trata de la vida de Harry James Potter mientras estuvo en este colegio. Como bien saben, es historia. Y como también saben, la historia se estudia para conocerse, puesto que no se puede modificar. Esa historia se narra en ocho libros, los cuales se les hará llegar capítulo a capítulo, para que a su vez, cada uno de los asistentes lea uno. Como bien saben, la vida está llena de momentos alegres y tristes, de triunfos y derrotas, de amor y de dolor —Harry asintió, sentado entre Lily y Ginny—, por lo que en algunos pasajes de la lectura pueden aflorar sentimientos muy fuertes en contra de algunos de los presentes —James, Sirius y Snape cruzaron miradas, si no llenas de odio, al menos con bastante repulsión—. En ese sentido, invitamos encarecidamente a todos los asistentes a recordar que son acontecimientos ya pasados, que el tiempo ha debido decantar en sus memorias y corazones.

Todos asintieron en silencio. Dil, acariciándose la panza, se preguntaba cómo haría para ir al baño, por lo que la voz le respondió:

—Aunque se encuentran en un viaje astral, el ciclo vital de ustedes acá se comportará como si todos compartieran la vida terrena, por lo que habrá descansos para alimentarse, dormir o cubrir cualquier necesidad. En cuanto a quienes no han cruzado el velo, todo este viaje transcurrirá en una noche, puesto que el tiempo acá transcurre de forma distinta al tiempo vital. Si desean plantear alguna interrogante adicional…

—Yo sí tengo una pregunta —levantó la mano y después la voz Hermione, haciendo sonreir a Ron y a Harry—, ¿somos todos los que estamos, o esperaremos a alguien más?

—Son todos —respondió la misteriosa voz—. No habrá ningún invitado más —luego de unos segundos, se escuchó—; aunque es posible que sí venga alguien más, de acuerdo a los deseos de los asistentes; si eso ocurre, serán avisados.

—¿Esos no son los libros que iba a escribir la periodista _muggle _con la que nos reunimos el año que regresamos al colegio? —preguntó Ron, ante la expectativa de los asistentes.

—Eso es correcto —contestó la voz, sin inflexión de voz—. Son los libros que se escribieron a partir de esa entrevista en Hogsmeade. Cada libro resume un año escolar de Hogwarts, visto desde la perspectiva de Harry Potter. Por ello, en muchos pasajes se dejará entender lo que en su momento pensaba, sentía e incluso soñaba. Como son libros hechos para la comunidad _muggle, _la forma en que están escritos responden a esa necesidad de conocer el mundo mágico sin romper el Estatuto del Secreto.

—¿Y quién nos trajo? —preguntó Harry pensativamente, luego de repasar rápidamente los acontecimientos de cada uno de esos ocho años.

—Su deseo de mantener vivos estos recuerdos. La Sala de los Requerimientos cubre las necesidades de quienes así lo solicitan, y en el caso de Harry Potter, la magia ancestral que vive en el castillo de Hogwarts no podía dejar de responderle —Todos los asistentes se sorprendieron con esa respuesta, pero ninguno hizo además de replicar. La Sala así lo entendió, pues indicó—. Pues, si no hay otra duda, podemos iniciar.

Un atril se materializó delante del profesor Dumbledore, quien se había sentado en una butaca parecida a la de la oficina del Director de Hogwarts, tal como las de Snape y McGonagall. Sobre el atril, un rollo de pergamino. Dumbledore lo tomó y mencionó:

—_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal… _

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Se trata de **"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", **relato que actualmente se encuentra en re-edición.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!** _Lo largamente esperado (por mi, al menos), comienza hoy. La aventura de montar un "book-read fic", distinto, donde más allá de un viaje temporal causado por las razones que sea (valederas por cierto), la reunión de dos (o quizás tres, quién sabe...) generaciones se haga mediante la magia ancestral y el viaje astral, el cual ha sido tema recurrente en mis relatos tanto del Potterverso puro (como _**Años Perdidos)**_ como en mi expansión Venezuelensii (el mejor ejemplo es _**De visita al Madrid Mágico). **_Espero que disfruten esta aventura que publicaré inicialmente cada semana y que haré lo posible por mantener este ritmo de publicación (eso implica que hay trabajo por hacer); todos los comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones..., abajo está el cuadrito o enlace para sus "reviews"... _**Salud y saludos!**_


	2. El Niño que vivió

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal**

_**CAPÍTULO 1 El niño que vivió**_

Un atril se materializó delante del profesor Dumbledore, quien se había sentado en una butaca parecida a la de la oficina del Director de Hogwarts, tal como las de Snape y McGonagall. Sobre el atril, un rollo de pergamino. Dumbledore lo tomó y mencionó:

—_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal… _

—Mi primer año en Hogwarts —mencionó Harry, lo que asintieron Ron, Hermione, Neville y Hannah, mientras que los demás que habían conocido las aventuras vividas durante ese año suspiraron. Dumbledore indicó, con cierto temblor en la voz:

—El primer capítulo se llama _**"El niño que vivió".** _Comencemos:

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Prive Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. **

—Momento —interrumpó James, extrañado—… Si los libros hablan de Harry, ¿por qué tendrían que aparecer mis cuñaditos?

—Alguna razón tendrá, Potter —respondió McGonagall, temiendo que las interrupciones se sucederían constantemente—. Dejemos que la lectura lo aclare… —aunque un rápido cruce de miradas con Dumbledore le hizo recordar: _Debió ser esa noche._

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada **_**Grunnings**_**, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. **

—Toda una morsa —comentó Sirius, lo que provocó las risas de los "jóvenes".

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. **

—Una jirafa entrometida —exclamó James, a lo que Snape hizo un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. **

—¡¿Cómo que inútil?! —exclamó de nuevo James, mientras Lily le apretaba el brazo—, que no tuviera un trabajo formal, como la morsa, no quiere decir que fuera un inútil.

—¿Y en qué trabajabas, papá?

—Bueno, la familia Potter era rica, tenía inversiones en el mundo mágico, que lógicamente tú heredaste; y por ello no trabajaba "en una oficina", pero sí que trabajaba, combatiendo a Voldemort y los mortífagos, al igual que Lily, _Canuto_ y _Lunático._

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

—Petunia —se lamentó Lily, al recordar a su hermana.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. **

—¿Acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos? —preguntó Neville, a lo que Dumbledore respondió:

—Dejemos que la lectura nos lo aclare, señor Longbottom.

Mientras tanto, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, los profesores y Hagrid se hacían una idea que comenzaba a estremecerlos… _Es ese día, ese día de Todos los Santos_

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. **

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. **_**«Tunante»,**_** dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. **

—¿Profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

—_¿Minnie?_ —insistió Sirius, ganándose una mirada severa de la aludida.

—Black, por favor.

**¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos.**

—¿A que sí es _Minnie?_ —insistió Sirius, haciendo reir a varios en la sala.

—Yo no apuesto —mencionó James—, porque estoy seguro que sí es, ¿Verdad, _Minnie?_

—Señores, ¡por favor! —les reclamó la profesora, aunque sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de la nostalgia por recordar las múltiples veces que ambos _merodeadores _la llamaban así, tanto en sus últimos años en el colegio, como en los ratos en que se reunía la primera Orden del Fénix.

**Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. **

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. **

**Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. **

—¡Ridículo será él con su cara de morsa! —exclamó Hannah, lo que hizo reir a los presentes.

—Si algo se sale de sus estándares es ridículo —reconoció Harry.

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**

—Sobre todo nueva —mencionó la profesora Sprout.

—Bueno, ese día muchos estuvieron descuidando el Estatuto del Secreto —reconoció a su vez Flitwick.

—¿Qué día? —preguntó Neville, a lo que Dumbledore sólo señaló el pergamino. Todos callaron y el anciano retomó la lectura:

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. **

—Típico de Vernon —suspiró Lily—, desde que lo conocí como novio de Petunia, cuando trabajaba en la fuerza de ventas de la empresa, ha sido así. Pedante con la gente. Terrible.

—Realmente no sé que le vió la cuñadita cara de caballo a la morsa con bigotes —mencionó James, provocando risas en la sala.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

—¡Ya va! —volvió a interrumpir James—, ¿eso fue cuando…

—Así parece, señor Potter —comentó Dumbledore, sombríamente—. Parece que es el día cuando Voldemort fue derrotado por primera vez, con todo lo que eso implica.

Una sensación de pesar se instaló rápidamente en muchos de los presentes, al recordar lo vivido o las historias que habían oído acerca de ese día.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. **

—Mejor dicho, se estaba comportando como lo que es, un estúpido —gruñó James, secundado por los demás _merodeadores _y por Lily.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

—Quizás en el mundo _muggle _sí haya muchas personas de apellido Potter, pero en nuestro mundo no —estableció Hermione con autoridad, a lo que Harry y sus padres sonrieron.

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. **

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Ni loca te hubiera llamado Harold! —exclamó Lily, abrazando a Harry. Este sonrió, sintiendo el amor de madre fluir.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. **_**¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**_** Pero, de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

Los _merodeadores_ y Lily entrecerraron los ojos; les molestaba cómo Vernon y Petunia se comportaban respecto a la familia Potter.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. **

—¡Ah, es que la morsa tiene modales! —exclamó Fred.

—¡La magia hace milagros! —remató George, sonriendo al igual que su hermano gemelo, una sensación que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque**_** Quien-usted-sabe**_** finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los **_**muggles**_** como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

—Feliz, pero triste a la vez —mencionó la profesora McGonagall, y muchos en la sala bajaron los ojos, tratando de esconder las lágrimas.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado **_**muggle**_**, no importaba lo que eso fuera. **

—¡Claro que él sabía que era! —excamó Lily—. Varias veces me oyó decirlo delante de él, y explicárselo a _Tuney _—ante la mirada de Harry, le aclaró—: así le digo a tu tía.

**Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

—Y que me lo digan —interrumpió Harry, negando abatido.

—¿Por qué, hijo? —preguntó Lily.

—Seguramente lo mencionará en algún momento —respondió su hijo.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. **

**En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

—_Minnie,_ sin duda —sonrió Sirius. McGonagall sólo suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

—Y le hizo caso —indicó Ginny, sonriendo.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. **

—En _Minnie_ sí —afirmó James, ganándose otra severa mirada de su profesora, y un golpecito en el brazo por parte de Lily.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora**_** Puerta Contigua**_** con su hija, **

—La reina del chisme —reconoció Lily—, no deja nunca de ver que hacen los demás.

…**y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). **

—¡Qué niño tan malcriado! —exclamó la señora Weasley.

—Por demás —confirmó Harry—, lo certifico.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y, por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la **_**Noche de las Hogueras.**_** ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

—Lo que decía, totalmente descuidados —ratificó McGonagall.

—Imposible que se pudieran controlar —justificó Flitwick—, yo supe de varios exestudiantes que celebraron justamente en Yorkshire.

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

—¿Y no se la pasó gruñendo y gritando todo el día? —preguntó Bill, extrañado.

—Imagino que no quería irritar a _Tuney _—reflexionó Lily.

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—¿Ves, Bill? —ratificó Lily, arrancando supiros de molestia de muchos de los presentes.

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

—¿Su grupo? —exclamó Dil, resumiendo los rumores que habían estallado en el salón. Harry y Lily suspiraron, se vieron, y la madre respondió:

—Dil, ¿no? Te explico: mi hermana siempre ha sido cerrada respecto a los magos, y al casarse con Vernon lo que provocó es que se volviera más cerrada.

—Por eso —complementó Harry—, seguramente vamos a ver en lo que leamos que mi vida con ellos fue muy complicada.

—¿Complicada? —preguntó James, mirando fijamente a su hijo, quien no respondió, sino que indicó a Dumbledore que retomara la lectura.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: **

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

—¡No, por Merlín! —exclamó Lily.

—¿Te imaginas, Mione? —le preguntó Ron, en tono de burla—. ¡Somos amigos de Howard Potter, el niño que vivió!

Estallaron unas risas en la sala, incentivadas por el alboroto de los gemelos, hasta que una mirada agria de Lily las acalló.

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

—Vulgar es Dudley, ese sí es un nombre vulgar —mencionó Lily en un gruñido.

—**Oh, sí —dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta) ... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Vernon! —explotó James, agregando sarcásticamente—, ¡con las ganas que siempre tuvimos de visitarlos!

—¿Y ustedes fueron alguna vez a visitarlos? —preguntó Harry, deseoso de saber más de sus padres.

—Después que tus abuelos murieron, justo cuando salimos de Hogwarts, _Tuney _apenas me escribió para avisarme de su muerte y de que se había casado con Vernon. Después de ahí, más nunca hablamos, y menos cuando se enteró que me había casado con tu papá.

Harry asintió en silencio.

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

—¿Profesora? —preguntó Hermione alarmada—, ¿todo el día sentada allí?

—Así es, Granger —reconoció McGonagall—, cuando regresé a Hogwarts tuve que pedirle una poción analgésica a la señora Pomfrey, realmente me dolían las piernas.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. **

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamaron a dúo James y Sirius, lo que hizo sonreír al director y a los más jóvenes.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Fred, sonriendo.

—¿No nos estará engañando? —ratificó George, lo que provocó nuevas risas.

—¡Fred y George! —exclamó Molly, aunque sin molestarse. Añoraba ver a sus gemelos interactuar así. Fueron casi veinte años sin oir sus bromas combinadas.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

Un coro de risas se volvió a escuchar en la sala.

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. **

**Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa… **

—Gracias, profesor —exclamó Ron, reconociendo la herencia que le había dejado Dumbledore.

—Con gusto, señor Weasley —respondió el anciano, con un brillo alegre en sus ojos—, espero que le haya sido útil todo este tiempo.

—Muy útil —sonrió el pelirrojo, abrazando a Hermione.

…**y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

—Era imposible dudar que eras tú, _Minnie_ —le señaló Sirius.

—Señor Black, ¡por favor! —estalló la profesora.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

—**¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

—Insisto, tuve que pedirle una poción analgésica a la señora Pomfrey.

—No lo dudamos —reconocieron los animagos.

—**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

Otros en la sala resoplaron, más en tono de tristeza.

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles**_** se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los **_**muggles,**_** intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien**_**-usted-sabe**_** parece haber desaparecido al fin, los **_**muggles**_** lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

—Lamentablemente no —susurró Harry a Ginny, con la mala suerte de que Lily lo escuchó:

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Ya van a ver, escuchemos la lectura —evadió la pregunta.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

—**¿Un qué?**

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los **_**muggles**_** que me gusta mucho.**

—Vaya gustos extraños, profesor —comentó Hannah, a lo que Dumbledore sonrió al indicar:

—Hay mucho de los _muggles _que siempre disfruté. Imagino que la lectura lo mencionará.

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque **_**Quien-usted-sabe**_** se haya ido...**

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien**_**-usted-sabe...**_** Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo **_**«Quien-usted-sabe».**_** Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema—observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que**_** Quien-usted...**_** Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

—Porque no tenía una mente tan retorcida para usarlos —mencionó Harry, lo que muchos ratificaron con gestos de asentimiento.

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Los merodeadores rieron a mandíbula batiente, lo que hizo que el resto en la sala lo vieran extrañados.

—Nosotros estuvimos ahí —aclaró James, aún sonriendo—, creo que fue porque _Canuto _se llevó un golpe de _bludger _en un juego en noviembre, bajo una nevada tremenda; cuando lo llevamos a la enfermería, y la señora Pomfrey lo vió, se lo comentó.

Dumbledore sonrió, y siguió leyendo.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared, pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

Todos bajaron los ojos, tratando de no ver a los tres Potter. Harry sintió el abrazo de su madre, mientras que James, agachándose frente a su hijo, posó sus manos en las rodillas del joven, para decirle:

—No queríamos abandonarte, hijo, nunca quisimos dejarte sólo.

—Lo sé, papá —Harry, sin dejar de recibir el abrazo de su madre, puso sus manos sobre las de su padre—. Ustedes nunca me abandonaron, siempre estuvieron en mi mente y corazón, aunque quizás mis pensamientos no lo muestren mucho.

Ginny, Hermione, Hannah, Dil y las demás mujeres en la sala intentaban, sin mucho éxito, retener el llanto, mientras que los hombres suspiraban ruidosamente. Hasta Snape, a pesar de lo vivido, no podía evitar reprocharse aún su imprudencia.

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

—**¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

—Porque habíamos hecho un encantamiento de protección que Lily había encontrado en un antiguo libro que Dumbledore nos había prestado —aclaró James, lo que su esposa complementó:

—Tenía que ver con la protección de sangre, fue muy complejo, pero parece que realmente fue efectivo.

—Y vaya que sí lo fue —sonrió Harry.

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas — dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

—Ya lo sabemos —comentó Hermione, interesada en conseguir ese encantamiento. Iba a preguntar cuando Ron, adivinando su intención, le agarró la mano y le dijo:

—Después, Mione, después se lo preguntas.

Como si la Sala hubiera oído la pregunta que no se efectuó, materializó delante de la castaña un viejo ejemplar, con un marcador separando una página en particular, y una nota: _Puede leerlo cuando haya un descanso._

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

—**¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

—Carta que muy seguramente _Tuney _o Vernon destruyeron al reconocer su letra, profesor —mencionó Lily con tono de decepción.

—Y a la luz de los acontecimientos posteriores, así debió ocurrir —admitió el director, decepcionado.

—**¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el**_** día de Harry Potter!**_** Escribirán libros sobre Harry... **

—Que de paso los estamos leyendo —dijo Harry, con tono divertido a la par que incómodo: _¿Qué tanto se narrará en estos libros? ¿Saldrá todo lo que vivimos en esos años? _

…**todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

—**¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

—A Hagrid le confié y aún le confiaría mi vida —dijo Harry, arrancándole una sonrisa al semi gigante, quien se había puesto colorado en las partes de la cara que se podían ver. El director miró el pergamino, sonrió, vio a Harry y leyó la siguiente línea.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida —dijo Dumbledore.**

—Sin dudarlo —ratificó Harry—, aunque en algunos momentos no haya sido así. ¿Me disculpas, Hagrid?

—¡Por supuesto, Harry!

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sirius, levantando un puño— ¡Mi niña! Dime que te la dieron, Harry.

—Sí, padrino, la restauramos el señor Arthur y yo, y aún funciona. A veces voy al Cuartel de Aurores en ella.

Ginny, aunque sabía del aprecio que su esposo tenía por la moto de su padrino, odiaba cuando Harry la usaba, pues temía por algún accidente. Sirius sonreía, mientras le decía a Remus:

—¿Viste? ¡Salí yo primero! —a lo que el licántropo sólo ponía los ojos en blanco mientras pedía al profesor Dumbledore continuara la lectura.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y, además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—Creo que lo mejor de los libros —comentó Dil, sonriendo—, son las descripciones, cada una mejor que la otra.

—Me imagino cómo nos describirán a nosotros —le comentó Ron a Hermione, y ambos miraron al techo de la sala, suspirando.

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

—Y no me la devolviste… —de pronto recordó la causa, ensombreció la mirada y se cruzó de brazos sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a su ahijado.

—**¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los**_** muggles**_** comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Las mujeres en la sala suspiraron, imaginándose al pequeño Harry en brazos de Hagrid, mientras que los hombres intentaban, sin mucho éxito, evitar esa imagen mental.

—**¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

—**¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. **

—¿No es como mucha información? —exclamó Fred.

—Ahora a mí me toca llevarme esa imagen mental… ¡Terrible! —remató George, provocando risas en la sala.

…**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**

—**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

—¡Epa, epa! ¡Qué fue! —reclamó Sirius, haciendo reir a James y a Harry

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los**_** muggles!**_

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con **_**muggles...**_

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. **

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

Lo mismo parecía pasar en la Sala: fuertes suspiros, ojos a punto de llorar y una extraña sensación de pesar. Las parejas se abrazaron: James y Lily, Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, Neville y Hannah, Arthur y Molly, Bill y Fleur, George y Angelina, Percy y Audrey; también Dil acariciaba su panza. Unos minutos más tarde, siguió la lectura.

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

—¡Adiós, mi niña! —exclamó Sirius, haciendo como si agitara un pañuelo al despedir a su amada. James rió mientras Remus le daba un golpe en el brazo.

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, …**

—_¡Awww! _—exclamaron las mujeres de la sala, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y que los demás se rieran.

…**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. **

—La reina del drama, realmente —protestó Lily.

**Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas:**_** «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**_

—Y así termina este capítulo.

—Realmente duro saber al menos una parte de ese día —mencionó James con cierto malestar.

La Sala de los Menesteres desplazó el atril en el cual reposaba el pergamino hasta ubicarlo delante de Lily, lo que la sorprendió:

—Parece que me toca a mí ahora…

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Comienza formalmente la lectura de los libros, con el primero de todos los capítulos. Trato de balancear los comentarios entre todos los presentes, aunque a veces es complicado no darle protagonismo a unos u otros. Como avisé, estaré publicando los domingos a esta hora (tipo mediodía HLV), así que activen "la campanita" para que reciban las notificaciones de actualización de mis long-fics en desarrollo, y la publicación de nuevos relatos... **Salud y saludos!**


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 2 _El vidrio que se desvaneció_**

La Sala de los Menesteres desplazó el atril en el cual reposaba el pergamino hasta ubicarlo delante de Lily, lo que la sorprendió:

—Parece que me toca a mí ahora… —al abrir el pergamino, leyó—: _El vidrio que se desvaneció… _¿Magia accidental?

—¿Eso fue…? —comenzó a preguntar Ron, abriendo los ojos cuan grandes eran. Harry sólo pudo mencionar:

—Es probable, hay que leerlo. Mamá, por favor —aunque le extrañaba como sonaba, le gustaba mucho poder usar las palabras _Mamá _y _Papá._

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, …**

—Insisto —interrumpió Dil, sonriendo—, pero las descripciones son lo mejor de lo que hemos leído.

…**, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

—_Tuney… _—Lily rumió el apodo con el que llamaba a su hermana con rabia contenida. Harry, comprendiendo que este capítulo iba a ser duro, le apretó levemente el brazo, lo que de alguna manera tranquilizó a su madre.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

—¡Hey! —exclamó Molly— ¡Esa no es forma de despertar a un niño!

—Pero así me despertabas, ¿no? —refutó Ron, a lo que su madre respondió:

—A ti porque eres de sueño pesado, ¿verdad, Hermione?

—Es verdad, amor —afirmó, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

—¿Siempre soñabas con la moto? —se interesó Sirius.

—Me imagino, era uno de mis sueños favoritos.

—Una pregunta —Lily miró a su compadre con una mirada inquisidora, mientras se acercaba a su asiento— ¿Cuántas veces paseaste a Harry en esa moto? ¿Cuándo te lo había prohibido ex-pre-sa-men-te? —hincó su dedo en el pecho del animago con cada sílaba de la palabra. Inmediatamente, se volteó a ver a su esposo, quien la miraba con las manos en alto— Y tú, ¿se lo permitiste?

—Fueron dos o tres veces, no más —respondió Sirius, aprovechando de escurrirse mientras Lily enfrentaba a James—, ¿verdad, _Cornamenta?_

—Así es, _Lils_, sólo fueron dos o tres veces, y no fueron paseos largos, al menos se mantenían a mi vista.

—Si, claro como es tan buena —bufó la pelirroja, regresando a la lectura.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el bacon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de **_**Duddy.**_

—¡Ya va! —saltó Molly—, Harry, ¿tu tía te hacía cocinar con cuánto, diez años?

La sorpresa fue generalizada. Harry suspiró, pensando que si este capítulo narraba su día-a-día con los Dursley, sería interrumpido constantemente. Por ello tomó la palabra y dijo:

—Quisiera que entiendan algo. Como se dieron cuenta, mis tíos no fueron los seres más amorosos conmigo, por lo que hay situaciones que pueden ser, digamos que "controversiales", como eso de que ya cocinara a los diez años, o las demás cosas que puedan aparecer. Recuerden que ya es pasado y que quizás esas vivencias me ayudaron a ser quien soy hoy en día.

—Cierto —ratificó Ginny—, cuando Harry toma el control de la cocina, hace verdaderas maravillas culinarias…

—Hablando de eso —interrumpió Ron—, ¿cuándo vamos a comer?

—Considerando el ritmo de lectura —respondió la voz de la Sala—, al terminar el capítulo cinco. Dispondremos de un espacio para lo que requieran preparar.

Ron, Sirius y los gemelos suspiraron derrotados.

**Harry gimió.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Nada, nada... **_**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?**_

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. **

—Harry, ¿por qué tanto desorden? —se interrumpió Lily.

—Y sobre todo arañas —le recordó Ron, a quien la mención de ese animal le había quitado el hambre.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía. **

Lily dejó de leer, y vió a Harry sorprendida e incluso aterrada. No podía expresar la rabia que le había generado leer esa línea. James explotó, resumiendo el sentir de muchos en la sala:

—¡Petunia Dursley! ¡Yo hubiera sabido que ibas a tratar a mi hijo así y hubiera cambiado el hechizo por uno de superpoderes que estaba en el mismo libro! Además… —se volteó a ver a sus amigos y colegas _merodeadores, _pero se ahorró el reclamo, recordando por qué ni Sirius ni Remus habían cuidado de Harry, pues lo habían conversado cuando ambos cruzaron el Velo en su momento.

—Dumbledore —intervino Arthur, con su voz pausada—, ¿nunca consideraste entregar a Harry a alguna familia mágica?

—No, puesto que el encantamiento implicaba entregar a Harry a algún familiar de sangre, y como sabemos, James no tuvo hermanos y la única hermana de Lily era la señora Dursley, y tanto unos como otros abuelos ya habían fallecido. Si así hubiera podido hacerse, te aseguro que ustedes los Weasley hubieran sido los primeros en ser considerados.

—Gracias por al menos haberlo pensado, Albus —le sonrió Molly.

—Igual ustedes fueron mi familia casi desde ese septiembre —le dijo Harry a Ginny en el oído, haciéndola sonreir. Suspiró y, recordando a su primo, comentó, de forma inconsciente—: Me gustaría ver el rostro de Dudley si leyera estos libros.

—¿Les gustaría que Dudley Dursley los acompañe?

Todos en la Sala se sorprendieron al oir como la tranquila voz de ésta hacía esa sugerencia. Luego de cruzar miradas, muchas llenas de malicia (especialmente de parte de James, Sirius y los gemelos), Harry tomó la palabra:

—A mí me parece que sí, ha madurado mucho, y creo que oir cómo fue mi vida le hará comprender mucho más todo.

—Muy bien —respondió la Sala—, en unos minutos llegará.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. **

—No es eso, hijo —comentó James—, los hombres de la familia somos así, cuando llegamos a 14 o 15 años, es cuando damos el estirón.

—Que tampoco es mucho —reconoció Sirius, ganándose un golpe de _Cornamenta_—, ¡Sabes que es verdad!

—¿Me dejan seguir? —llamó la atención Lily, para que luego de unos segundos, retomara la lectura.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

—¿Cómo es eso que te gustaba? —preguntó Ginny, sorprendida. Varios de los de la generación de Harry lo vieron igualmente impactados.

—Bueno —reflexionó Harry—, para ese momento no sabía realmente que significaba, sólo que estaba relacionado a mis padres, por ello me gustaba. Ya después cambió mi forma de verlo.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

_**«No hagas preguntas»: **_**ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

—¿Cómo que no haga preguntas? —exclamó Molly, molesta—. ¿Cómo le coartan la curiosidad a un niño que está creciendo?

De pronto, la profesora McGonagall le preguntó a los demás profesores:

—¿Potter les hacía preguntas a ustedes? Porque, que yo recuerde, casi nunca me preguntó en clases.

—No, que recuerde —mencionó Flitwick—, aunque siempre era de los mejores en mi clase.

—A mi tampoco me preguntaba —comentó Sprout—, las intervenciones eran más de parte de Granger y de Longbottom.

—¿Y en tu clase, Severus? —preguntó Dumbledore, mientras James y Sirius veían con mala cara a Snape.

—No —respondió, manteniendo una mirada neutra—, Potter nunca fue de intervenir, usualmente la insufrible de ese grupo era Granger.

Unos golpes, como quien toca una puerta, se dejaron escuchar.

Lily, quien había tomado aire para seguir leyendo, se vió interrumpida, y mirando a la pared frente a la chimenea, notó algo distinto:

—Esa puerta… ¿estaba ahí cuando nosotros llegamos?

Hannah, tomando la iniciativa, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Una pareja entró, sorprendida por ver tanta gente, especialmente el hombre, quien resultó ser…

—Dudley, bienvenido —Harry se separó de su madre y esposa, acercándose a su primo y su esposa—, ven, hay mucha gente que conoces y otra que quiero que conozcan. Samantha, bienvenida.

Luego de las presentaciones, y de que los Dursley fueran informados de la situación que estaban viviendo, lo que sorprendió a Dudley, aunque sin llegar a una actitud de terror o de impacto, Lily pudo seguir la lectura.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

—Imposible —comentó Sirius—, ese es otro carácter distintivo de los Potter, la pelera rebelde. Hagas lo que hagas, _Cachorro, _es imposible que lo controles.

—Ya sé, padrino, ya sé…

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todos estallaron de la risa, excepto los profesores, quienes sonreían, incluyendo un leve movimiento de la comisura de los labios de Snape, y un brillo alegre en los ojos de Dumbledore. Dil se acariciaba la barriga, y los gemelos le hacían reverencias a Harry al estilo _"no somos dignos". _Dudley, sorprendido a la par que incómodo, intentaba recordar cómo era a sus once años, mientras se comparaba con su primo, lo que lo hizo entristecerse; Samantha intentaba calmarlo, tomando su mano. Luego de unos minutos, Lily pudo continuar.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y bacon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el bacon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

—¿Berrinche? —exclamó Molly—. ¿Con once años? Eso parece más bien malcriadez.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

—Disculpe, señora Lily —interrumpió Fred.

—Dime Lily, y tranquilo, pregúntame…

—¿Está segura que dice "pichoncito"?

—A mi me parece —completó George—, que dice es "lechoncito" …

Otro ataque de risa distendió el momento; Sirius y James chocaron las manos con los gemelos, mientras Molly negaba en silencio, aunque con una gran sonrisa.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y... treinta y…**

—¡Y de paso le cuesta sumar! —exclamó Hermione, escandalizada.

—Se nota que no era muy inteligente —comentó Dudley, apenado. Lily siguió leyendo, antes que James, Sirius o los gemelos hicieran algún comentario.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

—Una terrible crianza la que le dieron a ese niño —exclamó la profesora McGonagall, siendo secundada por todas las madres en la sala y los demás profesores. Harry vió como su primo ocultaba su rostro en sus manazas, mientras su esposa lo abrazaba.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

—¿Esa señora Figg no es Arabella, la concuñada de la señora Longbottom? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—, y para aclararle al señor Longbottom —mirando a Neville—, de su abuela Augusta.

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

—Harry —reclamó Lily, mientras su hijo encogía los hombros.

—Es que es verdad, mamá.

—Lamento tanto lo que tuviste que vivir con nosotros, primo —mencionó Dudley con voz grave, intentando reprimir el pesar que lo embargaba. Había recordado todo lo que había hecho a Harry, por lo que no dejaba de mirar sus zapatos.

_—Dud,_ ya lo hablamos —respondió Harry, acercándose a su primo y palmeando su hombro—, lo pasado es pasado; ya somos familia, has madurado y tus hijas y mis hijos son amigos. Sí, estos libros los van a dejar muy mal parados, por lo que veo, así que tómalo como lo que son, reflexiones de un niño y de lo que vivió.

—Y no de cualquier niño —comentó Ron, sonriendo—, sino del "niño que vivió" —luego de un abrazo entre los primos y aplausos por parte del resto de los presentes, la lectura siguió:

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry, como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a **_**Tibbles**_**, **_**Snowy**_**, el **_**Señor Paws**_** o **_**Tufty**_**.**

—¿Qué problemas tienes con los gatos? —preguntó Hermione, viendo a su amigo con mala cara.

—Ninguno —aclaró Harry—, sólo que me hacía ver las fotos una y otra vez; aún las recuerdo.

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

—Ni yo la aguanto a ella —ratificó Harry. Ron abrió nuevamente los ojos y sonrió.

—¿A esa no fue la que…? —pero un codazo de Hermione y la respuesta de Harry le hizo callarse:

—Seguramente saldrá. Esperemos.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

Dudley negó en silencio. Parecía sufrir cada vez más por lo que sus padres y él mismo habían hecho vivir a su primo.

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. **

—Vanas esperanzas —reflexionó Harry, ante la mirada de los mayores.

**Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley. Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

—¡Vamos, _Tuney! _¡Harry no iba a quemar la casa! —exclamó Lily interrumpiéndose—, Ya la hubiera quemado en algún accidente en la cocina.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

—Yo lo dije… —afirmaron madre e hijo. Ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia— ...y dejarlo en el coche...**

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

—¿Qué? —exclamó tanto Molly cómo algunos profesores.

—¡Se preocupa más por el coche que por el niño! —bufó el profesor Flitwick.

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

—Insisto, malcriadez al extremo —mencionó Hannah, realmente irritada. Dudley no dejaba de ver sus zapatos, a pesar que Samantha lo abrazaba. Harry notó que su primo lloraba en silencio.

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios!, ¡ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

—¡Por supuesto! —criticó Molly— ¡No iba a seguir con su teatro delante de sus amigos!

—Y menos delante de Piers —aclaró Harry—. Ese era su lugarteniente. _Dud_ —intentando involucrar a su primo, le preguntó—, ¿qué es de su vida?

—No sé —habló, aun sin levantar la mirada—, después que nos fuimos a Michigan le perdí el rastro y cuando regresamos no me animé a buscarlo.

—Vaya —exclamó Lily, para luego seguir la lectura.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

—Al menos durante esos años fue así, antes de entrar a Hogwarts —aclaró Harry—, y a veces pensaba que seguía siendo así.

—¿Seguro, Harry? —lo interrogó Hermione, con cierta aprensión.

—A veces, insisto. Recuerda nuestro segundo año, el Torneo, el incidente con el ministerio…

—Ya, ya, ya entendí el punto.

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó **_**«para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». **_**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

—_¡Tuney! _—exclamó Lily, al imaginarse a su hijo pasando estas penurias. James, por su parte, respiraba pesadamente. Por otro lado, los profesores se miraban extrañados:

—¿Magia accidental? —exclamó Sprout, interesada.

—Muy seguramente —afirmó Dumbledore, interesado.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

—Harry —volvió a interrumpir Lily—, ¿volaste o te apareciste?

—Wow, no recuerdo realmente, pero sí sé que en un momento estaba corriendo, y en el siguiente estaba allí arriba.

—Parecía uno de esos de las películas de kung-fu —intervino Dudley, levantando el rostro. Todos pudieron ver que estaba surcado por lágrimas—, con cada paso iba escalando y escalando hasta llegar al techo.

_—¿Kung-fu?_ —preguntó Neville, a lo que Hermione respondió:

—Es un arte marcial, una forma de pelear que tienen los _muggles, _que viene de China, y es muy popular en películas.

—Recordé una vez que literalmente "volé" al saltar de un columpio —mencionó soñadoramente Lily, mientras Snape, sin cambiar su rostro, se creaba la imagen mental—, tendría como ocho o nueve años, y estaba con _Tuney… _Fue cuando me enteré que era una bruja, gracias a Severus… ¿Te acuerdas? —le sonrió al aludido, mientras James miraba extrañado a ambos, y Harry asentía silenciosamente a Ginny, Ron y Hermione, quienes lo interrogaban con la mirada.

—Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente —respondió Snape, tratando de mantener la indiferencia en el tono de voz y en la expresión de la cara, aunque el brillo en sus ojos expresaba otro sentimiento.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba con tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. **

—Definitivamente, Harry… —exclamó Fred.

—… no sales de los pensamientos de tu tío —remató George.

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

— **...haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

—Craso error, _Cachorro _—mencionó Sirius, a pesar de la emoción de volver a oir sobre su moto.

—No te creas que no me dí cuenta después, padrino —respondió Harry, haciéndole señas a su madre para seguir la lectura.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

En la sala, los más jóvenes reían a mandíbula batiente, mientras que los profesores sólo sonreían. Dudley, por el contrario, volvía a hundir su rostro en sus manos.

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

—Y no era que las podía llegar a tener —aclaró Hermione—, era que a veces las tenía.

—Pero porque las circunstancias lo exigían —le señaló Harry—. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, algunas de esas ideas fueron de alguno de ustedes dos —y antes que Lily preguntara, le aclaró—. Mamá, seguramente, las lecturas lo van a decir. Sigamos.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —exclamó Dil, tratando de aguantar la risa—, ¡qué imaginación!

Los demás dieron la razón a la hindú, con grandes sonrisas.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

—¡¿No te había comprado nada de comer?! —gruñó James, secundado por Sirius. Harry sólo alzó los hombros, respondiendo sin emitir palabra. Como no pudo quitar la mirada grave de su padre y padrino, tuvo que admitir:

—Bueno, papá… Me compró una galleta de las más pequeñas. Y como Dudley dejó casi todo el bocadillo, fue como si hubiera comido completo.

—Igual, Harry —intervino Molly, igualmente molesta—, todos debieron comer porciones iguales.

—Pero con el tío Vernon eso era más que improbable.

—Realmente —afirmó Dudley, sintiendo sin ver cómo lo fulminaban con la mirada—. Lo siento, señor papá de Harry.

—Ya, James, déjalo —advirtió Lily antes de seguir la lectura.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

—Realmente grande —aclaró Harry—, aunque también me parece que exagero.

—¿Cuándo no, compañero? —exclamó Ron, ganándose una mirada agria de su amigo y cuñado.

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

—Capaz y le hace caso —dijo Ginny, haciendo sonreir a Harry.

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—¡No me digas! —se sorprendieron las mujeres Weasley, y Molly remató diciendo—: Por eso es que está malcriado, si los padres no imponen límites.

—Reconozco que era así, pero cambié, sólo espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde.

—Claro que no fue tarde, amor —le respondió Samantha, besándolo en la mejilla y renovando su abrazo.

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. **

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

—Harry… —empezó a reclamar Lily, pero su hijo le interrumpió.

—En ese momento era lo que sentía, ¿sí? Y es verdad, estaba compadeciendo a la serpiente.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—_**Me pasa esto constantemente.**_

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

—¡Momento! —interrumpió Sirius, resumiendo la sorpresa de casi todos en la sala—, ¿le hablaste a la serpiente? ¿En _pársel?_

—Es probable —respondió Harry—, cada vez que intento recordarlo dudo si lo hice realmente en _pársel_ o fuera mentalmente, o que hablaba en nuestro idioma y ella me entendiera, no sé.

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry.**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

_**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**_

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: **_**«Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**_

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Neville, sorprendido— ¡Ya van a fastidiar!

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, mientras Ron y Hermione, a quienes le había mencionado el episodio de ese día, esperaban emocionados oir todos los detalles.

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. **

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. **

—Y ese dolor me duró fácilmente una semana —reconoció Harry.

—Lo siento —se oyó nuevamente la voz de Dudley.

**Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. **

—¡Vaya, Potter! —exclamó McGonagall, entre el aplauso de todos los jóvenes en la sala—, ¡ese si que fue un episodio de magia accidental poderosa!

—Verdaderamente —expuso Flitwick—, y combinado con el uso del _pársel,_ debo decir que nunca había visto tamaño despilegue.

—_Quizás yo lo llegué a ver indirectamente con Tom _—pensó Dumbledore, pero no dejó que sus pensamientos se materializara en palabras.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

— _**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**_

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

—A donde van todos los objetos desaparecidos —indicó Harry, recordando la respuesta a la pregunta que la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw le hizo a él y a Luna en los minutos previos a la Batalla de Hogwarts—, es decir al todo.

—Nunca mejor expresado, Potter —aplaudió Flitwick, ante la mirada emocionada de McGonagall.

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

—¿Nadie pudo callar a ese crío? —exclamó Sirius, a lo que Harry sólo negó con la cabeza, indicándole a su madre para que continuara.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

—¡Ya va! —interrumpió nuevamente James, entre las exclamaciones de los mayores— ¿Te castigaron sin comer? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Fue bastante largo el castigo, creo que dos o tres semanas —respondió Harry, intentando sonar relajado, aunque sabía que sus padres y padrino, además de Lupin, los patriarcas Weasley y varios profesores, estaban escandalizados por el castigo.

—¡Tres semanas sin comer! —ladró, literalmente, Sirius, a lo que Lily, tratando de calmarse, dijo:

—Espera, oye esto:

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

—Igual, _Lils_ —exclamó James—, no entiendo como nuestro hijo tenía que salir a medianoche a buscar comida como un ladronzuelo. Lástima que no pueda decirle sus cuatro verdades en la cara a Dursley o a tu hermana.

—¡Esos eran los ruidos que escuchaba! —comentó Dudley, estirándose nuevamente en su asiento—, como mi cuarto está sobre la cocina, a veces llegué a escuchar algo de ruidos.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —exclamó Lily al borde de las lágrimas luego de leer este párrafo.

—Quizás era lo único que era realmente mío, mamá. Que es doloroso, por supuesto, pero era lo único que era mío.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. **

—Magos, seguramente —comentó Hagrid, tratando de secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel para una mesa pequeña.

—Con el tiempo comprendí que sí —aclaró Harry—, eran magos y brujas.

**Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

—Y así termina este capítulo —Lily tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y al apenas soltar el pergamino, abrazó a su hijo, diciéndole al oído—: mi niño, cuánto sufriste… Cómo quisiera que no hubiera pasado.

—Está bien, mamá, está bien…

El atril se desplazó hasta el asiento de la profesora McGonagall, quien, al ver el título del siguiente capítulo, sonrió.

* * *

_**Buenos mediodías desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Por poquito y no les cumplo, y apenas es el capítulo tres... Pero sí, aplicando un poco de artes oscuras, algo de las artes místicas del Doctor Strange (aunque sea de otro fandom), y mucho de La Fuerza, aquí les traigo el segundo capíulo del libro, con unos nuevos invitados... ¿será que llegarán más personas? ¿Qué creen o prefieren ustedes? Déjenme saberlo en los comentarios para ver qué se puede hacer, jejejejejejeje... **Salud y saludos!**


	4. Las cartas de nadie

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 3 _Las cartas de nadie_**

El atril se desplazó hasta el asiento de la profesora McGonagall, quien, al ver el título del siguiente capítulo, sonrió.

—"_Las cartas de nadie"._

—¡Vaya días! —exclamó Harry sonriendo—. Seguro va a ser divertido cómo se vivió ese momento.

—Esperen —preguntó Dil—, antes de comenzar, ¿será que puedo ir al baño?

—Por supuesto, señora Sadjib —sonrió Dumbledore, y al instante se materializó un área en la sala, con dos puertas, y a su vez otra, en la pared opuesta con una única puerta. La voz de la Sala anunció:

—Hemos dispuesto el área de servicios y el área de cocinas, para que puedan satisfacer las necesidades propias que se presenten.

—Mientras Dil viene —indicó Harry—, ¿podemos buscar algo de agua o jugo de calabaza?

Con la aprobación general, y tras la aparición de una mesa auxiliar, Lily, Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Hannah, Harry y Ron entraron a la cocina, que a Harry se le pareció muchísimo a la de Grimmauld Place. Luego de buscar dos jarras de jugo de calabaza, dos de agua y suficientes copas, regresaron a la sala, donde Dil, ya más tranquila y la profesora McGonagall, con el pergamino del capítulo en la mano, esperaban junto con los demás para dar inicio de la lectura.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

—¿Estamos hablando de cuánto tiempo, hijo? —preguntó James, intentando no volverse a molestar.

—Ya lo dije, creo que tres o cuatro semanas. Lo de la comida sólo duró una semana.

—Menos mal —exclamó Molly, aún molesta por el castigo tan largo. Dudley, mientras tanto, negaba arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho en esos días.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry. Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

—¡Claro! —exclamó Ron—, ¡"las cartas de nadie", no! ¡Las cartas de Hogwarts!

—Pero, ¿por qué "las cartas"? —preguntó Neville, extrañado, al igual que Hannah y algunos Weasley.

—Ya vas a ver. Siga, profesora —solicitó Harry.

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

—Harry… —exclamó Fred, levantándose.

—… ¡No somos dignos! —completó George, inclinándose junto a su hermano ante el sorprendido Harry.

—¡Fred y George! —reclamó Molly, sonriendo.

—Y realmente lo vine a comprender mucho después —comentó Dudley, mientras depositaba una copa en una mesa auxiliar frente a los asientos que ocupaba junto a su esposa.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg.**

**Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

—¡Harry! —reclamó Lily, aunque sonreía.

—¡Era verdad, mamá! —se justificó—, te aseguro que, si Remus la probaba, iba a estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Lupin volteó a ver a Harry, sorprendido de su comentario.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían.**

—Qué hermoso se vería —comentó Ginny, con tono de absoluto sarcasmo, lo que provocó risas en sus hermanos.

**Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

—Realmente me dolieron por un buen rato —comentó Harry, mientras James y Sirius negaban, lo que no escapó al hijo/ahijado—. ¿Qué fue?

—Esos son los momentos en que un comentario chistoso, como el de los inodoros, se hacen no necesarios sino indispensables —aclaró James.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

—Lo dudo, Harry —comentó Neville—, si son ropas viejas de tu primo y de paso teñidas, ibas a parecer que llevabas puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

—Caray, Neville —exclamó Ron—, pensaste igual que Harry.

Y por la afirmación de varios en la sala, habían tenido el mismo pensamiento.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

—**Que vaya Harry.**

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia.**

—Fue realmente rápido —comentó Dudley, recibiendo de vuelta las miradas agrias de los _Merodeadores _y de buena parte de los Weasley. Inmediatamente volvió a agachar la mirada.

**Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

—¡La carta de Hogwarts! —exclamó James, arrancando las risas de muchos en la sala.

—El momento más esperado —comentó Hannah, sonriendo al recordar su primera carta de Hogwarts.

—O el más sorprendente —reflexionó Hermione—, cuando eres nacido de _muggles._

Dil veía ese intercambio entre divertida y extrañada, por lo que Ginny le preguntó:

—Dil, ¿en tu caso cómo hicieron? ¿A ustedes les enviaban cartas desde Humstall?

—¿No se los comenté cuando nos conocimos? —ante la negativa de Ginny, Neville y Hannah, siguió—: Mi primer año lo hice en Bombay, India, y fue bastante complicado, porque se suponía que por ser mujer y no de la casta _bramhánica_ no tenía derecho a la educación mágica; por eso, al terminar ese año migramos a Inglaterra y tuve que presentar un examen de suficiencia en Humstall para validar mi primer año y quedar en segundo.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron. McGonagall aprovechó el silencio incómodo para seguir leyendo.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**La Alacena Debajo De La Escalera**_

_**Privet Drive, 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

—Imposible equivocarse, ¿no, Dumbledore? —sonrió Lily.

—La pluma mágica que llena estas cartas es infalible —respondió en su lugar McGonagall.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Con la mención de cada animal, representante de cada casa, gritos y alboroto se oían en la sala, especialmente de parte de los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, puesto que los únicos representantes de Ravenclaw y Slytherin eran Flitwick y Snape.

—**¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

—Si eso fue un chiste… —inició Fred.

—… debimos rescatar a Harry mucho antes —remató George, lo que llamó la atención de James y Lily.

—¿Cuál rescate?

—Mamá, seguramente se narrará más adelante. Sigamos.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

—_Cachorro, _—observó Sirius, al borde del suspenso— ¿por qué no abriste tu sobre afuera? En el pasillo, en tu alacena, lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

—Realmente no lo pensé, estaba realmente sorprendido que alguien me escribiera.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

_Ojalá hubiera sido antes de su visita dos años después. _Pensó amargamente Harry mientras se leía esta línea.

—**¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

—¡No! —exclamaron varios, siendo los más encendidos James y Sirius. Harry, Lily y los profesores negaron desaprobatoriamente. Dudley también, aunque por la pena que le daba su comportamiento de esos tiempos.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

—¡Dale su carta, morsa con bigotes! —gritó James.

—**¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.— ¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

—Los reyes del drama, definitivamente —exclamó Lily, con mucha molestia.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

—**¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

—¡Vamos, _Tuney! _—explotó Lily—. ¡No seas exagerada! ¡Tú sabías de las cartas de Hogwarts!

—Tú misma lo dijiste, mamá, son los reyes del drama.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

— **Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

— **¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

— **¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley.**

—¡Dásela, morsa con bigotes! —exclamó James, desencajado. Harry bufó y le recordó:

—Papá, ya eso pasó. Me encanta que me defiendas, de verdad, pero dudo que gritando y pataleando logres algo.

James, quien se había levantado, sonrió apenado y volvió a sentarse, indicando a la profesora McGonagall para que siguiera leyendo.

—**¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

**Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

—No vigilando —comentó Dumbledore—, pero la pluma mágica tiene tal poder y alcance que puede ubicar al niño mago donde esté al momento que se le envíe la carta.

—¿Por eso, cuando yo estaba en La Madriguera me llegaba la carta allá?

—Así es, señor Potter, igual que cuando estuvo en Grimmauld Place.

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

—Ni porque quisieran, Harry iba a dejar de asistir a Hogwarts —recalcó McGonagall, y los demás profesores, excepto Snape, aprobaron ese comentario.

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

—**Pero…**

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

—¿Vió, Dumbledore? —McGonagall tenía una mirada de triunfo al girarse a ver al director—, ¿Qué lo de la carta no iba a funcionar?

—Ya veo que fue mala idea —reconoció Albus, con su mirada alegre—, debimos haberlos despertado y hablar personalmente con ellos. Lo noté casi desde que comenzamos a leer.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

—**¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Ron—, ¡más arañas!

_Y pensar que apenas estamos mencionando las caseras, y no las del tamaño de Aragog _—recordó Harry apesadumbrado por la fobia de su cuñado. Fred, entristecido, bajo la mirada para no ver la palidez en el rostro de su hermano.

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry.**

—**¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Lily, otra vez molesta con su hermana y cuñado—, ¡Lo hicieron dormir en una alacena teniendo Dudley dos habitaciones disponibles!

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

—Lo que decía —machacó Lily, a lo que Harry mencionó:

—Bueno, si no hubiera sido por ese movimiento, hubiera tenido muchos problemas posteriormente —y ante la mirada severa de sus padres, sólo dejó caer—, seguro va a leerse, no desesperen.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

Hermione y Flitwick se escandalizaron por los libros, pero no comentaron nada. Los demás comentaban en susurros acerca del montón de juguetes y aparatos apenas usados por el primo de Harry.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

—Una sensación comprensible, sin dudas —indicó Remus. Dudley abrió la boca para volver a disculparse, pero una mirada de Harry, y su gesto, le hicieron mantener el silencio.

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. **

—Malcriadez activada —gruñó Molly, lo que confirmaron Lily, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks y Hannah.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley.**

—¡Qué milagro! —dijo Arthur— ¡Lo mandó a hacer algo!

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

—**¡Hay otra más! **_**Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive.**_

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. **

—Parece que hubieras estado entrenando —se sonrió Ron, a lo que Harry y Hermione, al recordar, se rieron. Lily, sorprendida, preguntó:

—¿Entrenando para qué, hijo?

—Seguramente sale, mamá; si no, se lo contamos.

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, **

—Incluyéndome —mencionó Dudley—. Nunca supe cómo, pero terminé con par de golpes en la espalda.

…**tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir, a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley… Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

—Y lo más seguro —anunció Hermione—, es que el primer plan de Harry falle.

—¿Tan poca fe me tienes, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, bajo la mirada feroz de padres y padrino.

—Es que cuando te conocí era raro que algún plan te funcionara; eran exitosos cuando nosotros —señalándose a ella misma y a Ron— aportábamos ideas.

—Si acaso fallaban —intervino Ron—, y asumías el modo líder, terminaban siendo exitosos.

—Ciertamente, Harry —intervino Dumbledore, sonriendo—, la señora Granger-Weasley tiene razón.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!**

Todos en la sala saltaron de sus asientos, sorprendidos, pues la profesora McGonagall había hecho el ruido tal si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago.

Luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre, todos, comenzando por los gemelos, James y Sirius, echaron a reir escandalosamente. Unos minutos después, se retomó la lectura.

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. **

—Primer plan, fallado —ratificó Hermione, bajo las risas de los jóvenes, incluyendo a Dudley, y la mirada severa de Harry.

**Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

—¿Profesor? —preguntó Neville sorprendido—, ¿mientras más tarden en responder, más cartas llegan en cada envío?

—Así es, señor Longbottom —afirmó Dumbledore.

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

—**¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar. **

—Eso es correcto, cuñado —comentó sarcásticamente James, con la venia de Lily—, gracias a los Grandes Magos que no somos como ustedes.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba de puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

—Ya está en modo paranoico —indicó Bill.

—Casi, pero no —corrigió Harry—, todavía no lo está.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. **

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Lily—. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a tu perfecta madre, que sabe de dónde vienen las cartas? _¡Tuney _sabe perfectamente que esas cartas son de Hogwarts!

Dudley se sorprendió por el comentario de su tía, pero no comentó nada.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

—No llegará el correo _muggle _—corrigió Hermione—, pero el mágico sí llega los domingos.

—Y más el correo de Hogwarts —ratificó Hagrid.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

—Instinto de buscador —sonrió James, mientras Lily veía a su esposo y su compadre celebrar y negaba, sonriendo a su vez. Cuando se calmaron, siguió la lectura.

—**¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

—¿Cuántas enviaron, profesor? —preguntó Dil, divertida por el relato.

—Creo suponer que unas 50 o 60 cartas —respondió Dumbledore, alegre—. Como bien supuso el señor Longbottom, mientras más se tarde la respuesta de la carta, más cartas se envían.

—E imagino —interrumpió Flitwick—, que en el caso del _señor H. Potter —_sonrió—, las circunstancias especiales hicieron que se incrementara el número mucho más con cada envío.

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. **

—Ahora sí parece que se desató el modo paranoico —indicó Charlie, imaginando la escena.

—Casi, casi; lo que le falta es nada —sonrió Harry al recordar las peripecias vividas ese día. Dudley también sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa agridulce.

**Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

—Aunque el niño es malcriado, ninguno de los dos merece pasar un día así —reflexionó Molly, apenada y molesta a partes iguales.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Habitación 17**_

_**Hotel Railview**_

_**Cokeworth**_

—Definitivo —mencionó Arthur—, a usted no se le escapa nada, Dumbledore.

El director sólo sonrió. McGonagall siguió la lectura.

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

Misma mirada que muchos le daban en la Sala al pergamino en las manos de McGonagall. El resto veía con una mezcla de rabia y pena a Dudley, quien había vuelto a agachar su mirada.

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

—**¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha.**

**Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. **

—Ahora sí que tiene el modo paranoico activo —insistió Bill, secundado por Charlie.

—Veremos, veremos —les mencionó misteriosamente Harry.

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

—Muchísimo menos en el mundo mágico —ratificó Ron, a lo que todos en la sala asintieron sonriendo, aunque una sombra de malestar pasó por la mirada de James, Lily, Sirius y Remus, al recordar lo que apenas se acababa de leer: _Sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos._

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

— **¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

—Ahora sí está en modo paranoico —le dijo finalmente Harry a los hermanos mayores de Ron y Ginny.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó James—, ¡secuestrar dos días a su familia, pensar en llevarlos a una casucha en medio del mar, en una noche que augura tormenta, y en vísperas del cumpleaños número once de mi hijo!

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

—Uno de los peores viajes que he hecho en mi vida, se lo aseguro —comentó Harry—, puedo jurarles que el frío en los huesos me duró un buen tiempo.

—Yo también pienso igual —comentó Dudley, con la mirada baja—, aunque en aquel momento no pareciese sino un crío consentido, yo también lo pasé horrible en ese viaje.

Nadie comentó, lo que aprovechó McGonagall para seguir leyendo.

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda.**

**Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

—Señoras y señores —anunció Ron, muy protocolarmente—, permítanme presentarles a Harry Potter, el pensador fatalista.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero Hermione atajó la negativa:

—Sabes que mientras estudiamos, muchos de tus pensamientos eran así, negativos y hasta catastróficos.

—Por eso, Hermione —admitió Harry—, porque sé que llegué a pensar muchas veces lo peor de las situaciones. Y es que siempre había sido así con mis tíos, todo negatividad.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

La mayoría de los presentes en la Sala se quejaron ruidosamente, mientras Harry bajaba la mirada. Ginny le tomó la mano, dándole ánimos. Así mismo hizo Samantha, al tomar la mano de Dudley, quien no había vuelto a subir su mirada desde el inicio del capítulo.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir.**

**Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

—Más cerca de lo que creías —comentó Hagrid, sonrojándose.

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

—No, Harry —explicó Dumbledore—, como la pluma mágica ya detectó que no estás en tu casa, ubica automáticamente dónde estás y envía la carta directamente a la nueva dirección.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... **

—Dime que lo hiciste —preguntó James, secundado por Sirius, mientras Lily los veía resignada.

—No, papá —respondió Harry, sembrando la decepción en los _merodeadores_—, pasó algo mejor. Profesora, siga, por favor.

**tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

—¿En plena tormenta? —preguntó Neville, sorprendido.

—Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo —indicó la profesora McGonagall, dejando el pergamino en el atril, que se ubicó delante de Hagrid.

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego cumpleañero, Venezuela! **_Hoy, el pueblo que me recibió hace casi 34 años (que se dicen fácil, pero no lo es), cumple 324 años de ser Parroquia Eclesiástica, una de las más longevas de Venezuela. Y este capítulo de hoy me gusta por la interacción que hay (creo que va bastante bien, no sé que opinan ustedes)... Se viene el que a mi parecer es uno de los tres mejores capítulos de este primer año (para ustedes, ¿cuáles serían?). Gracias a _**la**__**vida134 **_por sus reviews (qué bien que también seas usuario de La Fuerza; y respecto a lo otro, ya veremos, recuerda el contexto temporal en el que me estoy moviendo en este relato, que **publico todos los domingos su capítulo nuevo**), y también a todos quienes siguen esta locura y las demás locuras que publico... _**Salud y saludos!**_


	5. El guardián de las llaves

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 4 _El guardián de las llaves_**

Cuando Harry vió que el atril se ubicaba delante del guardabosque de Hogwarts, sonrió, recordando la triunfal entrada de éste a la cabaña. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Ron y Hermione, quienes, abriendo sus ojos, sonrieron también. Hagrid sonrió a su vez, extendió el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

**BUM. **

**Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

—**¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

—Me imagino su cara —comentó James, divertido.

—Realmente me había asustado —respondió Dudley, rojo como un tomate.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación.**

**Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado. **

—¡Y con dos niños! —exclamó Lily, mientras que los que no conocían lo que era el rifle miraban extrañados. Hermione explicó rápidamente:

—Es un arma _muggle_, lanza proyectiles a mucha velocidad, y puede ser mortal.

—Por eso tanta alarma —expresó Sirius al ver a los nacidos _muggle _molestos.

—**¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego... ¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

—Hagrid, no es necesario que grite —le comentó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

—Lo siento, profesor —se sonrojó el semi-gigante—, como está escrito en mayúsculas, pensé que había que levantar la voz.

Varias risas se escucharon en la sala.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. **

—Eso —comentó James, sonriendo—, es una entrada triunfal.

—Digna de alguien como Hagrid —remató Sirius.

**Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... **—**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo—. Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

—Cobarde —gruñó Ron, secundado por Neville y por varios de los Weasley.

—**¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante. Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían—. La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura… Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

—Y aquí comenzó todo —exclamó Harry de forma monótona. Sorprendidos, James y Lily lo vieron, y la madre le preguntó:

—¿En qué forma, Harry?

—Ah, quiero decir —ya todos lo veían interesados—, Hagrid fue el primero que comentó eso, y de ahí en adelante muchos me lo dijeron. Al principio me halagaba, por supuesto, pero ya después se me hacía rutinario y hasta molesto.

Un ruido de _Mmmmmmmm _se escuchó en la sala, y al acallarse, Hagrid continuó leyendo.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

—**¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero… **—**dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. **

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

—Y con eso se le acabó lo valiente —comentó Dil, sonriendo.

—No cantaría victoria tan rápido —le dijo Harry, lo que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

—Tu primer pastel, ¿no? —preguntó Ron, ante el asombro del resto de los presentes.

—Que recuerde, sí. Imagino que para mi primer año tuve pastel —comentó, mirando a sus padres.

—Por supuesto, mi vida —respondió Lily, acariciando la barbilla de su hijo—, pastel de melaza con cobertura de merengue y relleno de chocolate.

—De allí viene tu gusto por la torta de melaza —sonrió Ginny—, hasta tuve que aprender a hacerla.

Harry abrazó a su madre y a su esposa, sus dos amores, además de sus tres hijos, que imaginaba durmiendo en el propio castillo de Hogwarts.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

—¡Harry! —exclamo Lily.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estaba sorprendido!

—Punto a su favor —medió James, ganándose una sonrisa de Harry y una mirada reprobatoria de Lily.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts **—**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry—. ¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

Un nuevo grupo de risas se dejó escuchar. Hagrid se habá sonrojado nuevamente.

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

—Buena respuesta, Hagrid —exclamo Charlie.

—Además —aclaró el guardabosques—, sería a la última persona en esa cabaña que le ofrecería algo de comer.

—No lo dudo —comentó Dudley, con la mirada fija en el suelo—, y lo merezco, por todo lo que le hicimos pasar al primo…

—Ya, _Gran D_ —atajó Harry—, recuerda lo que hablamos, ¿sí?

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

—En serio —aclaró Harry, mientras lo veían con mala cara algunos en la Sala—, dudo que pudiera haber entendido algo, entre la comida y la sorpresa de verlo allí. Con lo primero que me dijo, no me había dicho algo realmente comprensible, ¿no?

Algunos gestos de asentimiento se dejaron ver por la sala.

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo**— **Lo lamento.**

—**¿Lo lamento? ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste sobre el colegio donde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

—**¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

—**¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

—Hagrid, por favor —insistió Dumbledore, sonriedo ampliamente—, no necesitas elevar la voz en los diálogos donde se exclame algo.

—Sí, profesor, pero es que me acuerdo y me molesta todo lo que Harry pasó para que le llegara su carta.

—No lo dudo, Hagrid —comentó a su vez McGonagall.

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

—**¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

—Exacto, pero querías decir nada sobre la magia —comentó Hermione.

—Claro, sobre eso sí que no sabía nada —aclaró Harry.

—Hablando de eso —intervino Lily, interesada—, ¿cómo eran tus calificaciones?

—¿Antes de Hogwarts?, nada impresionantes…

—¡Primo! —exclamó Dudley, levantando la vista y viendo directamente a Harry— ¡siempre estuviste en el cuadro de honor! ¡Nunca bajaste del tercer puesto!, ¡todos los años! Yo era el que pasaba los cursos casi arrastrando.

—Pero mejoraste cuando estudiaste en la universidad —le señaló Samantha.

—Entre la beca y el boxeo, que me creó disciplina, mejoré; pero nunca estuve en cuadros de honor o cosas así.

Al formarse un nuevo silencio, el guardabosques siguió leyendo.

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agitó la mano.**

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

—**¿Qué mundo?**

—Nuestro mundo —inició Fred.

—Tu mundo —siguió George.

—Su mundo —continuó Sirius, sintiéndose de nuevo _merodeador _y señalando a Hagrid_._

—El mundo de tu mamá y mío —remató James, riendo a mandibula batiente. Lily, mientras tanto, sólo negaba, sonriendo.

—Sí, ya sé —sonrió Harry, viendo a los cuatro chocar sus manos—, _nuestro_ mundo.

Mientras tanto, el resto veía divertido la relación que se iba formando entre los _Merodeadores _y los gemelos Weasley.

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

—**¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como **_**mimblewimble. **_

—¿Ese no es el encantamiento de lengua atada? —preguntó Hannah, sorprendida—, ¿cómo lo conoció tu tío, Harry?

—Yo lo usé varias veces contra él —respondió Lily, ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry y de la profesora McGonagall—, especialmente cuando James y sus padres me acompañaban y él estaba con _Tuney, _porque ellos comenzaron su noviazgo cuando yo estaba en cuarto o quinto año_. _En lo que comenzaba con sus burlas, ¡bum!, se lo lanzaba por unos minutos.

—Recuerdo que al menos una vez a la semana me lo lanzabas —recordó Sirius, riendo—, por eso te terminaba saliendo excelente.

—Es que ese terminó siendo su hechizo-firma —aclaró James.

—Así como el mío es el _Expelliarmus _—complementó Harry—, o el de Ginny la maldición de _moco-murciélagos._

—Exacto, un hechizo que termina siendo dominado a la perfección —concretó el profesor Flitwick—, y que por eso se convierte en característico de ese mago o bruja.

**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

—**¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

—Bueno —aclaró McGonagall—, como vimos, su fama, más que dar alegría, generaba tristeza y duelo.

—Eso es verdad —ratificó la profesora Sprout, pestañeando rápidamente para evitar una lágrima.

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz.**

—**¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

—No lo dudaría —sonrió Sirius, secundado por James—, Hagrid como amigo es un pan, pero como enemigo no es algo agradable de ver.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, y Hermione asintieron, sonriendo. Dudley tuvo que darles la razón, en silencio.

—**¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

—Dudo que esa carta si quiera existiera —bufó McGonagal—, como dije ya, lo más sensato hubiera sido llamarlos y hablar directamente en persona con ellos.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Minerva —respondió Dumbledore, apoyando sus dedos bajo la barbilla.

—**¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

—**¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, debes saber que eres un mago.**

—Y con la sutileza propia de Hagrid… —comentó Fred.

—… viene y le lanza esa _bludger _al estómago —remató George.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

—No lo dudo —exclamó Dil—. Después de todo ese alboroto y que te diga de buenas a primera que eres mago, es como para quedarse congelado, ¿no?

—**¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta…**

—¡Por fin! —exlamó James, alzando los brazos al cielo, mientras Sirius se arrodillaba asumiendo una actitud similar. Los gemelos se desencajaban de la risa, y Lily y Molly, además de la profesora McGonagall los miraban serias; el resto de la sala los veían divertidos. Después de unos cinco minutos de risas, Hagrid pudo continuar:

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**_

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta**_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

—**¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

—La mejor pregunta de la historia reciente de Hogwarts —exclamó Bill.

—Apenas me estaba enterando de todo —aclaró Harry—, y dudo que entendiera nada de lo que estaba en esa carta.

Al instante los intentos de risas se ahogaron en suspiros de vergüenza.

—**Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

—¡Wow! —exclamó Hermione.

—Bueno, no es difícil —mencionó Harry, sonriendo—, la letra de Hagrid es enorme y muy cuadrada, nada difícil de leer si de paso estás interesado.

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico.**

**Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

—No lo dudo —mencionó Lily, aún en el abrazo que Harry le daba—, así estaba yo cuando el profesor Dumbledore nos explicaba a tus abuelos y a mí todo lo relacionado al colegio.

—¡Dígame yo! —exclamó Hermione—, ¡mientras me hablaban, yo pensaba en los libros que quería leer para conocer más acerca de Hogwarts!

—Ustedes tres se van a llevar bien, _Lunático _—le comentó Sirius, sonriendo. Lupin asintió, recordando que sí, con las dos se llevaba bien. Tonks sonrió a su vez, conociendo a su esposo y las dos mujeres.

—**¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

—**Él no irá —dijo.**

—Y Hagrid te hizo caso —comentó Ron, con sarcasmo. Hagrid sonrió y le dijo:

—Espera para que oigas lo que le respondí.

**Hagrid gruñó.**

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran **_**muggle**_** como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

—**¿Un qué? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.**

—**Un **_**muggle**_** —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes **_**muggles**_** que haya visto.**

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

—Sobre todo que _ellos _me adoptaron —mencionó Harry, molesto—. Si hubiera sido así, me llamaría Harry Dursley ¿no?

—Un nombre horrible, por cierto —exclamó Lily, haciendo una muy certera imitación de su hermana, que arrancó risas de varios en la sala, incluyendo al propio Dudley.

—De paso —gruñó Neville—, como es tan fácil sacar a alguien de la magia…

—Sobre todo si _ese alguien es_ Harry Potter —comentó Charlie.

—**¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabían! —explotó Lily— ¡Sobre todo _Tuney!_

—Ya vas a ver la respuesta que dio tía Petunia —indicó Harry a su mamá, para luego preguntarle a Hagrid—: Porque es lo que viene a continuación, ¿no?

Una afirmación silenciosa del guardabosque, y de vuelta a la lectura:

—**¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era **_**«Lily hizo esto» **_**y **_**«Lily hizo esto otro». **_**¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia! —Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello—. Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. **

Como todos en la sala.

Harry recibió un abrazo fuerte de parte de su madre, quien lloraba silenciosamente por la actitud de su hermana. Ginny le cedió el puesto a su suegro, quien abrazó a su esposa e hijo en silencio.

**Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

—**¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

—**¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

No había lugar para bromas, sólo la voz de Hagrid se dejaba escuchar, intentando no poner excesivo énfasis en las exclamaciones.

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo. **—**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.— Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... **

—Es decir —McGonagall se enderezó en su silla y le preguntó a Hagrid—, ¿tuviste que resumirle a Harry todo lo que se suponía que le había dejado escrito Albus en la carta a sus tíos?

—Al menos lo que sabía, profesora McGonagall.

—**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.— Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

—**¿Quién?**

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

—Nosotros nunca, pero lo que se llama nunca, logramos que lo llamara por su nombre —indicó James—, no creo que tú lograras hacerlo decir _Voldemort _apenas una hora después de conocerlo.

—Le sorprenderá todo lo que Harry logró hacer a la primera, señor James —le respondió Ron, orgulloso de su cuñado. Este asintió y le pidió a Hagrid seguir leyendo.

—**¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció.**

James y Siruis se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¡No me j…

—¡JAMES! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Lily, Molly y la profesora McGonagall luego del palabrón que soltó el susodicho, mientras Harry reía, a pesar de lo grave que había sido ese momento cuando lo vivió. La expresión de su padre y padrino era imposible de describir.

—¡Se lo hizo decir! —no podía creerlo. Su hijo había logrado en una hora lo que a él y Sirius le había sido imposible. Ron sonrió y se lo recordó.

—Se lo dije, señor James.

—**No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

Las risas de hacía un momento habían dado paso a un silencio pesado, doloroso, sólo roto por los sollozos renovados de Lily, a los que se le habían sumado los de Molly, Hermione, Ginny y la profesora Sprout. Los demás hacían denodados esfuerzos para no llorar ante la narración que había hecho Hagrid en su momento y que él mismo leía.

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar... **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

_Y en ese momento Tom dejó parte de su alma en ti, _pensó Dumbledore, con la mirada extraviada en alguna de las antorchas que iluminaban las paredes de la sala. Mientras tanto Molly, a la mención de su familia, arreció en sus sollozos, recordando a sus hermanos, mientras era abrazada por su esposo Arthur.

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. **

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —exclamó Ginny— ¡Desde ese momento comenzaste a recordarlo!

—Sí —respondió con un tono grave y reseco en su voz—, pero no era algo que intentara fijar en mi mente en ese momento.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. Harry dio un respingo. **

Muchos en la sala reaccionaron igual. La emotividad del relato de la muerte de James y Lily había hecho mella en todos.

**Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados—. Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen…**

—Harry —expresó James en tono amenazante—, no me digas que Dursley te puso la mano encima.

—Puede ser —trató de barajar la pregunta—. Igual eso es pasado. Yo les comenté que iba a ser incómodo cuando apareciera cómo me trataban mis tíos, y creo que acá se está mostrando.

—¿Dudley? —interrogó James, sin cejar en su idea. Dudley intentaba hacerse cada vez más pequeño, lo que le costaba. Ante la mirada agresiva de padres, padrino, "tío" y profesores, sólo pudo decir:

—Creo que lo más rudo que fue papá con Harry fue lo que leyeron hace un rato, cuando las cartas. Creo que dejaba que yo lo golpeara, aunque confieso que era muy difícil sorprenderlo.

… **Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

—Apuesto que Hagrid lo va a poner en su sitio —alzó la voz George.

—No lo dudo, por eso no apuesto —respondió Hermione, sorprendiendo a Fred.

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

—Miserable _muggle _cobarde —gruñó James—, como te salió alguien de tu tamaño ya no eres tan valiente.

—Bueno, papá —sonrió Harry—, Hadrid le lleva un buen largo.

—Eso es verdad, _Cornamenta _—ratificó Sirius, quien se había quedado en una pieza al oir la narración que el guardabosque le había hecho a su ahijado ese día.

—¿Ven por qué no aposté? —le comentó Hermione a los gemelos.

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con **_**Quién-usted-sabe?**_

—**Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo…**

—Y nunca estuviste más alejado de esa idea, Hagrid —le indicó Dumbledore, lo que hizo sonreir al guardabosques.

… **La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

Los gruñidos que James, Sirius y Remus emitieron al oir estas reflexiones de Harry, asustaron a buena parte del auditorio en la Sala de los Menesteres, comenzando por el propio Dudley, quien sentía que en cualquier momento se desataría una hecatombe donde él seria la única víctima.

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

—Una reacción lógica para alguien que no comprende lo que ocurre a su alrededor, cariño —le mencionó Lily, acariciándole su rebelde cabellera, idéntica a la de James.

—Exactamente, Harry —recalcó Hermione—. Así me sentí yo cuando el profesor Flitwick me lo contaba todo sobre Hogwarts.

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

—**¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

—¡No me digas! —exclamó Fred.

—Harry, ¿nos regalas un autógrafo? —remató George, lo que provocó la risa de varios en la Sala.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

—¿Y vas a seguir? —saltó Hannah, sorprendiendo a varios.

—Verdad que sí —comentó Neville—, el tipo es perseverante, hay que darle ese punto a favor.

—**¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran **_**muggle**_** como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco…**

—¿Y lo dudabas, Hagrid? —le preguntó Remus, impresionado—, ¿con todo lo que hizo para que Harry no recibiera su carta?

—Realmente esperaba que entendiera, Remus, pero es de pocas luces.

—Verdad que sí —admitió Lily, molesta con su cuñado.

… **Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

—Señoras y señores —se levantó Fred, muy solemnemente.

—Un minuto de silencio por tío Vernon —George se llevó su mano derecha al pecho, y ambos dramáticamente inclinaron su cabeza. James y Sirius entendieron el juego:

—Fue un tío amoroso y comprensivo —expresó James, tratando de no reírse por el tono irónico que empleó.

—Pero cometió un error imperdonable —indicó Sirius, mirando a Remus, quien tardó en reaccionar, y sólo se levantó cuando Black le arrió un zape en la coronilla.

—¡Auch! ¡Sí! Insultar a Albus Dumbledore delante de Hagrid.

—Estás lento, _Lunático,_ eso es culpa de la primita —le susurró al oído, mientras todos reían por la ocurrencia de los cinco. Luego del susodicho minuto, matizado por las risas de los "jóvenes", incluyendo a Dudley, Hagrid pudo seguir la lectura.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

—**¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones. **

La explosión de carcajadas en la sala luego de la narración del episodio duró unos diez minutos, puesto que apenas se calmaba, alguien, principalmente James o Sirius, decía algo relacionado a _cerdo_, o veían al propio Dudley, quien trataba de ocultar su rostro en el abrazo que su esposa le daba, lo que renovaba las risas en la sala. Dil tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, seguida de Hannah y Hermione. Cuando regresaron, aun sonriendo, ya se había calmado el ambiente en la sala, y se pudo continuar la lectura.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer. **

Otras carcajadas se dejaron escuchar.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

**—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

—**¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

—**¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

—¡¿No me digas que también lograste que te dijera por qué lo expulsaron?! —exclamó James casi al oído de Harry. Éste se inclinó hacia Lily y respondió:

—¡Papá! Deja ver a ver qué me dice —algo recordaba de su respuesta, pero prefería que la lectura lo refrescara.

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta.**

—Lógico —gimió Sirius—, otra cosa que nunca logramos que nos dijeras.

—Aparte, uno de esos cambios de tema típicos de Hagrid —mencionó James.

—**Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás. **—**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry— Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

—Hagrid —preguntó Hannah, entre divertida y extrañada—, ¿usted recuerda que tanto lleva en ese abrigo?

—Sinceramente, a veces olvido que llevo en los bolsillos que menos utilizo, pero sí, suelo recordar que llevo en la mayoría —y viendo el pergamino, suspiró y comentó—. Acá terminó este capítulo.

Colocó el pergamino en el atril y éste, silenciosamente se desplazó hasta colocarse delante del propio Harry.

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Casi _se te va el tren, araña! _(Perdón, eso es de otro _spiderverso...), _pero llegué a tiempo y pude publicar hoy, como la tradición manda... Se vienen cosas interesantes en el relato, y algo que hasta ahora ningún "reading fic" ha hecho: hacer leer al propio Harry... Gracias a los que poco a poco se están incorporando al relato, siguiéndolo, marcándolo como favorito y, muy especialmente a la compatriota **lavida134** por sus comentarios... Nos leemos en el cuadrito o enlace de abajo! _**Salud y saludos!**_


	6. El callejón Diagon

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 5: **_**El callej****ó****n Diagon**_

Hagrid colocó el pergamino en el atril y éste, silenciosamente, se desplazó hasta colocarse delante del propio Harry. Éste se sorprendió al ver el título del capítulo, sonrió y anunció:

—"_El Callejón Diagon" _—Todos se imaginaron un día interesante de compras. Sonrieron, al igual que el propio Harry, y así pudo iniciar su lectura:

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

_**«Ha sido un sueño **_**—se dijo con firmeza—. **_**Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**_

—No sé si me creerán, —comentó, deteniendo su lectura—, pero se siente raro leer lo que uno pensó en ese momento, o en cualquier otro de estos libros. Sobre todo, porque, como lo comenté en su momento, muchos de mis pensamientos se sienten como desgraciados o trágicos.

Muchos en la Sala asintieron en silencio.

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

_**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», **_**pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

—Realmente fue una sensación grandiosa —recordó Harry—, tanto que después la usé.

Lupin sonrió al recordar las clases anti-dementores que le había dado a Harry. Lily y James pasaron su mirada entre su hijo y el merodeador, pero al no tener respuestas, prefirieron no hablar.

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

—**No hagas eso.**

—Hay que pagarles, Harry —mencionó Hermione, a lo que le respondió el aludido:

—En ese momento no lo sabía, recuerda.

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

—**Págale —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

—Y otras cosas que no se mencionan, pero que realmente están vivos —sonrió Harry, al recordar que estuvo a punto de que uno de los lirones en los bolsillos del abrigo lo mordiera.

**Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

—**Dale cinco **_**knuts**_** —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

—_**¿Knuts?**_

—**Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

—Y esa fue tu primera experiencia pagando el periódico —sonrió Lily, al oir cómo su hijo comenzaba a descubrir el mundo mágico, de una manera distinta a como ella, gracias a Severus, lo fue descubriendo con tiempo.

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

—**Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio. **

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

—Típico —gruñó Neville—, apenas tiene alguna sensación de alegría y ¡Puf!, se acaba.

—Y me ocurría casi siempre —asintió Harry, con tono sombrío. Suspiró y siguió leyendo.

—**Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

—**¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

—**¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

—Te habíamos dejado una bóveda, que era para tus gastos escolares —mencionó James, como si no le diera importancia—, tres con dinero en efectivo y dos de alta seguridad con los tesoros familiares, aparte de acciones en empresas y ya no recuerdo que tanto.

—Aparte de las cinco bóvedas de máxima seguridad de los Black —remató Sirius. Todos los que desconocían esa información estaban sorprendidos, especialmente los Weasley y Dudley, quien no conocía el poder económico de su primo dentro del mundo mágico

—Sí, papá y padrino, cuando cumplí los 18 me dieron todo el acceso a esos bienes.

—¿Por qué no a los 17? —preguntó Bill, para luego recordar—… Claro, ese año estuviste de misión.

Ante la pregunta silenciosa de Lily, Harry sólo respondió:

—Eso seguramente se narrará, mamá. Sigo leyendo.

—**¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

—**Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

—**¿Gnomos?**

—**Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

—Cualquiera puede confiar en ti, Hagrid —le mencionó Hermione, y tanto Ron como Harry, además de los profesores pasados y presentes de Hogwarts asintieron, provocando que el aludido se sonrojara.

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

—**¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

—**Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

—**¿Volando?**

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

Todos rieron al crearse la imagen mental, al imaginarse lo que hubiera podido llevar al semigigante hasta la isla. Harry, luego de las sonrisas, comentó:

—¿Ven? No es nada sencillo.

—Dudley —preguntó Neville, interesado—, ¿cómo regresaron ustedes?

—Creo que a eso de mediodía, el viejo que le había alquilado la cabaña a mi papá regresó a buscarnos, pero no recuerdo más.

—**Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

—**Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

—Harry… —intentó reclamar Lily, pero estaba divertida de cómo su hijo estuvo interesado en ver magia, por lo que lo volvió a abrazar y besar cariñosamente.

**Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

—**¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba— …Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

—Lo de los dragones lo descubrimos de mala manera —comentó Ron, sonriendo. Charlie frunció el ceño, pero no comentó nada.

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, **_**El Profeta. **_**Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida. **

—**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

—**¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

—**Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

—**Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

—Bueno —intervino Bill, mirando cauteloso a Percy—, en aquel momento, más estorbo que otra cosa…

—Actualmente —interrumpió Percy, tomando aire—, gracias a los esfuerzos que en estos 21 años hemos hecho personas como Kingsley, papá, Harry, Ron, Hermione y mi persona, se han logrado muchos cambios. Por ejemplo…

—Perce —cortó George, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su madre y hermano—, no necesitamos saberlo.

—Sí —completó Fred—, recuerda que vinimos por Harry, ¿o no?

Percy sólo pudo suspirar, y entre las sonrisas de buena parte de la Sala, Harry continuó la lectura.

—**Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los **_**muggles**_** sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

—Totalmente de acuerdo —intervino Tonks, apoyada en el hombro de Remus.

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle. Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

—**¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos **_**muggles**_** inventan, ¿verdad?**

—Hagrid —reclamó la profesora McGonagall—, no debió hacer eso.

—Cierto, profesora, discúlpeme.

—Tranquilo, Rubeus —sonrió Dumbledore.

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

—**Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

—**¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

—**Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

—Por esos comentarios es que uno se puede meter en problemas —reflexionó Ron, relacionando los acontecimientos que vivieron en ese primer año.

—Cierto, Hagrid —coincidió Hermione—, cualquiera pudo haberte oído.

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero **_**muggle»,**_** como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

—¿Todavía? —exclamó Sirius, sorprendido—. ¡Si eso lo comenzaste a tejer en nuestro segundo año!

—Y lo sorprendente es que lo llevara encima —ratificó James, también impresionado.

—**¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

—**Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**UNIFORME**_

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

—Que terminó quedando para ocasiones especiales, como los banquetes de inicio o final de año —recordó Hannah, sonriendo.

—Creo que el único año que lo usamos a diario fue en primero —complementó Hermione.

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

_**LIBROS**_

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

— _**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (Año 1), **_**Miranda Goshawk.**

— _**Una historia de la magia, **_**Bathilda Bagshot.**

— _**Teoría mágica, **_**Adalbert Waffling.**

— _**Guía de transformación para principiantes, **_**Emeric Switch.**

— _**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, **_**Phyllida Spore.**

— _**Filtros y pociones mágicas, **_**Arsenius Jigger.**

— _**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, **_**Newt Scamander.**

— _**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, **_**Quentin Trimble.**

_**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**_

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

—Ciertas excepciones aplican —se interrumpió Harry, sonriéndole a la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Y eso, hijo? —preguntó James—, porque siempre se lo comentamos a Dumbledore.

—Seguramente se dirá algo más adelante, papá. Sigamos.

—**¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

—**Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

—Y si no sabes, te llevan —comentó Hermione, recordando su propia primera visita al Callejón Diagon.

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria.**

—Ya hasta temo preguntar —comentó Lily, suspirando.

—Es verdad, mamá, era mi primera visita a Londres. Al menos la que yo recordara. Porque ustedes nunca me llevaron, ¿o sí?

—No, —reconoció triste James—, nunca pudimos llevarte.

**Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

—**No sé cómo los **_**muggles**_** se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. **

Un coro de carcajadas se escuchó en la sala.

**Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él. **

—**Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. **_**El Caldero Chorreante. **_**Es un lugar famoso.**

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver **_**el Caldero Chorreante. **_**En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. **

—De hecho, es así, Harry —comentó Remus.

—Sí, así me di cuenta todas las veces que he ido desde esa vez.

—Una especie de _Fidelio _donde sólo los magos y los _muggles _autorizados pueden verlo —comentó Hermione, dándole la razón a Dudley, quien asentía violentamente.

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. **

—Famoso en el mundo mágico —mencionó Arthur.

—Y ahora está mucho mejor —comentó Neville, orgulloso del cambio que le había dado Hannah desde que lo había recibido como regalo de bodas por parte de Harry y Ginny. Abrazó y besó a su esposa en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar.

**Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

—**¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

—Hidromiel con especies, si mal no recuerdo —comentó Hannah, sonriendo a su vez. Hagrid sonrió de vuelta, sonrojándose.

—Tienes buena memoria, Hannah.

—Sabes que siempre tendré para ti la mejor hidromiel con especies del callejón —le respondió, aunque también se lo decía a su esposo—, incluso mejor que la de _Las Tres Escobas._

Luego de algunas miradas inquisidoras, a las cuales los Longbottom rehuyeron, Harry siguió.

—**No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

—**Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...? **—_**El Caldero Chorreante **_**había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio—. Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

—Profesor —preguntó Hannah, interesada—, ¿el señor Tom es o era hijo de _muggles?_

—Tengo entendido que sí, señora Longbottom.

—Sí, porque con tantas referencias a Dios, no lo dudaría.

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

—**Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

_Claro, siendo hijo de Potter, no sería extraño. _Pensó Snape, con su mirada fija en Harry, quien tomaba aire ruidosamente.

—Siempre que recuerdo ese momento —reflexionó—, lo siento como una actitud exagerada de muchos —ante la mirada de sorpresa de muchos, incluyendo el propio Snape, aunque la disimulara muy bien, Harry explicó—; es decir, yo apenas tenía 11 años y muy pocas ideas del porqué tanto alboroto. Realmente llegué a sentirme mareado —y al adelantarse en la lectura, mencionó—. Exacto, acá está:

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del **_**Caldero Chorreante.**_

—**Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido. Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

—**Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

—**Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

—**¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

—**¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

—¿Ven a lo que me refiero? —mencionó abatido Harry.

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

—**¡Profesor Quirrell! Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

—**P-P-Potter! N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

—**¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

—**D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —se ahogó en su propia risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros.**

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry.**

**Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

—**¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... **

—Quizás ahí ya estaba metido en problemas —recordó Harry.

—Es posible —reflexionó Dumbledore, pensando en lo comentado por su guardabosques.

…**Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

_**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? **_**La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry.**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas. El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

—**Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

Todos, excepto los profesores y Dudley, aplaudieron a esta línea, recordando a su vez su primera entrada al callejón de los magos. Luego, como un todo, se enderezaron en sus asientos para escuchar la descripción que el Harry de 11 años haría.

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry. Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

—**Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. **

—¿Por qué ocho ojos, Harry? —gruñó Ron, mientras Fred suspiraba apenado.

—Quería verlo todo, era mi primera oportunidad, quería conocerlo todo.

Ron, convencido a medias, asintió.

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: **_**«Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**_

—¡Harry! —Molly se sobresaltó, sonrojada— ¡Me escuchaste!

—Realmente nunca pensé que fuera usted, señora Molly.

Los demás Weasley sonrieron. Era la primera mención, al menos indirecta, de algún integrante de la familia.

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco».**

**Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. **_**«Mirad **_**—oyó Harry que decía uno—, **_**la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**_

—Seguramente allí estarían Seamus y Dean —mencionó Neville, mientras que James y Sirius se imaginaban a su hijo/ajhijado haciendo piruetas en un campo de _quidditch _sobre una de esas escobas de alta competencia.

—¿Y tú no? —le interrogó Ron.

—No creo, mi abuela no me dejaba acercarme a esta vidriera.

—Ernie y Zacharias también pudieron estar ahí —comentó Hannah.

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

—**Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

Como impulsados por un resorte, Fred y George se levantaron, e interrumpiendo a Harry, recitaron de memoria la advertencia de la cual se hablaba, mientras que Bill, tomado de la mano de Fleur, sólo lo recitaba en susurros, por lo que se le veía mover los labios.

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

_**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

—¿Cuándo se aprendieron ese poema? —les preguntó Molly, extrañada, mientras los gemelos se sentaban.

—Cuando fuimos por primera vez —respondió Fred.

—Que creo que fue cuando Bill le tocaba ir a su primer año en Hogwarts —remató George.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Ginny.

—Nada —dijo Fred, sin darle importancia—, nos pareció divertido aprenderlo.

—Además —completó George—, no es tan complicado.

Varios rieron por la ocurrencia de los gemelos, y luego de tomar un poco de agua, Harry siguió la lectura:

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

—**Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

—**¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

—**La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

—Ahora que recuerdo —se interrumpió Harry—, nunca supe como Hagrid terminó con la llave de mi caja de seguridad.

—Yo se la entregué al profesor Dumbledore días antes de nuestra partida —mencionó James—, para que él la custodiara por si algo nos ocurría.

—Lo que fue una sabia decisión, James —reconoció el viejo director, inclinando su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

—**Parece estar todo en orden.**

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre **_**lo-que-usted-sabe,**_** en la cámara setecientos trece.**

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

—**¿Qué es **_**lo-que-usted-sabe**_** en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

—Y a partir de este momento, se activó la curiosidad de Harry —mencionó Hermione, sonriendo.

—No sólo de Harry —recordó Remus—, es otra característica de los Potter. Curiosos hasta el extremo.

James y Harry lo vieron con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender la idea del licántropo. Sin embargo, Sirius replicó:

—Más que de _Cornamenta, _eso de la curiosidad es más de _Lils._

—¿Cómo es eso, Black? —preguntó la pelirroja, mirando amenazadoramente a su compadre. Éste sacudió las manos y señaló a Harry para que siguiera leyendo.

—**No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas.**

**Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde.**

Charlie miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia al pergamino, y después a Bill, quien miraba interesado la antorcha sobre la puerta de la cocina.

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

—La estalactita se forma por la deposición de sales desde el techo de una cueva hacia abajo —respondió Hermione, como si lo hubiera consultado en alguna enciclopedia—, y la estalagmita se forma desde el suelo de la cueva debido a esas sales que caen.

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

—Bueno, la respuesta de Hagrid fue más directa —bromeó James.

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas. **

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños **_**knuts**_** de bronce.**

—**Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

—Bueno —mencionó Sirius, palmeando la espalda de su compadre—, nada pequeña, como te dijimos hace rato.

—Esa bóveda, como te dije —ratificó James—, era sólo para tus gastos escolares. A medida que fuiste sacando, se dejó autorizado para que se transfiriera de la bóveda principal para reponer ese monto.

Harry estaba impactado; nunca supuso que su familia y su padrino le dejaran una fortuna tan impresionante. Como no había revisado a profundidad los documentos bancarios recibidos, sino sólo algunos relacionados a propiedades, no estaba consciente de lo heredado.

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

—**Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete **_**sickles**_** de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve **_**knuts**_** equivalen a un **_**sickle**_**, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

—**Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

—Típica curiosidad Potter —suspiró Lily, derrotada, aunque abrazó a su hijo.

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

—**Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

—**¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

—Eso sí es típico de los duendes —comentó Bill—, esos comentarios para impresionar a los visitantes novatos. Existen duendes que hacen rondas por los pasillos de las cámaras, atentos a cualquier problema, sobre todo en estas cámaras de alta seguridad.

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. **

**Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

—**Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

—**Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el **_**Caldero Chorreante**_**? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

—¡Hagrid! —exclamaron Lily y Molly al mismo tiempo. Luego de verse y reírse, la madre de Harry siguió su reclamo—: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo sólo?

—Fue sólo una vuelta, Lily —respondió el guardaborque, apenado—, un vaso de hidromiel y enseguida regresé a buscarlo.

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

—**¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

Harry suspiró sonoramente, recordando ese primer encuentro de muchos con _ese muchacho. _Ante la mirada silenciosa del resto de la sala, continuó:

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

—**Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry.**

—**Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras…**

—¿No me digas que ahí conociste a Malfoy? —preguntó Ron, sorprendido—. Porque dudo que esa descripción sea de otro.

—Sí —respondió Harry, con monocordia en su voz—, ahí me lo conseguí por primera vez.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó a su vez James—. ¿el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

—Ese mismo, papá, ese mismo.

—…**Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

**A Harry este chico le recordaba a Dudley.**

—No lo dudo —reflexionó Lily, mirando con seriedad al pergamino y luego al primo de Harry, quien había vuelto a su costumbre de ver sus zapatos al notar la mirada de su tía.

—**¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

—**No —dijo Harry.**

—**¿Juegas al menos al **_**quidditch?**_

—**No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el **_**quidditch**_**.**

James estuvo a punto de exclamar algo, pero la presión en el brazo, ejercida por Lily, le hizo suspirar ruidosamente. Harry, luego de ver ese gesto, siguió la lectura:

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

—Realmente era un niño malcriado —comentó Molly, a lo que Hermione respondió, ante la mirada agria de Ron:

—Bueno, lo que ha vivido le ha hecho asentar cabeza, por decirlo así…

—Así parece —afirmó Arthur, viendo como Ron fruncía el ceño.

—Parece que somos dos, entonces —comentó Dudley, levantando nuevamente la mirada.

Luego de unos segundos en un tenso silencio, la lectura continuó:

—**No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

—¡Hey! —saltó Tonks, ante la mirada divertida de Remus, Sirius y Harry—. ¡Con mi casa no te metas!

La profesora Sprout sonrió ante la actitud de su antigua alumna.

—**Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

—**¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

—**Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

—**Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

—**Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

—Realmente me estaba cayendo mal —reflexionó Harry, interrumpiéndose—… Sí, ya recuerdo por qué…

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

—**Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

—**¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

—**Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

—Te comprendo —indicó James, suspirando—, y más si es un Malfoy.

—**Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.**

—Y de los mejores —dijeron a dúo Sirius y Remus, haciendo sonreir a los Potter.

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

—Purista —gruñó Ron—, por eso terminaron como terminaron.

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin le dijo:**

—**Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

—Sí, y no sólo una vez —completó Harry, con el asentimiento de los de su generación, recordando las múltiples veces que se lo cruzaron en aulas, pasillos y campo de _quidditch._

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

—Realmente delicioso —recordó Harry, sonriendo. Nunca había podido olvidar el sabor de ese helado, que se había convertido en su favorito.

—**¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

—**Nada —mintió Harry. **

—El problema es —comentó Hagrid— que nunca has sabido mentir muy bien, Harry. Yo sabía que te estaba pasando algo.

—¿De verdad? —se sorprendió el aludido. Hermione y Ginny asintieron, al igual que Ron y Molly.

**Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. **

—¡A ti también te gusta! —exclamó Lily, alegre—. Yo cuando la encontré casi que quise gastar todo lo que tenía por comprar muchos frascos de esa tinta.

**Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó—: Hagrid, ¿qué es el **_**quidditch**_**?**

—**Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el **_**quidditch!**_

—Eso es casi un sacrilegio —dijo James, aunque después tuvo que aclarar—, aunque no recuerdo muy bien que es eso.

—Es cuando haces algo en contra de tu creencia —le mencionó Lily, con paciencia. Harry los vio, sonrió y siguió leyendo:

—**No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin—... y dijo que la gente de familia de **_**muggles**_** no deberían poder ir...**

—**Tú no eres de una familia **_**muggle**_**. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el **_**Caldero Chorreante. **_**De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de **_**muggles.**_** ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

—Y pensar que sus nietas son brujas también… —soltó Harry en forma automática. Lily abrió sus ojos y exclamó:

—¡¿Las hijas de Dudley son brujas?!

—Sí, y tuve que aprender a vivir con la magia —respondió Dudley, sonriendo apenado.

—Bueno —intervino Ginny—, nosotros cuatro, y nuestros hijos, los hemos ayudado, y se ha adaptado bastante bien; las niñas son muy buenas amigas de Al, y y creo que están en la misma edad de Lilu, ¿no?

—De Al —corrigió Harry—, están en el mismo año, igual que Rose, creo.

—Gracias, de verdad —intervino por primera vez Samantha—, nunca hubiéramos sabido que hacer con Violet y Daisy, nuestras mellizas.

—Para nosotros es un gusto, Sam —le respondió Hermione, sonriendo.

Lily sonrió imaginándose a Petunia recibiendo a sus nietas como sus padres y ella misma la recibían al regresar de Hogwarts. Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos al seguir la lectura.

—**Entonces ¿qué es el **_**quidditch?**_

—**Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo **_**muggle**_**, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

—**¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

—**Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

—¡Hagrid! —exclamaron a una voz Sprout, Hannah y Tonks. El guardabosques trató de hacerse pequeño en su asiento, lo que fue imposible.

—**Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

—Harry… —Tonks gruñó nuevamente, mientras Hannah veía con severidad al aludido, quien se limitó a responder:

—Acuérdate que eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

—**Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** fue uno.**

—**¿Vol... perdón... **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** estuvo en Hogwarts?**

—**Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada **_**Flourish y Blotts, **_**en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara **_**Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más),**_** del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley.**

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo **_**muggle**_**, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

—Eso es verdad —mencionó Neville.

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

—**Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

—**No tienes que...**

—**Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

—¡Hey! —exclamó Neville, quien recordaba con cariño a su escurridizo _Trevor. _

…**y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. **

En esta oportunidad fue Hermione quien se quejó, mientras recordaba a _Crookshanks._

…**Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del **_**Emporio de la Lechuza,**_** que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

—Tu primer regalo de cumpleaños —sonrió Lily, abrazando a su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry sonrió al rememorar a su lechuza.

—**Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: **_**«Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.».**_** En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

—Se dice que es la primera varita que hizo el primer Ollivander —mencionó Hermione, como si quisiera destacar ese hecho.

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

—A mí también me pasó —recordó Ginny, con el asentimiento de la gran mayoría de los asistentes. Fleur, extrañada, comentó:

—Cuando me llevaron _pog_ mi primera varita, no tuve esa sensación.

—Porque tu varita no es Ollivander, amor —mencionó Bill, besando a su esposa.

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

—**Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. **

Lily sonrió al recordar su varita, y el rato que había pasado en la tienda.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

—Típica sensación delante de Ollivander —mencionó Charlie, y los demás Weasley asintieron.

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

En este momento, James sonreía recordando su compra de la varita, acompañado de sus padres y lamentándose no haber estado con Harry en aquel momento.

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

—**Y aquí es donde... -El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco—. Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

—Creo que le estaba dando mucha información —comentó la profesora McGonagall, a lo que Dumbledore sólo pudo encoger los hombros.

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

—**¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

—**Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

—**Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

—**Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

—Y así es como Hagrid se delata —comento jocosamente Hermione—, es peor que Harry tratando de mentir.

—**Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry… Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

—**Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

—**Extiende tu brazo. Eso es —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

—Típico —reflexionó Sirius—, que Ollivander se vaya a buscar varitas mientras la cinta va midiendo por su cuenta.

—Y lo más extraño de todo —completó Tonks, reflexionando—, es que mide tantas veces y nunca usa esa información para hacer la varita, siempre deja la selección de la varita a la combinación más adecuada para el comprador.

—**Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry… Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

—¿Ven a lo que me refiero? —ratificó Tonks, encogiendo los hombros, ante la mirada divertida de su esposo.

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

—**Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

—**No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

—Vaya que sí —comentó Neville—, si conmigo probó creo que 35 o 40 varitas, y eso que ya estaba crecido.

—Creo que conmigo fue al contrario —comentó Hannah—, fueron tres o cuatro. Cuando le pagué, parecía decepcionado.

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado… Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió…**

Al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, Gryffindor, quienes relacionaron esos colores con los de su casa; James, Sirius y los gemelos comenzaron un extraño baile, que fue rápidamente controlado por miradas severas de Lily, la profesora McGonagall y Molly. Cuando el ánimo se calmó un poco, Harry siguió leyendo:

…**y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

—**¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: **_**«Curioso... muy curioso».**_

—**Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

Todos en la sala también, pero en el pergamino que Harry leía.

—**Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz -Harry tragó, sin poder hablar—. Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, **_**El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado**_** hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

**Harry se estremeció. **

Muchos en la sala también. La revelación de las varitas hermanas llamó la atención de Ron y Hermione, quienes desconocían en su totalidad ese hecho.

**No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el **_**Caldero Chorreante, **_**ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

—**Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

—Sí, fue una sensación extraña —ratificó Harry ante la mirada de sus padres y de los nacidos en familias mágicas—, digo, después de conocer todo del callejón Diagon, volver al mundo _muggle _ es como regresar a una realidad de la cual ya dejaste de formar parte, ¿no, Hermione?

—Si, es exactamente lo que yo sentí en mi primera vez en el callejón.

—**¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

—**Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del **_**Caldero Chorreante, **_**el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

La misma sonrisa se repetía en la Sala, no sólo en Hagrid sino en la mayoría de los presentes.

—**No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

—**Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en King's Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

—Y así termina este capítulo —indicó Harry, sonriendo. Lily, sin embargo, comentó con voz de angustia:

—Hagrid, ¿te fuiste y no le explicaste a Harry como entrar al andén?

El guardabosque había perdido el color de la poca piel de la cara que no estaba cubierta de barba, pero Harry rápidamente dijo:

—Tranquila, mamá, vas a ver que fue mejor así.

Cuando soltó el pergamino, el atril se movió apenas, ubicándose al frente de Ginny, a la derecha de su esposo. Los Weasley sonrieron, pues era muy probable que alguno de ellos, especialmente Ron, hiciera su aparición en el capítulo que su hermana iba a leer.

Dumbledore, viendo su reloj de bolsillo, comentó:

—Creo que antes de leer este capítulo, nos tomaremos unos minutos de descanso, para lo que deseen hacer.

—Ahora que recuerdo —comentó Ron—, la voz de la sala comentó que al terminar este capítulo comeríamos.

—Oye —saltó Sirius—, ¡verdad que sí!

—Entonces —sonrió Dumbledore—, dispongamos todo para la comida.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Por primera vez en los _read-fics, _Harry lee un capítulo! Espero haberle hecho honor a ese acontecimiento... Pues bien, parece que en el próximo capítulo hay un descanso, van a comer y luego leeremos a Ginny leer cómo fue el "viaje desde el andén 9 y 3/4". Gracias por seguir esta aventura, especialmente a **lavida134, **que siempre está pendiente de _no perder el tren, araña, _gracias por tus comentarios, compatriota (en el sentido real de la palabra, ella también es venezolana)... Espero que lo disfruten!


	7. Interludio: Un descanso para recibir

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

La Piedra Filosofal

**Interludio: ****Un almuerzo con nuevos invitados**

—Entonces —sonrió Dumbledore—, dispongamos todo para la comida.

Cuando Dumbledore indicó que podrían almorzar, el atril frente a Ginny se desvaneció, lo que aprovechó junto a Molly, Lily, Tonks, Hermione, Hannah, Samantha y Dil, a pesar de su embarazo, para acercarse a la cocina, donde comenzaron a preparar un suculento almuerzo, comandadas por la matriarca Weasley.

Mientras, los profesores antiguos y actuales se reunieron a conversar sobre cómo era Hogwarts en la actualidad, o en todo caso a escuchar las quejas que McGonagall y Neville exclamaban acerca de la nueva camada de bromistas, entre los cuales, apenado, el profesor de Herbología debía incluir a su hijo mayor.

—¿Así que tu hijo también es partícipe de esas bromas, Longbottom? —le preguntó Snape, intentando no sonreír—, porque hubiera pensado que por tu tendencia a los accidentes él sería similar a ti.

—-No, profesor, él sacó el talento solidario de su madre, y mi valentía de efecto retardado, la torpe es mi pequeña Alice —comentó casi como un susurro—, pero intenta evitar los daños graves, si no, más de uno hubiera ido directo a San Mungo. Menos mal que los mellizos tampoco sacaron esa vena merodeadora…

—Si —complementó la directora—, porque entre él, el Potter mayor, Weasley Johnson y la pequeña Lucy, el alumnado hubiera descendido abismalmente. Ahora los llaman "Los nuevos merodeadores" … Son imposibles de controlar.

—Bueno, Minerva —comentó Dumbledore, sonriendo—, es la alegría de la juventud, no puedes reprimirla sino disfrutarla.

—¿Disfrutarla? ¡Si pasan dos días sin una broma es un milagro! ¡Ni siquiera en tiempos de exámenes esos "Nuevos merodeadores" dejan de hacerlas!

Al oír esas exclamaciones, Harry, Ron, los gemelos y demás hombres, quienes conversaban en un grupo aparte, se sorprendieron.

—¿"Nuevos merodeadores"? —preguntó James, interesado, a lo que Sirius y Remus asentían. Harry tomó la palabra y comentó:

—Así le dicen a mi hijo mayor, el menor de George, la menor de Percy y el mayor de Neville. Son tal como eran ustedes —señaló a James, Sirius, Remus y a los gemelos—, pero potenciados gracias a la tienda de bromas de ustedes —dejó el dedo señalando a los Weasley. Fred, emocionado, preguntó:

—¿Nuestra tienda sigue abierta?

—Y cada vez más exitosa, hermano —respondió George, orgulloso—: tenemos sucursales en los seis continentes: la casa matriz en Londres, y una red de lo que los _muggles_ llaman franquicias en Hogsmeade, Madrid, Múnich, Moscú, Tokio, Sydney, Dakar, Pretoria, Nueva York, Los Ángeles, Ciudad de México, Lima y Buenos Aires.

—Ah y no se te olvide las nuevas tiendas en El Cairo y en Doha —recordó Ron, alegre—, esos magos árabes deliran con nuestros productos.

Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de todos quienes escuchaban, pero más aún de Fred, quien abrazó a su hermano gemelo y le dijo, entre lágrimas:

—Gracias, hermano, por mantener vivo nuestro legado.

—No fue fácil —mencionó George, con un nudo en la garganta—, si no hubiera sido por Ron, Angie, los demás de la familia, el propio Harry y nuestra querida Verity, no hubiera podido abrir de nuevo la tienda.

—Buena decisión entonces —comentó Harry, mientras veía como los gemelos volvían a abrazarse.

—Hablando de hijos —indicó Arthur, sonriendo—, sería muy lindo que ustedes pudieran ver aunque sea un rato a sus descendientes —mencionó mientras veía a James, Remus y Sirius. Los tres, junto a Fred, se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos y emocionados por esa posibilidad.

—¿Sería posible? —se preguntó James, aunque varios lo escucharon, incluyendo la sala, la cual dejó escuchar su voz:

—Si los asistentes desean, sus descendientes actuales pueden venir a compartir esta historia. E incluso, algunos que no fueron convocados inicialmente.

Las mujeres se asomaron sorprendidas tanto como emocionadas, especialmente Lily, quien quería conocer a sus nietos. Todos voltearon a ver a Harry, quien, sorprendido, preguntó:

—¿Qué hice?

—Nada —respondió Ron, sonriendo—, sólo que como los libros hablan de tu historia, y tú no has querido contarle muchos detalles a los primos, tú tendrías que tomar la decisión de aceptar si vienen o no.

—¿Y qué edad tienen tus hijos, Harry? —preguntó Sirius.

—15, 13 y 11 años —respondió el aludido—. Creo que sólo los hijos de Dil no están en Hogwarts.

—Bueno —terció la hindú, con una amplia sonrisa—, uno sí está, al menos conmigo —mientras se acariciaba la panza. Luego de algunas risas, y de unos segundos de reflexión, Harry comentó:

—Realmente no he querido contarles mucho a mis hijos y sobrinos, y creo que todos hicimos ese acuerdo tácito, para que no llegaran a Hogwarts pavoneándose por ser hijo, sobrino, ahijado o conocido de alguno de los "Héroes del mundo mágico" o algo así. Bastante habíamos logrado, ayudando a establecer una paz medianamente duradera para que ellos la disfruten como merecen —luego de suspirar, siguió—, pero es verdad, no creo que merezcan que les ocultemos por más tiempo lo vivido, cuando me han sorprendido viendo las fotos de mis padres o recordando vivencias de esos tiempos.

—¿Y quiénes vendrían? —preguntó Ginny, mientras se reunían todos en el área central de la sala, frente a la chimenea—, ¿Sólo los niños?

—Me gustaría que vinieran mis padres y mis hijos —comentó Neville, sonrojándose.

—Puede ser —contestó la Sala.

—Incluso —comentó Ron, con una sonrisa maliciosa, que llamó la atención de sus hermanos gemelos—, podemos hacer que venga Malfoy, para que recuerde todas las veces que lo humillamos.

—¡Ronald! —exclamó Molly, agitando el cucharón con el que estaba removiendo una crema de cebolla—, ¡acá no vamos a estar humillando a nadie!

—Es correcto —terció Snape—, que haya diferencias entre algunos no quiere decir que no nos comportemos como adultos —lo comentó viendo a James y Sirius, quienes desafiaron su mirada.

—Ok, ok —rompió el momento de tensión Dumbledore—, estamos de acuerdo en solicitar a la sala que invite a los hijos de todos los jóvenes presentes, excepto el hijo de la señora Sadjib, además de los señores Longbottom y la familia Malfoy Greengrass, ¿o me equivoco?

—Podemos agregar a las hermanas Patil —agregó Hermione—, con sus respectivas familias.

—¿Podemos incluir a Susan y su familia? —preguntó Hannah, ilusionada por volver a ver a su amiga, quien se había residenciado en Dublín después que Seamus, su esposo, se había encargado de la franquicia local de _Sortilegios Weasley,_ y a la que apenas veía una vez al año, cuando iba al Callejon Diagon a comprar los útiles de sus hijos.

—Y también a nuestro hermano Lee y su esposa Demelza —comentó George, con la venia de Fred.

Un murmullo de asentimiento se dejó escuchar, y después la voz de la Sala, anunciando:

—Tomada la decisión, pasará un tiempo prudencial para que los nuevos invitados lleguen. Mientras tanto, aprovechen de disfrutar su almuerzo.

Así, pues, las mujeres regresaron a la cocina, y al llamar a los demás, el espacio, que originalmente bastaba para unas doce personas se había multiplicado de tamaño, sorprendiendo a Harry y los demás.

Inicialmente, se escuchaban más los platos y cubiertos que las voces de los comensales; Ron, los gemelos y Sirius eran quienes, como acostumbraban, intentaban arrasar con todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Molly, Hermione, Angelina y McGonagall. Harry veía emocionado a todos los que compartían la mesa en ese momento, y sentía que, de alguna manera, la vida le estaba recompensando después de tanto tiempo. Hasta Dudley, sentado frente a su tía Lily, no dejaba de admirarse de ver a tanta gente alegre, que admiraba e incluso quería a su primo.

Justo cuando comenzaban a disfrutar de los postres, la puerta de entrada se materializó nuevamente, lo que notó Bill en el momento que se servía una ración de torta de chocolate que había escapado de la atención de Remus. Cuando oyeron los toques en la puerta, se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Quién será? —preguntó Dudley, algo ausente. No sabía si era el enorme pedazo de pie de limón que había comido o que realmente se sentía integrado a ese grupo de personas a las cuales ya no sentía la urgencia de llamar "fenómenos" o "anormales", pero se sentía adormecido. Ginny se acercó diligente a la puerta, y al abrirla, una voz chillona y alegre se anticipó a su dueña:

—¡Mami! —enseguida, una versión pequeña de Lily se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre, dando paso a sus dos hermanos— ¡Que lindo que estés aquí en el colegio! —al separarse y ver alrededor, Lily Luna se sorprendió al ver tanta gente, comenzando por su padre, quien se acercaba junto a…— ¡Papá! ¿son los abuelos?

—Si, mi bella —respondió Harry, quien sonreía emocionado—. James, Al, Lilu, vengan a conocer a los abuelos James y Lily.

Mientras se abrazaban, algo similar ocurría con Ron y Hermione, quienes recibían a sus hijos Rose y Hugo; Remus y Tonks se quedaron congelados al ver entrar a su hijo, quien sin poder evitarlo, soltó la mano de su novia para correr a abrazarse con ellos; Victoire, sonriendo, se acercó a sus padres Bill y Fleur, quienes ya saludaban a sus hijos menores, Dominique y Louis; Neville y Hannah recibieron a sus propios hijos, Frankie, Alice y los mellizos, y por eso no notaron la presencia de quienes, emocionados, esperaban para saludar al profesor:

—¡Papá, mamá! —uno de los abrazos más emotivos fue el que Neville le dio a su madre, mientras Frank abrazaba a ambos, ante los aplausos de la mayoría de los presentes.

Percy y Audrey recibieron a sus hijas Molly Ginevra y Lucy Genenieve, y Charlie, sorprendido, fue abrazado por su propia hija Nadia Georgina, para sorpresa de Molly. George no pudo hacer ningún comentario, pues a su vez era saludado por sus hijos, Roxanne Angela y Freddie, quienes a su vez recibían atenciones por parte de Fred. Incluso Dudley y Samantha vieron como, alegres, sus mellizas Violet y Daisy corrían a abrazarlos.

—Buenas tardes —una voz firme, aunque con cierto arrastre en las sílabas, sorprendió a los presentes. En la puerta, serio, aunque con una mirada pulcra, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, junto a su esposa Astoria y sus hijos. Muchos de los presentes reconocieron al varón, pero la chica era desconocida para todos.

—Adelante, Malfoy —le invitó a pasar Harry, extendiéndole la mano. Draco lo observó, sonrió y se la estrechó, lo que provocó el aplauso de varios y la sonrisa de otros; quizás los más incómodos y sorprendidos eran James padre, Sirius y en menor medida Snape.

Luego de entrar los Malfoy, entraron Lee Jordan y su esposa Demelza, acompañados por sus hijos, lo que arrancó un rugido de alegría por parte de Fred, quien corrió a abrazar a su entrañable amigo, seguido casi inmediatamente por George; posteriormente, quien soltó un grito de alegría fue Hannah, al ver a su compañera de casa Susan Bones, con su esposo Seamus Finnigan y sus hijos; después de los Finnigan, entraron a la sala Padma Patil, tomando el brazo de su esposo Zacharias Smith y su hija, y finalmente Parvati y Lavender, tomadas de la mano, y sonriendo.

—Ya están todos —indicó la Sala, sorprendiendo a los recién llegados—, sean bienvenidos. Permítan que la magia de Hogwarts los ponga al tanto de lo que estamos haciendo acá —de pronto, como invocada, una niebla ligera cubrió toda la sala; aunque todos podían ver a unos cuantos metros alrededor, quienes habían llegado temprano no vivieron algún efecto. Al disiparse la niebla, todos los recién llegados buscaron con la mirada a Harry, y James Sirius (JS, para diferenciarlo de su abuelo James Potter) tomó la voz cantante al preguntar:

—Entiendo que estamos todos en una especie de viaje astral en el cual se están leyendo unos libros que narran la vida de papá en el colegio, ¿no?

—Sí, hijo —le respondió Harry, suspirando—, ustedes conocen algunas anécdotas, pero acá se va a revelar con bastante exactitud, imagino, lo que fueron nuestros siete años en el colegio.

—Especialmente —comentó Ginny, acariciando la rebelde cabellera negra de JS— desde el punto de vista de tu papá, con sus pensamientos, sueños y conflictos.

—Ya veo —mencionó Al, mirando con sus ojos esmeralda a su padre—, lo que siempre te preguntamos a ti, a mamá, al tío Ron, a la tía Hermione, hasta a la abuela Molly y nunca nos quisiste contar.

—No se lo contamos porque no quisiera, o porque no _los_ quisiera —aclaró Harry, viendo a sus hijos, pero con voz suficiente para que todos escucharan—, sino para protegerlos. Sí —interrumpió la pregunta que afloraba de la boca de JS—, Jamie, queríamos protegerlos de una fama excesiva; que sean mis hijos es para mí y para Ginny más valioso que incentivarlos a verse como "los hijos del salvador de la Magia" o algo así; y eso es igual para todos ustedes —señaló a todos los niños y jóvenes que habían llegado, quienes lo veían con una mezcla de respeto y admiración. Los adultos asentían en silencio, dando la razón a Harry, incluso Draco asentía ligeramente.

—Ya que algunos no los conocemos —comentó Dumbledore, sonriendo al ver reunidas tres generaciones—, ¿qué les parece si nos tomamos unos minutos para que se presenten? —Un conjunto de exclamaciones le dieron la razón al director, quien, viendo la cantidad de nuevos visitantes, sugirió—: Me parece que lo más práctico es ir por famila, tomando como referencia la edad del hermano o hermana mayor.

—Entonces yo comienzo —indicó un joven sentado entre Remus y Tonks, de llamativo cabello azul eléctrico, camisa de cuadros desabotonada, bluejeans y zapatillas deportivas—. Soy Ted Remus Lupin, aunque sólo me llama así mi abuela cuando me llama la atención, que es raro, y mi padrino cuando estamos en misión; de resto soy Teddy. Soy hijo de Remus Lupin y… —mirando a su madre, sonrió y dijo rápidamente—: Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, o mejor conocida como Tonks; tengo 21 años, soy ahijado de Harry Potter y casi me siento parte de la familia Weasley —sonrió al ver hacia el grupo familiar de Bill—. Fui Huffepuff como mi madre, prefecto, cazador en el equipo de _quidditch_ de mi casa, y actualmente soy auror, como mis padres. Ah, y metamorfomago sin rastros de licantropía ni torpeza.

Una salva de aplausos se escuchó cuando Teddy terminó su presentación y se sentó, recibiendo los abrazos y besos de su madre, y una palmada de su padre en el hombro. Un par de jóvenes, de piel oscura, se levantaron; la chica, claramente la mayor, tomó la palabra:

—Hola, somos los hijos de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson-Weasley. Yo soy Roxanne Angela —se señaló, haciendo una graciosa pirueta para que todos la vieran; no podía pasar desapercibida, era una copia exacta de su madre, salvo por la piel, más clara, y su cabellera, de color rojo oscuro; vestía un conjunto de falda escocesa y una blusa amarrada a un costado, lo que dejaba ver su vientre plano y un pequeño piercing brillando en su ombligo—. Estudié acá, fui Gryffindor, cazadora en el equipo de _quidditch_ y capitana los dos últimos años, actualmente soy cazadora suplente en las _Arpías de Holyhead, _aunque soy convocada al equipo principal en juegos de la liga local o de la _Quidditch Champions League, _la cual ganamos el año pasado. Cuando no estoy con el equipo, estoy con mis padres en la sede principal de _Sortilegios Weasley._

—¿Ya? —preguntó mosqueado el chico a su lado. Muy parecido a los gemelos Weasley a su edad, con un tono de piel mucho más oscuro y una mirada meticulosa, se presentó—: ¡Ya era hora! —se oyeron risas en el grupo—, soy el fantabuloso Fred Arthur Weasley, aunque todos me llaman Freddie, tengo 15 años, soy hermano-de-otra-madre de mi primo James, amigo inseparable de Frankie y tutor en el noble arte de las bromas de mi primita Lucy; soy Gryffindor, bateador como mi padre, tío y primo-hermano en el equipo de _quidditch,_ y heredero del emporio de _Sortilegios Weasley, _al cual ya hemos legado algunas de las bromas de nuestra creación.

McGonagall suspiró resignada. _Esos niños cada vez eran más incontrolables, _pensó mientras se escuchaban aplausos. Luego, un trío de jóvenes se levantó del gran grupo de la familia Weasley, y la mayor de los tres tomó la palabra, una delgada chica con cabello rubio platinado, largo a mitad de espalda, porte de modelo de pasarela y con un acento ligeramente afrancesado:

—Hola, somos los hijos de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour-Weasley; mi nombre es Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, tengo 19 años, nací el 2 de mayo, por lo que mi cumpleaños es algo agridulce —comentó para luego bajar los ojos, suspirar y retomar la palabra volviendo a sonreir—, aunque me encanta mi nombre; fui Gryffindor —se oyeron aplausos y silbidos por parte de los merodearores y los gemelos—, no practiqué _quidditch,_ porque fui premio anual pero no prefecto, después comencé a hacer estudios de medimagia pediátrica en París y estoy profundamente enamorada de un osito azul eléctrico —las miradas de todos en la sala buscaron a Teddy, quien sonrojado a más no poder, veía a su novia, mientras Bill lo miraba suspicazmente—. Antes que papá lo mate, estamos preparando todo para nuestra boda, ¿verdad, Teddy?

—Es correcto —respondió el aludido, sonriendo. Bill no dejó de mirarlo contrariado, aunque una sonrisa se dejaba ver.

—Bien, ahora vengo yo —la segunda chica del trío, diametralmente opuesta en el vestuario a Victoire, tomó la palabra. Con cabello igualmente rubio, aunque con reflejos rojizos y corto hasta los hombros, llevaba una blusa de tul que dejaba mostrar un top negro de tiras, un pantalón negro con rotos y botas de estilo militar, su voz era algo más seca que la de su hermana, sin el acento francés—: Soy Dominique Alexandrie Weasley, aunque me llaman Dom o Nique, no tengo problemas con eso; tengo 15 años, por lo que asisto a Hogwarts, soy Ravenclaw —los integrantes de la casa del águila aplaudieron—, y al contrario de mi aburrida hermana mayor, sí juego _quidditch,_ soy cazadora, y al salir del colegio quiero trabajar con mi papá en Gringotts.

—Y yo —indicó el menor, alto para su edad, rubio aunque con reflejos rojizos, vestido con ropa deportiva roja y amarilla—, soy Louis William Weasley, hermano de este par —señaló con los pulgares a sus hermanas, quienes lo flanqueaban—, tengo 14 años, soy Gryffindor, cazador en el equipo de _quidditch_ y partícipe en alguna de las bromas que los "Nuevos merodeadores" han hecho en Hogwarts, aunque no tanto como quisiera, porque Nique me da la lata con los estudios. Mis hermanas tienen más de veela que yo, aunque yo he recibido más de la herencia de mi padre, por lo que soporto con más ánimo el esfuerzo físico. Quizás por eso me gustaría llegar a ser jugador profesional de _quidditch._

Los tres hermanos se inclinaron, recibiendo un caluroso aplauso. Al sentarse, una solitaria chica se levantó, llamando la atención de los presentes. De cabello rojo encendido, aunque ondulado, ojos azul turquesa, piel, aunque bronceada, llena de pecas, y un hermoso vestido floreado, al hablar sorprendió por su acento:

—Hola a todos, soy Nadia Georgina Weasley, hija de Charles Weasley y Alisson Romanescu, una hermosa_ muggle _de Budapest,(1) tengo 16 años y asisto a la Escuela Mágica de los Balcanes en Sarajevo; no juego _quidditch_ aunque, gracias a mi papá, sé volar muy bien en escoba, y estoy emocionada de conocer a todos mis primos, tios y por supuesto a mis abuelos. Mi papá habla mucho de ustedes, pero su trabajo en la Reserva le impide viajar tanto como quisiera. Y antes que me pregunten, mi mamá ama a mi papá y sabe que sus pasiones son los dragones y verme a mí crecer. Yo espero trabajar con él en la reserva de dragones.

Molly suspiró aterrada, ahora tendría una doble preocupación en Charlie y su hija. Arthur notó su tensión, pues le pasó el brazo para abrazarla. Luego de sentarse Nadia al lado de su padre, otra solitaria chica, delgada, morena, con el porte hindú característico de las Patil y en menor medida de Dil, aunque con unos hermosos ojos color verde grisáceos, tomó la palabra.

—Buenas tardes, creo —sonrió ruborizándose, arrancando suspiros de algunos de los chicos presentes—, soy Naira Parvati Smith, hija de Zacharias Smith y Padma Patil-Smith,(2) tengo 16 años, y asisto a Hogwarts; soy Ravenclaw, aunque tiendo a ser muy solidaria y colaboradora con quien lo pida. Quizás es por herencia de hogar. No juego quidditch, aunque siempre voy a los juegos a apoyar a mis compañeros, especialmente a Dom, mi gran amiga. Al salir de Hogwarts me gustaría estudiar para medimaga, y especializarme en atención a lesiones del sistema nervioso.

Suspiró, dejando que una solitaria lágrima cayera por su rostro, y al sentarse, abrazó a su padre, quien, suspirando ruidosamente, parpadeaba en silencio, mientras a su vez Padma le tomaba la mano. Muchos miraban la escena intrigados, aunque aplaudieron con mucha calidez la escena familiar. Al apagarse los aplausos, los tres chicos que habían abrazado a Harry y Ginny al entrar tomaron la palabra, o al menos el mayor, idéntido a James y a Harry en estatura a esa edad, cabello implacable y lentes, la diferencia era el color almendrado de sus ojos, como los de su propia madre:

—¡Hemos llegado nosotros! —se desataron nuevas risas en la sala, mientras la menor se tomaba la frente en un gesto de "este hermano mío…"—, somos los hijos del grande, del mejor, del más mago —aunque, tuvo que matizar—, después de usted, profesor Dumbledore —el aludido, con una gran sonrisa, hizo una inclinación de cabeza—… Sí, somos los hijos de Harry Potter y la hermosísima Ginny Weasley…

—¿Qué hiciste, James? —se oyó desde el fondo la voz de Frankie Longbottom, lo que hizo reírse a JS.

—¡Vamos, Frankie! ¡No me dañes la entrada! Bueno, no importa. Yo soy James Sirius Potter, heredero de los merodeadores —se inclinó ante James, Sirius y Remus, quienes sonreían—, aprendiz de los increíbles gemelos Weasley —un gesto similar ante los gemelos, quienes respondieron el saludo estirando sus manos para que se las besara y causando risas— y principal artífice de la creación de los "Nuevos Merodeadores". Tengo 15 años recién cumplidos, soy Gryffindor como mi padre, y su padre antes que él; además, soy golpeador en el equipo de _quidditch_ junto a mi hermano-de-otra-madre Freddie, y junto al resto de los primos Weasley, custodios de la pureza y castidad de nuestras hermanas y primas.

—Eso último no te lo crees ni tú mismo —replicó Dom desde su asiento. JS sólo encogió los hombros, para dejar a su hermano hablar.

—Yo soy Al… —sus ojos verde esmeralda, enmarcados en unos lentes de metal, con un diseño deportivo, miraron expectantes a la sala tal como todos lo veían a él; su cabello, menos rebelde que el de JS, Harry o James, caía muy parecido al de Sirius, hasta cubrir los oídos, siendo de un color negro con reflejos rojizos; de piel clara llena de pecas provocadas por el sol, exhibía una ligera cicatriz en su mejilla derecha—, sé que se preguntan si sólo es "Al", y por lo pronto diré que sí, sólo Al, porque tengo la intuición que en algún momento se develará mi nombre completo o al menos la razón de éste. Tengo 13 años, y al contrario de mi familia, terminé quedando en Ravenclaw —nuevos aplausos, acompañados de exclamaciones de sorpresa de James y Sirius, acalladas por una mirada severa de Lily—, aunque el sombrero quería enviarme a Slytherin; soy el buscador del equipo, por lo que los juegos contra Gryffindor es una guerra constante para huir de las _bludgers_ de mi hermano y primo. Al salir de Hogwarts quiero dedicarme a estudiar leyes, para apoyar a mi papá en su cargo de Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

—¡Hola! —saludó la pequeña, sonriendo. Snape notó que era una versión idéntica a Lily cuando entraron a Hogwarts, aunque sus ojos no tenían el hermoso verde esmeralda de su amada, sino un azul profundo y atrayente, casi violeta, lo que llamó de inmediato la atención de James, su abuelo—, soy Lily Luna Potter, tengo 11 años, y acabo de entrar a Hogwarts, estoy en Gryffindor, y como dijo James, me siento muy cuidada por mis primos —algunas sonrisas se dejaron ver en el salón—, todavía no sé que voy a hacer cuando salga del colegio, pero por lo pronto, espero entrar el año que viene al equipo de _quidditch_ como cazadora o buscadora, como mi mamá.

Los hijos de Harry recibieron un caluroso aplauso al sentarse, dando paso a dos parejas que hizo sonreír a otras dos; el mayor era muy parecido a su padre a su edad, a excepción del cabello, algo más rubio; la niña, era ver a su madre a esa edad, incluyendo las trenzas, con la diferencia que portaba lentes; mientras que los mellizos, varon y hembra, eran las versiones infantiles del abuelo paterno y la abuela materna respectivamente.

—¡Hola!, somos los hijos de Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott-Longbottom. Yo soy Frank Harry Longbottom, de 15 años, Gryffindor, "nuevo merodeador" y como mi padre, apasionado por la herbología, por lo que quizás trabaje en esa rama, como dueño de algún negocio de herbolaria o como profesor, aunque no quiero quitarle el puesto a mi papá. Como todos en mi familia, soy negado para el vuelo en escoba, por lo que simplemente apoyo al equipo de _quidditch_ desde las gradas.

—Yo soy Alice Susan Longbottom, tengo 12 años, Hufflepuff como mi mamá, olvidadiza y torpe como mi papá, y por eso le agradezco tanto a mis compañeras de curso todo el apoyo que me dan. Al salir de Hogwarts espero ayudar a mi mamá en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Hola —habló el menor de los cuatro, a nombre de sí mismo y su hermana—, somos Kevin Ronald y Paula Ginevra Longbottom,(3) mellizos de 11 años recién cumplidos, por lo que también estamos entrando este año a Hogwarts. Mi hermana nació con una dificultad para hablar, por eso se comunica por señas, aunque oye perfectamente —una rápida afirmación con la cabeza dio a entender que así era, Paula los estaba escuchando. Kevin, sonriendo a su hermana melliza, siguió—. Fuimos seleccionados para Gryffindor y tal como mi hermano mencionó, somos negados para las escobas —Paula bajó la mirada, negando silenciosamente—. Sí, bueno, pero a mí me gusta mucho Pociones, se me da bastante bien, y a Paula le gustaría aprender Encantamientos y Transformaciones —un gesto alegre de la melliza hizo sonreir a varios en la sala—. Gracias por habernos traído.

Los aplausos no se dejaron de escuchar mientras los hijos de Neville y Hannah eran abrazados por sus abuelos paternos. Inmediatamente, otro par de jóvenes se levantaron, llamando la atención por ser tan parecidos a como fueron sus padres a su edad.

—¡Hola! —tomó la palabra el chico, de cabello trigueño, piel blanca con algunas pecas y una sonrisa alegre—, soy William Seamus Finnigan, hijo de Seamus y Susan Finnigan, tengo 15 años, estoy estudiando acá en Hogwarts, soy un orgulloso... —hizo una pausa con la intención de atraer la atención, lo que logró, puesto que todos fijaron su vista en él—… Gryffindor, y desde que comencé a estudiar acá comparto la narración de los juegos con una chica que en un momento se presentará; quizás en un futuro me convierta en narrador profesional de _quidditch,_ pues me han dicho que lo hago muy bien…

—Mientras no estás piropeando a las jugadoras, lo haces excelente —gritó Freddie desde su asiento, lo que provocó risas y el sonrojo de Will. Su hermana tomó la palabra:

—Mientras Will sale de su estupor, me presento, mi nombre es Amelia Hannah Finnigan —lo que provocó que Hannah tomara la mano de su amiga, en un gesto de reconocimiento—, tengo 12 años, soy Hufflepuff como mi madre y mi mejor amiga es Alice Susan, tanto como nuestras madres lo son; de hecho, como es tan olvidadiza, yo me encargo de recordarle todo. No me quejo —aclaró al ver como Alice Susan bajaba la mirada—, lo hago con todo el gusto, porque tú, mi amiga, eres todo un amor, y sabes que te quiero de aquí al infinito ida y vuelta. Gracias por todo, señor Harry —el aludido se sorprendió, no recordaba que le hubieran agradecido algo en esta particular jornada—, por todo lo que hizo y ha hecho por todos nosotros.

—No hay que agradecer nada, Amelia —respondió Harry, sonrojado—, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, seguro que lo haría.

—No lo dudo, hijo —le dijo Lily al oído, mientras nuevos aplausos se dejaban escuchar. Al finalizar, dos hermanos, tan distintos como la noche y el día pueden ser, se levantaron. La chica, de cabello negro y largo a la altura de los hombros, mirada gris oscura y piel muy blanca, usando un vestido de verano negro, tomó la palabra con un fuerte acento español:

—Creo que nos toca a nosotros. Mi nombre es Christina Vega Vázquez Puga, de 15 años recién cumplidos, hija de Ainé Puga y Jorge Vázquez, aunque genéticamente resulta que soy hija no reconocida de Draco Malfoy(4) —todas las miradas convergieron en el rubio, quien simplemente encogió los hombros, sin ningún gesto adicional—. No me quejo, porque a España han llegado muchas noticias relacionadas a lo que ocurrió acá en Inglaterra, y mi vida junto a mis padres y mi hermano Iago ha sido realmente maravillosa. Aunque recibí la carta de Hogwarts, mis padres prefirieron que aprendiera la magia como se da en España. Pude haber aprendido la tradición celta, pero tengo un problema, soy sonámbula y hablo entre sueños, y para una tradición donde la mayoría de los hechizos se hacen sin varita, es algo complicado de controlar. Lo que sí controlo a placer es el vuelo en escoba, incluso puedo hacer piruetas como si manejara una bicicleta —algunos iban a preguntar, pero Christina se adelantó, continuado su presentación—. No es que me sienta muy cómoda acá, de hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué razón estoy acá salvo para conocerlos a ustedes, así que espero que sea una jornada interesante.

—En mi caso, yo soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy —evidentemente, el chico era ver a Draco a su edad, aunque el rostro fuera algo más ovalado y sus ojos, grises con un borde marrón en el iris, más llenos de candor, vestía un impecable traje negro con una camisa "cuello mao" del mismo color aunque con botones verde esmeralda—, tengo 13 años recién cumplidos el 1 de septiembre, soy llamado por los "nuevos merodeadores" como "el señor de las serpientes", porque soy Slytherin, aunque, al contrario de lo que muchos creen, me las llevo muy bien con todos los Potter, Weasley y Longbottom —Harry sonrió, al igual que Ginny, Hermione y en menor medida Ron, mientras James, Sirius y los gemelos exclamaban levantando las manos al cielo _"¿Qué ha pasado, oh gran Merlín, para que un Malfoy se comporte así con nosotros". _Scorpius los dejo hacer un rato, para luego continuar—. Mi padre cambió mucho después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, así me han contado, aunque él mismo mantenga mucha reserva sobre lo que vivió…

—Creo que todos hemos hecho eso, Scorp —le interrumpió Harry—, hemos mantenido mucho de nuestras vidas en privado.

—Lo sé, señor Harry, y creo sin temor a equivocarme, que vamos a aprender mucho sobre ustedes, pero más que sus travesuras o conflictos, sobre sus personalidades, el cómo eran y cómo llegaron a ser lo que son hoy en día. Como lo dije, soy Slytherin, el capitán más joven del equipo de _quidditch_ de mi casa, debo aclarar que fue ganado a pulso, soy buscador y me la llevo muy bien con todos los primos Potter, Weasley y Longbottom, de hecho, también me llaman "el Weasley albino" —se dejaron oir algunas risas, especialmente por parte de Freddie y JS—, aunque —hizo una pausa, mirando especialmente a un punto en el grupo de pelirrojos—, debo confesar, me la llevo mucho mejor con una rosa de la familia Weasley.

Silbidos y aplausos sonaron cuando Scorpius, ligeramente sonrosado, se sentó al lado de su padre, mientras Christina, algo más distante, se sentaba junto a Parvati y Lavender, quienes habían comenzado a comentar entre ellas la información que habían recibido. Un par de hermanas, gemelas también, se levantaron y saludaron, agitando la mano al mismo tiempo:

—¡Hola, Hogwarts! —una de las dos tomó la palabra. Ambas eran pelirrojas, pecosas y delgadas, aunque una se diferenciaba de la otra por usar unos lentes de carey que recordaban a alguien; ésta tomó la voz cantante—, somos las hijas mayores de Percy Weasley y Audrey Wortham-Weasley, nuestra hermana menor, Annette Giselle apenas tiene 7 años y por eso creo que no pudo venir.(5) Yo soy Molly Ginevra Weasley, o como todos me llaman, _Molls;_ junto con mi hermana tengo 14 años, yo soy una Ravenclaw, y me siento totalmente identificada con mi casa; aunque no juego _quidditch,_ lo disfruto por herencia familiar, y por supuesto apoyo a mis primos Nique y Al contra el que sea; aparte, me encanta la Historia de la Magia, especialmente porque ahora la da un profesor vivo y es mucho más animado que cuando la daba el profesor Binns —Dumbledore sonrió, recordando al venerable fantasma—, por lo que al salir de Hogwarts me gustaría trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, con mi papá.

—Y yo soy Lucy Genenieve —la otra gemela, más desenvuelta que su hermana, tomó la palabra. Estaban ambas vestidas igual, pantalón de jean y blusa de cuadros, pero al contrario de Molls, quien vestía impecablemente, Lucy usaba los pantalones con rotos, como su prima Dominique, y la blusa abierta y anudada al ombligo, por lo que dejaba ver un top de color rojo sangre con el escudo de Gryffindor en su pecho—, como ven, soy una orgullosa leona, la primera mujer merodeadora de Hogwarts, o al menos así aparece oficialmente —respondió al ver la mirada sorprendida de Lily—, cazadora en el equipo de _quidditch_ de la casa, y muy buena en Transformaciones. No tendré las notas de la aburrida de Molls…

—¡Hey! —replicó la aludida— ¡Yo no soy aburrida!

—Menos mal —replicó en voz baja, para luego seguir—, por eso espero, al salir de Hogwarts hacerme jugadora profesional o reportera de _quidditch_ como mi tía y madrina Ginny. Y como todos lo piensan y nadie lo dice, yo sí te lo voy a decir: Tío Harry, gracias, gracias por todo.

Los aplausos volvieron a sonar en la Sala; y cuando las gemelas se sentaron, otro par de pelirrojos se levantaron, sonriendo.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó la mayor del par, una versión pelirroja y pecosa de Hermione, pues llevaba el cabello como su madre a su edad, además de una sonrisa impecable y un uniforme deportivo azul y amarillo tostado—, soy Rosebud Juliet Weasley, aunque mejor me llaman Rose, gracias —y al decir eso, puso los brazos en jarras y fijó la mirada en sus primos merodeadores, quienes reprimieron una carcajada—. Hecha la aclaratoria, tengo 13 años, soy hija de los padres más geniales que pueden haber, como son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger-Weasley, y ahijada de mis tíos Harry y Fleur. Como mi madre, adoro leer, tengo algo llamado "memoria fotográfica", por lo que, si veo o leo algo, lo aprendo. Por eso estoy en Ravenclaw, donde juego como guardiana…

—Y muy buena, por cierto —intervino Dom—, el año pasado alcanzó el record de menos goles permitidos por una guardiana en Hogwarts, quedó a un gol de empatar el record absoluto de Oliver Wood.

—Claro, prima, teniendo al Rey Weasley como maestro, ¿cómo no ibas a ser buena? —exclamó JS, haciendo sonreír a padre e hija.

—¿Me dejan seguir? —luego de algunas risas, continuó—. Gracias. Bien, espero, cuando salga, entrar al Ministero de Magia en el departamento de Magia experimental o como Inefable. Como lo mencionaron hace rato, los Weasley tenemos una gran facilidad de adoptar "primos" que no son de nuestra sangre —de pronto, Rose se sonrojó violentamente, mientras veía hacia los Malfoy—, como cierto escorpión sin mala fe… Hugo, tu turno.

Para Harry, Ron y Teddy, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido, la amistad entre Rose y Scorpius parecía ser más intensa de lo usual. Pero no comentaron nada, puesto que el menor de los hijos de Ron y Hermione había tomado la palabra:

—Por supuesto —habló la versión pequeña de Ron, aunque con cabello más castaño que rojizo, y con unos impresionantes ojos color miel, que habían arrancado algunos suspiros entre las jóvenes presentes—. Soy Hugo Charles Weasley, tengo 12 años y soy también Ravenclaw. Mi nombre es debido a la afición de mi hermosa madre por la lectura, pero es una anécdota que me gusta más escuchar que contar. Aún no he entrado al equipo de _quidditch_ de mi casa, aunque espero hacerlo como golpeador, gracias a las clases que me dan mis primos los "cuasi-gemelos"; además tengo como afición escribir, tengo algunos relatos inspirados en algunas de las aventuras que me han contado de lo que acá llaman "El Trío Dorado", es decir, papá, mamá y tío Harry, y quizás cuando salga del colegio me convierta en escritor de novelas tanto para magos como para _muggles, _pero para eso aún falta mucho, ¿no creen?

Risas, gestos de asentimiento y aplausos cerraron la participación de los Weasley Granger.

—Señora Hermione —preguntó Frankie, interesado—, ¿cómo es la anédcdota del nombre de Hugo?

—¡Ah! —exclamó la aludida, sonrojándose mientras Ron veía divertido la escena—. Resulta que como dijo mi hijo, me encanta leer, y uno de mis escritores _muggles _favoritos tiene como apellido Hugo. No le puse su nombre porque en aquel momento dudaba que a Ron le gustara —ante las miradas de todos, aclaró—… El nombre del escritor es Victor Hugo, así que no creo que le gustara a Ron que le diera a su hijo el nombre del primer rival amoroso que tuvo.

Un conjunto de _¡Ah!, _seguido de risas y comentarios se dejó escuchar, haciendo sonrojar a los padres de Hugo, quien veía divertido la escena. A continuación, las mellizas de Dudley se levantaron, algo asustadas, y se presentaron:

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó la que parecía ser la mayor, castaña y vestida totalmente de color lila, miraba a los presentes con sus ojos color verde agua—, mi nombre es Violet Lilianne Dursley, y junto a mi hermana Daisy Margaret, somos hijas de Dudley Dursley y Samantha Cameron-Dursley, _muggles, _lo que nos hace primas segundas de Harry Potter. Ambas tenemos 13 años, somos Hufflepuff, y aunque nos gusta el _quidditch_ e incluso fuimos a las pruebas el año pasado, no entramos al equipo, por lo que yo comparto la narración de los juegos con Will Finnigan. Como lo comentó Rose, también somos "primas adoptadas" de los Weasley y por supuesto somos cuidadas por los "Nuevos Merodeadores", quienes nos corren a los admiradores.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó JS—, a nuestras primas no les van a tocar un pelo sin nuestro consentimiento, ¿verdad, primos? —un murmullo de asentimiento general se escuchó, lo que hizo que Violet negara en silencio. Luego continuó:

—En fin… A mí me gustaría trabajar en una oficina de enlace entre el mundo _muggle _y el mágico, que permita relacionarnos mejor sin incumplir el Estatuto del Secreto.

—Loable idea, señorita Dursley —comentó Dumbledore, contento.

—En mi caso —comentó Daisy, pelirroja y con los ojos de un violeta casi artificial—, soy quien escribe las reseñas de los juegos para el periódico escolar, _El Tablón de los Anuncios, _una idea que inició cuando entramos el año antepasado. Por supuesto, gracias a la prima Ginny he mejorado mucho mi forma de escribir las noticias; y por eso quiero, cuando salga de Hogwarts, trabajar con ella en la revista que dirige. Sé que mi papá es un poco lento para esto, y he visto cómo se emociona cuando estamos con los primos; por eso quiero en nombre de mi familia darte la gracias, primo Harry, por darnos la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo mágico que sea para todos, no importa el estatus de sangre. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Una nueva tanda de aplausos se dejó escuchar, y al terminar, un par de hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos, la chica, evidentemente la mayor, tomó la palabra:

—Saludos, somos los hijos de Jee Jordan y Demelza Robbins-Jordan —Alta para su edad, morena, de cabellera trenzada y brillantes ojos olor chocolate, vestía con un short corto de jean, proveniente quizás de un pantalón, que dejaba ver unas piernas muy bien torneadas para una niña de 12 años; además de una franela del Chelsea, de color azul eléctrico y blanco—, soy Maia Fabianna Jordan, tengo 12 años, y asisto a la casa de Gryffindor; espero hacer las pruebas para entrar como cazadora, y mientras tanto esforzarme para salir bien en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, porque es la materia que me da más problemas, en cambio Transformaciones no me causa inconvenientes. Por mi futuro no se preocupen, porque Freddie y sus primos me cuidan muy bien, papá.

Un buen grupo de carcajadas se dejaron escuchar, y el hermano de Maia, vestido casi igual que ella, salvo que su pantalón si estaba entero, se presentó:

—Yo soy Dylan Joshua Jordan —Moreno y alto como su hermana, llevaba el cabello en una especie de afro bastante bajo—, tengo 11 años, por lo que acabo de entrar a Hogwarts, y el sombrero me ubicó en… chachachachaaannn… Gryffindor —como en todas las menciones a las casas, los leones presentes aplaudieron a su integrante—. Por lo pronto, quiero adaptarme a estudiar y vivir en el castillo, ver como me va en mis clases y, si quisiera hacer algo en el futuro, es ser narrador de deportes mágicos, no sólo _quidditch._ Y por supuesto, gracias por la paciencia de oírnos a toooodos presentarnos; imagino que estarán cansados.

—Cansados, no tanto —comentó Sirius, viendo hacia los directores—, pero sí hambrientos —afirmación que fue secundada por Ron, los gemelos, JS, Freddie y Hugo, ante la mirada reprobatoria de sus madres, hermanas o primas.

—Pues creo que sería buena idea tomar algún refrigerio en este momento —comentó Dumbledore sonriendo. En el momento que las que habían acudido a la cocina temprano se preparaban para ir nuevamente, la Sala habló:

—Para que disfruten el máximo tiempo posible con sus familiares, solicitaremos a algunos de los elfos domésticos que nos apoyen en el área de la cocina —y con un _¡crack! _Se materializaron varios elfos, entre ellos _Kreacher, _quien saludó a Harry con cortesía:

—El señor Harry Potter se encuentra en la _Sala que viene y va, _y _Kreacher _se contenta de verlo junto a su familia y amigos; el viejo _Kreacher _se encargará de asistirle en lo que desee —al ver a Sirius, quien lo veía sorprendido, comentó—, y junto al amo Harry Potter se encuentra el amo Sirius, que parece haber regresado del otro lado del velo. _Kreacher _se pregunta si habrá visto al amo Regulus y a la ama que tanto sufrió por él.

—Sí, _Kreacher, _los veo constantemente, y Regulus siempre te menciona y te agradece que hayas ayudado a Harry.

—¡Ah! —suspiró el elfo, mientras los ojos, ya casi sin brillo, retenían unos gruesos lagrimones—, el joven amo Regulus, no tenía por qué haberse ido tan joven. Pero _Kreacher _no está aquí para lamentarse, sino para atender al amo Harry Potter y a su familia.

Y saludando con una profunda reverencia, corrió hacia la cocina, donde ya los otros elfos, junto a Hermione, Molly, Hannah y Lily, preparaban té y galletas para la enorme cantidad de personas reunidas.

Luego de un buen rato de comer y conversar, el atril de lectura se materializó nuevamente, ubicándose, como ya había hecho, frente a Ginny, quien, sonriendo, leyó el título del capítulo.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Aunque sólo aparece como un nombre, **Allison** es un personaje que _**Nalnyatrix Black**_ presentó en la **"Historias Cotidianas" **que tuvo el gusto de obsequiarme en el Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013 de _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, _y a quien, por supuesto agradezco haber tenido la deferencia de crear esta delicia de relato…

(2) **Naira** es un personaje creado por la incomparable _**Misila**_ en su "futuro Post-Hogwarts" de Zach y Padma, que considero imposible dejar de tomar en cuenta, por lo que los presento a manera de reconocimiento y homenaje a ese exquisito desarrollo, el cual recomiendo su lectura y disfrute.

(3) Otros dos nombres propuestos por _**Nalnyatrix Black **_en sus **Historias Cotidianas.**

(4) De acuerdo a la biografía que la extraordinaria _**Neevy **__**Ambr Du, **_"ama y señora del _Foro de las Expansiones", _creó de este personaje fundamental en su aporte a la _**Magia Hispanii, **_que por supuesto no puedo dejar de invitar a su lectura y disfrute en el foro ya mencionado.

(5) Otra de las familias que aparecen en las **"Historias Cotidianas" **de _**Nalyatrix Black, **_aunque "esta" versión de Audrey es creación de _**Miss Lefroy Black. **_Para ambas, el reconocimiento de este servidor por aportar un personaje que, dentro de todo, le da humanidad y sencillez al pomposo de Percy…

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Los lectores se toman un descanso, y ¡miren quienes llegan!, una muy buena parte de la 3Gen, que rompe un poco con los "clichés que endulzan el fanfiction", como mandar a Al a Slytherin, a Scorp a Gryffindor o hacer mezclas locas entre primos (eso todavía no... jejejejejej). Me pareció una manera original, ya lo he comentado, de incorporar a los recién llegados, que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo llevándolos a pasear en este viaje astral (la tarea que queda es equilibrar las intervenciones en la lectura, para que no se me enrede el pabilo, como decimos acá en esta tierra de (des)Gracia)... Saludos a **lavida134, **consecuente lectora y comentarista de este relato (recuerda, SIEMPRE publico los domingos a esta hora aproximadamente), a los nuevos seguidores y a quienes han marcado como favorito este relato. _**Salud y saludos!**_


	8. El viaje desde el andén nueve y 3cuartos

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 6 _El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos_**

Luego de un buen rato de comer y conversar, el atril de lectura se materializó nuevamente, ubicándose, como ya había hecho, frente a Ginny, quien, sonriendo, leyó el título del capítulo.

—"_El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos"._

Todos, a excepción de Dudley, Samantha, Fleur, Dil y Nadia, se emocionaron al imaginarse el viaje en el expreso. Harry también sonrió, y apoyando su mano en el brazo de Ginny, atendió la lectura:

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. **

—No entiendo, papá —intervino Al—, si te trataban tal mal, ¿por qué no era divertido que no te trataran?

James y Sirius asentían, puesto que ellos también habían pensado hacer esa pregunta.

—Seguramente la respuesta saldrá en la lectura —respondió Harry, y Ginny asintió, sonriendo tristemente mientras volvía a leer:

**Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

—Ah, ya entiendo —respondió Al, viendo a su padre asentir.

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla **_**Hedwig**_**, un nombre que encontró en **_**Una historia de la magia.**_** Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. **

—¡Lo perdimos! —exclamaron a dúo James y Sirius, desatando la risa en los más jóvenes.

—Imagino que si no tenía más nada que hacer —intervino Lily, sonriendo a pesar de la actitud de su esposo y compadre—, conocer algo del mundo mágico sería lo mejor.

—Además —se volteó Hermione a enfrentar a su amigo—, tú me habías dicho que "nunca" —destacó la palabra haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos— habías leído ese libro.

—Sí lo leí —aclaró Harry—, que no me lo aprendí de memoria como tú es otro asunto.

Ginny veía divertida la discusión, al igual que sus hijos y los de Hermione, pero cuando Hermione fue a replicar, retomó la lectura.

**Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras **_**Hedwig**_** entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque**_** Hedwig**_** llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

Varias voces se escucharon diciendo _"Yo hacía/hago lo mismo", _siendo las más expresivas las de Sirius, Remus, Teddy, JS y Freddie.

—Casi que es una tradición, hijo —le comento James a Harry.

—Para mí era un ritual —ratificó Sirius—, pidiendo que pasara el tiempo más rápido para alejarme de mi "querida" madre.

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King's Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

—Realmente era un tonto a esa edad —reconoció Dudley, suspirando ruidosamente. Sus hijas lo abrazaron, y Violet, sorprendiendo a los presentes, le dijo:

—Pero eres nuestro papá y, tonto y todo, te queremos.

—**Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

—¡Vaya educación la de la morsa! —exclamó Lee, haciendo reír a los más jóvenes.

—El abuelo nunca va a cambiar, ¿verdad, papi? —le preguntó Daisy a Dudley, quien negó en silencio, suspirando nuevamente.

—**Hum... necesito estar mañana en King's Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

—**¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

—**Muchas gracias.**

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

—¡Rayos! —intervino Fred

—Pensábamos que se había quedado mudo —completó George, provocando nuevas risas a pesar de la situación molesta que se narraba.

—**Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

—No, abuelo —respondió Daisy, levantándose con un brazo en jarra y señalando el pergamino en manos de Ginny con la otra mano, lo que llamó la atención de las pelirrojas mayores y de un impresionado JS—, están prohibidas. Más bien, deberías aprender a conocernos y dejar de portarte así.

—Muy bien dicho, primita —dijo JS, viéndose sorprendido por las miradas de muchos de los de su generación y algunos de los mayores, como su abuelo, padre y el propio Dudley, lo que le hizo desaparecer la sonrisa tonta que se le había formado—… ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, nada, nada —respondió Harry, pero ya él, James y Sirius habían notado algo: _Ella es pelirroja, de carácter fuerte, y él es el primogénito… ¿la maldición Potter otra vez?_

**Harry no contestó nada.**

—**¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.**

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

—**¿Andén qué?**

—**Nueve y tres cuartos.**

—**No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

—Claro que sabía que existe —exclamó Lily, molesta—, iba con _Tuney _y mis padres a buscarme cuando regresaba en fin de año o me llevaban en las vacaciones de Navidad. Por supuesto que sabía, morsa estúpida —esto último lo dijo en un susurro, suficientemente audible para que Harry, los tres hijos de éste y Sirius pudieran escucharla.

—**Eso dice mi billete.**

—**Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King's Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

—**¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

—Sí —comentó al ver las miradas puestas sobre sí mismo—, ya me estaba molestando con su perorata.

—**Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

Una nueva tanda de risas, aumentada con la que los más jóvenes soltaban a carcajada batiente, se dejó escuchar. Dudley enrojeció, pensando que ese recuerdo de la cola de cerdo lo perseguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos, al igual que el malestar que esa cirugía le había provocado.

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. **

—Excelente idea, ahijado —saludó Sirius, pero una risa nerviosa hizo que varios voltearan a ver a Hermione, quien se había ruborizado fuertemente.

—¡Mamá! ¡No me digas que tú…! —exclamó Rose, sorprendiendo a su mamá.

—¡Por eso nos insististe tanto que nos vistiéramos con ropa _muggle! _—terminó de reclamar Hugo, ante las risas incontenibles de muchos. Hermione, totalmente apenada, se refugió en los brazos de Ron, quien acariciaba su espalda.

**Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, …**

—Igual que yo —mencionó Lily, y varios asintieron sonriendo.

… **se ocupó de meter a **_**Hedwig**_** en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

**Llegaron a King's Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

—¿Por qué me parecía que tanta amabilidad era sospechosa? —comentó James, intentando no reclamarle a Dudley.

—Eso mismo pensé yo —respondieron Harry y Dudley al mismo tiempo. Los primos se vieron, sorprendidos.

—**Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

—Esta morsa bigotuda —reclamó por lo bajo Lily, mientras que otros, especialmente los más jóvenes, gruñían por la actitud del tío de Harry, y Dudley intentaba hacerse cada vez más pequeño en su asiento, aunque sus hijas intentaban abrazarlo.

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

—**Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**

—Papá —preguntó Violet, haciendo que Dudley la viera y que el resto de los presentes observaran a padre e hija—, ¿tú también te estabas burlando del primo Harry?

—Mi linda —respondió, con voz ronca—, en aquellos días, cuando tenía la edad de ustedes, e incluso antes, era un niño mimado y malcriado, que creía que mi papá era un héroe y que lo que hacía estaba bien. Y estaba totalmente equivocado, y esos errores los estoy pagando.

Volteó a ver a Harry, quien en silencio le expresó su reconocimiento. Antes que alguien comentara algo, Ginny continuó leyendo:

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de**_** Hedwig.**_** Tendría que preguntarle a alguien. **

—La cuestión es que ese alguien sepa de qué hablas —reflexionó Remus, quien había mantenido un silencio incómodo, al igual que Sirius, quien se removía molesto en su asiento.

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

—Una muy mala perspectiva —reconoció Harry al oír cómo se sintió en ese momento. Muchos asintieron en silencio.

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

—No, así no funciona —mencionó Seamus, intentando sonreír, a lo que Harry, también sonriendo, aunque con cierto deje de tristeza, le respondió:

—Sí, así descubrí casi al instante, ¿verdad, Ginny?

—Sí, amor, aquí está…

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

—**...lleno de **_**muggles**_**, por supuesto...**

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer **_**regordeta **_**pelirroja, … **

Harry notó la imperceptible pausa y el temblor en la voz y el brazo de su esposa, pero no comentó nada; sólo vio en el pergamino la palabra que había sido cambiada.

…**que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

—**Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

—**¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

Al leer cómo actuó en ese momento, la Ginny presente se sonrojó violentamente, y más al notar la mirada inquisidora de sus tres hijos y de varios de sus hermanos y sobrinos. Harry le apretó cariñosamente el brazo, infundiéndole ánimos para seguir la lectura.

—**No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

—Típica suerte de los Potter —comentó Sirius, lo que atrajo las miradas molestas de cinco personas en la sala. Ron comentó:

—Es verdad, Harry, siempre te pasa algo que parece mala suerte.

—Y así es contigo, James —le indicó Frankie a JS—, si no es por nosotros, ya habrías roto el record de detenciones en un año.

—**Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer **_**regordeta**_** pelirroja.**

Harry notó por segunda vez la imperceptible pausa en la lectura.

—**No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

—**Lo siento, George, cariño.**

—**Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó…**

Los que conocían a los gemelos se rieron, recordando que a más de uno habían logrado engañar con ese juego, mientras que Molly, emocionada, abrazaba a sus hijos después que éstos se levantaran a recibir el aplauso de los concurrentes.

**Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte. **

**No había nadie más.**

—**Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer **_**regordeta**_** pelirroja.**

—Juro —le comentó Ginny en el oído, totalmente apenada— que te voy a mandar a dormir en un sofá por pensar que mi mamá es regordeta.

—Lo sé, y si me lo merezco, que al menos pueda dormir contigo en el sofá…

Se rieron en silencio, ante la mirada atenta de todos, Ginny siguió la lectura.

—**Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

—Vaya —comentó Ron—, pensaba que iba a salir peor parado.

Varios rieron, y Hermione se sonrojó al recordar cómo era Ron con once años.

—**Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo...**

—**¿Cómo entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

—**No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

—**Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

—Gracias, Molly —expresó Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se acercaba a una emocional señora Weasley, mientras James suspiraba, entre el agradecimiento y el pesar de no haber acompañado a su hijo en esa "primera vez" cruzando al Andén 9 y ¾.

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida. Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

—El pensamiento fatalista de Harry activado —comentó Neville, sonriendo. El aludido fue a replicar, pero Ginny se le adelantó al seguir leyendo.

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

**Lo había logrado.**

Todos los de la generación de Harry y los jóvenes aplaudieron, haciendo que Harry negara en silencio, aunque con una sonrisa tímida.

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

—**Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

—¿Por qué sospecho que eras tú, Neville? —preguntó Hannah, sonriendo, mientras el aludido se sonrojaba y su padre, palmeándole el hombro, le comentaba:

—Típico de los Longbottom, con sapos por mascotas y que éstos sean escapistas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, Frank —exclamó James, sonriendo—, que varias veces tu sapo hizo rodar a Peter en el baño de nuestro cuarto, y yo estuve a punto de tener una cicatriz igual a la de Harry por culpa de ese bicho. Y no sé por qué _hijo de mala bludger _le gustaba meterse a nuestro cuarto, cuando debía estar en el de ustedes.

—**Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

—**Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

—¿Qué era eso, señor Jordan? —preguntó amenazadoramente McGonagall. Lee sonrió, encogió los hombros, y respondió:

—No recuerdo ahorita, profesora —y mirando a los gemelos, les preguntó—. ¿ese no fue el año de la tarántula?

Un par de gestos de misterio en el rostro de los gemelos, hizo que la profesora frunciera el ceño, y que Ginny siguiera la lectura:

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a**_** Hedwig**_** y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

—¿No te pasó igual a ti, _Cornamenta? _—preguntó Sirius, sonriendo, ganándose una mirada agria de su amigo y compadre.

—Sí, y el pie me quedó doliendo varios días. Pero, gracias por ayudarme… Después de reírte un rato.

—**¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

—**Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

—Qué bueno, George, que lo ayudaste —comentó Ginny, a lo que Fred respondió, haciéndose el ofendido:

—¿Cómo sabes que no era yo? ¡Sin leer la línea que sigue!

—Fácil —respondió la pelirroja, clavando la mirada en su hermano—, porque tú te hubieras reído un rato antes de ayudar; George es más caballeroso en ese sentido. ¿O no?

—Tienes tu punto —admitió Fred, a lo que Ginny asintió al ver la siguiente línea del pergamino:

—**¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

—**Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry.**

—**Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

—**Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

—**¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

—Nunca entendí cómo podían hacerlo tan perfecto —comentó Seamus, impresionado, como buena parte de los presentes.

—Cosas de ser hermanos gemelos —respondió George, mientras Fred asentía orgulloso.

—**Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

Snape y Draco miraron a Harry con la misma mirada de sorpresa. A pesar que en su momento no lo expresaron, ambos sabían que su comportamiento se encontraba diametralmente opuesto al de su padre, más interesado en llamar la atención.

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

—**¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

—**Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. **

—¡Harry! —reclamó Lily, sorprendiendo a sus nietos mayores—, ¿Qué mala educación es esa?

—Tranquila, señora Lily —respondió Ron, mientras Harry intentaba disculparse—, creo que sólo trataba de darse una idea de cómo podía ser una familia "real", por decirlo así.

La pelirroja suspiró, asintió y dejó que su nuera siguiera la lectura.

**La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

—**Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

—**Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

—Mal movimiento —comentó James—, una madre siempre le ve a uno algún detalle que arreglar en el último segundo.

—Mamá Dorea siempre fue así —confirmó Sirius—, con cualquiera de nosotros. A Peter lo tenía a remolque, y a Remus también.

—¿"Mamá Dorea"? —preguntó Harry interesado.

—Sí —respondió James—, mi mamá adoptó al resto de _Los Merodeadores _y casi que los obligó a decirles _Mamá Dorea_ y _Papá Charlus._

—Incluyéndome —comentó Lily, divertida—; cuando James pidió mi mano, fue lo primero que me pidió: _"Ni se te ocurra llamarme suegra, para ti soy Mamá Dorea"._

—**¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

—**Cállate —dijo Ron.**

—**¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

—**Ahí viene.**

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.**

—**No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

—Prefecto perfecto a la vista —mencionó Sirius, haciendo reír al resto de los bromistas de las tres generaciones, y haciendo sonrojar a Percy.

—**Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

—**Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

—**O dos...**

—**Un minuto...**

—**Todo el verano...**

—**Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

—Ya había entendido el punto —aclaró ante la mirada inquisidora de su familia y las risas del resto de los jóvenes—, pero saben que en ese tiempo fui bastante impertinente con mis exigencias de cumplir las normas.

—Y aún lo eres, papá —comentó Lucy, la gemela rebelde de Percy.

—Pero igual te queremos —remató Molls, girándose, junto a su hermana, para abrazar a su sorprendido padre.

—**Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

—**Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

—Y a los demás —comentó George, en tono serio—, que nos coma el calamar gigante.

—¡Sabes que no es así, George! —respondió Molly, sonrojándose—, y sé que fuiste tú, ya puedo reconocerlos —concluyó en medio de un suspiro y de buscar abrazar a sus gemelos.

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

—**Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

—Mal movimiento, Molly —comentó James, usando un tono de voz entre serio y a punto de explotar de la risa—, darle ideas a quienes sabes que son bromistas.

—**¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

—**Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

—**No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

—**No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

—**Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

—Vaya que sí me cuidaron, ¿no? —comentó Ron ante la mirada inquisidora de Molly y divertida del resto de los presentes.

—Tú resultaste muy independiente —respondió Fred, sonriendo—, casi no nos preocupamos por ti.

—Ya veo —indicó la matriarca Weasley, cruzando sus brazos.

—**Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

—**¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

—**¿Quién?**

—**¡Harry Potter!**

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

Ginny suspiró, sonrojándose violentamente, ante la mirada atenta y divertida de esposo, hermanos, hijos, sobrinos y amigos; sintió la mano de Harry apretar suavemente su brazo, lo que le dio ánimo para, después de soltar algo de aire, seguir leyendo:

—**Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

—**Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Lilu, impresionada, viendo a Ginny aún ruborizada.

—Sí, mi niña, en ese momento lo veía como un héroe, inalcanzable, e imaginarlo tan cerca, me hacía querer verlo aún más de cerca.

—Toda una _fangirl _—comentó JS a Freddie y Frankie, quienes se rieron a mandíbula batiente, hasta que una mirada agresiva de la lectora los hizo callar.

—**Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

—**Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

—**Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era **_**Quien-tú-sabes?**_

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

El mismo ambiente se había generado en la Sala. El silencio y las miradas tristes se multiplicaron en los mayores y en algunos de los medianos.

—**Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

—Gracias, Molly —comentó James, quien abrazaba a Lily.

—Por Merlín, no fue nada —respondió Molly, sonrojándose.

—**Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

**Se oyó un silbido.**

—**Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

—**No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

—**Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

—**¡George!**

—**Era una broma, mamá.**

—De paso, me quedé esperando mi inodoro —reclamó Ginny, interrumpiéndose y colocando un brazo en jarra.

—El inodoro llevaba otro destinatario —indicó Fred.

—Que parece que no le llegó, por lo que entiendo —completó George.

—¿A quién se lo mandaron?

—Eso creo que se debe mencionar más adelante, señora Weasley-Potter —mencionó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

—Casi que todos lo hicimos antes de comenzar acá —mencionó Amelia, siendo apoyada por muchos de los más jóvenes—, esos años en que acompañamos a nuestros hermanos al tren, pero nos quedábamos por no tener la edad todavía.

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

—Creo que muchos tuvimos esa sensación —comentó Sirius, a lo que varios en la Sala, incluyendo a Snape, asintieron, aunque éste último de forma imperceptible.

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

—**¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

—¿Siempre fuiste así de detallista, Harry? —preguntó Seamus, impresionado.

—Me sirvió en ese momento y aún me sirve ahora —respondió el aludido, sonriendo y acariciando a su pequeña Lilu.

—**Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

—**Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Lee, sonriendo—, ese fue el año de la tarántula.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella, señor Jordan? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, interesada.

—Si mal no recuerdo, se nos escapó en la primera visita a Hogsmeade —comentó Fred, intentando recordar. Aunque no estaba muy convencida, la profesora McGonagall asintió, dando la oportunidad a Ginny de seguir.

—**De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

—**Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

—**Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

—**¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

—¡Ron! —saltó Molly— ¿Qué te dije?

—Tranquila, señora Molly, no me incomodó que me lo preguntara —aclaró Harry, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de cuatro pelirrojas: Lily, Molly, Ginny y Lilu.

**Harry asintió.**

—**Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron.**

—Hermano —inició Fred, con voz de ofendido.

—Qué mala fe nos tienes —remató George, secándose lágrimas falsas con la manga de la camisa. Luego de unos segundos de risas, siguió la lectura.

—**¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

**Señaló la frente de Harry. Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

—**¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

—**¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

—¡Ron!

—Lo siento, mamá —suspiró derrotado.

—**Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

—**Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

—Típico de Ron —comentó Hermione, haciendo que el aludido se ofendiera.

—**¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

—**Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

—¿Y eso por qué, abuela Molly? —preguntó Hugo, mientras los demás jovencitos de la familia asentían interesados.

—Porque él nació _squib, _y al sentirse tan diferente, prefirió aislarse en el mundo _muggle. _Siempre extraño al primo Bernie, tenía un toque bromista muy parecido al de Percy, no tan físico sino mental.

—**Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

—Por antigüedad, sí —mencionó Arthur—, pero jamás por actitud hacia otros magos.

—Sí, así he visto —comentó Draco, viendo como Scorpius y Rose atendían la lectura tomados de la mano.

—**Oí que te habías ido a vivir con**_** muggles**_** —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

—**Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

—Y si hubiéramos estado, seguro te los habríamos dado —comentó Lily, atrayendo a Harry en un abrazo—, porque estaba embarazada cuando Voldemort nos atacó, y tengo entendido que serían mellizos.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en la Sala. Esa pieza de información afectó a los Merodeadores originales, a Harry y a varios de los profesores. Luego de algunos segundos donde muchos en la sala estuvieron secando lágrimas y suspirando ruidosamente, Ginny pudo seguir leyendo.

—**Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.**

—Lo siento, familia —mencionó Ron, sonrojado y con voz seca—, siempre he tenido problemas de confianza, y quizás con Harry es que pude ser realmente quien puedo llegar a ser, y claro, él y Hermione me ayudaron a combatir ese complejo. A su estilo, claro —aclaró ante la mirada inquisidora de los mencionados.

—Aunque a veces se te sale, papá —le comentó Rose—, sobre todo cuando jugamos en la casa del tío Harry en Southamphon.

Ron se ruborizó más, e hizo señas a Ginny para que continuara.

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

—**Se llama **_**Scabbers**_** y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a **_**Scabbers.**_

Ante la mención de la rata, varios en la sala ensombrecieron su mirada, al recordar de quién se trataba.

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla. Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

—Verdad que sí, hermano —reconoció el pelirrojo.

—**... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

**Ron bufó.**

—**¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

—**Has pronunciado el nombre de**_** Quien-tú-sabes**_** —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

—Volvemos al punto —dijo James, en tono de fastidio—, no llamarlo por su nombre es tenerle miedo más que respeto, y yo a ese mal… —suspiró ante la mirada agresiva de Lily—, a ese no le voy a mostrar nunca respeto.

—Ya vemos —comentó Lily, siendo secundada por varios en la sala.

—**No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

—Lo dudo —intervino Dudley—, como les dije, Harry siempre fue un muy buen estudiante.

—Bueno —suspiró Harry, ante la mirada de los más jóvenes—, ya lo veremos, según lo que se narre en los libros.

—**No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias **_**muggles**_** y aprende muy deprisa.**

—Para muestra un botón —completó Ron, señalando a su esposa.

—Y las primas Dursley también —comentó JS, sonriendo a Daisy—, son muy buenas brujitas para su edad.

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

—**¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos.**

**Harry salió al pasillo. Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía **_**Mars…**_

—Harry… —quiso reclamar Lily, pero al ver el rostro soñador de su hijo, recordando ese momento, sólo pudo abrazarlo y decirle—: Mi niño, cuánta falta te hicimos.

—Sí, mamá —le respondió Harry, aún atrapado en ese abrazo que deseaba durara por siempre. Mientras tanto, Molly también abrazaba a Ron, mientras le decía:

—Hijo, perdónanos por no estar pendiente de ti.

—No, mamá, no puedo perdonarles nada, más bien perdónenme ustedes por no haber sido más abierto en ese sentido.

Ginny les dio unos minutos, cuando se separaron y suspiraron, siguió leyendo.

**En cambio, tenía **_**Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores,**_** chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

—¡Papá! —exclamó Lilu— ¿Tanta hambre tenías?

Luego de reírse unos segundos, Harry comentó:

—No, mi niña, sólo que estaba descubriendo ese mundo, y quería de alguna manera probarlo todo. Así como tú querías probar todos los sabores de los helados de Florean Fortescue la primera vez que te llevamos, ¿recuerdas?

La niña se sonrojó violentamente, y se refugió en los brazos de su padre, quien sonriente, dio un beso en la coronilla de la niña y señaló a su esposa para que siguiera la lectura.

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

—**Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

—Mi sobrina está de acuerdo conmigo —comentó Ron. Ginny se adelantó a la lectura y, sonriendo, dijo:

—Pero el Harry de 11 años no está de acuerdo con el actual… Oigan la respuesta:

—**Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

Se escucharon risas en toda la sala. Ginny volvió a adelantarse en la lectura y su sonrisa se borró al instante, sonrojándose.

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

—**Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

—Lo siento, Ronnie —exclamó Molly, otra vez entre lágrimas.

—No importa, mamá, ya eso pasó —trató de justificarse Ron—. Además, el de la carne en conserva siempre fue Charlie.

—Es verdad —intervino Nadia, sonriendo mientras acariciaba el brazo de su padre—, y ese gusto me lo heredó.

—Yo prefiero los bocadillos de bacon —complementó Ron, intentando sonreír.

—**Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

—**No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

—¡Hey! —exclamó Ginny, interrumpiendo la lectura—, ¿Yo no cuento? ¿O no contaba en ese tiempo?

—Discúlpame, tú nunca te quejaste por la comida de mamá, siempre le decías sí a todo lo que preparaba.

—Bueno, eso es verdad —admitió, sonriendo a su madre, y retomó la lectura.

—**Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

—No lo dudo —comentó Neville, mientras Dudley volvía a esconder su rostro en sus manos, ante la mirada de Samantha y sus hijas.

—**¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no? —Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

—**No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa. **

—**¿Qué?**

—**Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

—Son los más difíciles de conseguir —comentó Remus, con voz autorizada—, yo sólo llegué a ver el de Ptolomeo, pero nunca lo pude tener.

—Y pensar que este año sacaron una edición especial por los 20 años de la Batalla —indicó Roxanne, sonriendo—, y aparecen ustedes: James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Tonks, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, gemelos Weasley, y Neville Longbottom. Se dice que el cromo más difícil de la edición es el del profesor Snape.

Tanto la generación de los merodeadores como la de Harry se sorprendieron con este comentario.

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**

—**¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

—**¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

_**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**_

—Ahí era donde había leído por primera vez lo de Nicolás Flamel —comentó Harry, para luego matizar—, como no tengo la memoria fotográfica de Hermione, lo vine a recordar fue después.

Ron y Hermione asintieron, mientras el resto de la Sala los veía extrañados.

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

—**¡Ya no está!**

—**Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

—**Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los **_**muggles**_** la gente se queda en las fotos.**

—**¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de **_**grageas de todos los sabores.**_

—**Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

—¿Cuándo no es que George o Fred estaban bromeando con su hermano? —reclamó Molly.

—No quiero ni imaginarme como sabe un duende —comentó Freddie, lo que secundaron los "nuevos merodeadores".

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

—**Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

—No te fue tan mal, papá —mencionó Al—, a mí la primera que probé me supo a agua de mar, y la siguiente a aceite de hígado de bacalao. Después de ahí no quise probar más nunca una gragea de esas.

Se oyeron risas del grupo de los más jóvenes.

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

—**Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

—Mala costumbre de ustedes los Longbottom y sus sapos —comentó Alice, negando con la cabeza.

—Tranquila, abuela —indicó Frankie—, como los cuatro somos alérgicos a los sapos, se acabó la tradición. Yo tengo una lechuza, que comparto con Alisu, y los mellizos tienen un gato.

Neville sonrió al oír la interacción entre su madre y su hijo mayor.

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

—**¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

—**Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

—**Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...**

**Se fue.**

—**No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a **_**Scabbers**_**, así que no puedo hablar.**

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

Nuevos gruñidos se oyeron en la sala, sorprendiendo a los más jóvenes.

—**Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

—**Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...**

**Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

Algunas risas se escucharon, especialmente después de volver a ver que alguien se sonrojaba rápidamente.

—**¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

—Esa es mi mamá —comentó Hugo, pero al ver a Hermione, le comentó—, pero no tienes los dientes taaan largos, ¿o sí, papá?

—Ese tema de los dientes creo que lo podemos dejar para después —dijo la aludida, totalmente ruborizada—. Ginny, sigue, por favor.

—**Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

—**Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

—**Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

Una explosión de risas se escuchó de parte de los gemelos, quienes reían la inocencia de su hermano, mientras que éste, y su actual esposa, adquirían el mismo rubor.

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. **_**Scabbers**_** siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

—**¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

—Lo dije y lo sostengo: leí los libros, mas no me los aprendí de memoria —expresó Harry, dando a entender a Hermione que lo que había dicho temprano era cierto.

—Viste, Rose —le comentó Scorpius—, tu tío tiene razón.

—No te estés metiendo conmigo, Malfoy, porque te corro de aquí, y te lanzo a mis primos para que me defiendan.

—A nosotros no nos metas en tus problemas —comentó JS, mientras él, Frankie y Freddie se reían a mandíbula batiente.

Ginny no dio tiempo de replicar.

—**Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró ****Ron.**

—**Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

—**¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en **_**Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras**_** y**_** Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.**_

—**¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

—Y en las ediciones que solicitan en el séptimo año de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aparecen todos, porque en ese año se estudia a Voldemort y su guerra contra el mundo mágico —comentó Victoire, tomada de la mano de Teddy, quien asentía sonriendo.

El mareo que Harry había sentido en aquel momento no se comparaba con el que sentía en este instante.

—**Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

—**Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. **

—¡Ya va! —exclamó Seamus—, ¿Ustedes no se hicieron amigos de Hermione en el tren?

—No —respondió la misma Hermione—, como viste, mi primer acercamiento a Ron y Harry fue inapropiado, incorrecto, algo infantil. Siempre fui una niña que se amparaba en estudiar mucho, y no tenía muchas amistades por eso y porque, como era "el bicho raro" del salón, nadie se me acercaba, lo que hizo que no supiera como hacer amistades o cómo interactuar con niños de mi edad. Aunque traté de comenzar con buen pie, parece que no fue así.

—Igualmente yo, Hermione —comentó Ron—, fui muy rudo al hablarte de esa forma, quizás por estar acostumbrado a tratarme con puros varones. Ginny no cuenta —aclaró al ver la mirada agria de su hermana— porque eras y sigues siendo mi hermanita, y tú también te acostumbraste a una vida "varonil", por decirlo así.

Ginny, al quedar desarmada por ese argumento, sólo suspiró y siguió leyendo:

… **Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

—**¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

—**¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol.… quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

—**Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

—**¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de **_**Scabbers**_** están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

—Realmente había mucho que conocer. Disculpa por tanta pregunta —expresó Harry, a lo que Ron sacudió la mano en un gesto de quitarle importancia para después indicarle a Ginny que siguiera.

—**Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en **_**El Profeta,**_** pero no creo que las casas de los **_**muggles**_** lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

**Harry se sorprendió.**

—**¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

—**Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber sido un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

—Tienes razón —insistió James, haciendo que Lily negara en silencio.

—**¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

—**¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero.**

**Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger. Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

En ese momento, las miradas de casi todos los presentes se detuvieron sobre Draco, quien veía cómo su hija mayor, Christina, conversaba con Dominique.

—**¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

—**Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

—¿Cuándo no es que un Malfoy no está con un Crabbe y un Goyle de guardaespaldas? —comentó con desprecio Sirius, viendo a Draco, pero fue Scorpius quien respondió:

—Me disculpa, señor Black, pero soy Malfoy y estoy con los Potter, los Weasley y los Longbottom, y no porque los tenga como guardaespaldas.

Sirius, derrotado, se hundió en su butaca, mientras que Draco comentó:

—Le puedo dar la razón, Black, en el hecho que siempre nuestras familias estuvieron relacionadas por negocios o intereses comunes —y en un gesto inconsciente, se acarició el antebrazo izquierdo, aquel donde había recibido la _Marca Tenebrosa_—, pero esa relación se perdió cuando murió Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle y yo separamos nuestros caminos. Si ya hoy nuestra relación no es exactamente amistosa, al menos nos respetamos.

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

—**Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

—¡Así se hace, hijo! —exclamó James en medio de los aplausos, mientras Harry y Lily negaban y Draco suspiraba con un gesto de indiferencia.

—**Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

Nuevos aplausos, acompañados de risas se dejaron escuchar en la Sala.

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

—**Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

En la sala, sólo se produjo un cruce de miradas. La tensión se había instalado, y el propio Draco se encargó de romperla:

—Sí, debo reconocer que en ese momento estaba muy influenciado por las ideas de mis padres, un Malfoy y una Black, y lógicamente mi comportamiento estuvo enmarcado en esa cultura purista, como comentaron temprano. Creo que hace tiempo enterramos el hacha de guerra, ¿no es así, Potter, Weasley?

—Así hicimos, Malfoy —respondió Harry, mientras Ron, viendo a su hija sentada junto al hijo de Draco, asentía en silencio—; yo la enterré luego de la escaramuza en el Bosque Prohibido, ¿recuerdas? —Draco asintió en silencio.

—Y yo —admitió Ron—, aunque he tardado más, porque siempre fuiste más ofensivo con mi familia que con la de cualquiera, acepté que podemos cambiar y mejorar, e incluso hemos permitido que tu hijo comparta con nuestros hijos y hasta haya sido adoptado en la cofradía de primos Weasley. No esperes que nos sentemos a beber una botella de whiskey de fuego, pero sí podemos tener una conversación civilizada.

—Así es, Weasley —reconoció Draco, asintiendo ante la mirada complacida de su esposa e hijos, puesto que Christina, algo alejada inicialmente, había prestado atención a la interacción entre los tres.

—**Repite eso —dijo.**

—**Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

—**Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

_**Scabbers,**_** la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, **_**Scabbers**_** salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. **

—Una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo la rata esa —comentó agriamente Ron, lo que llamó la atención de Sirius, pero inmediatamente comprendió al recordar la traición del cuarto Merodeador.

**Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a **_**Scabbers**_** por la cola.**

—**Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

—**¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

—**Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro…**

—Y siempre lo pensé —ratificó Arthur. Draco sólo encogió los hombros, las pruebas eran más que evidentes, y se imaginaba que no sólo se dejaría leer esa actitud de su parte sino todas sus correrías como familia a favor del _Señor Tenebroso._

… —**Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

—**Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

—Prefecta perfecta en acción —comentó Sirius, riéndose y haciendo molestar a Lily, mientras que Remus sólo negaba, sonriendo. Otros que reían eran los jóvenes, puesto que Al comentó:

—Eso me recuerda nuestro primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, Rose dándonos la lata para que nos cambiáramos casi apenas saliendo de King's Cross.

—¡No seas mentiroso, que el que estaba emocionado eras tú! —le respondió la aludida, levantándose y montando los brazos en jarra _marca registrada Weasley_—… Bueno, emocionado y asustado a partes iguales. Si no es por Louie y las primas _florecitas_ —Violet y Daisy se rieron por esa forma de llamarlas—, te hubieras encerrado en tu baúl. Estuviste todo el viaje "no quiero estar en Slytherin, no quiero estar en Slytherin".

—Bueno —admitió Al, ruborizado—, sí, estaba nervioso. Mamá, sigue, por favor.

—_**Scabbers**_** se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

—**Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. **

—Vaya —comentó Dil, viendo a la pareja tomados de la mano, sentados junto a sus hijos—, ustedes comenzaron bien mal, ¿no?

—Sí —admitió Hermione—, fueron casi dos meses terribles, después todo cambió.

Los tres se sonrieron, dando a entender que no comentarían nada más.

**Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

**Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

—**Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

—Eso siempre se hace —comentó James—, yo me quedaba con las empanadas de calabaza, Remus con las ranas y barras de chocolate, y Sirius con lo demás.

—En nuestro caso —expresó JS—, yo me quedo con parte de las ranas de chocolate, porque la otra parte se la agarra Frankie, y las empanadas de calabaza son de Freddie, los dulces de caldero son los favoritos de Lucy, y las varitas de regaliz se las pelean Molls y Rosie. Scorp prefiere mantener la dieta y no agarra nada.

Algunas risas se escucharon, especialmente del grupo de los más jóvenes.

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

—**¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

—Siempre me alegra ver a los chicos de primer año llegar —reconoció el guardabosque.

—**Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

—O soy el que perdió el sapo —reconoció Neville, con voz derrotada—, o el que estuvo llorando buena parte del año.

Hannah tomó la mano de su esposo, y haciéndolo girarse a verla, le dijo:

—Acuérdate que éramos niños de once años, que no sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos, por lo que no era extraño que estuviéramos nerviosos.

Y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—**En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

**Se produjo un fuerte **_**¡ooooooh!**_

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

—**¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

—**¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

—Entre impresionados y nerviosos —reconoció Parvati, mientras Lavender y Zacharias asentían en silencio.

—Yo estaba totalmente impactado —reconoció Seamus.

—Yo estaba nervioso y preocupado, porque no encontraba a _Trevor _—aclaró Neville.

—**¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

—**¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

—_**¡Trevor!**_** —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente, a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

—**¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

—Tenía que velar que todos, sapo incluido, hubieran llegado —comentó Hagrid ante las risas de muchos y el sonrojo de Neville.

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

—Y así termina el capítulo —suspiró Ginny al dejar el pergamino en el atril; éste se desplazó y se ubicó delante del profesor Flitwick, quien, ajustando sus pequeños lentes, sonrió al leer el título del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Un nuevo capítulo en la lectura, y este incluye la participación de las tres generaciones, si no en pleno, al menos los más asiduos en la interrupción. Ha sido un esfuerzo interesante, y siento que quedó bastante "balanceado", incluyendo algunas alianzas, amistades, referencias a hechos tanto canon como propios de mi creación y de las _fickers_ que mencioné en el capítulo pasado... Se dejan develar algunos hechos interesantes que poco a poco van a irse desencadenando en este plano astral... Ya el próximo capítulo es la selección, con todo lo que implica, y después lo que sabemos que sigue, pero con el toque que le estamos imprimiendo a esta, _**"Una Lectura Distinta"**_... Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, en el cuadrio o enlace de abajo... Salud y saludos!


	9. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 7 _El Sombrero seleccionador_**

—Y así termina el capítulo —suspiró Ginny al dejar el pergamino en el atril; éste se desplazó y se ubicó delante del profesor Flitwick, quien, ajustando sus pequeños lentes, sonrió al leer el título del siguiente capítulo.

—"_El sombrero seleccionador"_

—Nuestra selección —comentó Hermione, sonriendo. Recordaba claramente sus temores al entrar al Gran Comedor esa noche. Y no era la única. Todos los que habían estado allí lo recordaban claramente.

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato.**

**Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

—_Minnie _siempre impresiona al verla por primera vez —comentó James, recibiendo una mirada agria de su profesora.

—Pero después se deja ganar —complementó Sirius, haciendo que muchos de los presentes, de las "tres generaciones", asintieran y sonrieran, haciendo que McGonagall suavizara un poco la mirada.

—**Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

—Realmente es grande —exclamó Dudley, sorprendido por el símil. Sabía que su casa era grande, por lo que imaginarla dentro del vestíbulo de un castillo se le hacía imposible.

**Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

—¿Por qué nunca vimos de nuevo ese camino? —preguntó JS, resumiendo la duda que muchos expresaron con miradas y susurros.

—Porque sólo se marca para la llegada de los estudiantes de primer año —aclaró Dumbledore, sonriendo—, ya después ustedes llegan directamente al comedor, por lo que se supone no necesitan volver a ver esas marcas.

—**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugar en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman ****Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin…**

A medida que el profesor Flitwick mencionaba los nombres de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, los integrantes, desde los más adultos hasta los más jóvenes, vitoreaban al nombre de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores sólo sonreían, viendo que a pesar del tiempo que haya pasado, el amor y orgullo por su casa se mantenía casi entero.

…**Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

—Por usted no me preocupaba, Potter —mencionó la profesora McGonagall—, ya conocía la fama de la cabellera de los Potter gracias a su abuelo y padre.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó JS—, por eso a mí ni me vio cuando llegué en mi primer año.

—Por supuesto que lo había visto, joven Potter, recuerde que quien los recibió y le dio este mismo discurso ya era el profesor Longbottom.

—Sí…

—Y de paso, lo de la capa en la oreja también es de familia, ¿verdad, hijo? —comentó Frank, sonriendo al ver como Alice Susan se sonrojaba.

—Verdad que sí —afirmó Neville, abrazando a su hija y besándola en la coronilla.

—**Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

—Vana esperanza —comentó Harry, haciendo reír a muchos en la sala. Cuando James y Ginny lo miraron extrañados, sólo encogió los hombros y pidió al profesor Flitwick que siguiera leyendo.

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

—**¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

—**Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

—¡Fred! —reclamó Molly a su hijo, quien replicó:

—¿Qué? ¡Si mi tío Gideon me comentó eso, que era muy doloroso! Ron me preguntó y yo le respondí, más nada.

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. **

—Por supuesto que estábamos aterrorizados —comentó Lavender—. Yo sentía que se me iban las piernas por la falta de aire.

—Además —complementó Parvati—, esa aula es muy pequeña, es mejor que nos hubieran dejando esperando en el vestíbulo.

—Es parte del efecto sorpresa que desde siempre se le ha querido dar a quienes llegan al colegio en primer año —comentó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

**Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. **

Una explosión de risas, iniciada por los Merodeadores y secundada por el resto de bromistas, interrumpió la lectura.

—¡Ya va! ¡ya va! —exigió James, aún riéndose—, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Le cambiaste el color a la peluca de un maestro?

—¿Qué te puedo decir, papá? Me obligó a hacer una evaluación con Dudley justo después que nos habíamos peleado… Bueno, que él trató de golpearme y yo me le había escapado. ¿Recuerdas, _Dud?_

—Sí, claro… Me hiciste perseguirte hasta la cancha techada, pero me fue imposible alcanzarte, y cuando entraste de nuevo al salón ya había comenzado el taller y el profesor quería que nos sentáramos juntos. Fue casi inmediato, la peluca era rubia y se volvió azul brillante, casi como el cabello de ¿Ted, no?

Nuevas risas se oyeron en la Sala. Al calmarse, siguió la lectura.

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

—Y por supuesto —comentó Ron dramáticamente—, el pensamiento fatalista de Harry se activa.

El aludido lo miró agriamente, mientras risas y asentimientos se oían en la Sala.

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

Las risas inmediatamente se calmaron, al menos de parte de los mayores; porque los de la generación de Harry y sus hijos sonrieron.

—**¿Qué es...?**

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo.**

—¿Por qué no me extraña que sea por _Peeves? _—preguntó Arthur—. Recuerdo que en mi primer año pasó exactamente lo mismo.

Varios hicieron el mismo comentario: Frank, los Merodeadores, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, los gemelos, Lee, Ginny y Demelza. Hasta Teddy y Victoire asintieron.

**El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

—**Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

—**Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a **_**Peeves**_** todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

**Nadie respondió.**

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Zacharias Smith—, estábamos todos asustados y sorprendidos.

—**¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

**Algunos asintieron.**

—Creo que Justin, Hannah y yo —comentó Susan, ruborizándose—, y porque creo que nos cayó bien apenas lo vimos.

Hannah asintió, sonriendo mientras recordaba al risueño y bonachón fantasma.

—**¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff! —continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

—**En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

—**Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año—, y seguidme.**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

Nuevos aplausos se dejaron escuchar en la Sala, lo que causó sonrisas a los que habían compartido esa selección con Harry y estaban presentes.

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la **_**historia de Hogwarts».**_

—¡Hey! —exclamó Hannah, sonriendo—, ¡Eso me lo dijiste a mí!

—Prefecta perfecta en acción —comentó Sirius—. Recuerdo que eso lo discutieron Lily y _Lunático_ durante la caminata por ese pasillo_, _sobre quien había hechizado el techo.

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

—Eso es verdad —tuvo que admitir Dudley, aunque sólo su esposa e hijas lo escucharon.

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de...**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry al ver las miradas extrañadas y divertidas de quienes estaban en la sala—. ¡Ah!, ¡Claro! Lo que pasa es que los _muggles _creen que uno de los trucos típicos de un mago es sacar algo de un sombrero, generalmente un conejo. Y como yo no tenía idea sobre qué íbamos a hacer con el sombrero, me lo supuse…

**Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

_**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**_

_**pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_

_**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**_

_**un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_

_**Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes.**_

_**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**_

_**y puedo superar a todos.**_

_**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**_

—Curioso —reclamó Harry, lo que fue secundado por varios en la Sala.

—Es su misión, para eso fue creado —replicó calmadamente Dumbledore.

_**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**_

_**Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar.**_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes.**_

_**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_

Una salva de aplausos y gritos se escuchó de parte de los leones en la sala.

_**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, donde son justos y leales.**_

_**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_

Esta vez fue el turno del grupo de tejones de aplaudir a la mención de su casa.

_**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**_

_**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición**_

_**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**_

El grupo de cuervos de la sala, más comedidos que los Gryffindor, se dejaron escuchar.

_**O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_

_**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines.**_

Las pocas serpientes presentes en la sala, aplaudieron emocionados, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

_**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_

_**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**_

_**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**_

_**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**_

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

—**¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

—¡Ronald Weasley! —exclamó Molly, al borde de las lágrimas. Ron abrió los ojos impresionado, y en silencio se levantó, se acercó a su hermano, el gemelo fallecido, y lo abrazó, comenzando a llorar silenciosamente. Cuando se separaron, Ron repetía, como un _mantra:_

—No quería verte morir, no quería verte morir…

—Lo sé, Ronnie, tranquilo, más bien disculpa por esa broma.

Ron asintió en silencio y Molly, emocionada, corrió a abrazar a sus hijos. Después de unos minutos, el profesor Flitwick retomó la lectura.

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

—¿A quién le habría sacado Harry esa actitud y pensamiento? —le preguntó Remus a Sirius, sonriendo mientras veía descaradamente a James, a la vez que Al y Lilu se sonreían y señalaban a su propio hermano JS.

—Abuela —preguntó la pequeña Lily a su tocaya—, ¿eso como que es otra de las herencias de los Potter?

—Así parece, mi niña —respondió sonriendo—, veamos: cabello negro y rebelde, ojos como los de la madre, cegatos a más no poder, enamorados de pelirrojas y con serios problemas de pensamientos catastróficos… Yo creo que sí.

—Pelirroja —intervino Sirius, riéndose ya sin pudor—, te faltó incluir que son retacos y flacos.

Los tres Potter que llenaban esa descripción fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, mirando a quienes se reían de ellos.

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

—**Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

—Ahí me estaba diciendo —comentó la propia Hannah— que me veía como un real miembro de mi casa, que me asegurara de honrarla siempre.

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero.**

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

En la sala, los integrantes de la casa de los tejones también aplaudieron, haciendo sonreír al profesor Flitwick y a la profesora Sprout, antigua jefe de esa casa.

—**¡Bones, Susan!**

—No recordaba que nos habían seleccionado una después de la otra —comentó Susan, sonrojándose.

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

—Y así comenzó nuestra amistad —recordó Hannah, sonriendo, mientras volvían a aplaudir.

—**¡Boot, Terry!**

—**¡RAVENCLAW!**

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaw se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

En la Sala, el grupo de esa casa aplaudió al ser nombrada.

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. **

Igual que en este momento, cuando los Gryffindor presentes aplaudieron, haciendo sonrojar a Lavender.

**Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. ****Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

Aunque los pocos Slytherin en la sala aplaudieron, también se dejó escuchar una queja:

—¿Por qué siempre la mala fama de nosotros? —Scorpius, llevando la voz cantante, aclaró—: Menos mal que ya en estos días hemos tratado de quitarnos esa fama de "magos malvados".

—Porque así fue por mucho tiempo, joven Malfoy —respondió Lily—, incentivados por las ideas y acciones de gente como tu familia y sus amigos.

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

Muchos vieron a Dudley, quien trataba de no comentar nada.

—**¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras, tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

—**Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

—Me estaba diciendo que tenía actitud de Hufflepuff, pero que mi afición por el fuego era algo que Gryffindor habría estimado mucho.

—Interesante teoría —comentó McGonagall—, que cada casa también esté relacionada con uno de los elementos fundamentales: Fuego y Gryffindor, aire y Ravenclaw, agua y Slytherin, y tierra y Hufflepuff.

—**Granger, Hermione.**

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

—**¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.**

—Disculpa, Hermione —aclaró Ron de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, está bien… Y pensar que el sombrero estuvo debatiéndose si enviarme a Ravenclaw o no. Me dijo algo como "Tienes una mente abierta al conocimiento, pero no sólo para saber, sino también para aplicarlo, y tienes dotes de liderazgo que te ayudarán a llegar lejos".

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

—Otra vez el pensamiento catastrófico de los Potter —comentó Lily, suspirando.

—Bueno, ya sabemos que no se cumplió —aclaró Harry, ruborizado—, pero me era imposible evitar imaginarme esa situación.

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. **

—Porque tuvimos un debate —aclaró Neville ante la mirada sorprendida de Frank y de sus hijos—, él pretendía enviarme a Hufflepuff y yo me empeñé que tenía que ir a Gryffindor, porque todos en mi familia habían ido a Gryffindor. Cuando le dije que mi abuela no me perdonaría si no iba a Gryffindor, se rio y me dijo "Tu abuela debió ser Hufflepuff, y como tú, se empeñó en ser Gryffindor. Ese tesón es de familia, pues que siga en la familia".

**Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.**

—Tranquilo, hijo —comentó Alice—, a mí me pasó igual, ¿recuerdas, Lily?

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

—Como todos en la casa Malfoy —comentó, orgulloso, mientras los pocos aplausos de los Slytherin presentes se dejaban escuchar.

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... **

Padma y Parvati sonrieron ante esa rápida mención de sus apellidos, aunque lamentaron no tener una mayor presencia.

**Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

—**¡Potter, Harry!**

El aludido emitió un suspiro que delató sus temores. Todos escucharían lo que él, hacía tanto tiempo, había conversado con el Sombrero.

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

—**¿Ha dicho Potter?**

—**¿Ese Harry Potter?**

—No, vale —intervino George.

—Es otro, ¿no ves? —completó Fred, provocando la risa de los más jóvenes.

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero.**

**Esperó.**

—**Mmm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil… **

—No le veo lo difícil —intervino James—, es un Gryffindor. Punto.

…**Lleno de valor, lo veo…**

—Lo que dije, Gryffindor.

—Ya, James —le dijo Lily.

…**Tampoco la mente es mala…**

—¿Te iba a mandar a Ravenclaw? —exclamó, más que preguntar, Padma, sorprendida.

…**Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante...**

—¿Potter un Hufflepuff? —preguntó Zacharias, intrigado.

…**Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

—En Gryffindor, vamos —reclamó James, al borde de la silla. Harry sonrió y le dijo:

—Papá, recuerda que eso pasó, y hace bastante tiempo.

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

Al abrió sus ojos verdes esmeralda y miró a su padre, quien sonreía, asintiendo.

—**En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza… **

—Pero no _ese _tipo de grandeza., gracias —comentó Harry.

—¡¿El muy…_James!... _te quiso enviar a Slytherin!?

—Parece que sí, papá —respondió Harry, sonriendo—, pero ya vas a ver lo que comentó al final.

…**No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. **

Igual pasaba en la Sala, la salva de aplausos más extensa estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Cuando se calmaron un poco, Al, aún sorprendido, le dijo:

—Papá, entonces sí fue verdad que le pediste al sombrero que no te colocara en Slytherin.

—¿Acaso les he mentido alguna vez? —preguntó a sus hijos y por extensión a sus sobrinos, después de asentirle silenciosamente al menor de sus varones.

—Nunca, papá —respondió JS—, pero no puedes negar que nos has ocultado información.

—Ya les expliqué por qué lo hice, o por qué lo hicimos, ¿sí? —luego de recibir una silenciosa respuesta afirmativa, dijo—. Profesor, puede continuar.

**Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

—Peor se siente cuando los atraviesas, ese frío se te mete por todo el cuerpo —comentó Neville, siendo apoyado por su hija y por Seamus.

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven que conoció en El Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

El trío notó ese detalle, al igual que Dumbledore. Los cuatro tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: _"Quizás ahí ya estaba poseído por Voldemort"._

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

—Apenas me lo puse —comentó Ron, orgulloso—, el sombrero me dijo: "Ya sé dónde te voy a colocar, donde toda tu familia ha estado".

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

—**Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.**

**La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

—Fuiste bastante selectivo, ¿no, Potter? —comentó Zacharias con amargura, mientras Padma le apretaba la mano—, recuerdas muy bien la selección de algunos, pero no de otros.

—Quizás, Smith —respondió Harry, tranquilamente—, porque me he sentido más cercano con unos y no con otros, como pudo ser tu caso. También pudo ser que cuando tú estabas en tu selección, yo estaba notando el turbante del profesor Quirrell.

—Ciertamente, tienes tu punto a favor ahí.

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

—**¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

En la Sala, además de los aplausos, un coro de carcajadas de parte de los más jóvenes hizo sonreír al venerable director.

—**Está... Un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

—¡Harry! —reclamó Lily, aunque el gesto de restarle importancia de Dumbledore la calmó un poco.

—**¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**

—¡Percy! —ahora fue el turno de Molly de reclamar.

—No se preocupen —sonrió Dumbledore—, prefiero que me tilden de loco y no de desquiciado asesino. Aunque los halagos del señor Weasley fueron realmente acertados, desde su punto de vista.

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

—Realmente, Harry —Dil se sobaba la panza mientras comentaba—, tus descripciones… ¿Por qué nos haces esa maldad?

Varios aprobaron el comentario de la embarazada, mientras James y Sirius miraban hoscamente a Dudley, quien intentaba mantenerse oculto en los brazos de su esposa.

—**Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

—**¿No puede...?**

—**No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? **_**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington**_** a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

—**¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es **_**Nick Casi Decapitado!**_

Charlie estalló en una carcajada, mientras Molly lo miraba molesta.

—**Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

—_**¿Casi Decapitado? **_**¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

Dil recordó su propia pregunta, en su banquete de bienvenida cuando cursó el séptimo año en Hogwarts por la destrucción del castillete de Humstall.

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

—**Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, …**

—Y todos los años hace la misma exhibición —comentó Freddie, sonriendo, al tiempo que muchos de los Gryffindor presentes asentían.

…**tosió y dijo****—****: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamaron los Merodeadores en pleno, Bill y Charlie.

—Así fue, señores —comentó McGonagall—, después que Charlie Weasley dejó la escuela, no habíamos logrado vencer en la Copa de las Casas.

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

—Creo que muy pocos, Potter —respondió Draco, mientras Astoria, Scorpius y en menor medida Snape asentían.

—**¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

—**Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza **_**Nick Casi Decapitado.**_

—Y si se lo preguntas —comentó Lucy, estremeciéndose—, es posible que te persiga por una semana entera por todo el colegio.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó Audrey, impactada.

—¡Fue culpa de estos tres desadaptados! —exclamó señalando sucesivamente a JS, Freddie y Frankie, quienes intentaban retener la risa—, ¡Creo que no me acompañaba en la noche porque _Nick _le impedía entrar a la torre de Gryffindor, pero era más que seguro que en la mañana me esperaba fuera del retrato de la Señora Gorda!

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los sabores que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —reclamó Ron, al tiempo que a Sirius, los gemelos, JS, Hugo y a él mismo le roncaron las tripas—. ¡Nos estás provocando hambre!

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Acabamos de comer!

—Igual, cuñadita —indicó Fred—, hay hambre…

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

—**Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es **_**muggle**_**. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

**Los demás rieron.**

Como ocurrió en la Sala, ante el comentario de Seamus, muchos rieron escandalosamente.

—**¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

Los Longbottom mayores se tensaron, mientras que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraron con un toque de tristeza a su fraterno amigo.

—**Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un**_** muggle**_**, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

Aunque se dejaron escuchar muchas risas por la narración de Neville, los padres de éste no estaban muy contentos:

—¿Cuándo no es que el tío Algie anda provocándolo a uno para que muestre la magia? —reclamó Frank—. Así pasó conmigo. Menos mal que no me dejó caer, porque también se hubiera caído conmigo.

—¿Cómo es eso, abuelo? —le preguntó por señas Paula, la menor de los mellizos.

—Porque mi explosión de magia accidental fue hacerlo levitar al momento que me agarró por el tobillo.

Después de un ataque de carcajadas, la lectura continuó.

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen enseguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas y todo eso...»). **

—Alerta de prefectos perfectos —exclamó Sirius, haciendo reír a los gemelos y a los nuevos merodeadores, mientras hacía sonrojar y molestarse a los prefectos pasados y actuales.

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

Snape miró ceñudamente a Harry, quien encogió los hombros en silencio. James y Lily vieron el intercambio, pero no comentaron nada.

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esas líneas, especialmente quienes estaban cerca de Harry en ese momento.

—**¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy.**

—**N-nada.**

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

—**¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

—**Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

—Ni que lo digas —comentó Sirius, mientras Snape le devolvía una mirada agria.

_Estos tres nunca van a hacer las paces, _pensó Harry al ver cómo su padre también miraba torvamente al profesor.

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

—**Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

En el momento presente, la mirada de McGonagall iba hacia los "Nuevos merodeadores": JS, Freddie, Frankie y Lucy, además de algunos otros de los jóvenes.

—**El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de _quidditch_ tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y, por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

**Harry rio, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

Al igual que en la Sala, muchos de los presentes expresaron preocupación al oír esas líneas, especialmente los mayores.

—**¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

—**Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

—Lo decía absolutamente en serio, señor Weasley —mencionó Dumbledore—, y como entenderá después de tanto tiempo, muchas veces es necesario restringir la información incluso a los prefectos y Premios Anuales, especialmente cuando se trata de asuntos de la máxima delicadeza.

—**¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

—Como siempre —indicó Seamus—, Harry detalla todo a su alrededor.

—Te aseguro que ha sido útil —replico el aludido, sonriendo.

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

—**¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**_

_**enséñanos algo, por favor.**_

_**Aunque seamos viejos y calvos**_

_**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,**_

_**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas**_

_**con algunas materias interesantes.**_

_**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,**_

_**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.**_

_**Así que enséñanos cosas que**_

_**valga la pena saber,**_

_**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,**_

_**hazlo lo mejor que puedas,**_

_**nosotros haremos el resto,**_

_**y aprenderemos hasta que**_

_**nuestros cerebros se consuman.**_

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

En la sala estallaron las risas cuando los que estuvieron ese día recordaron ese momento, contagiando a los demás.

—**¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes.**

—De verdad íbamos casi dormidos —comentó Hermione, sonriendo al recordar.

—Sí —ratificó Susan—, y eso que nosotros íbamos más cerca, a nuestra sala común.

**Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

—_**Peeves**_** —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman **_**poltergeist**_**. —Levantó la voz—: **_**Peeves,**_** aparece.**

—Antes que me pregunten —aclaró Percy—, cursé _Estudios Muggles,_ y por eso sé cómo se le llama a _Peeves._

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

—**¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

—El viejo _Peeves _—comentó Sirius, sonriendo.

—Todo un personaje —completó James.

—Útil cuando le conviene —aseguró Fred.

—Especialmente si de molestar a Filch se trata —remató George, lo que reconoció Harry en silencio.

—**¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

—**Vete, **_**Peeves**_**, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy.**

_**Peeves**_** hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

—**Tenéis que tener cuidado con**_** Peeves**_** —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.**

—A nosotros sí nos escuchaba —mencionó James, a lo que Lily replicó:

—Por supuesto que los escuchaba, ¡porque ustedes lo hacían participar en sus bromas!

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

—**¿Contraseña? —preguntó.**

—_**Caput draconis**_** —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones. Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres), encontraron, por fin, sus camas; cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

—**Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, _Scabbers!_ Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

—Ya habíamos hablado que la tarta de melaza es su favorita, ¿no? —recordó Ginny, sonriendo.

James, JS y Al sonrieron. Ellos también disfrutaban de ese tipo de tarta.

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**

—Vaya sueño, ¿eh, papá? —mencionó Al, sorprendido por los detalles.

—Sí, realmente raro —comentó Dumbledore.

**Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

—Y así termina este capítulo —indicó Flitwick, dejando el pergamino sobre el atril, el cual se desvaneció. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero la Sala dio cumplida respuesta:

—Atendiendo a la solicitud de algunos de los presentes, y considerando el ritmo de lectura, pueden disfrutar de la cena; posteriormente se leerán dos capítulos más y llegará la hora de descansar.

Ante el alborozo general, los asistentes hicieron espacio para que la sala sustituyera los cómodos asientos por mesas, en las cuales se organizaron las familias, siendo la Weasley la más grande, por mucho. En otras mesas se ubicaron los Potter, junto con Dil, Sirius, los Dursley y los Lupin; aparte, los Longbottom con los Finnigan-Bones, los Smith-Patil con sus "tías" Parvati y Lavender, los Jordan, los Malfoy, aunque Christina estaba algo reticente; y los profesores compartieron una mesa aparte.

Luego de un buen rato de conversación y comida, los ánimos estaban contentos, todos estaban a la expectativa del nuevo capítulo. Cuando la Sala reubicó los sofás y butacas, el atril se materializó directamente delante de Snape, quien gruñó incómodo.

—Todos han de leer al menos un capítulo —expresó la sala, por lo que el aludido bufó nuevamente. Luego, ante la mirada de James, Harry y Sirius, extendió el rollo y sonrió imperceptiblemente al leer el título del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Un nuevo domingo, un nuevo capítulo! El banquete de bienvenida siempre entrega un buen cúmulo de recuerdos, y leer sobre la selección de Harry y su generación no iba a se la excepción. Por supuesto, Al no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ratificar lo que dos años atrás vivió en su propio primer día a Hogwarts. El próximo capítulo va a ser muy interesante, como todos, por supuesto, y espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre (que me acuerdo), saludo a quienes siguen y marcan como favorito este elato, especialmente a **lavida134, **quien consecuentemente saluda y comenta el capítulo... Sigan su ejemplo, así me comentan como va el relato, que desean que incorpore o elimine (cosa dificil, pero ya veremos), o simplemente qué les va pareciendo... Nos leemos el próximo domingo, a esta misma hora aproximada... _**Salud y saludos!**_


	10. El Profesor de Pociones

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 8_ El Profesor de Pociones_**

Luego de un buen rato de conversación y comida, los ánimos estaban contentos, todos estaban a la expectativa del nuevo capítulo. Cuando la Sala reubicó los sofás y butacas, el atril se materializó directamente delante de Snape, quien gruñó incómodo.

—Todos han de leer al menos un capítulo —expresó la sala, por lo que el aludido bufó nuevamente. Luego, ante la mirada de James, Harry y Sirius, extendió el rollo y sonrió imperceptiblemente al leer el título del siguiente capítulo.

—"_El profesor de pociones"_

—**Allí, mira.**

—**¿Dónde?**

—**Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

—**¿El de gafas?**

—**¿Has visto su cara?**

—**¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención.**

—No era extraño —comentó Snape—, siendo hijo de quien es.

Lily y Harry lo miraron con amargura, y la pelirroja le replicó:

—Severus, lo menos que querría Harry era llamar la atención. En eso se parece más a mí que a James. Y creo que ya te debes haber dado cuenta con lo que llevamos leído.

Snape levantó la mirada, viendo a su amada verlo molesta, por lo que sólo respondió encogiendo los hombros y retomando la lectura. Mientras eso pasaba, James miraba en silencio la interacción entre su esposa y su rival.

**Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

**En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. **

—No me lo recuerden —suspiró Neville, abatido, ante la mención de los escalones fantasma, a lo que Dil sonrió, recordando que ella también había sido víctima de un escalón de esos.

**Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

—Sólo en caso de estricta urgencia, como ya sabe, señor Potter —aclaró orgullosa la profesora McGonagall.

—Además —interrumpió Rose—, tío Harry, ¿cómo sabías todos esos datos del colegio?

—Por tu madre, Rosie —sonrió Harry, viendo a su sobrina y a su amiga—, cada día nos mencionaba un dato distinto que recordaba haberlo leído en _Historia de Hogwarts._

Los compañeros de Hermione recordaban esas menciones, sonriendo mientras la aludida se sonrojaba fuertemente.

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero**_** Peeves**_** el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También le tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

Los Merodeadores se rieron sonoramente, al recordar lo que previamente habían comentado con Lily:

—¡Verdad que nosotros le enseñamos a hacer eso! —exclamó Sirius, a carcajada batiente, mientras James reía y Remus negaba, aunque sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—Lo de la nariz se lo enseñó Pettigrew, ¿no? —preguntó, inocente, Lily, lo que provocó que las risas se detuvieran toscamente.

—Sí —respondió James, con voz sombría.

**Pero aún peor que **_**Peeves**_**, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

—Típica suerte de Harry —mencionó Hannah, mientras el trío bufaba a la mención del antiguo profesor.

**Filch tenía una gata llamada **_**Señora Norris**_**, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), …**

—¡Hey! —exclamó Sirius—, ¡No puede ser que no hayas oído hablar de nosotros _los Merodeadores!_

—Bueno —se justificó Harry, resumiendo el pensar de sus compañeros—, era apenas nuestra primera semana de clase, no conocíamos mucho del castillo o de sus anécdotas.

—Tiene razón —admitió James. Luego de suspirar, indicó—. Snape, por favor, continúa.

Tanto Lily como Severus vieron sorprendidos a James, quien sólo encogió los hombros e hizo señas para seguir la lectura.

…**y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos, era darle una buena patada a la**_** Señora Norris.**_

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

—Disculpe, profesora —dijo Harry, a lo que Sprout sólo sonrió y dijo:

—Tranquilo, Potter. Me alegra que la Herbología le haya llamado la atención.

**Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico**_** el Malvado**_** y Ulrico **_**el Chiflado**_** se confundieran.**

—¿En qué año logró que se retirara el profesor Binns, profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Hermione, recordando el comentario que había hecho Molls.

—Hace dos años, señora Granger-Weasley.

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

Todos los que estuvieron en esa clase se rieron con ganas, mientras el propio Flitwick se sonrojaba y reía de sí mismo. Snape arrugó el ceño y siguió leyendo.

**La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

—**Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, le dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

—Realmente excepcional —comentó Seamus—. A mí me regañó porque le prendí fuego a mi cerilla.

—Sí, para que la profesora McGonagall sonría es porque algo de verdad impresionante está pasando —mencionó Alice—. Ni siquiera cuando James lograba a la primera el ejercicio lo felicitaba.

—Porque lo lograba a cinco minutos para el final de la clase, después de muchos regaños y de estar interrumpiendo la clase —les recordó la profesora, mirando fijamente a su estudiante, quien sonreía y encogía los hombros. Tanto Sirius como Remus sonrieron, recordando esos tiempos.

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

—Muchachos —mencionó Ron—, ¿no les recuerda al inepto que tuvimos en segundo año? Mentiroso, huidizo, incompetente…

—Ciertamente —ratificó Hermione, quien, al ver la mirada de los mayores, comentó—. Seguramente lo leeremos en el segundo libro.

Ginny se estremeció ligeramente, lo que notó Harry cuando le apretó la mano.

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias **_**muggle**_** y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

—¡Qué bien! —comentó James—, ¡A nosotros —indicó señalándose a él mismo y a Sirius— nos costó tres semanas y varios días de detención!

—**¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

—**Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

—Pociones más Slytherin más Snape, mala combinación —comentó Sirius, sombríamente.

—Profesor —preguntó Frank, con tono calmo—, siempre tuvo la idea de hacer que las dos casas compartieran esa clase particularmente, ¿verdad? Porque no recuerdo en mis siete años que viera pociones con otra casa que no fuera Slytherin.

—Es verdad, señor Longbottom —admitió Dumbledore—. Severus, por favor.

—**Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

—No es que no nos favoreciera —reconoció James, y la profesora aguzó la mirada—, sino que no lo hacía tan evidentemente.

Un murmullo de reconocimiento hizo sonreír levemente a la Directora.

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

—Es realmente un espectáculo —comentó Louis, a lo que los integrantes de la "tercera generación" y varios de los demás asintieron.

_**Hedwig**_** no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry. Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

_**Querido Harry **_**(decía con letra desigual),**_** sé que tienes las tardes de los viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana.**_

_**Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

Snape leyó el texto de la carta con voz monocorde, y al terminarla, miró con brusquedad al guardabosque, quien recibía el agradecimiento de Lily:

—Gracias, Hagrid, por estar pendiente de mi niño.

—Con gusto, Lily.

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con **_**Hedwig.**_

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

—Si eso fue lo peor —comentó JS, atrayendo la mirada de muchos—, no me imagino el resto.

—Hasta entonces —ratificó Harry— y es mi primera semana de mi primer año.

Algunos, especialmente Lily, suspiraron intentando controlar la tensión que le había provocado ese comentario.

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

Una mirada de reproche, silenciosa, se cruzó entre Lily y Severus, quien suspiró y siguió leyendo.

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.**

—**Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

—Severus —gruñó Lily, comenzando a molestarse. Harry estiró su mano para tomar la de su madre, quien al contacto se calmó un poco.

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

—Ojos de mortífago —comentó James, para luego aclarar—. Por muy redimido que estés, Snape, sabes que en ese momento aún te creíamos en el otro bando.

—Lo sé, Potter —respondió, sin quitarle la mirada—, y gracias a eso se dio todo como se tuvo que dar.

—Estamos de acuerdo, entonces. Sigue leyendo.

—**Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

—¡Vamos, _Snivellius!_ —reclamó Sirius—, ¿Por qué tienes que poner la torta al final?

—El señor Black tiene razón, Severus —ratificó Dumbledore, antes que Snape replicara—. Había sido un discurso casi perfecto, hasta que usaste la referencia de los alcornoques.

El profesor se quedó en silencio, mirando ásperamente a Sirius, mientras algunas risitas se oían en la sala; risas que acalló al seguir leyendo.

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

—¡Harry! —reclamó la aludida, en medio de la risa de sus hijos y sobrinos.

—Es verdad, Hermione —le respondió Lavender—, en todas las clases te veías así, como con ganas de responder a todo lo que los profesores preguntaban.

—Me recuerda a alguien —le comentó Al a Scorpius, intentando que fuera en voz baja, pero sin lograr que _ese alguien particular_ no lo escuchara:

—¡Sabes que te escuché, _Alburrido! _—Rose, asomándose del lado de Scorpius, miraba a su primo con rabia contenida.

—**¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape.**

Los cinco Potters: James, Harry, JS, Al y Lilu, se sorprendieron con el llamado que Severus había hecho, lo que causó la risa de varios en la sala. A pesar que Harry recordaba ese momento, había prestado atención a la interacción entre su hijo y su sobrina, por lo que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—**¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

—¡Vamos, Severus! —exclamó Lily—, ¡un niño de primer año no debería saber que eso es para preparar el _Filtro de los Muertos en Vida!_

_**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué?**_** Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

—**No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

—**Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

—¿Cuál fama, Severus? —reclamó Lily—, ¿La fama de haber sobrevivido a la muerte de sus propios padres? ¿Por qué pagabas en mi hijo tu frustración y dolor? ¿Sería porque en él veías a James?

Snape vio a Lily y bajó la mirada. No soportaba ver sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia y tristeza.

La pelirroja bufó, mientras recibía un nuevo apretón de manos por parte de su hijo.

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

—**Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

—¿Vas a seguir? —exclamó Lily.

—Ya, mamá, déjalo —pidió Harry, intentando calmar a su madre—, eso ya pasó.

James, mientras tanto, sólo veía a su rival, con un creciente sentimiento de molestia.

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un**_** bezoar.**_** Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

En la sala, Draco miraba sin expresión la interacción entre su profesor y la madre de Potter. Al mismo tiempo, McGonagall le decía a Snape:

—Eso no estuvo bien, Severus. No porque sean Gryffindor, sino porque esa actitud no se debía tomar con ningún estudiante.

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—**Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en**_** Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?**_

—Especialmente —interrumpió Hermione— porque en ese libro en particular no salen las respuestas a esas preguntas. Tendrías que haber leído _Preparación Avanzada de Pociones, _que, si recuerdas, lo vimos en sexto año.

—¿Tú sí lo leíste, mamá? —preguntó Rose, interesada, mientras Harry recordaba el libro del _Príncipe Mestizo, _y miraba a Snape, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Sí, fue uno de algunos libros extra que leí antes de comenzar ese año.

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

—**¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

—¿Y entonces, Severus? —ya sin poderse contener, Lily se levantó y se plantó frente a Snape— ¿Apenas en su primera clase y le lanzaste tres preguntas de sexto año? ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente? —le tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, mientras le preguntaba de nuevo—: Dime, ¿qué estaba pasando por tu mente en ese momento, Severus?

—Que tenía en frente al hijo de James Potter. Punto —respondió intentando mantener su imperturbabilidad.

—Y que sabías claramente que yo se lo había dado, ¿verdad? —recalcó Lily, señalando con su mano libre su pecho. Ante el silencio de Snape, la pelirroja bufó, y justo cuando lo soltó para darse la vuelta y sentarse, oyó la voz de su antiguo amigo quebrarse al decir:

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sus ojos me lo decían a gritos. Era ver tus ojos.

—Y, sin embargo, Severus… Sin embargo.

Un tenso silencio siguió mientras Lily tomaba nuevamente asiento, para refugiarse en los brazos de James, quien había asistido en silencio al reclamo de su esposa, como el resto de la Sala.

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo.**

En la Sala, sin embargo, los aplausos se dejaron escuchar, especialmente de los Merodeadores, los gemelos y los más jóvenes.

**Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

Tal como pasaba en la Sala. Snape miraba con rabia contenida a Harry, mientras Lily, aún en los brazos de James, miraba tristemente a su antiguo amigo.

—**Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como**_** Filtro de Muertos en Vida.**_** Un **_**bezoar**_** es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

—**Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó nuevamente Lily.

—Fue grosero con un profesor —respondió Snape, inamovible—, debía aprender a respetar desde el principio. No comenzar a actuar como su padre.

—A ver —intentó reflexionar la pelirroja, dentro de su rabia mal contenida—, por lo que oí, te dio una respuesta como la que yo le hubiera dado a un profesor. Si hubiera respondido como James, hubiera dicho algo como —e intentando imitar la voz de su esposo, se levantó y señaló a Snape mientras decía—: "No sé, porque apenas estamos comenzando. ¿Por qué no nos dice que son, y comenzamos de una vez la clase?", ¿Sí, o no?

Algunas risas aisladas se escucharon, especialmente por los más pequeños. Severus respiró sonoramente, para luego asentir silenciosamente.

—Severus —intervino Dumbledore, con voz cansada—, la señora Potter tiene razón, no debiste tratar así a Harry ni a la señorita Granger, en ese momento, claro.

El aludido sólo encogió los hombros, quitando importancia al reclamo, y continuó la lectura.

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. **

Neville palideció al recordar le accidente que había provocado.

**De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

—**¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

—¿Le diste claramente las instrucciones, Snape? —reclamó a su vez Alice, quien estaba molesta por la forma en que había tratado a su hijo.

—Por supuesto —replicó el profesor—, no es mi culpa si no saben leer.

—¡Severus! —advirtió McGonagall—, ¡Esa no es forma de guiar una clase, y menos de pociones!

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

—**Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville**—. **Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

Lily no comentó más nada, sólo negó silenciosamente mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. James, Sirius, Molly y Harry miraban a Snape, quien, sin inmutarse, siguió leyendo.

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

—**No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

—**Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

—Todo sea por darte ánimos, hermano —comentó Ron.

—Y tomar una buena taza de té —complementó Lavender, provocando risas y miradas agrias.

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

—**Atrás, **_**Fang**_**, atrás.**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

—**Entrad —dijo— Atrás, **_**Fang.**_

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

—¿Ese no fue el cachorro que te regalaron justo cuando estábamos en séptimo? —preguntó James, sonriendo ante el recuerdo del pequeño _Fang._

—Sí, James —admitió Hagrid—, es él.

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

—**Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a **_**Fang**_**, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, **_**Fang**_** era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

—**Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

—**Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

—¡Fred y George! —reclamó Molly, viendo a sus hijos, quienes encogieron los hombros.

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases.**_** Fang**_** tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.**

Gestos de asco se escucharon, especialmente de las mujeres y niñas presentes.

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

—**Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la **_**Señora Norris,**_** me gustaría presentársela un día a **_**Fang**_**. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

—Es posible —se interrumpió el propio Snape, reflexionando ante esa línea del pergamino—, es posible que así fuera.

—**Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

—**¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

—Ya sabemos por qué —mencionó James, viendo a Snape directamente a los ojos, aunque éste se hacía el que no notaba su mirada.

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

—**¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

—Gracias, Hagrid —respondió el propio Charlie, sonriendo mientras Nadia lo veía sonriente también.

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito.**

—¡Por favor, Harry! ¿Tú crees eso?

El comentario de Fred hizo reír a más de uno, excepto a los dos Potter mayores y a Snape.

**Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de **_**El Profeta.**_

_**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**_

_**Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.**_

_**Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.**_

_**«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.**_

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

—Menos mal que papá tiene mala memoria —mencionó JS—, si recuerda esas conversaciones.

—Pero a veces no recuerdo todos los detalles, no sé si te has dado cuenta —respondió Harry al comentario de su hijo mayor.

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. **_**«La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.»**_** Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

—Señoras y señores —interrumpió Hermione, riéndose—, aquí es cuando se activa el modo detective de Harry Potter.

—¿Detective? —preguntó Neville, secundado por sus padres y por Arthur.

—La versión _Muggle _de los aurores.

Un _Ahhhh _de comprensión, seguido por risas, se dejó escuchar en la sala.

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. **

—¿Tan mal cocino? —preguntó Hagrid, apenado.

—No, no, Hagrid, por favor —se disculpó Harry—, pero, vamos a ver… —y miró a sus amigos, en tono de súplica. Hermione tomó la palabra:

—Ven, Hagrid. Tienes buena sazón al cocinar, sí, pero cocinas como para tu estructura bucal, que es mucho más fuerte que la de cualquiera de nosotros.

—Por eso tus tortas —completó Ron—, aunque tienen buen sabor, pueden partirnos un diente.

—Ah —suspiró aliviado el semi-gigante—, entiendo.

**¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

—Pues en este capítulo no lo sabrán —mencionó Snape—. Ha terminado.

Soltó el pergamino, aliviado, aunque sabía que se acercaban muchos choques con Lily o James por cómo había tratado a Harry. A pesar que lo habían conversado al cruzar el velo, aún estaban abiertas muchas heridas emocionales.

El atril, después que Snape depositara el pergamino sobre él, se desplazó hasta colocarse delante de Draco Malfoy, quien vio extrañado el título del nuevo capítulo.

* * *

_**Buenos mediodías desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Un nuevo capítulo se lee, y por supuesto, los roces y las molestias iban a estar a la orden del día... Como reflexionó Severus al soltar el pergamino, _"sabía que se acercaban muchos choques con Lily o James por cómo había tratado a Harry. A pesar que lo habían conversado al cruzar el velo, aún estaban abiertas muchas heridas emocionales".. _Lamentablemente no me cuadraron los tiempos para que este fin de semana, justo después de Halloween, pudiera publicar ese capítulo... Pero es lo de menos... Se viene uno de los capítulos que más me gustan, y más por quien la Sala tomó como lector... Como siempre (que me acuerdo), saludos a todos quienes leen, siguen, tienen como favorito y comentan este relato (en este último caso, sería sólo a **lavida134, **quien así sea como invitada comenta. _Poco a poco se van a ir delatando las "alianzas", como le digo, vas a ver...) **Salud y saludos!**_


	11. El Duelo a Medianoche

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 9 _El duelo a medianoche_**

Snape soltó el pergamino, aliviado, aunque sabía que se acercaban muchos choques con Lily o James por cómo había tratado a Harry. A pesar que lo habían conversado al cruzar el velo, aún estaban abiertas muchas heridas emocionales.

El atril, después que Snape depositara el pergamino sobre él, se desplazó hasta colocarse delante de Draco Malfoy, quien vio extrañado el título del nuevo capítulo.

—Bien, el capítulo se llama _El duelo a medianoche._

—¿Esa no fue la noche… —comenzó a preguntar Neville, sorprendido. Los adultos miraron al trío, interrogándolos con la mirada, pero Harry sólo comentó:

—Dejemos que la lectura nos guíe… Draco, por favor.

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

—¡Qué simpática perspectiva! —exclamó Frank, resumiendo el pesar de los mayores. Harry sólo sonreía, infundiendo mayor misterio a su actitud al negar ante las miradas inquisidoras de su padre y sus hijos.

—**Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

—Lo dudo, hijo —recordó James, soñadoramente—; ya desde bebé has montado en escoba. De hecho, creo que aprendiste a volar antes que a caminar.

—¿Y cómo no? —recalcó Lily, entre alegre y molesta—, con este par de fanáticos de las escobas —señalando a su esposo y su compadre, quienes sonreían.

—Lo sé, mamá, lo sé —Harry descolocó a sus padres al decir eso—, aunque posiblemente la forma en que lo supe se mencione después.

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

—**No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en _quidditch,_ pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de _quidditch_ y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por **_**muggles.**_

—Sobre todo tú, Malfoy, huyendo de _muggles _—exclamó Zacharias, con su chocancia característica.

—Sí, dudo que sepa que es un helicóptero —machacó Seamus, viendo cómo Draco adquiría cierto color sonrosado.

**Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles.**

—Ron, ¿cómo fue eso? —preguntó Charlie, intrigado.

—Después les cuento —esquivó el aludido, haciendo señas a Malfoy para que siguiera leyendo.

**Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de _quidditch._ Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

**Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

—Sin ofender, amigo, pero sabes que es así —comentó Harry, a lo que Neville, sonriendo, respondió:

—Lo sé, Harry, lo sé.

—Herencia de familia —suspiró derrotada Alisu, luego de lo cual fue abrazada por Fraknie.

**Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado **_**Quidditch a través de los tiempos.**_

—Muy buen libro se quieres conocer sobre _quidditch_ —indicó James—, pero nulo si quieres algo de teoría sobre el vuelo en escoba.

**Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.**

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto.**

**La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

—¡Hey! —se interrumpió—, ¡No era perversa satisfacción! —pero al ver las miradas de incredulidad de parte de sus compañeros, tuvo que aclarar—. Bueno, si me satisfacía, pero no era perverso.

—Está bien, sí, vamos a creerte —mencionó Lee Jordan, con voz aburrida.

**Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

—**¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...**

—El problema —mencionó Frank, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Neville—, es que te ayuda a recordar que olvidaste algo, pero no _eso_ que olvidaste. Por eso es que son inútiles.

—Le aseguro, señor Frank —mencionó Parvati, recordando y sonriendo—, que esa Recordadora fue muy útil. ¿Verdad, Malfoy?

Draco sólo gruñó, y luego de algunas risitas, siguió leyendo:

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy, que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

**Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

—Fue realmente rápida, profesora —mencionó Hermione.

—No fue eso, señora Granger-Weasley, estaba pasando justo por ahí cuando vi levantarse a Potter y a Weasley.

—**¿Qué sucede?**

—**Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

—**Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.**

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. **

—Ideal para volar y jugar _quidditch_ —comentó James, secundado por Sirius, los gemelos y todos los jugadores presentes.

**La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

**Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

—Y nunca las cambiaron, ¿verdad? —comentó James—. Porque que recuerde, con las que nosotros aprendimos acá tenían el mismo problema.

—Se tuvo que comprar un lote nuevo de escobas después de la Batalla —comentó McGonagall, en tono emocionado—, puesto que el cuarto de las escobas, el que estaba en el campo de _quidditch,_ fue destrozado y todas las escobas allí se perdieron. Gracias a la donación de Harry, se compraron, si mal no recuerdo, un lote de _Cleansweep _7.

Todos aplaudieron a Harry, quien levantó las manos en un gesto de humildad que tanto Draco como Snape dudaron que fuera sincero.

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

—**Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.**

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

—**Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».**

—**¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

Risas y aplausos, a partes iguales, se oyeron, y tanto Neville como Hermione, rojos de la vergüenza, se refugiaron en sus respectivas parejas.

**Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

En la Sala, Draco levantó la mirada y vio a los mencionados, quienes hicieron señas similares de "ya qué…"

—**Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

—Realmente estaba aterrorizado —aclaró Neville, rojo de vergüenza.

—**¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y…**

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Alice, pálida—. Mi niño —hizo girar a Neville para tenerlo de frente—, dime que no te pasó nada malo.

—No, mamá, no fue grave. Escucha la lectura.

**BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

—Y ahí desapareció —indicó Fred, bajando la mirada.

—Fue tan buena escoba —le siguió el juego George, provocando la risa de muchos.

**La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

—**La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse. —Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase—. No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir _quidditch._ Vamos, hijo.**

Alice suspiró aliviada. Revisó cuidadosamente la muñeca de Neville, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—Mamá, estoy perfectamente bien, tranquila.

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

—Ah, ¿también tenías un golpe en la pierna? —Alice no podía dejar de preocuparse por Neville, quien sólo negaba, aunque le encantaba sentirse cuidado.

Draco se había adelantado en la lectura, por lo que su rostro había vuelto a sonrojarse. Sólo Harry lo notó.

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

—**¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

—**¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

—**Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro—. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

—Realmente ustedes los Slytherin se ganaban la mala fama por sí mismos —comentó Parvati, tomada de la mano de Lavender.

—Bueno, Patil —replicó Astoria—, no todos fuimos tan repulsivos con las demás casas. Pero sí —mirando con cierto grado de decepción a Draco—, muchos Slytherin eran así.

—**¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.**

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

—**Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

—Y aquí, señoras y señores —interrumpió Ron, al estilo de sus hermanos—, es donde comienza la historia de Harry Potter como defensor y héroe.

—¡Vamos, Ron! —exclamó Harry, con voz aburrida.

—Sabes que siempre ha sido así, Harry —le recordó Hermione—, y no vas a poder negarlo si aparece en los libros.

Harry suspiró derrotado y asintió, mientras Ginny le acariciaba la espalda.

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

—**Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

—**¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

—**¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

**Harry cogió su escoba.**

—**¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

**Harry no le hizo caso. **

—Como casi siempre —confirmó Hermione. Ante la mirada de Harry, dijo—: Y es verdad, casi siempre hacías lo que creías correcto, así no respetara las normas.

**Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

En la sala se oyeron aplausos y gritos, especialmente por parte de los más jóvenes, mientras James, hinchado de orgullo, miraba a su hijo, quien preguntó:

—Ron, ¿qué fue lo que gritaste?

—Creo que fue "Túmbalo de esa escoba", o algo así.

—Exactamente eso, Ron —confirmó Lavender, sonriendo. Hermione la vio, pero sólo sonrió al ver el gesto tranquilo de su antigua rival.

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

—Realmente, Potter —comentó Draco—, no esperaba que te subieras a la escoba a perseguirme.

—**¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

—**Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

—**Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry.**

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

—Sí, por supuesto que lo pensé —se interrumpió nuevamente Draco—, y me sentí realmente en desventaja.

—**¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Tiró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

Exclamaciones de asombro, por parte de los mayores y de los más jóvenes, se dejaron escuchar en la Sala, mientras que los que habían visto ese momento, lo recordaban con una gran sonrisa. McGonagall, inclinada hacia adelante, no perdía detalle de lo que había ocurrido antes de ver a Harry volar como lo hizo.

**Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

Un rugido de emoción se escuchó en la sala. Todos, con excepción de los profesores y de Draco, saltaron de alegría y aplaudían como si hubieran estado presentes en ese primer vuelo de Harry. Los tres hijos de éste se lanzaron a abrazarlo, haciendo que casi cayera del sofá donde estaba junto a Ginny y sus padres. Luego de unos cinco minutos de alborozo, Draco siguió leyendo.

—**¡HARRY POTTER!**

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

—**Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts...**

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

—Realmente me habías asustado, Potter —comentó la profesora, aunque después matizó—, pero mientras te veía volar y agarrar esa recordadora, tuve la intuición que eras quien nos faltaba.

—**¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

—**No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

—**Silencio, Parvati.**

—**Pero Malfoy…**

—**Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.**

—Parvati, Weasley, discúlpenme —reconoció McGonagall—, estaba realmente impresionada.

Ambos negaron, sonriendo.

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía.**

—Por algo así no te expulsan, Harry —comentó James, aún con su gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Como saben muy bien —indicó Dumbledore—, sólo se expulsa de Hogwarts por homicidio o uso de alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables, además de agresión sexual.

**Quería decir algo defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

Muchos de la generación de Harry se rieron a carcajada batiente ante los pensamientos de Harry, incluyendo a Draco, quien esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Por Merlín, Harry —resumió Ron el sentir de muchos en la Sala—, eres exagerado en tus pensamientos fatalistas, ¿no crees?

**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

—**Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

**«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

—Realmente… Sí —confirmó Fred, haciendo reír a quienes conocieron a Oliver Wood.

—Señor Weasley —comentó sombríamente Dumbledore—, en Hogwarts nunca aplicamos castigos físicos, y usted lo sabe muy bien.

—Eso es correcto, profesor —admitió George—, pero él _sí_ aplicaba castigos físicos.

—¿Quién es ese Wood, papá? —preguntó Al, interesado, a lo que Harry respondió señalando el pergamino en las manos de Draco.

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

—**Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad—. Aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba _Peeves_**_**,**_** ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

—**¡Fuera, _Peeves!_ —dijo con ira la profesora. _Peeves_ tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

—**Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

—¡SIIII! —gritó James, secundado por Sirius, quienes comenzaron a hacer una danza extraña, a la que se unieron los gemelos, los Nuevos Merodeadores, y arrastraron a Remus, Tonks, Ginny, los otros hijos de Harry y hasta las mellizas de Dudley. Harry veía la escena entre divertido e incómodo. La danza duró unos tres minutos, tras los cuales McGonagall exclamó:

—¡Señores! ¿Satisfechos? ¿Podemos seguir la lectura?

Se disolvió la danza, y entre sonrisas y felicitaciones silenciosas de James a Harry, Draco pudo retomar la lectura.

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

—**¿Está segura, profesora?**

—**Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

—**Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

—¡Vaya!, —exclamó Charlie—, para que te comparara conmigo, tenía que haber sido un vuelo impecable.

—Es que lo fue, Charlie —ratificó Ron—, creo que no había visto a alguien volar así antes, salvo tú, y después, creo que Viktor Krum, y sin embargo…

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

—**¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de _quidditch,_ Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

—**Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor—aclaró la profesora McGonagall.**

—Por eso es que es quien aplicaba los castigos físicos —aclaró Fred, haciendo reír a los presentes.

—Seguramente es como tú, _Cornamenta _—recordó Sirius, ganándose una mirada agria de James.

—"Si quieres ganar, tienes que sudar al entrenar", recuerda.

—**Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una _Nimbus_**_** 2.000**_** o una **_**Cleansweep 7.**_

—En aquel momento era lo mejor, pero ya hoy son venerables —comentó Roxanne, recordando que ella tenía una _Cleansweep 24.2, edición especial para las Arpías._

—Bueno —comentó Hugo—, como comentó hace rato la profesora McGonagall, ahora las clases de vuelo son con _Cleansweep 7. _

—**Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas...**

**La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

—**Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

—**Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de _quidditch._**

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, _Minnie _—reconoció James, a quien la sonrisa no se le había ido de la cara.

—¿Señor James? —llamó la atención Ron; al recibir la respuesta afirmativa del aludido, preguntó—. ¿Recuerda que le comenté que Harry era de muchas "primeras veces"? —otra respuesta afirmativa—, pues ésta es otra de esas primeras veces.

—**Es una broma.**

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

—Me había quedado totalmente sorprendido —aclaró Ron, ante la mirada asombrada de su familia—, lo menos que me esperaba era que me dijera eso.

—**¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

—**Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.**

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

—**Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

—Y como en Hogwarts se guarda un secreto, ya a esa hora todos en Gryffindor lo sabíamos —mencionó Lee, mientras Parvati, Lavender y Seamus asentían.

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

—**Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

—Nuestra inspiración —comentaron a dúo JS y Freddie, levantándose e inclinándose ante sus tíos y padre, bajo la risa de varios de la tercera generación.

—**Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de _quidditch_ este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

—**Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

—**Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Sirius, viendo a los gemelos—, Nosotros nos tardamos casi dos meses en encontrar ese pasadizo.

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

—**¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los **_**muggles?**_

—**Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

—**Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

—¡Ronald! —exclamó Molly, sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo. Lily miraba fijamente a Harry, como esperando que se negara a participar en ese duelo.

**Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.**

—**Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

—**¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

—**Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

—Que es lo que debiste hacer desde un principio, Harry —estalló Lily, para después girarse y encarar a James—: ¡Eso es culpa tuya y tus genes de merodeador!

—**¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

—Pues la sueltas —indicó Sirius, ante la mirada agresiva de Lily—, y le das un puñetazo en la nariz. A ver si así agarra algo de color —terminó diciendo, y provocando las risas de varios en la sala.

—**La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**

—Exactamente —ratificó Sirius.

—**Disculpad.**

—¿Y por qué voy a disculparte? —preguntó Sirius, provocando nuevas risas.

—Esa es la siguiente línea del pergamino —comentó Draco, releyendo—: "Disculpad".

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

—**¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.**

Molly solo vio a su hijo desaprobatoriamente. Hermione le hizo señas de que no se preocupara.

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry.**

—**No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

—**No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

—**... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

—**Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.**

—**Adiós —añadió Ron.**

—¡Harry / Ron! —exclamaron sus respectivas madres. Hermione insistió:

—No se preocupen, eso fue hace mucho, y sí, yo también me merecí que me trataran así, estaba entrometiéndome en asuntos que no me competían.

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería).**

—¿Y por qué, hijo —preguntó Alice, preocupada—, si sólo era la muñeca?

—Seguramente lo van a decir más adelante. Tranquila, que no era nada malo.

**Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquella era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

—**Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través de la puerta del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

—**No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

Los más jóvenes rieron al imaginarse a sus padres con once años, discutiendo, en batas de dormir.

—**¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

—**Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione —. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

—**Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.**

**Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

Las risas tronaron en la sala, mientras Hermione, totalmente roja, reclamaba a Harry:

—¡¿Cómo que "gansa enfadada", Harry?!

—Disculpa, Hermione —Harry hacía esfuerzos ímprobos para evitar soltar una carcajada—, te juro que no recordaba haber pensado eso.

Tanto Lily como Molly, a pesar de lo anecdótico que podía ser el momento, no dejaban de reprobar la actitud de sus hijos, negando constantemente a lo que se leía que hicieron en esos momentos.

—**No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

—**Vete.**

—**Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

—Bueno, eso de "estar encerrada" es relativo —comentó Rose, sorprendiendo a su madre. Ron aprovechó para preguntarle:

—A ver, Hermione, ¿Somos tan qué?

—A ver —suspiró Hermione antes de responder—, había pensado en "irresponsables, insensatos, idiotas, estúpidos", lindezas como esas. Pero ya no importa. Por favor, Draco, sigue, ¿sí?

—**¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.**

—**Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.**

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

—**Voy con vosotros —dijo.**

—**No lo harás.**

—**¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.**

—**Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.**

—**Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.**

—Se activó el "modo líder" de Harry —comentó Ron, sonriendo.

—Como habría dicho Moody, en "Alerta permanente" —comentó Tonks, recordando a su gruñón pero añorado maestro auror.

**Era una especie de respiración.**

—**¿La _Señora Norris?_ —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

**No era la _Señora Norris._ Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

—**¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

Alice suspiró aliviada. Ya entendía por qué Neville no estaba en su cama, pero igual que Lily y Molly, estaba preocupada, ahora eran cuatro los que estaban fuera de la torre.

—**No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

—**¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

—Gracias, Harry, por preocuparte por mi niño —dijo Alice, sonriendo.

—Ni lo mencione, señora Alice, el es uno de mis más cercanos amigos, además de Ron y Hermione.

—**Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

—**¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

—**Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.**

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

En la sala, Hermione había vuelto a sonrojarse, lo que notó Harry y Rose.

—¿De verdad se la ibas a decir, mamá? —preguntó la chica.

—Menos mal que no —comentó Harry—, porque capaz y la hubiera usado.

**Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.**

**Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado.**

Draco soltó un bufido que parecía una risa contenida, pero siguió leyendo sin ser interrumpido. Había tensión en el ambiente.

**Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.**

—**Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.**

—No lo pondría en duda —comentó Sirius agriamente—, es Slytherin, ¿qué se puede esperar de ellos?

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

—**Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

**Era Filch, hablando con la **_**Señora Norris.**_

—¡Este mal…! —exclamó Sirius, señalando a Draco, aunque se interrumpió ante la mirada cáustica que le lanzó McGonagall—. ¡Le dijo a Filch para que capturara a mi ahijado!

—¿Tienes pruebas, Black? —preguntó Snape, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que es tan evidente, Snape, es lo típico que un Slytherin haría. Tú sabes que es así.

—Igual, Black —refutó el profesor, mirando fijamente a su antiguo rival—, no acuses si no tienes pruebas. Draco, sigue.

**Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

—**Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

—**¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.**

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

—Y más a esa hora de la noche, cuando se supone que todo está en calma —comentó Dil, quien se había acomodado en la butaca donde estaba, recogiendo sus piernas para encontrar una posición cómoda para su panza.

—**¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.**

—Les hacía falta el mapa —mencionó sin pensar James, activando la curiosidad de los gemelos y de los nuevos merodeadores.

—No lo tuve sino hasta tercero —comentó Harry, aclarando el punto y provocando miradas furibundas de Snape y McGonagall.

—**Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

—**Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije.**

—**Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.**

—**Malfoy te engañó—dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

—Sí, realmente me dí cuenta que tenías razón, Hermione —admitió Harry—, pero recuerda que tú no habías querido venir inicialmente con nosotros.

—¿Ves, Snape? No soy el único que lo piensa —Sirius insistió, provocando otra mirada agresiva de Snape.

—**Vamos.**

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.**

**Era **_**Peeves**_**. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Seamus, sentado al borde de su butaca, mientras apretaba la mano de Susan—, ¡Ahora sí se puso buena la cosa!

—**Cállate, **_**Peeves**_**, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.**

_**Peeves**_** cacareó.**

—**¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

—**No, si no nos delatas, **_**Peeves**_**, por favor.**

—**Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo **_**Peeves**_**, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

—Sobre todo eso —comentó JS—; cuando siempre quiere estar en el jaleo y la broma.

—Todo el tiempo, Jamie —confirmó James a su nieto—, en nuestra época era así.

—**Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a _Peeves._**

—Mala jugada, Ron —dijo Remus, negando con su cabeza.

—Sí, nos dimos cuenta de inmediato —reconoció Ron.

**Aquello fue un gran error.**

—**¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó **_**Peeves**_**—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

**Pasaron debajo de _Peeves_ y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

—**¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!**

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de**_** Peeves.**_

—**Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: **_**¡Alohomora!**_

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

—**¿Adónde han ido, **_**Peeves?**_** —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

—**Di «por favor».**

—**No me fastidies, **_**Peeves**_**. Dime adónde fueron.**

—**No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo **_**Peeves**_**, con su molesta vocecita.**

Unas carcajadas comenzaron a escucharse en la sala.

—**Muy bien... por favor.**

—**¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a **_**Peeves**_** alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

Arreciaron las carcajadas, y todos se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Tonks, quien había cambiado su cabello a un color rosa flúor. Cuando se calmó un poco, y notó que la miraban, dijo, entre hipidos de risa:

—¡Es… que yo… se lo enseñe!

Algunos rieron, aunque Al, Nique y Rose miraban ceñudos al pergamino. El chico hizo la pregunta:

—¿En que piso está el aula de Encantamientos? ¿No es en el tercero?

—Si —reconoció el profesor Flitwick, su jefe de casa.

—¿Y no era que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido? —confirmó Rose, haciendo que todos los que no conocían lo vivido se tensaran. Draco retomó la lectura:

—**Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.**

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

Todos, excepto los que habían estado esa noche allí, estaban tensos; Lily tenía fuertemente abrazado a Harry, así como Alice abrazaba a Neville, mientras Ron y Hermione eran abrazados a su vez por Molly; los hijos de los mencionados se apoyaban mutuamente, respirando angustiados.

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

—Dumbledore —preguntó Lily, al borde de un ataque de nervios—, ¿qué demonios hacía un cerbero en el castillo?

—Fue necesario en su momento, Lily —replicó serenamente el director—, después fue reubicado, muy a pesar de Hagrid.

—¿Ese monstruo era tuyo, Hagrid? —preguntó a su vez Molly, a lo que el guardabosques respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

En ese momento, los abrazos protectores se relajaron, muchas bocanadas de aire se expulsaron y algunas lágrimas de agradecimiento se hicieron notar. Harry tomó la palabra y comentó:

—Quisiera recordarle algo a todos, tanto a mis padres, los padres de muchos acá, como a mis hijos y demás primos: esta fue apenas nuestra primera aventura "real", las que siguen van a ser más tensas, más peligrosas e incluso terribles. Si me permiten, recuerden que ya eso es pasado, es historia…

—Igual, hijo —comentó Lily, tomándole la mano—, no deja de angustiarme que hayas vivido eso.

Después de silenciosos asentimientos, Draco retomó la lectura.

—**¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

—**No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.**

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

—**¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente, Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

—**¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

—**¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

—**No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

—**Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podían haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

—Mamá —comentó Hugo, viendo serio a Hermione—, creo que tenias que aclarar tus prioridades.

Otro estallido de risas hizo sonrojar a Hermione, mientras Ron, acariciando la cabellera de su hijo, comentó:

—Exactamente eso fue lo que pensé.

—Pero no se lo dijiste, Weasley —refutó Draco, quien leyó a continuación:

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

—**No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

—Realmente impresionante, Harry —comentó Dumbledore, asintiendo—, muy impresionante.

—Si Moody estuviera aquí —dijo Tonks—, y creo que él ya lo sabía, te hubiera felicitado.

—Y eso no era todo —comentó Ron, sonriente—. Harry fue uniendo pieza por pieza, como es en su trabajo de auror.

—De ese capítulo sí es todo —indicó Draco, aliviado—. Acá terminó.

Depositó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desplazó hasta ubicarse frente a Hermione, quien al ver el título del siguiente capítulo sonrió, miró a sus amigos y comentó:

—Ahora sí que empieza lo bueno.

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela, y feliz domingo del "Abrazo en Familia"! **_Un nuevo capítulo nos reúne, y en este en particular se narra uno de los mejores momentos de este año, la naturalidad de vuelo de Harry y por supuesto, todo lo que trajo, incluyendo información fundamental que comenzaba a conformarse... Durante la lectura, los pequeños Ravenclaw parece que van a estar algo activos, especialmente Rose y su "memoria fotográfica", veamos como reaccionan para el próximo capítulo, que en voz de Hermione será digno de atención. Como es usual, un saludo para todos mis lectores anónimos, quienes siguen, marcan como favorito este relato y especialmente a **lavida134, **quien se mantiene invicta en los comentarios (Sí, intentaré incorporar más pronto que tarde una conversación adicional entre Lily y Severus, quizás con James como testigo, quién sabe...) _**Éxitos y bendiciones!**_


	12. Halloween

**Harry Potter: ****Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 10 _Halloween_**

Draco depositó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desplazó hasta ubicarse frente a Hermione, quien al ver el título del siguiente capítulo sonrió, miró a sus amigos y comentó:

—Ahora sí que empieza lo bueno. El capítulo se llama… _"Halloween"._

Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar cruzar una mirada con Hermione y reírse, mientras McGonagall y Snape miraban interesados el intercambio entre los tres. Algo les decía que _ese día_ había comenzado su amistad. Por otro lado, Lily y James habían ensombrecido su mirada, recordando que su último encuentro con Voldemort, el que los había alejado de Harry, había ocurrido en esa fecha.

**Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.**

—¡Harry / Ron! —exclamaron sus respectivas madres, aunque, con lo que había dicho Harry previamente, sólo sonrieron al ver a sus hijos mirar el techo.

**Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

—Tendría que ser algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —analizó Hugo, sorprendiendo a Ron y a algunos profesores. Hermione sonrió, y leyó:

—**Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

—De tal palo, tal astilla —comentó Lily, sonriendo. Cuando varios la vieron extrañada, aclaró—: es un dicho _muggle, _es como decir "Como es el padre, así es el hijo".

Varios _Ohhh _se escucharon antes de que Hermione, orgullosa de su hijo, retomara la lectura.

—**O las dos cosas —opinó Harry.**

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

**Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

—Bien hecho, mi niño —dijo Alice, abrazando a Neville.

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. **

Hermione detuvo la lectura y miró, medio en broma y medio en serio, a su esposo y concuñado, antes de decirles:

—¿Entonces yo era una sabihonda mandona?

Ambos, sonrojados a más no poder, intentaban justificarse, ante la risa poco contenida de sus hijos y ex compañeros de estudio. Hermione, haciéndoles señas con su mano, les dijo:

—Tranquilos, yo sé y acepto que fui así, sólo quería verles pasar pena.

Estallaron las carcajadas, que duraron unos minutos. Al calmarse, siguió la lectura.

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

**Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

_**NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA. **_

_**Contiene tu nueva **_**Nimbus 2.000,**_** pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento.**_

_**Profesora McGonagall**_

Los que estuvieron esa mañana en el comedor recordaron la llegada del paquete, y aunque sospecharon algo, especialmente los Gryffindor, en la Sala lo único que hicieron fue sonreír silenciosamente.

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

—**¡Una **_**Nimbus 2.000!**_** —gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

—¿Cuándo no es que el hurón albino no se entrometía? —exclamó Neville, sorprendiendo a muchos. Draco lo vio, sonrojándose, mientras que Frank, algo despistado, preguntó:

—¿Quién es el "hurón albino"?

—Eso —mencionó Ron—, eso creo que fue en… cuarto año, ¿no?

—Exactamente —ratificó Harry—, en nuestro cuarto año. Hay que esperar, señor Frank.

—**Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara.**

—¡NO! —exclamó George, sorprendiendo a varios, puesto que habían permanecido extrañamente en silencio.

—Yo pensaba —completó Fred—, que era otro rifle.

A pesar de la comparación, muchos se rieron, provocando que Draco frunciera las cejas.

—**Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.**

**Ron no pudo resistirse.**

—**No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una **_**Nimbus 2.000.**_** ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una **_**Comet 260?**_** —Ron rio con aire burlón—. Las**_** Comet**_** parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las **_**Nimbus.**_

—**¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

—El eterno mantra de Malfoy —comentó Ginny, molesta, mientras veía a Draco—, meterse con nuestras finanzas.

—De ellos, tía Ginny —mencionó Scorpius—, porque ya usted me conoce.

—Sí, hijo, yo sé que tú no eres así, gracias a Merlín.

Draco sólo pudo suspirar ruidosamente, mientras Astoria, en silencio, le tomaba la mano, en señal de comprensión.

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy.**

—**No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.**

—**A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

—**Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

—**Una **_**Nimbus 2.000,**_** señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

**Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.**

En la Sala, las carcajadas, especialmente de los Merodeadores y los más jóvenes, no se hicieron esperar, especialmente porque Draco, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, no le había perdonado a Harry esa burla, y lo mostraba entrecerrando los ojos y respirando forzadamente, a pesar que Astoria le acariciaba la espalda, intentando calmarlo. Ron se dio cuenta de esa situación, y le dijo:

—¡Vamos, Draco! ¡Éramos niños! ¡Sólo queríamos divertirnos, tanto como tú te divertías burlándote de mi familia! —y en un tono más grave, le recordó—: Quedamos en que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra, ¿cierto?

—Sí —admitió Draco, luego de suspirar fuertemente—, y como tú mismo dijiste, no esperes que nos bebamos una botella de whiskey de fuego conversando.

—Lo sé, tranquilo.

Después que se calmara la situación, Hermione siguió leyendo:

—**Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...**

—**¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry.**

—**Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.**

—**Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

Tanto Lily como Molly gruñeron ante esas respuestas de sus hijos, pero Hermione, sonrojada, siguió.

**Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.**

**Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la **_**Nimbus 2.000**_** de su paquete.**

—**Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.**

**Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: **_**«Nimbus 2.000».**_

—Realmente soberbia —comentó Harry.

—¿Todavía la tienes, Harry? —preguntó James, ávido de ver esa escoba.

—No, lamentablemente la perdí en mi tercer año.

—Lamentablemente —ratificó Ron. Los gemelos, al unísono, se levantaron e inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto, lo que provocó algunas risas en los más pequeños.

**Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños **_**muggles**_** hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.**

—¿Y para qué hacían o hacen eso? —comentó Kevin, extrañado. Daisy, ante la mirada atenta de JS, le respondió.

—Es divertido, es como cuando haces chispas con tu varita, pero es simplemente soplar y hacer burbujas de jabón. Si quieres les enseñamos como es. A mí me gusta hacerlo, y a Violet también.

—Al terminar el capítulo —intervino la Sala—pueden tomar un rato para conversar y descansar; ya las habitaciones están dispuestas, de acuerdo a familias y casas comunes.

**Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La **_**Nimbus 2.000**_** iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.**

—**¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.**

—**Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana.**

James, a pesar de oír cómo su hijo comenzaría a conocer su deporte favorito, se lamentaba el no poder haber sido él quien se lo enseñara. Lily lo notó, pues lo atrajo hacia sí misma, y abrazó, diciéndole al oído:

—Tranquilo, mi campeón, nuestro bebé es todo un ganador.

**Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.**

—**Bueno —dijo Wood—. El _quidditch_ es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.**

—**Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.**

—**Esta pelota se llama _quaffle_ —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la _quaffle_ y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la _quaffle_ pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

—**Los cazadores tiran la _quaffle_ y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

—**¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.**

—**Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry.**

—Es un deporte _muggle, _que en esencia es lo que describió Harry —indicó Hermione.

—**Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

—**Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la _quaffle._ Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.**

—**Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto.**

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.**

—Típico —comentó Fred, mientras Sirius miraba ceñudo al pergamino.

—La prueba de reflejos de Wood —completó George, a lo que James preguntó:

—¿Prueba de reflejos?

—**Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las _bludgers._**

**Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja _quaffle._ Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.**

—**Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las _bludgers._**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sirius, mientras que Lily abrió los ojos, asustada— ¡Se volvió loco y no avisó!

—Tranquilo, padrino —dijo Harry, calmadamente—, no tuve problemas con ella.

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

Varias exclamaciones y suspiros de alivio se escucharon en la sala.

—**¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las _bludgers_ andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

—**Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la _quaffle,_ el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las _bludgers_ de su equipo —resumió Harry.**

—**Muy bien —dijo Wood.**

—**Hum... ¿han matado las _bludgers_ alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.**

—**Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora…**

—A mí me rompieron dos costillas —enumeró Sirius, sonriendo—, me dislocaron dos veces el codo izquierdo, me fracturaron el cráneo, eso ya lo sabían; … ¿qué más? Ah, lo de la clavícula, pero eso no fue con la _bludger_ sino con un bate, cuando me agarré con Yaxley en tercer año. Ah —aclaró cuando varios lo vieron interesadamente—, yo fui golpeador en mi época.

—Y a mí me fracturaron ambas muñecas, no al mismo tiempo, menos mal —comentó James, reflexionando—, el codo izquierdo, la rodilla derecha, y una vez, creo que fue contra Hufflepuff, por esquivar una _bludger_ me estrellé contra las tribunas y duré tres días inconsciente en la enfermería.

—Sí —ratificó Lily, molesta—, el primer juego del séptimo año; me llevé un susto de marca mayor cuando caíste de casi 12 metros, creo que te fracturaste medio esqueleto. Insisto, no sé por qué les gusta tanto ese juego.

Hermione, sonriendo, siguió la lectura.

…**Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la _quaffle_ o las _bludgers..._**

—**A menos que me rompan la cabeza.**

—**Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las _bludgers._ Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de _bludgers_ humanos…**

Los gemelos se levantaron y, haciendo una exagerada reverencia, recibieron el aplauso de muchos en la sala, mientras los demás se reían.

**Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

—**Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la _snitch._ Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la _quaffle_ y las _bludgers,_ antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de _quidditch_ sólo termina cuando se atrapa la _snitch,_ así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

—El record exacto, al menos hasta donde recuerdo —mencionó James—, es de 88 días, es decir, dos meses y 28 días…

—Gracias por el dato —interrumpió Lily, sabiendo lo fanático del deporte que era su esposo—, Hermione, por favor, sigue.

Algunas risas ahogadas se dejaron escuchar.

**Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

—**Todavía no vamos a practicar con la _snitch_ —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.**

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

—**La copa de _quidditch_ llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

—Realmente me fui a _estudiar_ dragones —aclaró Charlie—, no a cazarlos. Los prefiero vivos, que pueda verlos en su hábitat natural, o al menos en uno controlado.

**Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de _quidditch,_ además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.**

**En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención) …**

—Disculpa, Neville —interrumpió Harry, pero Neville no aceptó:

—Tranquilo, Harry, te entiendo. Igual después me ayudaste mucho.

…**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

Otra mirada desaprobatoria dio Molly a su hijo, quien solo veía a su esposa leer, concentrada, sintiendo sus manos juntas.

—**Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

Una sarta de carcajadas se oyó por parte de James y Sirius, mientras Remus sólo negaba, sonriendo.

—Profesor Flitwick, ¿todavía le dice eso a sus estudiantes?

—Por supuesto, señor Black.

—Sí, todavía nos lo dice —ratificó Hugo, mientras los más jóvenes sonreían.

**Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

—Típico —comentó Parvati, viendo a Seamus—, ¿cuándo tú y el fuego no están juntos en la misma oración?

—No es todo el tiempo, ¿verdad, Susie?

—No… porque ya a esta altura de la vida lo sabes manejar.

—Eso es verdad, papá —confirmó Will.

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

—**¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

Hermione no podía evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba ese día.

—**Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa,_ pronuncia _gar_ más claro y más largo.**

—**Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

—Mala jugada, Ron —comentó Sirius—, nunca retes a un prefecto perfecto en potencia a que te muestre cómo se hace algo.

—Porque es seguro que te deja mal parado —confirmó James, recibiendo un golpecito en el hombro por parte de su esposa y una mirada molesta de Hermione y las prefectas de la nueva generación.

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

—**¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —Sirius remarco su postura.

—Perfectamente —contestó Ron—, en aquel momento no lo comprendía así.

—Ya nos dimos cuenta —dijo JS, arrancando nuevas carcajadas del grupo de los más jóvenes.

—**No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

—¡Harry! —se interrumpió Hermione—, ¿me vistes llorar?

—Sí —afirmó seriamente Harry—, y el golpe me dolió un buen rato.

—**Creo que te ha oído.**

—**¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

—Ciertamente, Ron, lo había notado —comentó Hermione, con tono serio, levantando la mirada del pergamino—; y en el rato que me había escondido, estaba buscando cómo ganarme su amistad. Desde el momento que los había visto por primera vez, en el tren, quería ser amiga de ustedes, pero cometí error tras error, y por eso, eso último que le dijiste a Harry me había dolido mucho, porque me recordaba mi propia vida antes de Hogwarts, aislada, sin amigos, puros libros y estudios, y no quería sentirme así —terminó diciendo eso con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ron, luego de suspirar, la abrazó y besó en la mejilla, haciéndole suspirar a su vez antes de retomar la lectura.

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

—¿Cuándo no? —preguntó Ginny, azuzando a su hermano—. Puede estarse cayendo el mundo, pero ponle a Ron un plato de comida adelante, y se olvida de quien es.

—No seas exagerada, Gin —replicó Ron, contraatacando—, que yo no metía los codos en la mantequilla cuando veía a mi amor platónico.

—¿Cómo es eso, mamá? —preguntó Lilu, interesada.

—Creo que más adelante se debe mencionar, mi linda —intervino Harry, al ver sonrojarse a su esposa—, por lo pronto sigamos oyendo a tía Hermione.

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

—**Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

—Y ese fue el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura de ese año —comentó Zacharias, con voz monótona.

—Realmente un inepto —reiteró Seamus, aunque las miradas de Harry, Ron y Hermione se ensombrecieron al aparecer mencionado en el pergamino.

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

—**Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

**Percy estaba en su elemento.**

—**¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

—Prefecto perfecto —corearon Sirius, James, los gemelos y los Nuevos Merodeadores, arrancando risas de muchos en la sala, y miradas reprobatorias de Percy, Hermione, Lily y Remus.

—**¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

—**No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez **_**Peeves**_** lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**

—_Peeves _sería incapaz —aclaró Sirius—, puede ser incómodo y molesto, pero jamás atentaría de esa forma contra el colegio.

—Es correcto, señor Black —comentó McGonagall, mientras Dumbledore reflexionaba sobre lo que se estaba narrando.

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

—**¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

Todos los que no habían vivido esa situación estaban tensos, y más cuando oyeron esta línea.

—**¿Qué pasa con ella?**

—**No sabe nada del trol.**

**Ron se mordió el labio.**

—**Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Molly— ¡Si más bien era el primero que tenía que saber, Ron!

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

—**¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

—No era yo —aclaró el propio Percy—. Ya en ese momento debíamos estar subiendo las escaleras entre el cuarto y quinto piso.

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

—**¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

—**No tengo la menor idea.**

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

—**Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.**

—Ahora es Ron en modo líder —bromeó Harry, sorprendiendo a varios. Cuando lo vieron, aclaró—. Él también tuvo sus momentos de liderazgo… Pocos, pero los tuvo.

Varias carcajadas se dejaron escuchar antes que Hermione retomara la lectura.

—**¿No sientes un olor raro?**

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**

Varias de las mujeres presentes arrugaron la nariz, mientras que los profesores, Hagrid y el trío reconocieron de qué se trataba.

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

**Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

—Por Merlín —susurró Molly, en un tono de voz audible, secundada silenciosamente por Lily y Alice, mientras que los más jóvenes se habían mantenido en silencio, atentos, casi hipnotizados con la voz de Hermione.

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

—**La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

—**Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

—**¡Sí!**

Algunos aplausos se dejaron escuchar, unidos a vítores por parte de los más pequeños. Pero rápidamente se acallaron al ver la sonrisa enigmática en el trío.

—Eso no terminó ahí —comentó Hermione, antes de seguir leyendo.

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

—¡Por las malas _bludgers!_ —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Encerraron al trol con Hermione!

Las exclamaciones de terror no se reprimieron, especialmente de los más jóvenes.

—Calma, calma —llamó Dumbledore—, por lo que vemos actualmente, la señora Granger-Weasley está muy bien de salud, ¿no es así?

Muchos en la sala hicieron gestos apenados, calmándose y permitiendo que siguiera la lectura.

—**Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.**

—**¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.**

—**¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.**

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

—Realmente estaba espantada —comentó Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar ese día—, cuando oí la puerta cerrarse estaba justo saliendo de uno de los cubículos, con una decisión tomada sobre cómo intentar ser más amable con ustedes —señaló a Ron y Harry—, y de pronto me consigo ese monstruo en frente, que no me quedó más que gritar. No pude hacer más nada… Sigamos.

—**¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

—**¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

—**¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.**

—No lo dudo, mamá —comentó Rose, acercándose y apartando a Ron para sentarse al lado de su madre y abrazarla.

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.**

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

Algunas risas se escucharon, y de pronto Ron, riendo más fuerte, comentó:

—¡Lo que dije! ¡Habías estado entrenando!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry, intentando comprender.

—¡Que habías entrenado con tu tío, Harry!

Con ese comentario, quienes recordaron el incidente de las cartas rieron, incluyendo a Dudley. Luego de uno o dos minutos, la lectura continuó.

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

**Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

_—**¡Wingardium leviosa!**_

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Seamus, sentado al borde de la butaca, como muchos de los que no conocían los detalles de lo sucedido—. ¡Ron! ¡Tú no sabías ese hechizo!

—Escucha y aprende —respondió Ron, sonriendo, mientras le apretaba el brazo a Hermione para que continuara.

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

Gritos y aplausos se volvieron a escuchar en la Sala, especialmente por parte de los más jóvenes, mientras el trío sonreía, recordando fielmente esos momentos vividos. Después de un buen rato de alboroto, se pudo seguir leyendo.

**Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**

**Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

—**¿Está... muerto?**

—**No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.**

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

—**Puaj... qué asco.**

Lo mismo se dejó escuchar en la Sala, incluyendo a una Dil pálida, que reprimió unas arcadas mientras se acariciaba la panza.

**La limpió en la piel del trol.**

**Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

Se oyeron algunos gruñidos, especialmente por parte del trío.

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

—Sí, estaba enfadada —reconoció McGonagall—, pero estaba mucho más nerviosa, especialmente cuando veo a tres de mis estudiantes de primer año ahí.

—**¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?**

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.**

—Yo estaba congelado —admitió Ron—, la profesora McGonagall siempre me ha asustado cuando nos sermonea así.

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

—**Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

—Y no fue mentira —complementó Hermione, sonriendo.

—**¡Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

—**Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

—Está bien —se volvió a interrumpir Hermione—, esa parte sí fue mentira, lo acepto, pero el resto no, ¿verdad?

—Ya sabemos que no, Hermione —le dijo McGonagall, sorprendiéndola y con ella al resto de la sala. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre.

—**Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

—Imposible —intervino Snape, ante la mirada grave de James y Sirius.

—**Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?**

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

—Seguramente envenenadas —comentó Sirius, mirando a Snape.

—O rellenas de _Veritaserum_ —replicó Severus, ganándose una dura mirada de James, la cual ignoró olímpicamente.

—**Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

**Hermione se marchó.**

**La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

—**Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.**

Nuevos aplausos se dejaron escuchar en la sala.

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

—**Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**

—**Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

—**Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

—**No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.**

—Y no hubiera estado encerrada en el baño si no la hubieras insultado, Ron —reclamó Molly, haciendo que su hijo bajara la vista.

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

—**Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.**

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.**

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga...**

Soltando el pergamino en el atril, Hermione buscó las manos de Harry y Ron, y, de memoria, dijo el último párrafo del capítulo, sonriendo mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla:

**Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

—Así, desde esa noche de Halloween, es que somos amigos —remató, acercando las manos de Harry y Ron y dándoles besos, ante los aplausos de muchos de los presentes.

—Y más que amigos —completó Ron, atrayendo de regreso la mano de su esposa y besándola a su vez.

—De acuerdo a lo ya mencionado —indicó la Sala, al momento de desvanecerse el atril—, es hora de compartir y descansar; luego de las necesarias horas de sueño, retomaremos la lectura. Hemos dispuesto un estante con objetos que suponemos serán adecuados para compartir, como un juego de ajedrez mágico, naipes, pergaminos y magicolores, y otros artículos de interés, además de una pequeña biblioteca.

Los más pequeños, liderados por las mellizas Dursley, corrieron al estante, donde Daisy, emocionada, encontró lo que había comentado:

—¡Miren! —tomando un pequeño caldero lleno de un líquido jabonoso, enseñó un palito cuya punta tenía forma de aro—, ¡un palito para burbujas!

Al soplarlo, un buen número de burbujas de jabón se formaron, flotando y haciendo reír a los más pequeños, mientras los nuevos merodeadores y sus contemporáneos ya habían tomado posesión de los naipes.

Entre tanto, los más adultos se reunieron a comentar lo leído hasta el momento, sobre todo la presencia del cerbero y del trol en el castillo; y Hermione, regresando la atención al antiguo libro de encantamientos que la Sala le había facilitado, se había dedicado, junto a Ron, Dil, Harry y Ginny, a leer el conjuro que había protegido a Harry. Lily y James vieron la escena y, sonriendo, se acercaron al grupo.

—Vaya —comentó Hermione, mientras leía las runas en las cuales estaba escrito el hechizo—, es sencillo pero complejo a la vez. Parece un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero de protección.

—Te creemos —mencionó Ron, confiando en su esposa.

—Sí, es así, Hermione —comentó Lily, mientras se sentaba frente al grupo; Harry se sorprendió al oírla, pero sonrió—, para que sea realmente efectivo, se debe hacer en total calma y concentración, bien dispuestos.

—Bueno —intervino James, quien se había quedado de pie, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Lily—, cuando nosotros lo conjuramos, no estábamos en calma, si concentrados y dispuestos. Recuerdo que fue cuando estabas más o menos como Dil, en el sexto o séptimo mes de embarazo, ¿no? —con el asentimiento de su esposa, continuó—, cuando Dumbledore nos comentó que se había filtrado lo de la profecía, y tú le rogaste que nos ayudara a conseguir un conjuro o hechizo que protegiera al bebé. Creo que llegó con ese mismo libro que tienes en la mano la semana antes que naciera Harry, junto a Frank y Alice —y todos voltearon a ver un corrillo que se había formado de toda la familia Longbottom—, y las dos parejas, a su vez, hicimos el mismo hechizo.

El grupo estaba sorprendido. Dil, quien le había pedido el libro a Hermione, leyó el conjuro y suspirando, dijo:

—Por lo que veo, requiere la presencia de los dos padres… Sé que vivimos en relativa paz, pero me gustaría realizarlo cuando regrese a mi casa. Quiero proteger a mis hijos.

—Nos aseguraremos —indicó la Sala— de hacerle llegar una copia del conjuro a quien lo desee, y que por supuesto cumpla los requisitos establecidos por el hechizo.

Luego de un rato largo, en el cual hubo conversaciones, especialmente entre Harry y sus padres, quienes le pedían constantemente información de cómo había sido tratado por los Dursley, e incluso interrogaban a Dudley sobre ese tema, se fueron retirando lentamente a las habitaciones, que, identificadas por familia, se habían generado. Cuando se entraba a cada una era como ver el interior de la propia casa familiar, por lo que la habitación de los Potter-Evans se parecía enormemente a la casa del Valle de Godric, impresionando tanto a Lily y James, como a Harry, quien la conocía de su visita durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes; la de los Potter-Weasley era idéntica a la casa de Grimmauld Place, mientras que la de los Weasley-Delacourt era similar a la casa de Shell Cottage. Esa similitud incluía las habitaciones individuales.

—Vaya —le comentó Harry a Ginny mientras apagaban las luces, ya con los niños en sus habitaciones —, realmente la magia no deja de sorprenderme. Cómo nos trajo a esta… ¿cómo llamarlo…?

—¿Aventura? —probó Ginny, abrazando a su esposo—, ¿encuentro?, ¿descubrimiento?

—Me gusta eso de "encuentro", un encuentro astral de tres generaciones.

Durmieron, si así se le puede llamar a reponer la energía vital en ese viaje astral que compartían quienes estaban a ambos lados del velo, hasta que la claridad de un nuevo día se colaba por las ventanas.

Poco a poco, las familias se fueron reuniendo en la Sala, donde ya los elfos, liderados por _Kreacher, _habían dispuesto el desayuno de forma que cuando ya todos los presentes habían disfrutado de los manjares, el atril se materializó directamente frente a James, quien, extrañado, abrió el pergamino. No pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa al ver el título del capítulo.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Nos volvemos a encontrar un domingo para acompañar a nuestros amigos en la lectura, y esta vez le ha tocado a Hermione leer uno de los capítulos que más me gustan de este año, el nacimiento de la amistad entre ella, Ron y Harry, el "Trío dorado". Otro de esos "sube-y-baja" de emociones que tanto disfrutamos. Por ello, le pregunto a mi anónima audiencia: ¿Cuál capítulo de este libro les gusta más? Sea que ya lo hayan leído o no, por eso no tengo problemas. Como yo dije, tengo tres capítulos para seleccionar, y hasta ahora se han leído dos: "El Callejón Diagon" y este. Por lo pronto, saludo a los que luchan por la muerte... (Ah, no, perdón, en todo caso era al contrario, jejejeje). Saludo a mis lectores que siguen, tienen como favorito el relato y lo comentan (que es por lo pronto sólo **lavida134... **_Pronto se viene una conversación tensa, pero necesaria; solo espero que no se tomen demasiado tiempo...) **Salud y saludos!**_


	13. Quidditch

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 11 _Quidditch_**

—Me gusta eso de "encuentro", un encuentro astral de tres generaciones.

Durmieron, si así se le puede llamar a reponer la energía vital en ese viaje astral que compartían quienes estaban a ambos lados del velo, hasta que la claridad de un nuevo día se colaba por las ventanas.

Poco a poco, las familias se fueron reuniendo en la Sala, donde ya los elfos, liderados por _Kreacher, _habían dispuesto el desayuno de forma que cuando ya todos los presentes habían disfrutado de los manjares, el atril se materializó directamente frente a James, quien, extrañado, abrió el pergamino. No pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa al ver el título del capítulo.

—¡Qué bien! Este capítulo se llama… "_Quidditch" … _El primer juego, ¿no?

—Así es, papá —respondió Harry—, mi primer juego.

—Pues, ¡comencemos!

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de **_**quidditch**_**, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.**

**Iba a comenzar la temporada de **_**quidditch**_**. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.**

—Qué bien —reflexionó James, sonriente—, buen primer juego, para imponer condiciones y comenzar a exigir respeto desde el principio.

Lily bufó, mientras que Snape miraba a James de forma imperturbable. Los más pequeños se acomodaban en sus butacas, a la expectativa.

**Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.**

—Momento, _Cornamenta _—interrumpió Sirius, para luego dirigirse a Harry—, ¿tan mal iban en los puntos por las clases, para que apenas pudieran llegar a segundo lugar?

—Bueno —respondió Harry, con dudas—, si teníamos algunos problemas.

Las miradas de muchos fueron directamente hacia Snape, quien permanecía en silencio. Dumbledore, interesado, le consultó:

—¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto, Severus?

—Sigue leyendo, Potter —sólo escupió, mirando hacia la pared del fondo de la Sala

**Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. **

—Y como en Hogwarts se guardan tan bien los secretos —dio Seamus, haciendo sonreír a casi todos los de su generación—, ya en Gryffindor lo sabíamos cuando habíamos regresado de la clase de vuelo.

**Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

—Yo prefiero que me digan que lo voy a hacer bien —meditó Hugo, sonriendo—, porque me mantiene arriba la confianza.

—Por mí, que me digan que voy a ser un desastre —replicó Maia—, para callarles la boca con mi juego.

Los que jugaban o habían jugado _quidditch_ tomaban partido por una u otra posición. Los que no, sólo hacían gestos de fastidio, hasta que Lily, suspirando, dijo:

—James, sigue leyendo, —y levantando la voz en una orden directa—, por favor.

**Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de **_**quidditch**_** que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había prestado **_**Quidditch a través de los tiempos,**_** que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.**

—¡Hey! —exclamó Hermione—, ¿se dieron cuenta que el libro ya no me llama completo? Ya sólo dice mi nombre.

—Verdad que sí, mamá —mencionó Rose, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

**Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al **_**quidditch**_**, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.**

—¿Y cómo ocurrió eso? —preguntó Amelia, algo preocupada.

—Nada extraño —comentó James—lo más seguro es que alguien hubiera hechizado la escoba, o le hiciera tocar algo que funcionó como traslador. No es extraño.

—Pues a ese árbitro no lo querían —comentó JS, provocando risas.

**Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.**

—Creo que fue lo siguiente que pude aprender a hacer después del encantamiento levitatorio —recordó Hermione, contenta.

—Y muy necesario que fue —comentó Ron—, de verdad que sí.

**Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. **

—No está permitido si lo hacen dentro del castillo —aclaró Flitwick—, o pone en riesgo la vida de alguien.

El trío cruzó rápidamente miradas, mientras Snape fijaba sucesivamente sus ojos negros en cada uno.

**Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

—**¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

**Era el libro sobre **_**quidditch**_**. Harry se lo enseñó.**

—**Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

—¡Hey! —exclamaron Lily y Remus, mientras James y Sirius veían agriamente a Snape. La pelirroja siguió, en un tono de absoluta decepción—: Vamos, Severus, ya te inventaste esa regla.

—Técnicamente, Severus —complementó McGonagall—, al estar en el patio interno, están "dentro" del colegio.

—Igual —explicó fríamente el antiguo profesor—, pudieron dañar ese ejemplar…

—De un libro que no te importaba —interrumpió James—, ¿cierto?

Snape miró a su rival en silencio, haciendo una señal de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—**Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.**

—**No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.**

Molly volvió a ver desaprobatoriamente a su hijo, pero no hizo ademán de interrumpir; mientras algunos de los presentes sonreían por lo bajo, intentando esconder las sonrisas que le habían provocado ese comentario del pelirrojo.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar («¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.**

—Como hacía Remus con nosotros —comentó Sirius, sonriendo—, porque cierta pelirroja no quería ayudar.

—Porque no se lo merecían —respondió Lily, mirando directamente al animago y después a su esposo, por lo que matizó—. Aunque eso cambió en séptimo, después del choque de James con las gradas del campo de _quidditch_.

—Nosotros sí que la tenemos complicada —reflexionó JS, viendo sucesivamente a Freddie, Frankie y Lucy—, aunque Will nos tira un cable, y Lucy se ayuda con Louie.

—Pues ya deberían estudiar con más ímpetu —gruñó Ginny, en un tono de voz que a sus hermanos se les hizo increíblemente similar a su propia madre.

**Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre **_**quidditch**_**, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

—**Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.**

—Yo sí lo dudaría —indicó James, interrumpiéndose.

—Aunque no me gusta —mencionó Snape—, puede ser que tenga razón, Potter; si tu hijo me hubiese encontrado en compañía de otros profesores, puede que le hubiese devuelto el libro.

—Veamos entonces que pasó —apuró Harry, esperando que no se encendiera una discusión entre los dos.

**Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. **

**Llamó otra vez. Nada.**

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

Varios suspiros de tensión se escucharon en la sala, especialmente de los más pequeños.

**Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. **

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! —exclamó Fred, haciendo sobresaltar a varios.

—¡Esa es una imagen horrorosa! —completó George, lo que provocó la risa de varios. Algunos, sin embargo, no estaban tan sonrientes.

**Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

—**Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

—¡Ya va! —exclamó Tonks, sorprendida—, Snape, ¿qué hacías en el pasillo del cerbero?

Varias miradas se detuvieron en el aludido, quien las ignoró olímpicamente, al igual que la pregunta. Al hacerse el silencio, muy incómodo, James siguió leyendo.

**Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

—**¡POTTER!**

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

—Creo que reaccionó algo tarde —comentó Lilu a su madre, quien afirmó en silencio.

—**Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo.**

—**¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

—¡Vete! —gritó Lily, haciendo que Snape la viera extrañado. Harry, tomándole la mano, le dijo:

—Mamá, recuerda que ya eso es pasado.

—Verdad —admitió la pelirroja, ruborizándose.

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.**

—**¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.**

—**¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!**

—Creo que alguien me quedó debiendo una escoba —interrumpió Snape, con voz de autosuficiencia.

—Si mal no recuerdo —aclaró Harry—, a quienes hice la apuesta, no la aceptaron, ¿o no? ¿Ron, Hermione?

Ambos asintieron, y un gesto que podía tomarse como una sonrisa se vio en el rostro de James. Snape, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

**Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

—**No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.**

—**De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?**

—Disculpe, profesor —intervino Ron, suspirando—, pero deberá comprender que su comportamiento en esos momentos daba para muchas conjeturas, y más con lo que habíamos visto.

—Lo sé, Weasley —respondió secamente Snape, haciendo señas a James para que siguiera la lectura.

**Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de **_**quidditch**_** en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.**

**La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de **_**quidditch**_**.**

—Yo también lo espero —comentó Roxanne, arrancando algunas risas en la Sala.

—**Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.**

—**No quiero nada.**

—**Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.**

—**No tengo hambre.**

**Harry se sentía muy mal.**

—James se ponía en esa misma actitud en el primer juego de la temporada —comentó Sirius—, nervioso al punto de no querer comer nada.

—Entonces eso es de familia —indicó Dominique, sonriendo—, porque le pasa igual a JS y a Al; los he visto los primeros juegos de la temporada casi del color de las paredes, sin querer probar bocado, y en el campo de juego parece que tuvieran energía extra.

**En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

—**Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.**

—**Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.**

—Creo que no fui de ayuda, ¿verdad? —comentó Seamus, sonriendo apenadamente.

—No diría exactamente eso —aclaró Harry, despreocupado.

**A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de **_**quidditch**_**. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse, pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que **_**Scabbers**_** había estropeado…**

La mención de la rata no pasó descuidada para varios, quienes gruñeron amenazadoramente.

… **Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.**

—Me recordó la que hicieron en mi primer juego —comentó Rose—, gracias Molls, fue muy gentil… "La Princesa Weasley".

**Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de **_**quidditch**_** (Slytherin jugaba de verde).**

**Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.**

—**Bueno, chicos —dijo.**

—**Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.**

Los gemelos se vieron, sonrieron y, simultáneo a la lectura, iban recitando cada frase, por lo que se oían tres voces.

—**Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...**

—**El grande —dijo Fred Weasley**

—**El que estábamos esperando — dijo George.**

—**Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

—**Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood.**

—Vamos a ver si es verdad que se acuerdan —los retó James, alegre—, a ver, ¿Qué dijo después?

Los gemelos se vieron, Fred levantó un dedo como pidiendo un tiempo de reflexión, y después de una nueva mirada a su hermano, y un _¡Ah, sí!, _comenzaron:

—**Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.**

James leyó exactamente lo mismo, lo que arrancó aplausos de los más jóvenes y exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de Harry y Molly; los gemelos, levantándose nuevamente, saludaron haciendo florituras, mientras que JS y Freddie, arrodillados, les hacían gestos como si los adoraban diciendo _"¡No somos dignos!" _Después de un minuto o dos, siguió la lectura:

**Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no.…».**

—**Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.**

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.**

**La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.**

—**Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.**

—¿Entre Gryffindor y Slytherin? Lo dudo —comentó Sirius, secundado por muchos en la sala.

**Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.**

—Gracias, muchachos —les dijo a Hermione, Ron, Neville y Seamus—, creo que nunca les pude agradecer ese gesto.

Los aludidos sonrieron, sabiendo que lo hacía sinceramente.

—**Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.**

**Harry subió a su **_**Nimbus 2.000.**_

**La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.**

—**Y la **_**quaffle**_** es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

—**¡JORDAN!**

—**Lo siento, profesora.**

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.**

Lee sonreía, tomado de la mano de Demelza, mientras James, emocionado, narraba, más que leer, el primer juego de Harry.

—**Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin ha cogido la **_**quaffle**_**, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la **_**quaffle**_** y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la **_**quaffle**_**... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y... ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de **_**bludger**_** en la nuca... La **_**quaffle**_** en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra **_**bludger**_**, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la **_**quaffle**_**, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una **_**bludger**_**, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!**

**Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.**

La misma situación se vivía en la Sala: los Gryffindor, incentivados por Sirius y los gemelos, armaban alboroto, hasta que James, llamando a silencio, siguió leyendo:

—**Venga, dejadme sitio.**

—**¡Hagrid!**

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

—**Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la **_**snitch**_**, ¿no?**

—La acción hay que vivirla en el campo —se interrumpió nuevamente James, y varios asintieron son sonrisas en sus rostros.

—**No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.**

—**Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.**

—Siempre me costó mantenerme fuera de los problemas —le susurró Harry a Ginny al oído, lo que la hizo sonreír.

**Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la **_**snitch**_**. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

—**Mantente apartado hasta que veas la **_**snitch**_** —le había dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.**

—Buena estrategia —comentó Scorpius—, la aprendí de Al.

—¿Y a quién crees tú que se la aprendí? —le replicó el aludido.

—¡Ah! ¿por eso es que… —pero no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que Charlie interrumpió:

—Sí, usualmente la estrategia que se le asigna a los buscadores es esa, ve desde arriba el campo, y ataca cuando tengas la certeza de haber visto la _snitch_. Yo también jugaba así, seguro Oliver lo aprendió de mí.

**Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la **_**snitch**_**. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; **

Los capitanes presentes y pasados vieron a los gemelos con similar mirada de molestia, pero dejaron pasar el momento cuando James siguió la lectura.

…**en otro, una **_**bludger**_** decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.**

—**¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la **_**bludger**_** con furia hacia Marcus Flint.**

—**Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos **_**bludgers**_**, a los dos Weasley y a la cazadora Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la **_**snitch?**_

—¡Lee! —exclamó James, haciendo palidecer a Jordan— ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Es como si estuvieras interfiriendo en el juego!

Lily le tomó el brazo a su esposo y le recordó:

—Acuérdate que ya eso pasó.

—Emmm, cierto —suspiró y siguió leyendo:

**Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la **_**quaffle**_**, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.**

**Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la **_**snitch**_**... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

—¿Ves? —se volvió a interrumpir James— Eso es lo que ocurre.

**Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y...**

**¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.**

Una sarta de protestas por parte de los más jóvenes se escuchó en la Sala. James estaba realmente furioso por el relato, pero Sirius fue quien resumió el malestar general:

—¡Mira ese hijo de mala _bludger!_

—¡SIRIUS / SEÑOR BLACK! —exclamaron a su vez Lily, Molly y la profesora McGonagall. James apena podía contener su molestia al seguir leyendo:

—**¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.**

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la **_**snitch**_** dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

**Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

—**¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

—**Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en **_**quidditch**_**... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?**

—Precisamente, para echar a un jugador —comentó Dylan, mientras Hermione veía con sorpresa a Ron, quien le dijo:

—Sí, fue extraño, lo sabía y no lo sabía.

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

—**Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

**A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

—A cualquiera —comentó Lee, mientras los demás fanáticos del _quidditch_ asentían.

—**Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

—**¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

—**¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

—**Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la **_**quaffle**_**.**

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra **_**bludger**_**, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió.**

La tensión se había instalado nuevamente en la sala, aunque sólo quienes habían estado en ese juego se veían tranquilos.

**Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.**

**Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las**_** Nimbus 2.000**_** no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.**

—¿La estaban maldiciendo? —preguntó Lily en un hilo de voz.

—Pues así parece —respondió Sirius, quien tenía la frente perlada de un sudor causado por los nervios.

—Pero para embrujar una escoba de profesionales —comentó James—, tiene que ser un mago oscuro —e instintivamente dirigió su mirada a Snape, quien lo retó a decir algo en silencio.

—Antes de opinar nada —intervino Harry, haciendo que los rivales lo miraran—, esperen escuchar cómo se resolvió todo, ¿sí?

Con el asentimiento evidente de James, y una mirada furibunda de Snape, el primero continuó la lectura.

**Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

—**Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la **_**quaffle**_**... la quita Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... la recupera Flint y una **_**bludger**_** le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...**

**Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry. Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.**

—**No sé qué está haciendo Harry — murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse.**

—Ya me estaba mareando —comentó Harry, tratando de romper la tensión, cosa que no consiguió.

**Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.**

Algunos gritos de error se escucharon, especialmente de los más pequeños, quienes voltearon a ver a Harry, quien se levantó, con un gesto de _"Sí, estoy completo, no me pasó nada"._

—**¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus.**

—**No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una **_**Nimbus 2.000.**_

—Lo que dije —interrumpió James.

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.**

—**¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.**

—**Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.**

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

—**Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione.**

—Disculpe, profesor —interrumpió Hermione antes de que James saltara sobre Snape, lo que le hizo detenerse—, pero como dijo Ron hace rato, las evidencias nos hicieron… Bueno —corrigió al sentir el apretón que el pelirrojo le dio en la mano—, me hizo pensar lo que no era.

—Disculpa aceptada, señora Granger-Weasley.

James, al ver ese intercambio, volteó a ver a Harry, quien le señaló el pergamino.

—**¿Qué podemos hacer?**

—**Déjamelo a mí.**

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas.**

—Gracias a Merlín que alguien se dio cuenta —exclamó Molly, temblando de los nervios.

**Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la **_**quaffle**_** y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.**

—Vaya miserable —explotó JS—, Slytherin tenía que ser —y mirando a Scorpius, aclaró—, menos mal que ahora respetan más las reglas de juego.

—**Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron.**

**Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.**

—No fue sólo a Quirrell —aclaró Hermione, sintiendo la mirada de Snape taladrar su cráneo—, creo que también me tropecé con Pansy Parkinson y con Ernie McMillan.

**Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.**

—Hasta ahora —comentó secamente el pocionista. Cuando Hermione fue a hablar, levantó la mano y dijo—. Sí, sí, ya sé que estaban equivocados, deje así. Potter, sigue.

**Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.**

Suspiros de alivio se escucharon en la Sala. James sonrió al adelantarse en la lectura.

—**¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.**

—Insisto, o perdía mi sapo o estaba llorando —criticó Neville, mientras Alice lo abrazaba y Frank, palmeándole el brazo le decía:

—Así es tu mamá, sensible dentro de lo guerrera que es, se preocupa por sus amigos.

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

—¿Qué pasó ahí? —exclamó Lily, a lo que su esposo, sonriendo, siguió leyendo:

—**¡Tengo la **_**snitch!**_** —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.**

—**No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. **

En la sala se había armado una algarabía enorme, todos los Gryffindor presentes, excepto los mayores, aplaudían y gritaban; después de unos minutos de alboroto, James le preguntó a Harry:

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Nada —le quitó importancia Harry—, apenas había retomado el control de la escoba, vi la _snitch_, me lancé por ella y cuando estiré la mano para agarrarla se me escapó, pero abrí la boca y casi me la tragué.

Nuevas risas se dejaron escuchar en la Sala, y James, revolviendo el cabello de Harry, retomó la lectura:

**Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.**

—**Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.**

—**Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

—**Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.**

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.**

—**¿Qué sabéis de **_**Fluffy?**_** —dijo.**

—_**¿Fluffy?**_

—Ya va, Hagrid —interrumpió Sirius—, ¿llamaste a un cerbero _Fluffy?_

El guardabosques sólo asintió en silencio.

—**Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...**

—**¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

—**Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.**

—**Pero Snape trató de robarlo.**

—**Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione. Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape—. Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!**

—Y nunca se le ocurrió pensar que los contramaleficios también se ejecutan de la misma forma —gruñó Snape, mirando a Hermione, quien bajó los ojos, ruborizada.

—Realmente no, profesor; como le dijimos, teníamos una idea equivocada sobre usted.

—Debes recordar, Severus —intervino Dumbledore—, que apenas tenían once años, y tu actitud no les permitía pensar otra cosa.

—Usted supo jugar bien sus piezas, profesor Snape —reconoció Harry, a lo cual el aludido solo movió la cabeza en un gesto que pareció de asentimiento.

—**Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera... ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...**

—**¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?**

—Y la curiosidad Potter en acción —comentó Neville, sonriendo.

—Insisto, más que de James, eso es herencia de Lily —reconoció Remus.

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

—No tenías que molestarte, Hagrid —le indicó Dumbledore—, la curiosidad infantil es un regalo que debemos reconocer.

—Pero en Harry —comentó Hermione, viendo a su hermano-del-alma— ese regalo era gigante, porque siempre quería saber, descubrir.

—Eso es verdad —ratificó Ron.

—Bueno, por lo pronto, este capítulo terminó acá —comentó James, dejando el pergamino en el atril, el cual se movió hasta ubicarse frente a Ron, quien, sorprendido, leyó el título del capítulo y vio a Harry.

—Antes que comiences a leer, Ron —interrumpió Lily, levantándose—, necesito conversar en privado con Severus, ¿puedo?

—No hay ningún problema —aclaró la Sala—, puede disponer de alguno de los espacios para esa conversación.

Lily señaló hacia las habitaciones, y caminó firmemente, haciendo que Severus la siguiera. James, reflexivo, dejó hacer a su esposa, mientras Sirius le comentaba:

—La pelirroja está muy molesta.

—Realmente. Mejor dejo que aclaren su problema entre ellos.

Snape no se había dado cuenta que habían entrado a la imagen de la casa del Valle de Godric hasta que reconoció los muebles. Sorprendido, se quedó parado en la puerta, por lo que Lily, ya frente a la chimenea, le dijo:

—Pasa, Severus, que quiero conversar contigo sobre tu actitud con mi hijo.

—Creí que lo habíamos hablado cuando llegué al otro lado del velo.

—Sí —admitió Lily, suavizando el tono de voz—, sí lo conversamos. De hecho, fuimos quienes te guiamos cuando llegaste.(1) Remus, Tonks y yo. Pero ese no es el punto —volvió a usar un tono de voz duro—. Parece que me ocultaste información, y mucha.

—No te comprendo, Lily —Snape parecía sorprendido por la afirmación de la mujer—. Te dije todo lo que ocurrió, cómo cuidé a Potter, y ayudé a que pudiera derrotar al _Señor Tenebroso._

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Severus —Lily suspiró, y sentándose, hizo que Snape se sentara al frente—. Hablo de la forma en que trataste y aún tratas a mi hijo en particular y a todos en general, como si siguieras siendo el mismo repugnante intento de mortífago que me insultó en el pasillo.

Snape suspiró sonoramente y bajó los ojos, y en esa posición dijo:

—Debía mantener una imagen de tipo duro, que sirviera como arma disuasoria. Además, siempre traté así a mis estudiantes, no sólo a Potter; pregúntale a los Weasley o a Tonks, a quienes le dí clase antes de llegar tu hijo.

—Igual, Severus —volvió a suspirar Lily—, pareciera que apenas viste a Harry lo señalaste como el objeto de tu rencor.

—Te lo dije, Lily —al mirarla, los ojos de Snape brillaban de una forma distinta; estaba a punto de llorar—, verlo a él, especialmente a sus ojos, era ver tus ojos, tu mirada. Sí, veía a Potter en él, su contextura, su cabellera, pero reconocía cada gesto tuyo en sus respuestas, en su actitud solidaria, en sus acciones, en sus ojos. Y sí, lo acepto, no lo soportaba…

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió Lily—, ¿por qué el maltrato verbal?

—Porque verlo cómo el hijo de Potter me permitiría no encariñarme con él, y así no me delataría ante el _Señor Tenebroso; _recuerda que yo fui doble agente para Dumbledore y para el _Señor Oscuro. _Desde esa primera respuesta en el aula de Pociones sabía que era tanto hijo tuyo como de él, pero no podía dejarme doblegar por tu recuerdo, aunque lo atesoré y aún atesoro.

—Severus —Lily se levantó y obligó a Snape a levantarse; lo abrazó y aún abrazados, le dijo—; te entiendo, pero no esperes que reaccione mal si vuelve a narrarse que maltrataste a mi hijo —y separándose, los ojos verdes se fijaron en los negros—, ¿de acuerdo?

—Absolutamente, Lily —el pocionista suspiró, volvió a su tradicional semblante inamovible y dijo—, creo que es bueno que volvamos a la lectura.

—Sí, Ron es el que va a leer, y tengo una leve sospecha que van a leer de la primera Navidad de Harry en Hogwarts.

Salieron, ambos con rostro imperturbable, aunque Lily, al sentarse al lado de James y sentir su abrazo, no pudo evitar un sonoro suspiro. Snape, fiel a su estilo, tomó asiento y vió a Ron mientras éste, volviendo a mirar el pergamino, aclaraba su garganta.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Lo que se narra en _**La Gloria del Príncipe, **_un intento de "relato ucrónico", que escribí para el reto "Luces, cámaras… ¡acción!" del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black **_en junio de 2015, y que intenta recrear el "juicio final" que todos tendremos al pasar del plano terrenal al siguiente, donde se nos juzgará, más que por nuestros benes o poder, por el amor que hayamos dado.

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Un nuevo capítulo se lee, después de las necesarias horas de descanso, y en éste se termina desarrollando una conversación que parece que tuvo mucho tiempo "cocinándose", entre Lily y Severus. A pesar de aclarar muchos puntos, la advertencia está hecha, así que no les extrañe que haya un aumento en "la reclamadera", como dice el narrador del circuito radial de mi equipo de beisbol favorito, los eternos Navegantes del Magallanes, el primer equipo centenario del beisbol profesional venezolano. Como es usual, saludo a quienes leen, marcan como favorito, siguen y comentan este y cualquier otro de mis relatos (mi estimada **lavida134 **perdió el invicto, _y cuando se pierde no se recupera más nunca..._ Asumo que por sus compromisos académicos, pero espero que pueda ponerse al día, porque si alguien esperaba esta conversación entre Lily y Severus era ella)... _**Éxitos y bendiciones, especialmente para la #PromoPorno (por XXX) de Idiomas Modernos UAM, quienes culminaron exitosamente su carga académica y anoche (hasta amanecer de hoy) lo celebraron... Felicitaciones, futuros Licenciados de la República (y seguramente del mundo)!**_


	14. El espejo de Oesed

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 12: El espejo de Oesed (en el original: _Mirror of Erised)_**

—Severus —Lily se levantó de la butaca en su habitación-espejo de la casa del Valle de Godric y obligó a Snape a levantarse; lo abrazó y aún abrazados, le dijo—; te entiendo, pero no esperes que no reaccione mal si vuelve a narrarse que maltrataste a mi hijo —y separándose, los ojos verdes se fijaron en los negros—, ¿de acuerdo?

—Absolutamente, Lily —el pocionista suspiró, volvió a su tradicional semblante inamovible y dijo—, creo que es bueno que volvamos a la lectura.

—Sí, Ron es el que va a leer, y tengo una leve sospecha que van a leer de la primera Navidad de Harry en Hogwarts.

Salieron, ambos con rostro imperturbable, aunque Lily, al sentarse al lado de James y sentir su abrazo, no pudo evitar un sonoro suspiro. Snape, fiel a su estilo, tomó asiento y vió a Ron mientras éste, volviendo a mirar el pergamino, aclaraba su garganta.

—Este capítulo se llama _"__El espejo de Oesed"._

Harry suspiró, mirando sucesivamente a Ron, Dumbledore y sus padres. Aún recordaba su primer encuentro con el dichoso Espejo.

**Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.**

—¡Pobrecitas! —exclamó Daisy, suspirando y haciendo que JS la volteara a ver, lo que nuevamente notaron James y Harry.

**Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.**

—No lo dudo —comentó James, mirando agriamente a su antiguo rival, quien miraba indiferente al pergamino que se leía.

—**Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones—, toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.**

Varias miradas de molestia se dirigieron al mayor de los Malfoy, quien igualmente las ignoró.

**Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. Después del partido de **_**quidditch**_**, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.**

**Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. **

—Y realmente lo fue —ratificó el propio Harry—, a pesar de todo lo que pasó. Por supuesto —matizó al sentir el apretón de Ginny—, después hubo mejores, sin duda.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

**Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.**

—No podíamos ir todos, así que fuimos con Ginny —aclaró Arthur, mientras la menor sonreía, recordando esa visita a su hermano más querido.

**Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.**

—**Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.**

—Siempre tan solidario —mencionó Hermione, abrazando a su esposo, quien se había ruborizado levemente ante las risas contenidas de sus hijos y sobrinos.

—**No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

—**¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.**

—Salvado por la campana —comentó Dudley, quien había seguido la lectura de esta parte del libro en silencio.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó James, interesado.

—Es una expresión típica del boxeo, quiere decir que lo salvaron en el último segundo, antes de que lo derroten.

—**¡WEASLEY!**

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

—**Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.**

—**Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.**

—Tendrían que haber sido puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin, Severus —indicó Dumbledore, con calma—, de acuerdo a lo que Rubeus te narró.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —masculló Snape—. Weasley, sigue.

Lily sólo negaba silenciosamente por la actitud de su antiguo amigo.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

—**Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

—Me recuerda a alguien —comentó Charlie, viendo sin disimular a su padre.

—**Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.**

—**Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.**

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.**

**El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.**

—Ver la decoración de Navidad del castillo siempre levanta el ánimo —comentó soñadoramente Sirius, a lo que Harry asintió sonriendo. Los más jóvenes, recién ingresados al colegio, al no haber pasado las Navidades en el castillo, veían extrañados a sus familiares.

—**¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.**

—**Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.**

—**Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.**

—**¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**

—¿Triste? —comentó JS—, yo diría deprimente. Para nosotros, el último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad es para hacer una de las bromas más grandes y disfrutar ver a los Slytherins vestidos como los elfos de Papá Noel.

Freddie, Frankie y Lucy rieron ante este recuerdo, mientras McGonagall y los demás profesores activos sólo podían negar, en silencio, aunque intentando retener una sonrisa.

—**Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.**

—**¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.**

—Estaba realmente impresionado —comentó el semigigante—, ustedes siempre fueron perseverantes, si querían saber algo, lo investigaban hasta lo último.

—Buen entrenamiento, diría _Ojoloco _—comentó Tonks. Quienes habían sido entrenados por Moody imaginaban su rostro, aprobando la actitud de los tres niños.

—**Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.**

—**Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.**

—Creo que recuerdo dónde —comentó Rose, y acercándose al oído de Hermione, le susurró algo, que hizo que su madre asintiera y sonriera.

—Pero no digas nada, ¿sí? —le pidió en voz baja, ante la mirada curiosa de muchos en la Sala.

—**No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

—**Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron.**

—Todo a su tiempo —dijo Harry cuando vió que Scorpius primero, y después Hugo, intentaban sonsacarle información a Rose.

**Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.**

**Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en **_**Grandes magos del siglo XX,**_** ni en **_**Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo;**_** tampoco figuraba en **_**Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna**_** ni en **_**Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. **_**Y, además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...**

Dumbledore tenía un brillo juguetón en sus ojos. Sospechó en su momento que los tres estaban interesados por algo, pero no tenía la certeza de que hubieran sido tan persistentes en su búsqueda, y eso le causaba un gran orgullo.

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. **

—Cada uno aplicaba su técnica favorita de búsqueda —comentó Neville, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Ron, al ser interrumpido.

—Sencillo: Hermione con mucha meticulosidad, tú como se te ocurriera, y Harry siempre hacia el lado más riesgoso.

Un conjunto de risas se dejó escuchar, y Ron, resoplando, siguió la lectura.

**Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

—Nadie que no hubiera presentado sus TIMOS puede solicitar libros de la Sección Prohibida —comentó la profesora McGonagall.

—Ciertas condiciones aplican —susurró Harry al oído de Hermione, lo que la hizo sonrojarse, sonreir y decirle a Ron que siguiera.

—**¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?**

—**Nada —respondió Harry.**

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

—**Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.**

—En todo caso —comento Dumbledore—, me lo hubiera dicho a mí, puesto que esas habían sido sus indicaciones.

**Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.**

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

—**Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.**

—Mamá —preguntó Hugo, inocentemente—, ¿Por qué los castigaste así?

Luego de unos segundos de risas, Hermione respondió:

—No, hijo, no los estaba castigando, yo sólo les estaba recordando que además de disfrutar la Navidad, tenían ese encargo.

—**Y tú podrás preguntarles a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarles a ellos no tendrá riesgos.**

—**Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione.**

—Y dudo que los _muggles _sepan algo sobre Nicolas Flamel —complementó, sonriendo.

**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

Draco miró a Ron y a Harry con ira contenida, a lo que los aludidos sólo hicieron gestos de _"ya eso es pasado". _Astoria lo notó, pues al tomar la mano de su esposo, la sintió tensa.

**Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los **_**muggles**_**, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. **

Se atragantó un poco al leer esta oración, por lo que retomó aire y continuó la lectura. Su familia lo notó casi de inmediato.

**Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.**

**Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo».**

—Típico de las piezas que no son propias —comentó Ron, sintiéndose orgulloso.

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. **

Lily y los merodeadores suspiraron entristecidos, recordando que Harry, a pesar de todo, no sentía el calor de familia como correspondía.

**Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

—**¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritaron Sirius, James, los gemelos y los Nuevos Merodeadores, alborotando y haciendo reir a varios, hasta que con un _¡Siéntense! _a coro por parte de Molly, Lily y la profesora McGonagall se restableció el orden y Ron pudo seguir leyendo.

—**Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

—**¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry.**

—Bueno, era lógico —comentó Ron, ante la risa de muchos en la sala—; no porque mi familia es más grande, Harry no iba a dejar de recibir regalos, ¿no?

—Sí, pero igual —respondió Harry—, no esperaba recibir regalos.

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: **_**«Para Harry de Hagrid».**_** Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**

—Gracias, Hagrid, por mi primer regalo real de Navidad.

—Con gusto, Harry —respondió el guardabosques, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

**El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.**

_**«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» **_

—Y a pesar de todo, ¿aún les escribías? —preguntó Dudley, sorprendido.

—Sí —respondió Harry con toda naturalidad—, pudieron haber sido como fueron, pero aún los consideraba mis tíos y a ti mi primo.

Lily volvió a abrazar a su hijo, emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

**Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

—**Qué detalle —comentó Harry.**

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

—**¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

Ron se ruborizó, y más cuando vio a su padre levantar un pulgar y a su madre y a Hermione negar, aunque sonriendo.

—**Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?**

—**Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y... oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

—**Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.**

—**Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.**

—Con todo el gusto del mundo, Harry —respondió Molly, sonriendo aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Realmente estaba exquisito el pastel —confirmó Harry, haciendo señas a Ron para que continuara.

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.**

**Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.**

**Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.**

James, Sirius, Remus, JS y Al sonrieron al reconocer de qué se trataba.

—**Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

—Para que Ron deje caer algo de comer —comenzó Fred.

—… debe ser realmente impactante —complementó George.

—Vaya que sí lo era —rememoró Ron.

—**¿Qué es?**

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

James, JS y Al asentían en silencio, aunque las sonrisas los delataban.

—**Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.**

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.**

—**¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.**

—Hay capas —recordó Ron, interrumpiéndose nuevamente—, que se les aplican hechizos y pociones desilusionadoras, que funcionan bien por un tiempo, pero que hay que renovarle constantemente esos hechizos, pero la capa de Harry nunca, desde ese momento, he visto que falle o requiera hacerle algún hechizo de renovación.

—Desde que la conozco —comentó James—, ha estado en la familia; mi abuelo se la dio a mi padre, él me la dio a mí, y parece que gracias a Albus, ya llegó a tus manos, Harry. Porque él fue quien te la envió, ¿no?

—Veamos que sigue —comentó enigmáticamente Harry. Ron siguió la lectura:

—**¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota!**

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:**

_**Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien.**_

_**Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**_

**No tenía firma. **

Un cruce de miradas entre James, Harry y Dumbledore les hizo entender, en silencio, lo que había pasado.

**Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

—**Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo—. Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

—**Nada —dijo Harry. Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?**

—Esas respuestas se me dieron después, tranquilos —interrumpió rápidamente Harry, al ver a su padre agarrar aire—, dejemos que la lectura siga.

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**

—Es comprensible —comentó George, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Y nosotros que ya lo habíamos adoptado en la familia —remató Fred, provocando las risas de varios en la Sala.

—**¡Feliz Navidad!**

—**¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

—**El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.**

—No es por eso —saltó Molly, sonrojada— es porque era para Harry. Aunque —matizó, sonrojándose más—, el jersey de Hermione era similar.

—Gracias, señora Molly —intervino Hermione, mirando a su suegra con alegría—, fue realmente una sorpresa ver su lechuza llegar con el regalo.

—**¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

—**Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

—Disculpa, mamá, por no decírtelo —dijo Ron al ver la mirada de decepción de Molly—, prefería y prefiero el naranja, por los Cannons. Aunque igual los usaba, y aún los uso; bueno, los que me quedan.

—Tranquilo, Ron, este y los próximos años serán naranja. Después vamos a hablar si alguien más quiere cambiar color, ¿sí?

La gran familia Weasley asintió entre aplausos; al calmarse, Ron siguió leyendo.

—**No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.**

—El mismo chiste de los tíos Fideon y Gabian —comentó Bill, sonriendo, mientras Molly suspiraba, extrañando a sus hermanos.

—**¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.**

—**¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.**

—**Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.**

Las risas no se detuvieron, especialmente de parte de las hijas de Percy, quienes reían al ver a su padre sonrojarse al más puro estilo Weasley.

—**Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.**

—Así debe ser —comentó Arthur, orgulloso de sus hijos que, a su manera, hicieron cumplir esta premisa.

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

**Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los**_** muggles,**_** que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo **_**¡pum!,**_** sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick.**

**A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un **_**sickle**_** de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rio, con el sombrero medio torcido.**

Algunas risas y silbidos se dejaron escuchar, pero una mirada cáustica de la profesora McGonagall las cortó de golpe; mientras, Hagrid se sonrojaba a más no poder.

**Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga**_** Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas**_** y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. **

—¿Y te quedaste con todos esos regalos? —preguntó Al, sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió a su hijo—, aunque… después no volví a ver el juego de las verrugas —y pasó a ver interrogativamente a sus compañeros de cuarto: Ron, Neville y Seamus, quienes hicieron gestos de _"no tuve nada que ver con eso"._

**Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la _Señora Norris._**

Lilu, sentada junto a Harry, se estremeció a su vez, buscando rápidamente el abrazo protector de su padre.

**Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.**

—Al contrario —terció Percy—, tenías que haberme prestado más atención.

Los gemelos Weasley y Ron sólo negaron en silencio, pues recordaban que las sugerencias de Percy habían llevado a Harry a una posición de desventaja casi total durante ese juego.

**Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. **

—Por supuesto —intervino el propio Harry—, después hubo otros que lo superaron —y atrayendo hacia sí a Ginny, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, recordando esa Navidad cuando le pidió matrimonio.

**Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.**

**Ron, harto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa.**

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. **

James, JS y Al asintieron en silencio, recordando la textura de la magnífica capa, herencia familiar desde tiempos pasados.

_**«Utilízalo bien»,**_** decía la nota.**

**Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.**

_**«Utilízalo bien.»**_

**De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.**

—Instinto merodeador —corearon James y Sirius, mientras Remus sonreía en silencio, y Lily miraba molesta a su esposo y su compadre.

**Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo.**

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, hermano —se interrumpió Ron, sonriendo a Harry, antes que éste fuera a comentar algo.

**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.**

—**¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. **

—Como cuando nos escabullíamos escondidos en la capa —comentó James, mientras Sirius y Remus sonreían.

**Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.**

**¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. **

—¡NOOO! —excamaron los gemelos Weasley, haciendo la pantomima de infartarse y arrancando risas en los más jóvenes.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sirius— ¿A la biblioteca? Eso es culpa de la pelirroja.

—Aja —refutó Lily, encarándose a su acusador—, Y según tú ¿a dónde debía ir?

—Bueno —el animago se sorprendió al ver a su comadre de pie frente a él, con los brazos en jarra—, a las cocinas. Allí era donde siempre íbamos James y yo.

Lily los vio acusadoramente, primero a Sirius y después al propio James, ante las risas contenidas de los más jóvenes. Cuando se sentó, Ron continuó leyendo.

**Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.**

—Bueno —reflexionó James, para sorpresa de Lily, McGonagall y el propio Snape—, visto así, tiene lógica, aún está preocupado por lo de Nicolás Flamel. Y aprovechar la noche y la capa es una buena opción.

**La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.**

**La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos.**

**No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.**

La tensión se sentía en la Sala; nadie interrumpía para hacer algún chiste o comentar nada. Los más interesados en la lectura eran Snape y Dumbledore, aunque los más jóvenes también estaban hipnotizados por la voz de Ron mientras leía.

**Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.**

**Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! **

—Un sistema de control para saber que alguien está irrumpiendo en la sección prohibida —aclaró Dumbledore luego que varios dejaran salir gritos de susto.

**Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.**

Todos volvieron al estado de tensión, suspirando y gimiendo a cada inflexión de voz de Ron.

**Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

—**Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.**

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.**

—¡Por el báculo de Merlín! —exclamó James—, ¡lo que faltaba!

—**¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.**

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad.**

**Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. **

Muchos soltaron el aire que habían retenido durante la narración, sin notar que Harry había bajado la mirada, mientras respiraba forzadamente.

**Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.**

**Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.**

Las miradas de todos se enfocaron en Harry, quien trataba de no levantar el rostro. Lily se acercó y lo abrazó silenciosamente, mientras que James miraba la escena preocupado.

**Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: **_**Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.**_

—Momento, papá —interrumpió Rose, luego que Ron lograra leer la inscripción—, ¿puedes repetirla?

Luego de leerla nuevamente, se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala. Los Ravenclaw jóvenes se miraban, pensando en qué quería decir eso, hasta que Naira, sorprendiendo a todos, dijo:

—Es un espejo, ¿no? Eso está escrito como para leer con un espejo. Y dice, si no me equivoco _"Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"._

—Muy bien, señorita Smith —la felicitó Dumbledore, aunque su expresión no era de completa alegría.

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.**

**Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.**

Algunos murmullos se escucharon, especialmente de los más jóvenes. Los mayores, sin embargo, veían en silencio la reacción de Harry, quien evitaba a como diera lugar levantar su rostro.

**Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.**

**Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?**

**Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.**

**Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

—Nos viste en el espejo —fue lo único que pudo decir James, a lo que Harry, en silencio, sólo asintió.

La mayoría de los presentes en la Sala intentaban retener a su vez las lágrimas, y mientras más cercanos a Harry eran, más complicada se hacía dicha tarea.

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

—**¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?**

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.**

Nadie interrumpía la lectura, aunque muchos, especialmente Lily, Molly, Ginny y Hermione lloraban silenciosamente.

**Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró:**

**«Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.**

—No, hijo… Dime que no volviste, por favor —le preguntó Lily, presa de la angustia.

—Mejor que responda la lectura —contestó Harry, a lo que su madre sólo pudo abrazarlo y llorar con más fuerza.

—**Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.**

—**Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.**

—**Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés.**

—**Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

—**Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?**

—Y aquí se demuestra la sensibilidad de ladrillo de Ron —comentó Ginny con voz ronca, viendo acusadoramente a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros.

El ambiente estaba tan sensible que nadie bromeó o comentó nada adicional.

**Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

—**¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro.**

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

—**Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**

—Sí, mejor regresen —comentó Molly en un hilo de voz.

—**¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.**

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más. Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.**

—**Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo.**

**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

Al contrario de lo que ocurría en la sala, puesto que Lily y James abrazaban a Harry, llorando silenciosamente. Ginny le había cedido el puesto a James, yéndose a sentar junto a sus hijos, quienes a su vez la abrazaban en silencio.

—**¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.**

—**No puedo ver nada.**

—**¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

—**Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

—**Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.**

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.**

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

—**¡Mírame! —dijo.**

—**¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

—No creo que eso sea lo que Ron estaba viendo —comentó Charlie, tratando de sonar firme. Ron, con los ojos llorosos, asintió y siguió leyendo.

—**No… estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de **_**quidditch**_**... ¡Y también soy capitán de **_**quidditch!**_

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.**

En la Sala, por el contrario, Ron intentaba no subir la mirada del pergamino, aunque su familia notó que algunas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos.

—**¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

—**¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

—**Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**

—**Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de **_**quidditch**_**, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.**

—**No me empujes.**

—No se peleen —dijo Lily, más que como reclamo, en tono de súplica. Ya ella había comprendido, al igual que muchos, lo que generaba el espejo. Los más jóvenes, a excepción de los Ravenclaw, no entendían mucho la idea, y por eso no comentaban nada.

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

—**¡Rápido!**

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

—**No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.**

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

—Por Merlín —suplicó Molly—, no vuelvan a ir a ese salón.

Ron suspiró, vió a Harry abrazado por sus padres, sintió el abrazo que Hermione por un lado y Rose por el otro le brindaban y continuó:

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

—**¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.**

—**No.**

—**¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

—**No.… ve tú...**

—**Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

—**Pareces Hermione.**

—No sé si molestarme o darte las gracias —comentó la aludida, sin recibir respuesta.

—**Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas.**

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría. **

—La terquedad de la pelirroja —comentó Sirius, quien había permanecido callado buena parte del capítulo. Lily lo miró, pero no comentó nada, sino que volvió a abrazar a Harry.

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.**

**Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie. Excepto...**

—**Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

Otra vez se dejaron escuchar suspiros y expresiones de sorpresa.

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

—**No.… no lo había visto, señor.**

—**Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.**

—**No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

—**Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

Ya la mayoría sabía de que se trataba, aunque nadie interrumpía el relato.

—**Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

—**Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

—**No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza.**

—**Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

—**Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...**

—**Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón…**

—"_Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"_ —repitió Naira, ante el orgullo de Padma y Zacharias.

—Exactamente —confirmó Dumbledore.

El resto de la Sala seguía llevando la narración en silencio.

… **Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

—Por eso es que no debes acercarte más a él —dijo Lily en un tono de voz bajo pero audible.

—Créeme que no lo hice a propósito, mamá —replicó Harry, aún en el abrazo de su madre.

**Continuó:**

—**El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?**

—Dumbledore —intervino James—, ¿por qué ese consejo? ¿Por qué "deberás estar preparado"?

—Uno nunca sabe, James —respondió el director—, uno nunca sabe.

Los Potter mayores vieron a su antiguo director con extrañeza y preocupación, puesto que sabían claramente que en él se cumplía aquello de "no dar pie sin pisada".

**Harry se puso de pie.**

—**Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

—**Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.**

—**¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

Todos se inclinaron, interesados ante la posible respuesta del venerable director, quien sonrió.

—**¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.**

**Harry lo miró asombrado.**

—**Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**

Se escucharon algunas risas que aligeraron el ambiente.

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a **_**Scabbers**_** de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

—Yo diría que demasiado personal —intervino Lily, quien aún lloraba, aunque más calmada.

—Acá termina este capítulo —indicó Ron, suspirando violentamente y abrazando a su esposa e hija luego de soltar el pergamino.

—Si lo desean —comentó Dumbledore, mientras el atril se desvanecía—, podemos tomarnos unos minutos para refrescarnos y conversar un poco sobre lo que hemos leído.

Al levantarse la mayoría de los presentes en la Sala, los Weasley hicieron señas para reunirse, al igual que los Longbottom y los Potter, por lo que cada familia se dirigió a su habitación-casa. Ginny, con la venia de Harry, se unió a sus hermanos a la entrada de la habitación de los Weasley-Prewett, mientras que Harry, sus padres y sus tres hijos, entraron a la habitación de los Potter-Evans, la cual reflejaba la casa del Valle de Godric.

Harry no la había detallado, puesto que la noche anterior sólo habían curioseado rápidamente, pero era el fiel reflejo de la casa en la cual había perdido a sus padres. Lily y James se sentaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea, Harry en una butaca a su derecha, y JS, adelantándose a los otros dos hermanos, se sentó en la butaca a la izquierda. Al se sentó en la alfombra frente a sus abuelos y Lilu en el regazo de su padre.

—Harry —comenzó Lily a hablar, con la voz congestionada por el pesar—, sé que has pasado momentos muy duros…

—Y los que faltan por narrar —interrumpió Harry—. Mamá, como les dije, mi vida en Hogwarts fue divertida pero llena de dificultades, como hasta ahora se ha leído. No me gusta verlos angustiados —miró a sus hijos y a sus padres—, a ninguno de ustedes. Recuerden que es el pasado, y que gracias a él estamos acá.

—Sí, papá —comentó Al—, pero igual fueron momentos fuertes.

—De verdad no creí que hubieras visto a toda la familia en el espejo —terció JS, sorprendido.

—Si esta casa es el reflejo de la del Valle de Godric —comentó James—, arriba debe estar un álbum de fotos de toda mi familia. Déjenme buscarla.

Se levantó y corrió subiendo las escaleras. Mientras tanto, Lily les propuso:

—¿Qué tal si tomamos un poco de té? Mientras esperamos que James baje, y así mis nietos nos cuentan cómo son sus días en Hogwarts.

Luego de un abrazo, y con sonrisas en los rostros, se acercaron al área de la cocina, donde ya una tetera pitaba alegre. Cuando James bajó, con dos enormes álbumes, los demás Potter estaban alrededor de la mesada, riendo.

Media hora más tarde, luego de comentar las fotos de buena parte de la familia de James, y de los primeros meses de vida de Harry, los seis Potter presentes hablaban sobre las aventuras que James y los demás Merodeadores habían vivido, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Harry se acercó y al abrirla, vió a Ginny, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, pero con una sonrisa sincera:

—Ya estamos listos, vamos a retomar la lectura.

—Ven —le invitó Lily a pasar—, toma un poco de té, y ya vamos a la Sala.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, ya todos estaban de regreso, y ubicados en los asientos que habían elegido, cuando el atril se materializó delante de Neville, sorprendiéndolo tanto como a Hannah y a su familia.

* * *

_**Buenos mediodías desde San Diego, Venezuela, y feliz año nuevo! **Nada, ya al negrito Edwin se le volaron los tapones... _No, no es eso, es que hoy, 1 de Diciembre, la religión católica inicia el año litúrgico con el primer domingo de Adviento, y por eso decimos que es "año nuevo"... Hablando de capítulos, éste es uno de los más emocionales del primer año, puesto que es cuando Harry ve por primera vez a su familia, al menos mediante el espejo, que como sabemos, tiene su funcionamiento muy particular. Ron, por supuesto deseaba otra cosa, ser exitoso, y eso, más los comentarios que venían acumulándose, provocaron la reunión de los Weasley. ¿Qué hablarían allí? Vamos a darles privacidad; si creemos en el rostro alegre a pesar de lloroso de Ginny, aclararon muchas diferencias en la familia. Va a leer Neville, y va a ser un capítulo divertido; espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cumpliendo esta tarea... Saludos, como siempre, a los fieles seguidores, quienes tienen este relato en sus favoritos o alerta, y a quienes comentan, como **lavida134, **quien retomó la lectura, a **Miss Curie, **quien espera ansiosa la notificación todos los domingos, a **ale74, **quien como todos, pide que "actualice pronto" cuando lo hago **todos los domingos cerca de mediodía HLV,** y a quienes desde las sombras del anonimato leen esta aventura astral de tres generaciones y ocho libros. _**Salud y saludos, éxitos y bendiciones!**_


	15. Nicolas Flamel

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta **

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 13 _Nicolás Flamel_**

Media hora más tarde, luego de comentar las fotos de buena parte de la familia de James, y de los primeros meses de vida de Harry, los seis Potter presentes hablaban sobre las aventuras que James y los demás Merodeadores habían vivido, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Harry se acercó y al abrirla, vio a Ginny, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, pero con una sonrisa sincera:

—Ya estamos listos, vamos a retomar la lectura.

—Ven —le invitó Lily a pasar—, toma un poco de té, y ya vamos a la Sala.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, ya todos estaban de regreso, y ubicados en los asientos que habían elegido, cuando el atril se materializó delante de Neville, sorprendiéndolo tanto como a Hannah y a su familia.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó al ver el título del capítulo—, el capítulo se llama _"__Nicolás Flamel"._

**Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl. Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.**

—Es comprensible —comentó James, con pesar— que no hayas querido seguir usando la capa.

Lily y Remus vieron a James asombrados, pero Sirius fue quien exclamó:

—¡No puede ser! ¡Qué has hecho con tu herencia merodeadora!

—Las pesadillas no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa, padrino.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, que Neville aprovechó para retomar la lectura:

—**¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco —dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños.**

**Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas («¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!») y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel.**

**Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. **

—Yo sé dónde… —canturreó Rose, haciendo reír al trío y extrañarse a varios en la Sala. Hermione le volvió a decir algo al oído, lo que la hizo sonreír.

**Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de **_**quidditch**_** habían comenzado también.**

**Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo. Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood. **

—Si quieres ganar, hay que entrenar hasta reventar —comentó James, a lo que Harry, JS y Roxanne asentían sonriendo. Los demás sólo negaban en silencio.

**Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años. Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio.**

—Ese es otro punto a tomar en cuenta —reconoció Sirius, recordando lo leído apenas unos minutos atrás.

**Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.**

—**¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! —gritó—. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!**

El grito de sorpresa general no se dejó de escuchar en la Sala. Muchos miraron al antiguo profesor de Pociones, quien se limitó a devolver una fría mirada a todos.

**George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.**

—**¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? —Escupió un puñado de barro—. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de**_** quidditch?**_** No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.**

**El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.**

—**No es culpa mía —dijo Wood—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas.**

**Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a **_**quidditch.**_

—Mis razones tenía, y así se lo hice saber a Madame Hooch para que Severus fuera el árbitro —comentó Dumbledore, ante la mirada agresiva de James y Sirius. Lily, al contrario, veía apesadumbrada a su antiguo amigo.

—No lo dudo —indicó James, con sarcasmo en la voz—, especialmente por el gusto que… Snape le tuvo al _quidditch._

—Claro —ratificó George—, no sabíamos que planeaba hacer.

—Eso, aparte de darnos tantas faltas como fuera posible —complementó Fred.

—Eso era un valor agregado a la razón principal de querer arbitrar ese juego —concluyó Severus, haciendo señas a Neville para que continuara y así zanjar la discusión.

**Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.**

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Hermione, viendo consecutivamente a ambos, quienes sólo sonreían y hacían señas de inocencia.

—De hecho —intervino Parvati, sonriendo—, ser humillados por Ron en el ajedrez mágico era casi un ritual de iniciación en la sala común; literalmente nadie pudo ganarle, ni de nuestro año ni de otros años. Todos tuvieron que pasar su partida de humillación.

—Eso es verdad —comentó Neville—, ni siquiera jugando en equipo de tres Seamus, Dean y yo le logramos ganar.

Ron sonreía, mientras Hermione, pasada la molestia inicial, le acariciaba el brazo.

—**No me hables durante un momento —dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado—. Necesito concen... —vio el rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.**

**En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de **_**quidditch.**_

—**No juegues —dijo de inmediato Hermione.**

—Imposible —interrumpió Harry

—**Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Ron.**

—Alguien hizo así una vez —comentó Ron viendo a Draco.

—**Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugirió Hermione.**

—Madame Pomfrey te descubriría al momento —intervino Fred.

—**Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Ron.**

—No era mala idea —dijo George, ante el espanto de Molly.

—**No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.**

—Ese es otro punto a tomar en cuenta —reflexionó Roxanne.

**En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. **

—Momento, papá —interrumpió Frankie, extrañado—, ¿"Caíste"? ¿O "te dejaste caer"?

—Literalmente "caí" en la sala común —ratificó Neville, quien se había ruborizado al recordar esa situación.

**Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.**

—¿Desde dónde? —preguntó Alice, preocupada.

—Desde la biblioteca —respondió Neville, en un hilo de voz.

Algunas miradas se dirigieron hacia Draco, quien miraba indiferente hacia el frente, sin observar a nadie en particular.

**Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.**

—**¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.**

—**Malfoy—respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.**

—¿Cuándo no? —comentó Astoria, con tono de decepción.

—Sí, sí, lo reconozco —exclamó Draco, al ver que todos los de su la generación lo veían molesto—, era un niñato malcriado y con ideas absurdas, ¿sí? ¿Podemos seguir leyendo?

—**¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acúsalo!**

**Neville negó con la cabeza.**

—**No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró.**

—**¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.**

—**No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy —dijo Neville, atragantándose.**

—Gracias al ED —se interrumpió Neville—, mejoré mucho en ese sentido.

—Sí —ratificó Hannah, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

—**Tú vales por doce Malfoys —dijo Harry—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.**

Algunos bufidos se dejaron escuchar, además de algunos aplausos. Lily veía orgullosa a su hijo, y Remus reconoció en ese gesto a su amiga cuando él mismo tenía sus problemas de confianza.

**Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.**

—**Gracias, Harry... Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?**

**Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.**

—**Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que...**

**Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.**

—**¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice: **

Y en un alarde de memoria fotográfica, Rose interrumpió a Neville y recitó, de un solo golpe, el texto del cromo de la rana de chocolate:

_**«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945 **_(lo que provocó que Dumbledore bajara la vista y suspirara ruidosamente), _**por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!».**_

En la sala, todos aplaudían a Rose, quien, sonrojada, era abrazada por su madre.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta, Rosie? —le preguntó JS.

—Cuando se hizo mención que tío Harry sabía que lo había leído, pero que no recordaba dónde. En el capítulo pasado. Recuerden que él había leído una tarjeta similar en el tren.

Luego de gestos de asentimiento y nuevas felicitaciones, Neville retomó la lectura.

**Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.**

—**¡Esperad aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.**

—**¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

—**¿Ligero? —dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.**

—¿Realmente era algo ligero? —preguntó JS ante la risa de varios de su generación. Hermione lo vio con mala cara, mientras Rose se sonrojaba nuevamente. Molls se dio cuenta, pues le dijo:

—Rosie, ¿Tú también sacaste ese libro para una lectura ligera?

Ante la sorpresa general, Rose asintió, escondiéndose posteriormente en los brazos de su madre.

**Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

—**¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!**

—**¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.**

—Como siempre que encuentra —un codazo le hizo cambiar la idea—, ¡Auch, Mione!, Como siempre que encontraba algo por leer —y en un susurro, Ron le reclamó a su esposa—. Ese sí me dolió.

Hermione no le respondió, sino que sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—**Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.**

**Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

Algo similar pasaba en los más jóvenes, quienes veían extrañados entre el pergamino y la propia Hermione.

—**¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.**

—**¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí.**

**Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

_**El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe.**_

Rose recitaba de memoria, y en susurros, el texto, sorprendiendo a Hermione y a Ron, quienes escuchaban las dos voces leyendo lo mismo.

_**Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).**_

Hermione volvió a abrazar a su hija, llenándola de besos, mientras algunos miraban sorprendidos la escena.

—**¿Veis? —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

—**¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.**

—**Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese **_**Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería**_** —dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?**

—Estaban bastante cerca, debo reconocerlo —sonrió Dumbledore—, aunque con los errores propios de niños de once años.

—Sí —reconoció Harry—, estábamos apuntando hacia donde no era —mientras miraba a Snape, quien a su vez observaba a ninguna parte delante de él.

**A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de**_** quidditch**_** y Harry recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro.**

—**Jugaré —informó a Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.**

—**Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego —dijo Hermione.**

—¿Quién era el de la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de té? —preguntó Ron, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione y reír a los más jóvenes.

**Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había dicho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial?**

**Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo. Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape. ¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos.**

Un buen número de miradas convergieron en el antiguo profesor, quien simplemente las ignoró diciendo:

—Puede ser, Harry Potter, que hubiera estado atento a tus movimientos más como protección que con intención de castigarte, pero no te darías cuenta así te lo hayan avisado.

—Espero que no estuvieras aplicando _legeremancia_ con Harry o sus compañeros —reclamó Lily, lo que provocó miradas severas de McGonagall, Sprout y el propio Dumbledore a Snape, quien refutó diciendo:

—Sabes que es ilegal aplicar _legeremancia_ a menores de edad.

—Pero eso no te hubiera detenido, ¿no, Snape? —recalcó James, mirando agriamente a su rival—. Especialmente si era a Harry.

El pocionista sólo hizo una señal a Neville, como si se espantara una molesta mosca, para que continuara la lectura.

**Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida. Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de **_**quidditch**_** y cogía su **_**Nimbus 2.000.**_

**Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry.**

—Era lo menos que podíamos hacer —aclaró Hermione—, y como lo hemos dicho varias veces, los indicios nos decían que vigilábamos al hombre equivocado.

—**No te olvides, es **_**locomotor mortis**_** —murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.**

—**Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me des la lata.**

**Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry.**

—**No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la **_**snitch**_**, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.**

—**¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! —dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!**

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

—**¿Dumbledore? —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible.**

—Eso si es raro —reflexionó Frank, sorprendiendo a varios, que habían respirado aliviados—, porque, que yo recuerde, Dumbledore solo va al juego final de la temporada, para entregar la copa de _quidditch._

—A veces me gusta asistir a otros juegos, señor Longbottom, especialmente si atraen mi atención, y dudo mucho que éste, después de lo previamente leído, no fuera la excepción.

Un silencioso asentimiento surgió, al recordar la experiencia de Harry con el espejo de Oesed. Neville siguió la lectura.

**Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.**

**Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.**

—**Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo a Hermione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!**

**Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.**

Las miradas en la sala se dirigieron a Draco, quien sólo encogió los hombros.

—**Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.**

**Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.**

—**Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?**

—Apuesto a que mi tío le vuela los perfectos dientes de un puñetazo —le propuso JS a Freddie y Frankie, quienes sonrieron:

—Vale —dijo Frankie—, yo voy a que le pone un ojo a la vinagreta.

—Yo, a que le parte la nariz —aceptó Freddie, haciendo chocar las manos de sus amigos.

Ron, quien recordaba el resultado, sólo sonreía, mientras Ginny, Hannah y Angelina veían molestas a sus hijos, aunque igual sonreían por dentro.

**Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una **_**bludger**_**. Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la **_**snitch**_**.**

—**¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.**

—¿Y qué no tendrán los Malfoy? —estalló Seamus, molesto a más no poder—. ¿Dignidad? ¿Respeto? ¿Orgullo propio?

—Señor Finnigan —intervino Scorpius, mientras Will y Amelia intentaban calmar a su padre—, entiendo su molestia y la de todos, pero como lo dijo mi padre hace un buen rato, fue su forma de ser en ese tiempo; quizás ya haya cambiado —volteó a ver a Draco, quien lo miraba entre molesto y orgulloso—, de verdad, papá, quiero creer que cambiaste.

—Así es, hijo, y así es, Finnigan. Reconozco que mis acciones en esos años estaban influenciadas por mi padre y su legado de "sangre-pura", que, ya sabemos, no nos sirvió de mucho. Longbottom, por favor.

Neville sonrió al adelantarse en la lectura.

**Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy.**

—**Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.**

—¡Así se habla, papá! —exclamó Kevin, mientras Paula aplaudía y reía sin emitir sonido.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

—**Así se habla, Neville.**

—**Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**

**La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

—**Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...**

Un rumor de _Pelea, pelea, pelea… _venía creciendo a medida que se leía esta parte, incentivado por los Nuevos merodeadores, y secundada por los gemelos, James, Sirius y, en menor medida, Remus.

—**¡Ron! —dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...!**

—**¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

**Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.**

—**Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy.**

**Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo.**

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —gritaron los que estaban alborotando, hasta que un _¡Cállense! _de parte de Lily, quien estaba angustiada por saber qué había pasado con Harry, los hizo calmarse.

**Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.**

—**¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.**

—¡Papá! —exclamó Alice Susan, sorprendida— ¿¡Tú sólo contra ese par de trolls!?

—Sí, mi niña —respondió orgulloso Neville—, yo solo contra ese par.

**En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros.**

—¡Qué lástima! —exclamó James, riéndose, mientras Snape lo perforaba con la mirada.

**Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la **_**snitch**_**.**

**Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la **_**snitch**_**.**

—**¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.**

Parvati sonrió al recordar ese momento, sobre todo porque ella había visto, en un instante en el que la cabellera de Hermione le permitió, el momento exacto en el que la mano de Ron se estrellaba en la cara de Malfoy.

**Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos. Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes. Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.**

—**Bien hecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...**

**Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.**

—Debo reconocer que el vuelo de Harry me tomó por sorpresa —reconoció Snape, con voz monocorde—, hizo recordarme la forma en que su pretencioso padre volaba.

Ambos Potter suspiraron sin comentar nada.

**Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su **_**Nimbus 2.000**_** en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre. **

—¿Por qué decías eso, papá? —preguntó Al, interesado. Harry le dio cumplida respuesta:

—Porque hasta el momento me conocían por ser "el-niño-que-vivió", por algo que no había hecho, al menos conscientemente. Al lograr este triunfo, de la forma en que lo había logrado, me iban a reconocer como "Harry, el buscador más joven del siglo", algo que sí había hecho.

Varios _Ahhh_ y _Mmmmm_ de aprobación dieron paso a que Neville, interesado en la lectura, continuara.

**El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal...**

—Ya va —aclaró JS a Frankie y Freddie, cuando éste estiró las manos para cobrarles la apuesta—, todavía no han dicho que pasó con Malfoy.

Freddie recogió sus manos, y Ron sonrió de nuevo.

**Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...**

**Y hablando de Snape.**

**Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía?**

**Harry saltó sobre su _Nimbus 2.000_ y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió.**

—Y ahí va Harry en modo detective —comentó Hermione, mientras que algunos sonrieron, la mayoría estaba atenta a la narración de Neville.

**Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.**

**Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas.**

**Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

—¿Cuándo es que no estabas escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Potter? —le inquirió Snape, con molestia en su voz.

—Ya lo hemos conversado, profesor —replicó Harry, con voz calmada—, todas las evidencias nos llevaban a la persona equivocada, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—No lo dudo —gruñó el pocionista, haciendo señas a Neville para que siguiera.

—**... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...**

—**Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

**Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.**

—**¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?**

—**P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...**

—**Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.**

—**Y-yo no s-sé qué...**

—**Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.**

**Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. **

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Lily, mientras que Tonks, recordando sus clases con _Ojoloco _Moody, gruñía molesta:

—¡Harry! ¡Ese traspiés pudo costarte información valiosa!

—Bueno —se excusó Harry—, tenía apenas once años.

**Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:**

—**... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.**

—**P-pero y-yo no...**

—**Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.**

**Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.**

—Eso es muy raro, ¿no creen? —comentó Dom, en tono reflexivo, pero Hermione le interrumpió:

—Sigue pensándolo, Dominique, porque creo que tienes una idea.

—**Harry, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.**

—**¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo!...**

—A pagar, niños —sonrió Frankie, mientras unos derrotados JS y Freddie sacaban un par de _sickles y_ los ponían en las manos del ganador. A su vez, Alisu y los mellizos veían con preocupación a su padre, quien sonreía por su acción.

… **Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...**

—¡Fred y George! —se oyó la voz de Molly.

—Recuerdo que no lo robamos —mencionó Fred.

—Más bien, los elfos nos lo obsequiaron con gusto —remató George.

—**Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...**

**Se aseguró de que _Peeves_ no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.**

—**Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante **_**Fluffy**_** y dijo algo sobre el**_** «abracadabra»**_** de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de**_** Fluffy,**_** probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...**

—**¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione.**

—**En ese caso no durará mucho — dijo Ron.**

—No ibas tan errado en tus suposiciones, Harry —comentó, sonriendo, Dumbledore. James y Lily vieron al anciano con sorpresa.

—Momento, Albus —era raro cuando James llamaba por su nombre a Dumbledore, como en este caso, cuando estaba a punto de estallar— ¿tú le estabas dando lecciones a Harry y a los chicos para cuidar la Piedra Filosofal?

—No, James —respondió el director, mirando con un brillo particular al mayor de los Potter—, ellos lo fueron averiguando por su cuenta. Aunque sí debo reconocer que el espejo de Oesed, aunque descuidado en ese salón, sirvió para darle una lección necesaria a Harry.

Aunque no estaba totalmente convencido, James lo dejó pasar. Neville, sorprendido, comentó:

—El capítulo terminó ya.

Al dejar el pergamino en el atril, este se desplazó hasta ubicarse frene a Charlie, quien, al ver el título del capítulo sonrió, vio a Hagrid y tomo una buena bocanada de aire.

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Un nuevo capítulo nos reúne, y éste comienza a aclarar muchas situaciones de ese primer año de Harry, especialmente en cuanto al misterio de qué se ocultaba en el colegio. Como ha sido usual en la lectura, Rose destaca por su memoria y la reclamadera sigue... Saludos a todos quienes en las profundidades del anonimato leen, siguen, están alerta y esperan la actualización de este relato, y especialmente a **Ale74 **y **lavida134 **por sus saludos de esta semana. _**Salud y saludos!**_


	16. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 14: ****Norberto, el **_**ridgeback**_** noruego**

Neville, sorprendido, comentó:

—El capítulo terminó ya.

Al dejar el pergamino en el atril, este se desplazó hasta ubicarse frene a Charlie, quien, al ver el título del capítulo sonrió, vio a Hagrid y tomo una buena bocanada de aire.

—Este capítulo tiene por título _"Norberto, el _ridgeback_ noruego"_

Hagrid, ante la mención de su cachorro, sonrió a más no poder, esperando preguntarle a Charlie cómo estaba.

**Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido.**

—De alguna manera era así, pero no en el sentido que creíamos —matizó Harry, siendo secundado por Ron y Hermione, mientras varios de los presentes en la Sala los miraban intrigados.

**Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si **_**Fluffy**_** estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo. Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.**

**Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.**

—Me parece una excelente idea, aplicar técnicas de estudio para repasar —comentó Lily, bastante más distendida después del capítulo anterior. Remus, Dom y Rose asentían en silencio, mientras Sirius, los gemelos, JS y Freddie murmuraban entre ellos:

—Alerta de prefecta perfecta.

—**Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.**

—**Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.**

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?**

—**¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...**

—Te entretuviste buscando a Nicolás Flamel, mamá, recuerda —le dijo Rose con naturalidad, lo que hizo reír a varios en la sala.

**Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita.**

—Es lo usual —comentó Dumbledore—, que esas semanas haya mayor carga de trabajo, por la cercanía de los exámenes.

—Era verdad —recordó Lavender, mientras Parvati sonreía y asentía—, hasta nos incomodaba a nosotros, ¿verdad, Neville?

—Si —y dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien los veía con el ceño fruncido, argumentó—, aunque a mí me ayudó mucho, me permitió recordar temas que inicialmente no había entendido por completo. Gracias, Hermione.

La aludida, tomada por sorpresa, solo pudo articular un apenado _¡Gracias!, _antes que Charlie, sonriente, retomara la lectura.

**Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.**

—**Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.**

**Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en **_**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos**_** no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:**

—**¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?**

**Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.**

—Realmente fuera de lugar —comentó JS, haciendo reír a varios en la sala.

—**Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?**

—**Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...**

—¡Ron! —exclamó Arthur, sorprendiendo a muchos en la sala— ¡No se puede estar divulgando esa información así!

—Es verdad —comentó Tonks, recordando su entrenamiento de auror.

Ron sólo pudo encoger los hombros.

—**¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?**

—**En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de **_**Fluffy...**_

—Y viene el otro a rematarla —ratificó Tonks, aunque después matizó—, aunque puede ser útil, Hagrid se vería en la necesidad de controlarlos y llevarlos a un sitio seguro para hablar.

—**¡SHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...**

—**Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry.**

**Hagrid se escabulló.**

—¡Por Merlín! —James, quien también era auror, estaba impresionado—, ustedes se complementan de manera excelente. Si _Ojoloco _estuviera aquí, ya los estaría felicitando.

Los Weasley, a excepción de Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Hermione y Harry bajaron la vista, lo que sorprendió a James. Ante la pregunta silenciosa, Dumbledore dio cumplida respuesta:

—Alastor falleció protegiendo a Harry, antes de su cumpleaños diecisiete.

—¡Oh!, entiendo… Sería como sería, pero realmente era un tipo íntegro.

Quienes lo conocieron, admitieron lo dicho por el director con respeto. Snape apenas movió su barbilla reconociendo el valor del anciano exauror, quien varias veces estuvo a punto de enfrentar en duelo.

—**¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.**

—**¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?**

—**Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.**

—**¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones!**

—Por algo la Sala me asignó leer este capítulo —se interrumpió Charlie, sonriendo.

… **Mirad estos dos: **_**Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda**_** y**_** Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones...**_

—Buenos libros para aprender las generalidades —comentó, con el orgullo de quien sabe del tema—, en aquel momento estaban bastante completos, ya actualmente hay versiones más actualizadas.

—**Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry.**

—**Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los **_**muggles**_** no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.**

Miradas de distinto tenor se posaron en Ron: Charlie, con el orgullo de ver que su hermano había prestado atención a lo que le había comentado; Hermione, con el respeto de saber que su esposo, en aquel momento, manejaba esa información; varios de su generación, con la sorpresa de darse cuenta que su compañero tenía ese conocimiento; Harry, con la convicción de saber que su hermano-del-alma podía orgullecerse de tener algo para conversar; el resto de los Weasley, con la emoción de saber que Ron podía sentirse orgulloso por algo más que el ajedrez mágico.

—**Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los **_**muggles**_** que los han visto para que los olviden.**

—**Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.**

El trío, y Hagrid disimuladamente, sonrieron, provocando miradas de interés en varios.

**Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.**

**En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.**

—**Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry. No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de **_**Fluffy.**_

—Directo a la yugular —comentó Tonks, sonriendo—, como le hubiera gustado a Moody.

**Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.**

—**Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de **_**Fluffy.**_

—Bueno —comentó Ron—, creo que ahora lo sabes.

Algunas risas se escucharon, mientras que un colorado Hagrid sonreía.

—**Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó—: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.**

**Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.**

—**Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver...**

—Un equipo perfecto —comentó Remus—, realmente impecable.

—Sí —ratificó Sirius sonriendo—, Hermione terminó explotando el punto débil de Hagrid, la confianza que Dumbledore le tiene.

McGonagall negaba silenciosamente, reconociendo a su pesar que sus tres alumnos habían realizado un interrogatorio impecable.

… **Yo le presté a **_**Fluffy**_**... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.**

—¿Se dieron cuenta? —Hermione atrajo a Harry y Ron, y en una típica "reunión del trío" les susurró—, nos dijo incluso el orden de las pruebas.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Ron en un susurro mal contenido— ¡Es cierto!

—Sólo que Snape estaba antes que el espejo —comentó Harry—, que era la prueba de Dumbledore, la prueba final.

El resto de la sala, extrañados por el comportamiento del trío, veían a los tres con las cabezas juntas, hablando en susurros. Neville aclaró en voz alta y sonriendo:

—Después de tanto tiempo y siguen hablando en secretos.

—Oh, disculpen —reconoció Hermione, ruborizada—. Sigue, Charlie, por favor.

—**¿Snape?**

—**Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.**

**Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante **_**Fluffy.**_

—No necesariamente —intervino Snape, con voz tensa—, sabiendo el área de conocimiento, se podía tener cierta idea. Aunque seguían apuntando al equivocado, como ustedes mismos dicen.

—**Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante **_**Fluffy**_**, ¿no, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?**

—**Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.**

—**Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.**

—**No puedo, Harry, lo siento ****—****respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.**

—Creo que sé que tienes ahí —comentó Charlie riéndose—, pero vamos a ver si lo que sigue me lo confirma.

—**Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?**

**Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.**

—**Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh...**

—**¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.**

—**Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.**

—Cualquiera que cargue un huevo de dragón ilegal se alegrará de deshacerse de él a la primera oportunidad —se interrumpió Charlie.

—**Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.**

—**Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: **_**Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho.**_** Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un **_**ridgeback**_** noruego. Y son muy raros.**

—Sí —se volvió a interrumpir Charlie, notando como Nadia lo veía orgullosa—, estabas cubriendo los aspectos básicos. Ese libro ya ahorita es una reliquia, el año pasado sacaron una _Enciclopedia para el criador de dragones_ que está mucho más completa.

**Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.**

—**Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo.**

—Era lo que me tenía más angustiada —recalcó, mientras abrazaba a Rose.

**Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego. Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.**

—Lo que no debía ser, si al caso vamos —comentó McGonagall, molesta, mientras veía a Hagrid.

—**Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos.**

—Y al resto de nosotros —comentó Seamus, ganándose una mirada agria de Hermione. Parvati intervino:

—Es que es verdad, Hermione. Como todo el tiempo le reclamabas a ese par que estudiara, y que hiciera tal o cual tarea, nosotros —señalándose a sí misma, a Lavender, a Seamus y a Neville—, enseguida, corríamos a hacerlas también.

—Al menos, en eso fuiste buena influencia, mamá —comentó Hugo, haciendo sonreír a su madre.

**Entonces, durante un desayuno,**_** Hedwig**_** entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».**

**Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.**

—**Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?**

—Bueno, —comentó Ginny—, yo tuve esa Navidad la oportunidad de ver nacer un dragón, ¿Verdad, Charlie?

—Sí, un colacuerno húngaro hembra. Tú lo conociste, Harry.

James y Lily vieron asombrados a su hijo, quien les dijo:

—Eso fue en mi cuarto año, tendrán que esperar que lleguemos ahí.

—Yo ya he visto nacer a seis —comentó Nadia, alegre—, un galés verde, dos "bola de fuego" chinos, un hébrido negro, uno que llaman "espectro siberiano" y un _ridgeback_ noruego.

—**Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...**

—**¡Cállate! —susurró Harry.**

**Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.**

—Más de lo que ustedes hubieran querido —reconoció Draco.

**Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque.**

—¡Por eso es que estuvieron tan descuidados en mi clase! —comentó la profesora Sprout, con tono entre alegre y molesta—, si ni siquiera recogieron sus trasplantadores. Menos mal que el señor Longbottom se dio cuenta y los organizó.

Este comentario hizo sonrojar a Hermione, Ron y a Neville.

**Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.**

—**Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.**

**El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.**

**Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.**

**De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. **

Charlie se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para lanzar una mirada agria a Harry, quien sólo encogió los hombros.

**Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.**

—Igual al que vi nacer, ¿verdad, papá?

—Es así, Nadia, un hermoso ejemplar de _ridgeback _noruego.

**Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.**

—**¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.**

—**¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.**

Charlie sonrió, afirmando con su gesto lo que había leído que dijo el guardabosques

—**Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los **_**ridgebacks**_** noruegos?**

—Depende —intervino Nadia, para orgullo de su padre y horror de su abuela—, las hembras tienden a crecer más rápido, pero a los tres años ya tienen el tamaño adulto; los _colacuerno_ húngaros tardan casi lo mismo, y los "bola de fuego" pueden tardar hasta siete años.

—Hermano —comentó Fred, con cara de pánico—, has convertido a nuestra sobrinita…

—¡Es realmente tu copia! —exclamó George, agitando sus manos y provocando las risas en los más jóvenes.

**Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.**

—**¿Qué sucede?**

—**Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.**

**Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró.**

—No me digas —interrumpió Zacharias, sorprendiendo a todos—, Malfoy.

**Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible:**

**Malfoy había visto el dragón.**

—Los había visto salir corriendo de los invernaderos —se justificó Draco, ante la mirada cáustica de muchos en la Sala—, me llamó la atención y los seguí… ¿no es lo mismo que hacen ustedes? ¿O que hacían, mejor dicho? ¿seguir y espiar conversaciones ajenas?

—¿Qué te digo? —respondió Harry—, ¿Que estamos a mano?

Draco encogió los hombros y pidió con un gesto de la mano a Charlie que siguiera leyendo.

**Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.**

—**Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad.**

—**No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.**

**Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices. **

—Ya a esa edad son bastante independientes —se interrumpió nuevamente Charlie, mientras Hagrid lo veía con tristeza, recordando a su cachorro.

**Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.**

—**He decidido llamarlo Norberto —dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?**

—**Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a Harry.**

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.**

—Seguro estaba esperando el momento ideal —comentó Sirius, viendo a Draco—, cuando pudiera causar mayor daño.

—No estés tan seguro —respondió Snape por su estudiante.

**Hagrid se mordió el labio.**

—**Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.**

**Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.**

—**Charlie —dijo.**

—**Tú también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?**

Varias carcajadas se oyeron en la sala, haciendo sonrojar a Ron.

—**No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!**

—¡Por fin una idea coherente! —comentó Molly, aunque después vio a Charlie con mala cara—, ¿y tú sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo?

—Mamá, me enteré cuando me escribieron.

—¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste inmediatamente?!

—Porque no me dio chance. Déjame seguir leyendo para que veas cómo terminó todo, ¿sí?

Con un bufido de aceptación, y una mirada seria a Ron y Harry, Molly permitió que siguiera la lectura.

—**¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?**

**Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie. La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas.**

—**¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.**

—Y la mordedura de un _ridgeback _es venenosa —comentó Charlie, preocupándose por Ron—. Aunque al ser un cachorro de dos semanas no es mortal, te causaría mucho dolor.

Molly estaba comenzando a angustiarse seriamente por su hijo, quien, al verla, le mostró la mano, flexionándola y dándole a entender que no había quedado afectada.

**Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.**

—**¡Es **_**Hedwig! **_**—dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!**

**Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.**

_**Querido Ron:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el **_**ridgeback**_** noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al **_**ridgeback**_** noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán dure la oscuridad.**_

_**Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Charlie**_

**Se miraron.**

—**Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros.**

**La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto... y de Malfoy.**

—Creo que estábamos más preocupados por Malfoy que por el dragón —aclaró Harry.

**Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón?**

—Absolutamente —comentó James—, aunque lo más seguro es que no te haría muchas preguntas.

—Quizás —matizó Dumbledore— me haría algún comentario. Pero —adoptando una pose pensativa—, no recuerdo exactamente si me comentó de algún mordido por un dragón ese año.

**Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno.**

Tanto Charlie como Nadia asintieron en silencio, mientras Molly, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, miraba fijamente a Ron.

**Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.**

—**No es sólo mi mano —susurró—, aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debí pegarle en el partido de**_** quidditch.**_** Por eso se está portando así.**

**Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.**

—**Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.**

—**¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no.… acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto.**

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Sirius.

—Otro ejemplo de la suerte de Harry —comentó Seamus.

—Yo diría que es otra marca distintiva de los Potter —ratificó Freddie.

Los cuatro Potter hombres fruncieron sus ceños, mientras buena parte de la sala se reía silenciosamente.

**Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.**

—**Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser la única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.**

—Ese es un punto a favor —comentó James

**Encontraron a **_**Fang**_**, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.**

—**No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé él.**

**Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna.**

—**¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro.**

**El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas.**

—Un cachorro con suficiente fuerza para tumbar la cabaña de Hagrid, por lo que leo —comentó Charlie. Los demás estaban demasiado absortos en la narración que poco y nada interrumpían.

**Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.**

**Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que **_**Peeves**_** saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba al tenis contra las paredes.**

**Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.**

—**Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.**

**Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.**

—De hecho —comentó Charlie—, el osito no llegó a Rumania.

—**¡Adiós, Norberto! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!**

**Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron.**

—Me ayudé con un encantamiento levitatorio —comentó Hermione. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry, le aclaró—. No me escuchaste porque justo en ese momento Norberto gruñó.

**Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.**

—**¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.**

**Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. **

—Ninguna precaución adicional es suficiente —filosofó Hermione, al oír las risas disimuladas de algunos de los más jóvenes.

**Una lámpara brilló.**

**La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.**

—**¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?**

—**Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!**

—**¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!**

—Debo disculparme, señor Malfoy —reconoció la profesora McGonagall—, a la luz de la información actual.

—No se preocupe, profesora —sorpresivamente, Draco le restó importancia—, ya eso pasó.

**Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.**

—**¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!**

—¡NOOO! —gritaron a coro Ron, los gemelos, James, Sirius, Ginny, los nuevos merodeadores, y para horror de su propia madre, Rose y Hugo. La mayoría de los presentes estallaron en risas, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara al extremo.

—**No lo hagas —la previno Harry.**

**Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.**

**Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.**

**Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido.**

Muchos en la Sala suspiraron aliviados, aunque al ver a Harry y Hermione, la tensión se volvió a instalar en el grupo

**Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?**

—No lo digas —JS recopiló el sentir general—, la suerte Potter en acción.

**La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.**

—**Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry —. Tenemos problemas.**

**Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.**

—¡Por los báculos de Merlín! —exclamó Sirius—, ¿No puedes tener peor suerte?

—Eso lo sabes tú, padrino —respondió Harry.

Charlie suspiró y dejó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desvaneció, para sorpresa de los presentes. En ese momento la Sala habló:

—Debido a que quedan tres capítulos de este primer libro, sugerimos que se tomen el tiempo para almorzar, de manera de completar la lectura antes del descanso nocturno.

—Me parece bien —comentó Dumbledore, al momento que _Kreacher, _como "jefe" de los elfos, anunciaba:

—Damas y caballeros, pueden pasar a disfrutar la comida.

Mientras se levantaban, Hagrid alzó la voz para preguntarle a Charlie:

—Charlie, ¿Cómo está _Norberto?_

—Es _Norberta,_ Hagrid —le respondió sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a Nadia—. Está muy bien, adaptada a su zona de la reserva. De ella fue el último dragón que vio nacer Nadia, ¿verdad, mi princesa?

—Si, papá, muy lindo dragón.

—¡Ya soy abuelo! —exclamó el semigigante, para alegría de todos, quienes no resistieron reírse mientras se acercaban al comedor

Después de casi una hora de comer, comentar sobre lo leído y descansar, regresaron a la Sala, donde, luego de tomar todos asiento, el atril se materializó delante de Remus, quien, interesado, leyó el título del capítulo por venir.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Nos volvemos a encontrar para seguir la lectura, y en este capítulo se comienza a delinear lo que llaman "el acto final" del primer año. Creo, ahorita que estoy preparando el capítulo para publicarlo que quizás habrá un error, pero por lo pronto lo dejaré así, tendría que adelantarme hasta "El Cáliz de Fuego" y revisar... Lo que si voy a hacer es darme unas palmaditas en la espalda, porque **este relato recibió tres (3, se lee tres) reviews el capítulo pasado! Un record para esta aventura astral de ocho libros y tres generaciones! **Les respondo:

**alejandro1295: **Qué bueno que te encante cómo lo estoy llevando, y como siempre recuerdo a mis seguidores, _**actualizo los domingos después de las 11:00 HLV,** _así que hasta ahora no he roto ese registro...

**Ale74: **Por mucha molestia que se dé contra Albus, lo peor que podría pasar es que le chillen en la cara; respecto a Sev, la "reclamadera" va a seguir, te lo garantizo. Y lo de las bromas realmente no lo había considerado, pero puede ser que haya sorpresas, hay que ver...

**lavida134: **Vaya, no es muy buen sitio alli, aunque puedas conseguirte dos hobbits tratando de deshacerse de un anillo en el patio interior... jejejejejeje... Recuerda que los Weasley se reunieron aparte y aclararon muchas cosas, quizás tocaron lo que se viene, el segundo año y primero de Ginny. Mi visión de Rose es otro de esos gustos que me estoy dando de romper con "los clichés que endulzan el fanfiction", pero tu visión también es válida, como todas de la 3G, es tan abierta (y no estoy considerando "El Legado Maldito", para mí eso NO es canon _se tenía que decir y se dijo...)_

**_Como siempre,_**agradezco a quienes leen este relato, tienen la campanita de las alertas activa, o lo tienen marcado como favorito. Esta aventura es por ustedes y para ustedes, disfrútenla! _**Salud y saludos!**_


	17. El Bosque Prohibido

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta **

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 15 **_**El bosque prohibido**_

Después de casi una hora de comer, comentar sobre lo leído y descansar, regresaron a la Sala, donde, luego de tomar todos asiento, el atril se materializó delante de Remus, quien, interesado, leyó el título del capítulo por venir.

—Muy bien, el capítulo se llama _"__El bosque prohibido"._

**Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.**

**Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione temblaba. Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa? No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso _Norberto_ y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas.**

—Realmente, tenían todo en contra —comentó Ron, cuando Seamus, abriendo los ojos, recordó:

—¡Ya va! ¡Esa fue la noche de los 150 puntos! ¿verdad?

Harry sólo pudo señalar a su "tío", quien continuó la lectura, mientras quienes habían compartido el primer año con Harry recordaban ese momento con sentimientos encontrados.

**¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado.**

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó Alice, con voz de angustia. Neville palideció al recordar, pero no pudo decir nada.

**Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville.**

—**¡Harry! —estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...**

**Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que Norberto y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.**

—**Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.**

**Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.**

—Eso fue lo que más me impactó —comentó McGonagall—, que la señorita Granger no me respondiera al momento, como en Halloween.

—Estaba realmente congelada de los nervios —aclaró Hermione.

—**Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?**

**Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido. Pobre **_**mete-patas**_** Neville, Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.**

—Realmente —ratificó Neville—, estaba muy asustado, y por supuesto, cuando la profesora McGonagall me encontró buscándolos fue peor. Ya veo que era verdad lo del dragón.

McGonagall asintió silenciosamente, reconociendo su error al considerar en aquel momento que se trataba de una broma de Harry para molestar a Draco Malfoy.

—**Estoy disgustada—dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tú, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los tres sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.**

—Fue bastante dura, _Minnie _—interrumpió James—, a nosotros nos quitaba cuando mucho veinte puntos.

—Señor Potter —respondió la profesora, luego de suspirar sonoramente—: primero, no soy _Minnie, _aunque a ustedes no les guste. Segundo, necesitaba dejarles en claro que había sido una falta bastante grave, especialmente en estudiantes de primer año. Tercero, apenas hoy y gracias a la lectura, entiendo que sí fue verdad lo del dragón, aunque lo hicieron para ayudar a Hagrid.

—**¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de **_**quidditch.**_

—**Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.**

—Peor todavía —comentó Sirius, en tono sombrío.

—¡Ah, pero a Malfoy sólo le quitó veinte puntos!, ¿no? —exclamó Seamus.

—Si mal no recuerdo, señor Finnigan —aclaró McGonagall— creo que a él también le quité cincuenta puntos adicionales.

—Es correcto —confirmó Draco—, de hecho, los descontó el profesor Snape, después de discutirlo un buen rato con la profesora McGonagall.

—**Profesora... por favor...**

—**Usted, usted no...**

—**No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.**

**Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?**

—Yo también me sentía así —aclaró Hermione—, cuando entré a mi habitación y las vi durmiendo tan tranquilas —comentó mientras miraba a Parvati y Lavender—, lo que hice fue encerrarme otro rato en el baño a llorar.

**Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?**

—Seguramente no pasaría mucho —comentó James—, igual, tú podrías recuperar esos puntos en el próximo juego de _quidditch._

—Bueno —matizó Sirius, sonriendo—, así hacíamos nosotros casi siempre.

**Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener, súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de **_**quidditch**_**, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año.**

**De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado. Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa. **

—Ciertamente —comentó Padma—, recuerdo que en nuestra sala común se armó una discusión intentando adivinar que habían hecho para perder todos esos puntos.

—Igual fue en nuestra sala común —ratificó Zacharias, mientras Hannah y Susan afirmaban—, hasta habíamos decidido no ayudarlos en el último juego, porque nos tocaba jugar contra Slytherin.

**Por dondequiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo. Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!».**

—Fue lo peor —comentó Harry.

**Sólo Ron lo apoyaba.**

—**Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando.**

—Lo que te decía —interrumpió James, mientras Lily le daba un golpecito en el brazo.

—**Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry tristemente.**

—**Bueno... no —admitió Ron.**

—Ese es el otro punto a tomar en cuenta —reconoció Sirius, sorprendiendo a varios en la sala.

**Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo. Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando. **

—Bueno —aclaró Lily, tomando la mano de su hijo—, eso había sido por querer ayudar a un amigo.

—Cierto, verdad que sí —aceptó Harry, sonriendo.

**Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia.**

—**¿Renunciar? —exclamó Wood—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al **_**quidditch?**_

**Pero hasta el **_**quidditch**_** había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador».**

—Fred y George —preguntó Molly, con voz firme pero peligrosamente baja—, ¿ustedes también?

—Era por orden de Wood —reconoció, a su pesar, Angelina.

**Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio.**

—¿Y cómo pretendías ayudar a recuperar puntos si no intervenías? —se interrumpió Remus, a lo que Hermione sólo encogió los hombros.

**Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes. Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente. Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos.**

**Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada. Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.**

—¡Vaya! —comentó JS—, ¡miren quien apareció por ahí!

Algunas risas se escucharon, aunque los mayores se acomodaron, atentos a la narración.

—**No.… no.… otra vez no, por favor...**

**Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acercó.**

—**Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.**

**Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía.**

—Curiosidad Potter en acción —dijo Lavender, sonriendo, a lo que Remus insistió:

—Eso de la curiosidad es más del lado de Lily.

**Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor... Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente.**

—Otra deuda que tiene que pagar, señor Potter —le dijo Snape, con una mirada de triunfo que Harry rebatió casi inmediatamente:

—Nadie me aceptó la apuesta, ni siquiera la molesta voz que a veces me hablaba, así que no debo nada a nadie.

James y Sirius intentaron esconder sonrisas de satisfacción, mientras Snape lanzaba una mirada cáustica a Harry.

**Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Harry les contó lo que había oído.**

—**¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —dijo Ron—. Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...**

—**Pero todavía queda **_**Fluffy**_** —dijo Hermione.**

—**Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid —dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?**

—Ir directamente con Dumbledore, es lo que debieron hacer desde el primer momento —intervino Molly—, en lugar de estar inventando.

**La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.**

—**Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder.**

—Hermione —comentó seriamente Percy—, mi madre está de acuerdo contigo.

Algunas carcajadas se dejaron escuchar, pues era extremadamente raro oír a Percy bromeando.

—**¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o **_**Fluffy.**_** Serían muchas explicaciones.**

—Buen análisis de la situación —comentó Tonks—, manejando pro y contra de lo que saben.

Dumbledore veía complacido cómo el trío iba analizando lo que tenían, mientras que James, Lily, Arthur y Molly veían orgullosos a sus hijos y a Hermione.

**Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.**

—**Si investigamos sólo un poco...**

—**No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.**

**Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.**

_**Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche.**_

_**El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada.**_

_**Prof. M. McGonagall**_

—Típico mensaje de aviso de _Minnie _—comentó Sirius, con tono despreocupado—: _"Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar tal día a tal hora. Fulano lo espera en tal parte. Prof. McGonagall". _Ya uno se lo aprende de memoria.

Los gemelos y los nuevos merodeadores asintieron ante la mirada dura de la profesora McGonagall.

**En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra. Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara.**

**A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo.**

—Fue parte de la discusión —comentó Draco, con voz monocorde.

Ron y los más jóvenes se acomodaron, al igual que los que no conocían con exactitud lo que había ocurrido en ese castigo.

—**Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.**

—Y se quedará con las ganas —sentenció McGonagall, dando a entender que ella jamás permitiría el uso de la fuerza física para castigar a un estudiante.

**Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.**

**La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.**

—**¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.**

**El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. **

Esta misma sensación se paseó por buena parte de la sala, especialmente los padres y parejas de los involucrados.

**Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:**

—**Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.**

**Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.**

—**¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.**

—Nunca ha habido hombres lobo en el bosque —aclaró Remus.

—Los que hubo en algún momento fueron eliminados por los centauros —complementó Hagrid.

—¿Pero por qué al bosque? —preguntó Lily angustiada, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry.

—Porque queríamos que aprendieran una lección —respondió McGonagall—, la falta había sido bastante grave, por lo que el castigo tenía que ser igual de fuerte. Además, Hagrid necesitaba ayuda para buscar algo en el bosque.

**Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.**

—**Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.**

—¿Cuándo no es Filch metiéndose con los estudiantes? —gruñó el profesor Flitwick, siendo secundado por casi todos los profesores, excepto Snape, por principios, y por Dumbledore, más interesado por saber que había ocurrido realmente esa noche.

**Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con**_** Fang**_** pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.**

—**Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?**

—**Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.**

—**Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.**

—**Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos —añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.**

—Típico de Filch —comentó James, suspirando ruidosamente e intentando aligerar el ambiente. Muy pocos interrumpían, puesto que un castigo en el bosque a medianoche, así se esté acompañado por Hagrid, era un asunto serio.

**Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.**

—**No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.**

En la Sala, Draco miraba agriamente a Harry, mientras los nuevos merodeadores intentaban retener las risas. Hasta Scorpius hizo un amago de sonrisa al imaginarse a su padre asustado.

—**Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.**

—**Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...**

—**Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!**

**Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.**

—**Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento.**

**Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.**

—**Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.**

Todos en la sala, a excepción de quienes habían vivido esa aventura, Snape y Dumbledore, estaban a la expectativa. Por sus mentes galopaban cientos de preguntas, pero la calmada voz de Remus los tenía hipnotizados en la lectura, por lo que nadie interrumpía.

—**¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.**

—**No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con **_**Fang**_** —dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.**

—**Yo quiero ir con **_**Fang**_** —dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.**

—Mala idea —intervino Ron—, se nota que no conocías a _Fang._

—Ya me di cuenta, gracias —respondió Draco, molesto. Remus no dejó que la réplica se escuchara.

—**Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y **_**Fang,**_** por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.**

**El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y **_**Fang**_** se dirigieron a la derecha.**

—Creo que fue mala idea distribuirlos así —comentó de pasada Lavender, a lo que Neville y Harry asintieron en silencio.

**Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.**

**Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.**

—**¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry.**

—No —se interrumpió Remus—, los hombres lobo no somos tan rápidos; el unicornio es uno de los animales mágicos más rápidos y poderosos que existen.

—**No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.**

**Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.**

—**¿Estás bien, Hermione? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!**

Todos los que estaban atentos a la narración brincaron en su asiento, nerviosos, preguntándose qué ser habrá hecho actuar así a Hagrid.

**Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. **

Tanto Snape como Dumbledore aguzaron la mirada. _Él estaba en el bosque, _fue el pensamiento que cruzó por ambos, además de Harry. El resto de la Sala, interesados en la narración de Remus, poco y nada comentaban.

**Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro, pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.**

—**Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar.**

—**¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado.**

**Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.**

—**¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!**

**Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

Los más jóvenes estaban impactados con la narración: A excepción de Teddy, Victoire, los nuevos merodeadores, Al, Lilu, Molls, Rose y Scorp, ninguno había visto a un centauro en persona. Incluso, varios de los mayores tampoco, y por eso se les veía sorprendidos.

—**Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?**

**Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.**

—**Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?**

—**Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.**

—**Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione.**

—**Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, ¿no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?**

—**Eh...**

—**Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.**

Algunas risas dispersas se escucharon en la Sala.

—No te creo que sea poquito —comentó Fred.

—¿Conociendo a nuestra cuñada?, lo dudo mucho —remató George, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara y que más risas se escucharan, aliviando la tensión.

—**Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.**

—**Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?**

**Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.**

—Típico de los centauros —confirmó el propio Hagrid.

—**Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.**

—**Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?**

—**Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.**

—**Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?**

**Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:**

—**El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

**Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.**

—**Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?**

—**Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.**

—**Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?**

**Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.**

—**Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.**

—A ver —explotó JS, sacudiendo las manos y sorprendiendo a los demás—, ¿por qué tanta insistencia con que Marte brilla mucho?

—Te explico —respondió Lavender, con voz calmada y una sonrisa en su rostro—: Marte, el planeta más cercano a la Tierra, se llama así por su color rojizo, como la sangre, y por el dios romano de la guerra. Que brillara mucho en ese momento se podía interpretar como el signo del comienzo de una guerra, un conflicto. Si a eso le sumas lo que se ha narrado de los unicornios muertos o heridos, y la extraña presencia de hace un momento, puede interpretarse como el comienzo de una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad en el mundo mágico, y más con lo que había dicho sobre los inocentes y el bosque.

—"_**Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas **_—recitó Rose, de memoria—._** Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora"; **_aparte dijo_** "El bosque esconde muchos secretos"**_

—Exactamente —confirmó Remus al repasar la lectura previa—, pequeña Rose.

—Y si consideramos los acontecimientos futuros —intervino Dumbledore—, lo expuesto por la señorita Brown es terrible pero completamente acertado.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en la Sala, permitiendo a Remus seguir la lectura.

—**Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.**

**Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.**

—**Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.**

—**¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Hermione.**

—**Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.**

—Ya nos dimos cuenta —comentó Frankie, provocando algunas risas.

—**¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.**

—**¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.**

**Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. **

—Yo también estaba nerviosa —comentó Hermione, apenada.

**Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.**

—**¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!**

Neville miró con mala cara a Draco, quien sólo encogió los hombros. Algunos notaron el intercambio silencioso, pero estaban tan involucrados en la lectura que no interrumpieron.

—**¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!**

**Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.**

—**¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Hermione.**

—**No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa.**

—Gracias, Harry / Potter —expresaron Neville y Draco, con diferente inflexión de voz: profundo agradecimiento del Gryffindor, sarcasmo cáustico de parte del Slytherin.

**Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?**

**Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y **_**Fang**_** estaban con él. Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.**

—Papá —se oyó el lamento de Scorpius, mientras los demás veían con diversos grados de molestia a Draco.

—**Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con **_**Fang**_** y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.**

—Creo que así debiste organizar los grupos desde el principio —mencionó Frank, con tono preocupado.

**Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y **_**Fang.**_** Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.**

**Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.**

—**Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy.**

**Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.**

**Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.**

Los más jóvenes, especialmente las niñas, lloraban a lágrima viva por la descripción, mientras que los mayores, atentos a la lectura, se preguntaban quién o qué acumulaba tanta maldad para hacer eso. Sólo Dumbledore, Snape y Harry sabían de quien se trataba.

**Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Malfoy y**_** Fang**_** permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.**

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Lily—, ¿Quién es ese ser maldito?

Harry estuvo a punto de responder, pero prefirió hacerle señas a Remus para que siguiera leyendo.

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que **_**Fang.**_** La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.**

Aunque algunos exclamaron por lo bajo, nadie dijo nada. Estaban todos impresionados por la narración.

**Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.**

**El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.**

Una buena tanda de suspiros se dejó escuchar. Lily abrazaba fuertemente a Harry, quien se dejaba mimar, mientras Ginny tomaba su mano libre.

—**¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.**

—**Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

**El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.**

—**Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época, en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo.**

—¿Qué? —exclamó James, sorprendido— ¿Un centauro te dejó cabalgarlo? ¡Nunca lo había escuchado!

—Otra de esas primeras veces, señor James —le recordó Ron.

**Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.**

—**¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?**

—**¿Te das cuenta de quién es? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.**

—En eso tiene razón —comentó Sirius, tan impactado como los demás en la Sala.

—**¿Qué le has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?**

**Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

—**Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.**

**También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.**

—**¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!**

**De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.**

—**¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.**

**Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.**

—Vaya —exclamó Parvati, sorprendida, al igual que muchos en la Sala—, los centauros estaban discutiendo entre sí.

—Un reflejo de lo que estaba comenzando a pasar entre los magos —reflexionó Lavender—, los mayores incrédulos de lo que los jóvenes estaban descubriendo.

—Exactamente, señoritas Patil y Brown —confirmó Dumbledore. Algunos estaban comenzando a calmarse, pero otros aún estaban tensos.

**Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

—**¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

**Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.**

—**Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?**

—**No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.**

Snape alzó una ceja, mientras veía extrañado al pergamino. Lily, aun abrazando a Harry, miró a su antiguo amigo.

—**Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

Varios bufidos de sorpresa y terror se escucharon, especialmente de los más jóvenes.

**Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.**

—**Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?**

—**Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras…**

Varios, comenzando por los Ravenclaw más jóvenes, abrieron los ojos y se taparon la boca, con evidentes gestos de sorpresa y de haber hecho la relación. Dumbledore miraba con tristeza hacia el frente, mientras que Snape seguía imperturbable la lectura.

… **¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?**

—**¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto...! ¡el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**

—**¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?**

**Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: **_**«Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**_

—¿Voldemort? —preguntó, por encima de los rumores, Lily. Tanto Harry como Dumbledore asintieron en silencio.

—**¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?**

—**¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?**

**Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

—**Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.**

—**Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo.**

**Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.**

—Y por lo que terminó pasando —comentó Lavender, acomodándose la bufanda—, no se equivocaron en la lectura.

Muchos suspiraron derrotados. Este capítulo estaba siendo mucho más tenso que lo que su nombre decía.

**Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando.**

—Cualquiera —intervino Charlie, mientras abrazaba a Nadia.

**Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. **

—Como Remus cuando a James y a mí nos tocaba cumplir castigo —recordó Sirius, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Igual que Lucy, esperando por nosotros —complementó JS.

**Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en **_**quidditch**_**. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.**

**Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.**

—**Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!**

Snape miró con su clásica mirada a Harry, quien sólo encogió los hombros.

—**¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.**

**Harry no lo escuchó.**

—Casi nunca lo hizo —comentó Ron. Cuando Harry, intrigado, lo interrogó con la mirada, le respondió—: Sabes que la mayoría del tiempo fue así, no nos escuchabas cuando estabas en modo reflexivo.

—**Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.**

—**¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.**

—**Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.**

**Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.**

—Como siempre —volvió a comentar Ron, y tomando de la mano a su esposa, continuó—, siempre con una palabra de reflexión y calma.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Remus siguió leyendo.

—**Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.**

Ambas afirmaron, mientras Parvati y Lavender las vieron, traicionadas en su amor propio.

**El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado.**

—¿Y ahora qué, por Merlín? —preguntó Lily, tensándose nuevamente.

**Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Tenía sujeta una nota:**

_**Por las dudas.**_

Varios sonrieron, especialmente los Potter, mientras que Remus, dando un sonoro suspiro, indicó:

—Acá termina este capítulo.

Colocó el pergamino en el atril y éste, silenciosamente, se desplazó hasta Sirius, quien al leer el título del capítulo sólo pudo decir

—Al final la fuiste a buscar, ¿no?

* * *

_**Buenas tardes (ya) desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Se nos vino la trilogía de capítulos que encierran el "acto final" de este primer año, y la tensión en la Sala es cada vez más palpable. Los centauros no estuvieron muy errados en sus lecturas de los cielos, y por supuesto la presencia de Voldy asustó hasta al más pintado... Se viene el que para mi gusto es el mejor de los capítulos, pero prefiero que ustedes lo juzguen por sí mismo... **Saludos a **todos los que siguen, están alerta y leen este relato, y **muy especialmente a los comentaristas de esta semana:**

**lavida134: **Qué bueno que te encantó el capítulo y, sí, eso de "El Legado Maldito" se queda afuera, porque se supone que dentro de la continuidad de mi relato no cuadra (además que para mí no es canon _se tenía que decir y se dijo!)._

**_Guest (comentarista anónimo):_** Para que veas, el eterno comentario de que "Este mundo es muy grande y la ciudad es muy chica": el dragón que vio nacer Ginny (sí, su esposa, recuerda que esto ocurre en "tiempo cuasireal") termina siendo el famoso "Colacuerno Húngaro"...

Como no volveré a publicar antes de Navidad 2019, quiero desearles a todos y cada uno de ustedes, mis estimados lectores, que el Hijo de la Promesa les obsequie salud, energía y alegría para el año por venir, el 20-20, año olímpico, bisiesto y que esperemos llegue con visión perfecta... _**Salud y saludos!**_


	18. A través de la trampilla

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 16: **_**A trav****é****s de la trampilla**_

Remus, dando un sonoro suspiro, indicó:

—Acá termina este capítulo.

Colocó el pergamino en el atril y éste, silenciosamente, se desplazó hasta Sirius, quien al leer el título del capítulo sólo pudo decir

—Al final la fuiste a buscar, ¿no? _"A través de la trampilla"_

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sirius? —preguntó Lily, tensa y mirando sucesivamente a padrino y ahijado—. ¿Harry?

El aludido sólo pudo indicarle a Sirius que comenzara a leer

**En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que**_** Fluffy**_** seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada.**

**Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa.**

—Eso le quita lo divertido a la vida —comentó Freddie, ganándose miradas duras de varios en la Sala. Los demás "nuevos merodeadores" sólo sonrieron, y varios de la generación de Harry recordaron la sensación de ahogo en el salón de exámenes.

**También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.**

—Un poco contradictorio, ¿no, papá? —le preguntó Lilu a Harry, con el tono de no haberse recuperado aún del capítulo del bosque.

—Sí, pero así era el profesor Snape, contradictorio —respondió, mientras veía al aludido y le ofrecía una leve inclinación de cabeza que éste devolvió casi de forma imperceptible.

**Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre.**

**Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry. La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando.**

**El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.**

—**Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de **_**Elfrico el**__**Vehemente.**_

**A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.**

—**Basta de repasos —suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba—. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora.**

—Así es, Hermione —se interrumpió Sirius—, no era necesario angustiarse tanto. Lo mismo le decía a _Lunático _y a _Lils._

—¿Ves, Molls? —saltó Lucy, mientras Louis asentía sonriendo—, hazle caso a los mayores, no hay que estar repasando después de los exámenes.

Sirius se sonrió con el comentario de la gemela rebelde de Percy, hasta que de pronto reaccionó y dijo:

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo que mayores?

Luego de algunas risas, siguió la lectura:

**Harry se frotaba la frente.**

—**¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.**

—**Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.**

—**No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

—Casi siempre fue así —comentó Harry ante la pregunta silenciosa de sus padres—, y lo más seguro es que las demás veces se comenten en los demás libros.

**Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

—**Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a**_** Fluffy.**_** Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al **_**quidditch**_** en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.**

—No sé si darte las gracias por eso, Ron —indicó Neville, ante las risas camufladas de sus hijos. Ron sólo encogió los hombros.

**Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:**

—**Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformaciones, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.**

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante**_** Fluffy...**_** nunca... Pero...**

**Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

Varios en la sala, concentrados en la lectura, se sobresaltaron con esta línea.

—**¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.**

—**Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.**

—**¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.**

—**¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?**

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry —mencionó Tonks, enderezándose al lado de Remus—, es realmente extraño.

—**¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.**

**Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.**

—**Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?**

—**Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

—**No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a _Norberto?_ ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?**

—De nuevo —comentó Frank—, directo a la yugular, sin esperar mucho.

—**No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.**

**Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.**

—**No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el **_**Cabeza de Puerco,**_** el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.**

**Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.**

—**¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?**

—**Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas…**

Varios de los profesores y los más adultos hicieron muestras de decepción, mientras Hagrid se ruborizaba violentamente.

… **Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de **_**Fluffy,**_** un dragón era algo fácil.**

—**¿Y él... pareció interesado en **_**Fluffy?**_** —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.**

—Muy bien —comentó Tonks en voz baja.

—**Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que **_**Fluffy**_** era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...**

—¡NOOOO! —exclamó James, sorprendiendo a todos— ¿Qué hiciste, Hagrid?

—Si es quien yo creo que es —analizó Rose, angustiada—, le dio la clave para entrar al _Innombrable_.

Tras ese comentario, todos los presentes y que no habían comprendido la gravedad del asunto, abrieron los ojos preocupados.

**De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

—**¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.**

—**Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante **_**Fluffy**_**, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?**

**Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

—¡Hey! —mencionó Hugo—, verdad que en ningún momento del libro se mencionó el despacho del director.

—**Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry, pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.**

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?**

**Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

—**Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry.**

—Sí —matizó la propia McGonagall—, la misma valentía de Halloween, según recuerdo.

Algunas risas, aisladas, se dejaron escuchar.

—**¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?**

**Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».**

—**Es algo secreto —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.**

—**El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.**

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Arthur, quien había estado callado buena parte de la lectura.

—Ahora sí que se van a sentir desprotegidos —comentó Alice.

—Y es capaz que intenten algo loco —terminó la idea Lily, con la angustia reflejada en el rostro.

—**¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?**

—**El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...**

—**Pero esto es importante.**

—**¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**

—Hoy veo que sí lo era, Harry —se disculpó McGonagall—, por favor, perdónenme.

—No se preocupe, profesora —dijo Harry, haciendo señas a su padrino para que siguiera leyendo.

—**Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

**Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.**

—**¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.**

—**Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.**

**La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

En este momento, en la Sala, lo veía orgullosa y apenada a partes iguales.

—**El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.**

—**Pero profesora...**

—**Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol.**

**Pero no lo hicieron.**

—**Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.**

—**Pero ¿qué podemos...?**

**Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron.**

**Snape estaba allí.**

—**Buenas tardes—dijo amablemente.**

—Bastante sospechosa tanta amabilidad —gruñó James, mientras Sirius lo veía en silencio. Severus sólo les dio una fugaz mirada y enfocó su atención en la pared al frente.

**Lo miraron sin decir nada.**

—**No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.**

—**Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.**

—**Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?**

**Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.**

—**Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.**

—¡Qué gentil, Severus! ¡Gracias! —le dijo Lily, aunque su mirada era de gran molestia.

Snape sólo la miró por un segundo. Después dijo:

—No quería verlo vagabundeando por el castillo. Simplemente. Sigue leyendo, Black.

**Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores.**

**Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.**

—**Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú.**

—**¿Por qué yo?**

—**Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b.…».**

Varias carcajadas se dejaron escuchar, mientras Hermione veía con mala cara a Ron.

—**Oh, cállate —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape.**

—**Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron—. Vamos.**

—¡Ya va! —Neville interrumpió a Sirius—, ¿ese plan lo propuso Harry?

Varios asintieron, extrañados por la pregunta. Ron, al darse cuenta, soltó una carcajada. Harry lo vio molesto, pero Ginny, sonriendo también, dio cumplida respuesta:

—Recuerden que, si Harry es el que diseña los planes, no funcionan.

—Gracias, Gin, yo también te amo.

Nuevas carcajadas se dejaron escuchar. Luego de unos segundos, siguió la lectura.

**Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a **_**Fluffy**_** del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia.**

Nuevamente se escucharon risas en la Sala.

—**Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos —dijo con rabia—. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!**

**Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha.**

Otra tanda de risas se dejó escuchar.

—De verdad, Harry —George intervino, sonriendo.

—Mejor que le dejes el diseño de planes a otro —remató Fred, provocando más risas.

—**¡Lo siento, Harry! —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape.**

—**Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?**

**Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.**

—**Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

—¡NO! —saltó Lily, agarrando a su hijo por los hombros—, Harry, no.

—Mamá —le dijo calmadamente—, acuérdate que eso ya pasó.

Lily sólo suspiró derrotada, y se dejó abrazar por James, quien estaba igualmente preocupado.

—**¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.**

—**¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!**

—**¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?**

**Los miró con furia.**

—**Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.**

—Y a partir de ese momento —reconoció Hermione—, cuando a Harry se le metía el "salvador del mundo" en el cuerpo, no había poder humano o mágico que lo hiciera desistir. Podría tener planes desastrosos, pero al asumir el papel de líder lograba resolver.

—Por eso —intervino Neville—, por ese tipo de discursos, cuando fue necesario asumimos el rol de seguirlo, se convirtió en nuestro líder, nuestra referencia.

—Como Dumbledore era para nuestra generación —comentó Alice.

—**Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.**

—**Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.**

—**¿A.… nosotros tres?**

—**Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...**

—**Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros.**

—**No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.**

—¡Aaahhh! —exclamó Zacharias, después de golpear su pierna— ¡por eso comentaste en la reunión de _Cabeza de Cerdo _que muchos de tus logros habían sido con ayuda!

—Exactamente, Smith —respondió Harry, negando con la cabeza.

**Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry, pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.**

**Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.**

—**Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con **_**Fluffy**_**: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar...**

—Ni de oír a Hermione cantar —aclaró Harry, sonriendo, y provocando que Hermione le lanzara un cojín que había aparecido en sus piernas.

**Regresó a la sala común.**

—**Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...**

—**¿Qué vais a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón. **

La mayoría de la Sala, atentos al relato, se estremecieron al imaginarse algo terrible.

**Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo **_**Trevor,**_** que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.**

—**Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.**

**Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.**

—Era imposible no darse cuenta de eso —comentó Neville, sonriendo—, y más después de intentar esconder la capa.

—**Vais a salir de nuevo —dijo.**

—**No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?**

**Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a **_**Fluffy**_**.**

—**No podéis iros —insistió Neville—. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.**

—**Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante.**

—Lamentamos no haberte explicado, Neville —argumentó Harry—, pero de verdad nos sentíamos cortos de tiempo. Al menos yo.

—Lo sé Harry —dijo Neville. El resto estaba en silencio, pendiente de la lectura de Sirius.

**Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.**

—**No dejaré que lo hagáis —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!**

—**¡Neville! —estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!**

—Y va mi tío y con su sensibilidad de ladrillo dice eso.

—¡Lucy! —reclamó Percy, aunque tenía que darle la razón a su hija.

—**¡No me llames idiota! —dijo Neville—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!**

—**Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.**

**Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo **_**Trevor**_**, que desapareció de la vista.**

—**¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! —dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo!**

**Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.**

—**Haz algo —dijo desesperado.**

**Hermione dio un paso adelante.**

—**Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto.**

**Levantó la varita.**

—_**¡Petrificus totalus! **_**—gritó, señalando a Neville.**

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Alice.

**Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.**

**Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.**

—**¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry.**

—**Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustiada—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...**

—**Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.**

—Realmente —reflexionó Neville—, comprendí una parte el día del banquete de fin de año; y ahorita logro entender la idea completa. Y tranquila, Hermione, nunca tuve problemas porque me lanzaras ese hechizo. De hecho, lo aprendí tan bien, que logré lanzárselo a Dolohov el día de la pelea en el Departamento de Misterios.

—¿Cuando fue eso, Neville? —preguntó Frank, interesado.

—En quinto año.

—Tendremos que esperar llegar allí, señor Longbottom —mencionó Dumbledore—. Por lo pronto tenemos un primer año que terminar, si no me equivoco.

**Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía **_**Peeves**_** que los perseguía.**

**Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la **_**Señora Norris.**_

—**Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez —murmuró Ron en el oído de Harry, que negó con la cabeza. Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio.**

**No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. **_**Peeves**_** estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.**

—Típico —gruñó Victoire—, varias veces me hizo caer por culpa de las alfombras.

—**¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?**

**Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.**

—**Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.**

**Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea.**

—Oh, oh —exclamó Al, en un susurro audible para el propio Harry, quien carraspeó y lo asustó.

—_**Peeves**_** —dijo en un ronco susurro—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.**

_**Peeves**_** casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.**

—**Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo **_**Peeves**_** por su broma, señor.**

—**Tengo asuntos aquí, **_**Peeves**_** —gruñó Harry—. Mantente lejos de este lugar esta noche.**

—**Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo **_**Peeves**_**, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré.**

**Y desapareció.**

Enseguida, un coro de carcajadas se dejó escuchar en la Sala. Todos, desde los profesores hasta los más pequeños, estaban impresionados por la idea repentina de Harry.

—Realmente genial, papá —exclamó JS, secundado por los demás "nuevos merodeadores", mientras los gemelos Weasley, a carcajada batiente, se imaginaban a _Peeves _asustado ante la voz del supuesto Barón.

—**¡Genial, Harry! —susurró Ron.**

**Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.**

—**Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante**_** Fluffy.**_

**Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. **

En la Sala, el ambiente risueño se había transformado en uno de tensión absoluta. Todos se encontraban perfectamente sentados, erguidos, atentos a la lectura.

**Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.**

—**Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé —dijo—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar.**

—**No seas estúpido —dijo Ron.**

—**Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.**

**Harry empujó la puerta.**

**Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.**

—**¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.**

—**Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.**

—**Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos...**

**Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.**

—**Sigue tocando —advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.**

—**Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?**

—Qué caballeroso, Weasley —bufó Draco, quien no había comentado nada. Tanto Ron como Hermione lo vieron con mala cara.

—**¡No, no quiero!**

—**Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.**

—La intención era esa, precisamente —analizó Remus—; como Harry estaba ocupado con la flauta, los únicos que podían abrir la trampilla eran Ron o Hermione. Al ofrecerle Ron ir adelante, lo que buscaría en todo caso es ir él adelante, protegiéndola de cualquier situación. ¿Verdad, Ron?

El rubor _marca Weasley _en la cara de Ron fue suficiente respuesta

—**¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.**

—**Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.**

—Y sin saber convocar o transfigurar una cuerda —reflexionó Tonks—, lo que queda es arrojarse.

—¡Madre de Merlín! —exclamó Molly, angustiada.

**Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.**

—**¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Ron—. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir.**

**Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo.**

**Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo.**

**Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo:**

—**Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a**_** Hedwig**_** a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?**

—¡Pero si eso era lo que tenían que haber hecho! —exclamó Lily, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero estaba tan angustiado que no lo pensé.

—No sería la primera vez que olvidaba que tenía una lechuza, Harry —le recordó McGonagall con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

—**De acuerdo —respondió Ron.**

—**Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...**

**Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y...**

**¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra.**

**Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.**

—Mi prueba —susurró la profesora Sprout.

—**¡Todo bien! —gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar!**

—¿Cuánto? —calculó James— ¿ciento cincuenta, doscientos metros?

—Creo que quinientos —reconoció Dumbledore, instalando la angustia en la mayoría de los presentes.

**Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry.**

—**¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras.**

—**No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!**

—No sólo eso, señor Potter —reconoció la profesora Sprout. Neville y Frankie trataban de identificar la planta ante la poca descripción que tenían. Neville, de golpe palideció.

**La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry.**

—**Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo la niña.**

—**Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.**

—**¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Miraos!**

**Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos.**

Neville, más pálido que de costumbre, había confirmado su suposición. La profesora Sprout, al ver a su sucesor en la cátedra de Herbología, supo que había elegido bien.

**Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.**

**Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.**

—Lazo del Diablo, ¿verdad, papá? —le preguntó en susurros Frankie a Neville, quien afirmó silenciosamente.

—**¡Dejad de moveros! —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!**

—**Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda —gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.**

—**¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.**

—**¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.**

Neville alentaba silencioso a su amiga, mientras que el resto veía angustiados cómo Sirius leía:

—**Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...**

—**¡Entonces enciende un fuego! — dijo Harry.**

—Exacto —exclamó Neville en un susurro sólo audible para sus padres y Frankie, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado

—**Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.**

Todos jadearon nerviosos, y el vozarrón de Sirius se escuchó a continuación:

—**¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? — preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?**

Luego que muchos de los presentes saltaran de sus asientos por el grito de Sirius, las carcajadas no se negaron, haciendo sonrojar violentamente a Hermione.

—**¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.**

—**Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.**

—**Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera» ... francamente...**

Un golpecito de Hermione al hombro de Ron, dio chance para un nuevo grupo de risas.

—Van dos pruebas superadas —acotó Naira, mientras Harry asentía en silencio. Dil, acariciando su panza, recordaba la conversación que una noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, había tratado sobre esta "ruta de obstáculos".

—**Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.**

**Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con Norberto ya habían tenido suficiente...**

—Y los que faltaban —soltó Harry sin pensar, mientras Charlie fruncía el ceño.

—**¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron.**

**Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.**

—Mi prueba —comentó el profesor Flitwick, en un susurro poco audible, salvo para los profesores cercanos a él.

—**¿Crees que será un fantasma?**

—**No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.**

**Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.**

—**¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr.**

**Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.**

**Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de **_**Alohomora**_**.**

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione.**

**Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?**

—**¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!**

—Correcto, señor Potter —no pudo evitar comentar el profesor Flitwick.

—**¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!**

**Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.**

—**Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija.**

**Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas.**

—Bueno —reconoció Hermione, ante la mirada de sus hijos y sobrinos—, eso de "remontándose" no se cumplió en mi caso, creo que no pasé de los dos metros de altura, y esa habitación era mucho más alta.

**Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.**

—**¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado.**

**Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba.**

Un grito de angustia salió de Molly, Rose y Lucy, mientras que Dom, igualmente nerviosa, abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano Louis.

—**¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!**

—Y el capitán de _quidditch _comanda su primer juego —comentó Ginny, abrazando a Harry y besándolo en la mejilla.

**Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación.**

Al igual que en la Sala, donde los más jóvenes y los aficionados al _quidditch _aplaudieron a Harry.

**Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.**

—**¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta.**

—Tercera prueba, superada —recitó Naira.

**La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.**

**Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.**

—Llegaron a mi prueba —suspiró McGonagall. Por lo que recordaba de lo que le había comentado Hermione, Ron había jugado espléndidamente. Esperaba que el pergamino le hiciera justicia.

—**¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry.**

—**Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.**

**Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.**

—**¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.**

—**Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas.**

**Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.**

—**¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?**

**El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.**

—**Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras.**

**Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo:**

—**Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez...**

—**No nos ofendemos—dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer.**

—Excelente decisión, Harry —comentó Dumbledore, sonriendo—, un líder verdadero conoce sus fortalezas y debilidades, y delega cuando sabe que debe hacerlo. Muy bien hecho, muchacho.

Todos los Weasley estaban atentos a las decisiones que Ron estaba tomando en ese momento.

—**Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry.**

—**¿Y qué pasa contigo?**

—**Yo seré un caballo.**

—Interesante selección, Weasley —comentó Astoria, sorprendiéndolos. Cuando voltearon a verla, indicó—; He jugado ajedrez y sé que las piezas que seleccionó son muy fuertes, está cubriendo muy bien los movimientos; y él como caballo tiene una visión más amplia del tablero.

McGonagall asintió silenciosamente, sonriendo.

**Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.**

—**Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... mirad.**

**Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.**

**Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?**

—Otra vez Harry y sus pensamientos fatalistas —comentó Ginny.

—**Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha.**

**La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.**

—**Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione.**

**Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.**

—**Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar.**

Harry y Hermione palidecieron, lo que notaron Ron y Ginny al sentir cómo su piel se había enfriado unos grados. Molly y Lily lo notaron, pero ninguna dijo nada.

**La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.**

—**Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan.**

—**¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Hermione.**

Un grito similar se escuchó en la Sala, de parte de Molly y Lily. Rose, casi automáticamente, se abalanzó sobre su padre, abrazándolo como si lo fuera a perder.

—**¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.**

—**Pero...**

—**¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?**

—**Ron...**

—**¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!**

**No había nada que hacer.**

—**¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado.**

**Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo.**

Otro grito de terror, de parte de Molly, y nuevos llantos, de parte de Rose, acompañaban el relato.

**Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado.**

**Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.**

—Cuarta prueba, lista —recordó Naira, quien había asumido esa tarea. Salvo ese comentario, y el llanto de Rose, no se oía sino la voz de Sirius leyendo.

—**¿Y si él está...?**

—**Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?**

—**Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...**

—Exactamente —intervino Padma, quien tomaba la mano de Zacharias como si se le fuera a ir la vida en eso.

**Habían llegado a otra puerta.**

—**¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry.**

—**Adelante.**

**Harry empujó y abrió.**

**Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.**

—**Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar.**

—Lista la quinta prueba —recitó Naira.

—Quirrell como que sentía cierta atracción por los trolls, ¿verdad? —preguntó Seamus, haciendo sonreír a los gemelos, a pesar de la tensión del juego de ajedrez.

**Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.**

—Veamos como resolvieron mi prueba —habló Snape, enderezándose en su asiento, ante la mirada furibunda de James.

—**Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.**

—Interesante —comentó Dumbledore— variaciones del fuego eterno y el fuego maldito.

—Tenías que meter tu toque oscuro, ¿no, Snape? —preguntó Sirius, viendo al pocionista.

—Como siempre decías, Black, ¿qué sería la vida sin un poco de emoción?

Luego de un gesto, Sirius siguió leyendo.

—**¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:**

_**El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila.**_

_**Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:**_

_**Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;**_

_**Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;**_

_**Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;**_

_**Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.**_

—¡Eso es un acertijo! —exclamó Hugo, sonriendo—, ¡Mamá lo puede resolver en un santiamén!

—Bueno, no en un santiamén, pero sí, lo pude resolver.

Mientras tanto, Al, Dom y Molls, por un lado, y Naira por otro, intentaban resolver el acertijo. Rose, a su vez, pensaba en lo que había escuchado.

**Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.**

—**Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.**

Snape sólo asintió, sorprendido de la tranquilidad de Hermione.

—**Pero nosotros también, ¿no?**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.**

—**Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?**

—**Dame un minuto.**

**Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.**

—**Lo tengo —dijo.**

—¡Momento! —exclamó Dom—, señor Sirius, ¿puede volver a leer el acertijo? Y disculpe.

Sirius vio a Dumbledore, quien asintió. Justo cuando iba a leerlo, la sala replicó la ubicación de las siete botellas en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la Sala, por lo que Rose, Naira, Al, Dom y Molls tenían la imagen de lo que Hermione y Harry habían visto en esa prueba. _Canuto _leyó las instrucciones de nuevo y pasaron algunos instantes. Casi al mismo tiempo Rose, Naira y Al dijeron:

—Lo tengo —Al y Naira dejaron que Rose se adelantara y fuera nombrando:

—Ok —suspiró y comenzó a señalar de izquierda a derecha—: Esta tiene veneno, esta tiene vino, esta chiquitica lleva por el fuego negro hacia adelante, estas dos tienen veneno, esta tiene vino y esta última tiene la poción para retroceder. ¿Sí, Naira, Al? ¿Profesor Snape?

Ambos asintieron. Todos esperaban que Snape dijera algo, pero sólo dijo:

—Black, ¿qué dijo la señorita Granger?

Suspiros de rabia mal contenidos se escucharon, pero Sirius retomó la lectura:

—**La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.**

**Harry miró a la diminuta botella.**

—**Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago.**

**Se miraron.**

—**¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?**

**Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.**

Los aplausos se escucharon, mientras los cinco Ravenclaw se abrazaban, y Hugo abrazaba a su vez a su madre.

—Muy bien resuelto, jóvenes —les felicitó Dumbledore, mientras Snape, sólo miraba al grupo.

—**Tú bebe de esa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea **_**Fluffy**_**. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a **_**Hedwig**_** a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.**

—**Pero Harry... ¿y si **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** está con él?**

—**Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.**

**Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

El momento era muy tenso para bromear, pero los gemelos no pudieron esconder sonrisas pícaras.

—**¡Hermione!**

—**Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.**

—**No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.**

—**¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y...**

—Por eso el sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor y no a Ravenclaw —ratificó Parvati.

—Exactamente, Parvati, exactamente.

… **¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!**

—**Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?**

—**Totalmente —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.**

—**No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhelante.**

—**No.… pero parece hielo.**

—Ese es el principio de esa poción —aclaró Snape—, servir de barrera contra el fuego eterno o el maldito, según lo que corresponda.

—**Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.**

—**Buena suerte... ten cuidado...**

—**¡VETE!**

**Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura.**

**Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.**

—**Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.**

**Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo, pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.**

**Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape. Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín! —exclamó James, e ignorando el regaño de Lily, preguntó—, ¿Quién es?

—No sé —dijo Sirius, soltando el pergamino en el atril—, así termina este capítulo.

Un sonoro suspiro general se dejó escuchar. Naira comentó:

—Fueron en total seis pruebas, ¿verdad?

—Siete, señorita Smith, siete pruebas —respondió Dumbledore. Luego preguntó al grupo— ¿les gustaría tomar unos minutos de descanso? ¿o atacamos de una vez el siguiente capítulo?

Con la aprobación general para continuar, el atril se desplazó hasta ubicarse frente a Tonks, quien, extrañada, y cambiando su cabello a un color rosa desteñido, por la preocupación, leyó el título del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Definitivamente, este **es **mi capítulo favorito de este libro, por la resolución de las pruebas que como "carrera de obstáculos" intentaban detener a quien intentara acceder a la Piedra Filosofal y, modestia aparte, me satisface mucho demasiado el resultado de la lectura, sobre todo la participación de los pequeños cuervos resolviendo el acertijo de Snape. En este último capítulo del año 2019, quiero desear a todos mis lectores, seguidores, comentaristas y fanáticos (estos últimos si los hay), que este año por venir, que es olímpico y bisiesto, traiga todo lo que deseen, quite todo lo que les impida alcanzar el éxito, y sobre todo cumpla con su promesa de darnos visión perfecta (es el 2.020, el 20-20). Respondo los comentarios:

**alejandro1295: **Ciertamente, por eso dije que el capítulo previo inicia "el acto final" de este año, y me alegra que te haya gustado como se manejó...

En dos semanas se viene el segundo libro, y va a venirse en un relato nuevo, así que les invito desde ya a que estén alerta. De hecho estoy pensando si publicar el primer capítulo inmediatamente después del último de éste primer año o si dejarlo para la semana siguiente como es tradición. Espero sus sugerencias...

Por lo pronto, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, y nos leemos el año que viene! _**Salud y saludos, éxitos y bendiciones!**_


	19. El hombre con dos caras

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Piedra Filosofal **

**CAPÍTULO 17: **_**El hombre con dos caras**_

Naira comentó, cuando Sirius terminó de leer y dejó el pergamino en el atril:

—Fueron en total seis pruebas, ¿verdad?

—Siete, señorita Smith, siete pruebas —respondió Dumbledore. Luego preguntó al grupo— ¿les gustaría tomar unos minutos de descanso? ¿o atacamos de una vez el siguiente capítulo?

Con la aprobación general para continuar de una vez con la lectura, el atril se desplazó hasta ubicarse frente a Tonks, quien, extrañada, y cambiando su cabello a un color rosa desteñido, por la preocupación, leyó el título del siguiente capítulo.

—Bien —suspiró Tonks, viendo a Harry—, con ustedes _"__El hombre con dos caras"._

**Era Quirrell.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó James, sorprendido, al igual que Sirius y los Weasley mayores, mientras que los más jóvenes miraban entre extrañados y preocupados al pergamino.

—**¡Usted! —exclamó Harry.**

**Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.**

—**Yo —dijo con calma— me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter.**

La tensión que se sentía en la Sala se dividía entre el temor y la ira por la actitud del supuesto profesor.

—**Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

—**¿Severus? —Quirrell rio, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda—. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell?**

A pesar del comentario, que generó algunas risitas en el grupo de los más jóvenes, el silencio era abrumador.

**Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser.**

—**¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!**

—**No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de **_**quidditch**_**. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte.**

—¡Hijo de mala _Bludger! _—exclamó Sirius, sin que algún otro le reclamara.

Harry, sin embargo, reconocía silenciosamente el gesto de salvarlo que tuvo Snape, quien con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se daba por enterado.

—**¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

—**Por supuesto —dijo fríamente Quirrell—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche.**

—Ya querrías —refunfuñó JS, orgulloso de su padre, aunque nervioso por lo que se estaba leyendo. Algo había oído en alguna reunión, sobre el primer año de su papá y tíos en Hogwarts, pero apenas estaba dándose cuenta realmente de la gravedad de asunto.

Harry veía a sus hijos y sobrinos como, expectantes, seguían la narración de Tonks, quien trataba de mantenerse tranquila a pesar de haber comprendido, con lo que sabía, de lo que se trataba ese encuentro entre Harry y Quirrell.

**Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.**

—**Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.**

—**¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?**

—**Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación?...**

—Lo que dije —intervino Seamus, haciendo que algunas risas aisladas se escucharan.

… **Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...**

—Que yo recuerde —comentó Harry—, "nadie andaba corriendo por ahí para búscame", más bien, nosotros —señalándose a sí mismo y a Ron— andábamos corriendo para buscar a Hermione.

—Es correcto, Harry —admitió McGonagall.

**Hizo una pausa:**

—**Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.**

**De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed.**

—La prueba final —mencionó Naira—, la séptima.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio.

—**Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos.**

**Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.**

—**Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... —dijo de golpe.**

—**Sí —dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado...**

Gruñidos de rabia por parte de los mayores, exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los más jóvenes y un fuerte suspiro por parte de Harry siguieron a esta revelación. Quienes sospechaban la presencia de Voldemort asintieron, mientras que los que aún no habían comprendido la situación abrieron los ojos, impresionados.

**Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.**

—**Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?**

**Harry luchó con las sogas que lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo.**

—**Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho.**

—**Oh, sí—dijo Quirrell, con aire casual— claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto.**

—Lo que nunca me quedó claro —interrumpió Harry, mirando a su padre y luego a Snape—, es cómo lo sabía.

—Él estaba dos años detrás de nosotros —respondió James—, era un Ravenclaw algo torpe, pero que siempre nos seguía cuando hacíamos nuestras bromas.

Snape, en silencio, asintió.

—**Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando...**

**Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.**

—**Algunas veces —dijo— me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...**

—**¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? —preguntó Harry.**

Los profesores se enderezaron en sus asientos. No podían creer que Voldemort hubiera estado dentro del castillo de Hogwarts seis años antes de la batalla.

—**Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con calma Quirrell—. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente—. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...**

**La voz de Quirrell se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al callejón Diagon... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había visto a Quirrell aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante.**

Aunque todos estaban de acuerdo con eso que Harry había pensado, una voz les hizo regresar a la realidad.

—No —Rose se irguió con confianza—, al menos lo que dice el libro. Nunca se estrecharon las manos.

Se quedaron reflexionando por lo mencionad por Rose, quien mostraba, nuevamente, su prodigiosa memoria fotográfica.

**Quirrell maldijo entre dientes.**

—**No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**

—Sí —respondió Harry en modo automático—. No, aunque me hubiera gustado ver a Voldemort castigarte por haberlo hecho.

Algunas risas aisladas se volvieron a escuchar. De resto, la tensión era más que evidente.

**La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina.**

_**«Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento —**_**pensó**_**— es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?»**_

—Bien pensado, _Cachorro _—murmuró Sirius.

**Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer. Quirrell no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo.**

—**¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!**

**Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell.**

—**Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...**

El grito fue unánime: todos, a excepción de Harry, Ron, Hermione, los profesores y Tonks, dijeron exactamente lo mismo:

—¡¿QUÉEE?!

—¡Ese malnacido estaba ahí! —James había saltado, levantándose y sorprendiendo a varios de los más jóvenes.

—Cálmate, James —le pidió Lily, tomándolo de la mano. Al sentir los suaves dedos de su amada enroscarse en los suyos, James suspiró ruidosamente, se disculpó y tomó nuevamente asiento.

**Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Sí... Potter... ven aquí.**

**Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.**

—**Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.**

**Harry se aproximó.**

_**«Tengo que mentir —**_**pensó, desesperado**_**—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»**_

**Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.**

—Otra vez el tema del olor del turbante de Quirrell —mencionó Al, lo que llamó la atención de varios.

**Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.**

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste, Harry? —preguntó Zacharias, intrigado como muchos en la Sala. Dumbledore dijo:

—Seguramente se menciona más adelante, señor Smith. Si no, estaré encantado en responderle.

—**¿Bien? —dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:**

—**Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor.**

Dumbledore sonrió con esa mentira de Harry.

**Quirrell maldijo otra vez.**

—**Quítate de ahí —dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar?**

Los jadeos se escuchaban en la Sala, acompañando la lectura de Tonks.

**Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios.**

—**Él miente... él miente...**

—**¡Potter, vuelve aquí! —gritó Quirrell—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

**La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.**

—**Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...**

—**¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!**

—**Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.**

**Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. ****No podía mover ni un músculo. **

Una sensación similar se esparcía en la Sala. Nadie podía mover un músculo, sólo respiraban, y entrecortadamente, mientras oían a Tonks leer.

**Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente.**

**Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.**

Las exclamaciones e improperios llenaron la sala por varios minutos. Lily abrazaba a Harry con fuerza, mientras los hijos de éste eran abrazados por Ginny. Dil se sentía desfallecer ante la imagen mental que se había creado, a la vez que los demás intentaban calmarse y calmar a otros. Dumbledore, sin embargo, veía con orgullo a Harry, aunque el brillo de sus ojos se había opacado.

Cuando se calmó el ambiente, Tonks pudo seguir la lectura.

—**Harry Potter... —susurró.**

**Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.**

—**¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?**

En ese momento todos, desde Dumbledore hasta Lilu, relacionaron todos los hechos narrados hasta este punto, pero ninguno podía decir más nada.

**Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan.**

—**No seas tonto —se burló el rostro —. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...**

Lily y James miraron el pergamino como queriendo matar ellos mismos a Voldemort

—**¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry.**

**Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.**

—**Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte...**

Snape cerró los ojos, intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de ver a Lily sin vida al lado del corral-cuna de Harry. No le había importado en lo más mínimo ver a Potter a los pies de la escalera, pero ver a Lily, _su _Lily, había sido un golpe terrible, del que sólo pudo recuperarse al volverla a ver, tantos años después, del otro lado del velo.

El resto de la Sala paseaba su mirada entre Harry y sus padres, lo que no era difícil, pues estaban abrazados. De pronto Sirius dijo:

—Hay que ver que ese malnacido era bipolar. Primero dijo que murieron pidiendo misericordia, después que lucharon con valor, protegiéndote.

—Por eso —intervino Frank— es o era tan difícil de combatir, podía enredarte en sus patrañas.

… **Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.**

—**¡NUNCA!**

**Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó:**

—**¡ATRÁPALO! **—**y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza amainó...**

Nuevos jadeos se dejaron escuchar en la Sala.

**Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.**

—**¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado.**

—**Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos!**

**Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes.**

—Pero, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Kevin, impresionado, mientras Paula hacía señas a Neville para darse a entender en el mismo sentido.

—Sigamos leyendo, seguramente ahí saldrá la respuesta —respondió Dumbledore, al recordar la conversación con Harry días más tarde.

—**¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —exclamó Voldemort.**

**Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.**

—**¡AAAAAAH!**

**Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio...**

—A pesar del dolor terrible en tu cicatriz, ¿no? —comentó Parvati, impresionada.

—Era eso o morir, tú me dirás —respondió Harry, tratando de no ser ofensivo. Parvati admitió la derrota, y asintiendo en silencio, le hizo señas a Tonks para que continuara.

**Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: «¡Harry! ¡Harry!».**

Lily retomó el llanto mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Harry; a su vez el resto de la población femenina en la Sala derramaba lágrimas, mientras que buena parte de los varones presentes suspiraban pesadamente, evitando el pesar que les provocaba esa última línea. Después de un buen rato, Tonks, con la voz ahogada, pudo seguir leyendo.

**Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...**

**Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La **_**snitch!**_** Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados.**

**Pestañeó. No era la **_**snitch**_**. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro.**

La expectativa se había instalado nuevamente en la Sala.

**Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él.**

—**Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Harry lo miró asombrado. Entonces recordó.**

—**¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...**

—**Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado —dijo Dumbledore—. Quirrell no tiene la Piedra.**

Algunas risas débiles se dejaron escuchar.

—**¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...**

—**Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí.**

—No creo, profesor —comentó Hannah, mientras abrazaba a Paula.

—Madame Pomfrey puede ser muy amable, señora Longbottom —le respondió Dumbledore sonriendo—, pero si se trata del bienestar de sus pacientes, es tan fiera como una madre dragón.

Charlie y Nadia asintieron en silencio.

**Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas**

—**Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores —dijo Dumbledore, radiante—. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe…**

—Algo típico en Hogwarts —interrumpió Susan, recordando los rumores de esos días—. En la sala común de Hufflepuff se dijo que te habías peleado con un dragón y que éste se había transformado en Voldemort.

—En Ravenclaw —indicó Padma— escuche que dijeron que te habías enfrentado con un ejército de piedra que él había transfigurado.

—Alguien en Slytherin le dijo a mi hermana Daphne que supuestamente tú te habías tenido que enfrentar a un basilisco que él invocó —_eso fue al año siguiente, _pensó Harry—, pero ella dijo que era imposible.

—A nosotros nos dijeron —comentó Parvati— que tú habías ido al pasillo del tercer piso, y que ahí estaba Voldemort encerrado en un armario.

—Sí —reconoció Zacharias—, cada quien decía las cosas más desquiciadas, y resulta que la verdad es mucho más lógica, ¿no?

—Así es, señor Smith —le aplaudió Dumbledore.

…**Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó.**

—¡Ah! —reaccionó Ginny, viendo a sus hermanos gemelos—, por eso nunca me llegó mi inodoro de Hogwarts, ¿no?

—Exactamente, mi hermanita querida —respondió Fred.

—Porque supusimos que a otra persona le sería más reconfortante un regalo de ese tipo —completó George, arrancando carcajadas de los "nuevos merodeadores" y de algunos otros en la Sala.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?**

—**Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados.**

—¡¿Y quién no?! —exclamó Lily—, ¡Tres días inconsciente!

—**Pero señor, la Piedra...**

—**Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.**

—**¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione?**

—**Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima...**

—**Fue usted.**

—**Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

—**Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra...**

—**No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así…**

—De hecho —complementó Dumbledore—, cuando te quité a Quirrell de encima estaba en un estado terrible, que prefiero no mencionar por los niños acá presentes; pero ya Voldemort había huido sin lograr quitarte la Piedra.

… **En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida.**

—**¿Destruida? —dijo Harry sin entender—. Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel...**

—**¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! —dijo contento Dumbledore—. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.**

—**Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?**

—**Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir.**

**Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry.**

Misma expresión de muchos en la Sala.

—**Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.**

**Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.**

—**¿Señor? —dijo Harry—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol.… quiero decir **_**Quien-usted sabe...**_

—**Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra.**

—Por eso es que yo a esa basura siempre lo voy a llamar así, Voldemort —interrumpió James, siendo secundado por Sirius y Frank. Pero Lily, dándole un golpecito en el brazo, le dijo:

—Recuerda que hay niños presentes.

—**Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad?**

—**No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.**

**Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo:**

—**Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...**

—**La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.**

La tensión en la sala, aunque menos evidente, se había vuelto a instalar. Querían saber las respuestas a esas dudas que Harry tenía a los once años.

—**Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?**

—Como siempre —sonrió Frank—, la primera pregunta siempre es la más directa.

**Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.**

—**Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás.**

**Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir.**

—**¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme?**

—¡Hey! —dijo Al, interesado—, ¡verdad! ¿Por qué?

—Espera y escucha la respuesta, Al —le respondió Harry. Tonks retomó la lectura.

—**Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.**

Varios _Ohhh _y _Mmmmm _se escucharon, mientras los tres hijos de Harry volteaban a ver a sus abuelos, quienes asentían silenciosamente.

**Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo:**

—**¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó?**

—**Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. —Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron—. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí.**

—Y para otras gestiones… —comenzó a mencionar Sirius, pero una mirada violenta de Lily le hizo callar—. Emmm, bueno, mejor sigamos oyendo la lectura. Primita, por favor.

—**Y hay algo más...**

—**Dispara.**

—**Quirrell dijo que Snape...**

—**El profesor Snape, Harry.**

—**Sí, él... **

Varios se rieron por la respuesta de Harry, pero el pocionista sólo miró a éste agriamente.

…**Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad?**

—**Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Le salvó la vida.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Sí... —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz...**

—En parte —dijo Snape, luego de suspirar, mientras veía a Lily—, en parte.

—¿Y cómo Quirrell sabía eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Porque él estaba dos años por debajo de nosotros, recuerda que tu papá lo mencionó hacer rato —recordó Sirius—; era un Ravenclaw que desde que supo de nuestras aventuras siempre trataba de estar presente, y por supuesto, no era difícil darse cuenta de los conflictos entre nosotros —un _Ejem, ejem _que asustó a varios por su parecido al de Umbridge hizo rectificar al animago—, sí, pelirroja, entre James y yo con … Snape.

—¿Y cómo le salvaste la vida, abuelo? —preguntó Lilu

—Eso creo que se narra más adelante, mi princesa —intervino Harry, mientras James y Severus cruzaban miradas y gestos de reconocimiento, francos en el animago e imperceptibles en el pocionista.

**Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó. —Y señor, hay una cosa más...**

—**¿Sólo una?**

—**¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?**

Otra vez, las espaldas se irguieron. Era uno de los detalles más llamativos de lo narrado, y muchos querían saber cómo había sido posible.

—**Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... **

—Tiene lógica —comentó Molls—, tío Harry quería la Piedra para que Voldemort no la obtuviera.

—Y si a usted le sorprende su mente —dijo Freddie—, imagínese que queda para nosotros que no lo conocimos en persona.

Algunas risas aliviaron nuevamente el ambiente. Tonks siguió leyendo:

… **Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece?**

**Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. Luego se atragantó y dijo:**

—**¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!**

—Las más bonitas son las más peligrosas —sentenció Al, haciendo sonreír a su tocayo.

**La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.**

—**Sólo cinco minutos —suplicó Harry**

—**Ni hablar.**

—**Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...**

—**Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar.**

—**Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey.**

—**Oh, está bien —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos.**

—Me recuerda a alguien —dijo Lily, sonriendo mientras veía a James—, que tomaba esa misma actitud en la enfermería o cuando estaba en cama.

—¿Esa será otra herencia Potter? —preguntó Ginny, mientras veía a sus hijos varones—, porque este par siempre se quejan cuando están enfermos.

**Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione.**

—**¡Harry!**

**Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza.**

—**Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...**

—**Todo el colegio habla de ello —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?**

—Ya lo sabemos —murmuró Draco, recibiendo una dura mirada de Astoria.

**Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. Harry les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte.**

—Y eso me volvió a dar dolor de cabeza —comentó Harry.

—¡Uy! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Hermione, a lo que Harry, sonriendo, le quitó importancia.

—**¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? —dijo por ultimo Ron—. ¿Flamel morirá?**

—**Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: **_**«Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura».**_

—**Siempre dije que era un chiflado —dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.**

—¡Ron! —exclamó Molly.

—Lo siento, profesor —Dumbledore sólo sonrió.

—**¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros dos? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno, yo volví —dijo Hermione—, desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo) y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo: **_**«Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?»,**_** y subió al tercer piso.**

—**¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? —dijo Ron—. ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?**

—**Bueno —estalló Hermione—. Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado.**

—**No, no fue así —dijo Harry con aire pensativo—. Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía...**

—Algo de eso lo conversamos temprano —recordó Dom—, cuando leímos sobre el espejo.

—**Bueno, sí, está bien —dijo Ron—. Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto. **(algunos gruñidos se escucharon en la Sala)** Te perdiste el último partido de **_**quidditch**_**. Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw, pero la comida será buena.**

—¿Cuándo en un banquete en Hogwarts hay mala comida? —preguntó Roxanne.

—Una vez —comentó McGonagall—, por una huelga de los elfos domésticos. Fueron cuatro días terribles.

**En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey.**

—**Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA —dijo con severidad.**

**Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien.**

—**Quiero ir a la fiesta —dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas—. Podré ir, ¿verdad?**

—**El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas—. Y tienes otra visita.**

—Siempre fue así —comentó Ron—, si es por ella, tendríamos dos días más de reposo en la enfermería. Solo para asegurarse que estamos perfectamente curados.

—**Oh, bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Quién es?**

**Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar.**

—**¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! —gimió, con la cara entre las manos—. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante **_**Fluffy**_**. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un **_**muggle!**_

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba—. Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual, aunque no le dijeras nada.**

—**¡Podrías haber muerto! —sollozó Hagrid—. ¡Y no digas ese nombre!**

—**¡VOLDEMORT! —gritó Harry, y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar—. Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre. Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas...**

—Siempre tan solidario con todos —dijo Ginny, besando a su esposo.

**Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo:**

—**Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo.**

—**No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? —dijo preocupado Harry, y finalmente Hagrid se rio.**

Lily iba a reclamar, pero al oír la última oración, sonrió y dejó que siguiera la lectura.

—**No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado... Bueno, aquí tienes...**

**Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre...**

—**Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?**

**Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.**

Lily, en un impulso, se levantó y fue a abrazar a Hagrid, quien, emocionado, oyó que James le decía:

—Gracias, Hagrid, de verdad gracias.

—Papá —habló Lilu, viendo a Harry— ¿ese álbum está aquí?

—Puede ser; ahora vemos a ver si está.

Luego de este intercambio, Tonks, más animada, siguió leyendo.

**Harry bajó solo a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Lo había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.**

Gestos de arcadas, por parte de James, Sirius, los gemelos, Lee e incluso Neville, hicieron reír a varios en la Sala, mientras Snape, Draco y Astoria veían con mala cara ese alboroto.

**Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo.**

**Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.**

—**¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.**

**Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.**

En la Sala, sin embargo, la imagen era totalmente opuesta, al menos entre quienes habían estado ese año en el Gran Comedor: Draco miraba ceñudo a los Gryffindor, quienes sonreían ampliamente, sorprendiendo al resto.

—**Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.**

**Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.**

—¿Van a cambiar los puntos? —mencionó JS, sorprendido.

—En casos excepcionales —mencionó Dumbledore—, el director o directora está en la prerrogativa de asignar puntos extra en el banquete de fin de año.

—**Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...**

**Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.**

—**... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

**Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. **

Al igual que ocurría en la Sala, incentivados por los más jóvenes.

**Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: **_**«Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».**_

—Sí —admitió Percy, exultante—, estaba y aún estoy orgulloso de ti, Ron.

**Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.**

—**Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

**Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.**

—¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan observador? —le reclamó Hermione, lanzándole un cojín que había aparecido delante de ella—, ¡claro que estaba llorando! ¡Estábamos recuperando los puntos que perdimos por _Norberta!_

—**Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.**

—¡Hey! —exclamó Rose, entre el alboroto de los aplausos y gritos de sus primos— ¡Están empatados a cuatrocientos setenta y dos puntos!

**El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.**

—Y en ese caso, ¿cómo hacen? —preguntó Alisu, con su inocencia.

—La copa se la lleva la casa que estaba primero con esa puntuación, señorita Longbottom —aclaró McGonagall.

**Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.**

—**Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.**

—¡SIII! ¡Ese es mi papá! —gritó Frankie, mientras los otros tres hijos de Neville saltaban encima de él, abrazándolo y casi haciendo que el sofá en el que estaban junto a Hannah y sus padres, se volcara. El resto de los Gryffindor en la sala aplaudían y silbaban como si hubieran estado en el Gran Comedor.

**Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total.**

Exactamente lo que ocurría en la Sala, aunque menos evidente, puesto que era abrazado por Astoria. Christina, sonriendo, veía el alboroto de los Weasley, incluyendo a su medio hermano.

—**Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.**

**Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara.**

**Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él no habían cambiado en absoluto. Aquello no lo preocupaba. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.**

—Ojalá hubiera sido así —comentó Harry inconscientemente, lo que le ganó una mirada sorprendida de Ginny y una pregunta de Lily:

—¿Por qué dices eso, hijo?

—Porque ya lo vamos a descubrir, mamá, en lo que leamos el libro que viene.

**Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Harry, mejor que ganar un partido de **_**quidditch**_**, o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante... Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche.**

—Y puedo jurarles que es así, uno de mis recuerdos más vívidos fue ese banquete de fin de año.

**Harry casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para su gran sorpresa, tanto él como Ron pasaron con buenas notas. **

—¿Qué te dije, primo? —preguntó Dudley, quien aún estaba impresionado por lo que Harry había pasado en apenas su primer año.

**Hermione, por supuesto, fue la mejor del año. Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compensaron los desastres en Pociones.**

**Ellos confiaban en que suspendieran a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, **_**no se puede tener todo en la vida.**_

**Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... **

—Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a verlo ahí —comentó Seamus, sonriendo—. Sólo debíamos tener cuidado de no pisarlo, porque se la pasaba en el rincón de la regadera.

**Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones **_**(«Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», **_**dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley). Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los **_**muggles**_**, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King's Cross.**

**Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los **_**muggles**_**.**

—**Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo —dijo Ron—, los dos. Os enviaré una lechuza.**

—**Gracias —dijo Harry—. Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable.**

Los gruñidos que casi se habían olvidado por el trato que Harry recibía de sus tíos se hicieron sentir nuevamente, haciendo encoger en su asiento a Dudley, quien recibió un afectuoso apretón de parte de Samantha.

**La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo **_**muggle**_**. Algunos le decían.**

—**¡Adiós, Harry!**

—**¡Nos vemos, Potter!**

—**Sigues siendo famoso —dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona.**

—**No allí adónde voy, eso te lo aseguro —respondió Harry.**

**Él, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación.**

—**¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!**

**Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano.**

Ginny, ante la risita de sus hijos y sobrinos, volvió a sonrojarse, mientras Harry la abrazaba.

—**¡Harry Potter! —chilló—. ¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver...**

—**Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.**

**La señora Weasley les sonrió.**

—**¿Un año movido? —les preguntó.**

—**Mucho —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley.**

—**Oh, no fue nada.**

—**¿Ya estás listo?**

**Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry.**

—¿Papá? —le interrogó Daisy, mientras Violet lo veía igualmente intrigada.

—Aún me acordaba de la cola de cerdo —reconoció Dudley, lo que provocó algunas risas en los más jóvenes.

—**¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! —dijo la señora Weasley.**

—**Por decirlo así —dijo tío Vernon—. Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. —Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.**

—La morsa vuelve al ataque —comentó sombríamente Sirius.

**Harry esperó para despedirse de Ron y Hermione.**

—**Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces.**

—**Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable.**

—Y eso que aún no conoces a Marge —comentó Harry, con una sonrisa extrañamente maligna en su rostro.

—**Oh, lo serán —dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara—. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley...**

—Sonrisa merodeadora —dijo James, acariciando la cabellera de Harry por detrás del cuello de Lily.

—¡Wow! —suspiró Tonks al dejar el pergamino en el atril—, este capítulo fue un sube y baja de emociones, ¿no creen?

El atril se desvaneció y la voz de la Sala indicó:

—Con este capítulo se cierra el primero de los siete años de Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Sugerimos que se tomen el resto del día para conversar, descansar y prepararse para la lectura del segundo año, que será "mañana".

Ginny, al escuchar esa indicación, sintió recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, lo que notó Harry de inmediato. Mientras los demás se dispersaban hacia los servicios, las habitaciones o la cocina, Harry, susurrando al oído de su esposa, le dijo:

—Tranquila, eso es pasado y nadie te va a juzgar, ¿sí?

* * *

_**Buenos mediodías desde San Diego, Venezuela, y feliz año 2020! **_Con este capítulo cerramos la lectura de **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, **el primero de los libros; como bien dijo Tonks, en un _"sube y baja de emociones", _los cuales, por supuesto no se van a detener. Como les comenté la semana (y el año) pasad (XDDD), estaba pensando en comenzar el segundo libro apenas después de publicar este capítulo o iniciar la semana que viene, y les consulté sobre ese aspecto, y sólo **alejandro1295 **dió su opinión, la cual ha sido escuchada (Espero que hayas pasado un buen inicio de año desde tierras meridionales).

Así que les sugiero estén alerta en mi perfil, porque después del almuerzo (HLV, en unas dos horas), van a tener la introducción a la "lectura distinta" de **Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos; **y como siempre, los capítulos se publicarán los domingos después de las 11:00 HLV, por ello les invito a que "activen la campanita" y no se pierdan de lo que se viene... Por ahí también arranqué un proyecto (sí totalmente fuera del _Potterverso, _pero me parece un ejercicio interesante), que espero que lo disfruten...

Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado y van a seguir acompañándome en esta _aventura astral de ocho libros y tres generaciones... **Salud y saludos, éxitos y bendiciones!**_


End file.
